What's Lurking Down In The Basement pt2
by Love0088
Summary: Are favorite couples are now back in the Toronto and they all are living under one roof. With Trick as the new Ash, Lauren is protected by the Light. Normal life is quite a journey for the former Alpha as she struggles to adapt. Working as a bounty hunter for the Dark to repay her debt...She finds that danger is never too far. Rated M. For Language and Sexual Content. Bo/Lauren
1. Chapter 1

**We are finally back for another crazy ass ride with Lauren and her new Pack!**

 **What's Lurking In The Basement pt2**

 **Summary:** _Are favorite couples are now back in the Toronto and they all are living under one roof. With Trick as the new Ash, Lauren is protected by the Light. Normal life is quite a journey for the former Alpha as she struggles to adapt. Working as a bounty hunter for the Dark to repay her debt...She finds that danger is never too far, when Lauren is tricked into killing a teenage Light fae. Bo must prove she's innocent before both the Morrigan and Trick order her death._

 _Love, trust and family will be tested. Will Bo family come out on top? Bo must save her family….but at what cost? Can she save both her family and Lauren?_

 _Rated M_

 _Language and Sexual Content_

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy…..**

Bo was lying wide awake in bed.

She been awake just lying there for about ten minutes now, she threw a glance at the neon green alarm clock and saw that it was 5:45 in the morning. Watching the sleeping blond next to her, She rolled her eyes and pushed at the woman's shoulders.

"Lauren" Bo whispered shifting her weight on her elbows as she looked down at the woman. Poking her in the cheek, Lauren groaned shifting away from her annoying wife.

"Up you go" Bo whispered as she reached her hand under the covers. Lauren grunted as she felt her wife's hand wrap around her morning wood.

"Bo...the kids-

"We got time...now come on" Bo demanded, having kids was a blessing but damn were they cockblockers. Her succubus was crying for a relief, it been almost two weeks now since the last quickie in the supply room at the Dal.

"What time is it? You know they are up and annoying by 6"

"It's 5:45" Bo said biting her lip smirking as Lauren popped an eye open over her shoulder.

"I can work with fifteen minutes" Lauren growled lunging at the woman. This wasn't going to be slow and loving. No, this was going to be hard and fast. Frantically tearing each other's clothes off, Bo quickly opened her legs wide and pulled Lauren closer to where she needed her the most. Lauren was happy that Bo was on some type Fae birth control because, she didn't think she was going to be able to pull out in time. This was long overdue, her dick was angry and Loki was clawing at her chest to get to his mate. This feral instinct suddenly came over Lauren as she lined herself up with Bo's opening and rubbed her swollen head up and down Bo's glistening opening.

"Fuck...no teasing this time, I can't hold on much longer" Bo whispered into her ear as Lauren pushed inside slowly. They both moaned in unison as Bo wrapped her arms around the shifter's neck. Thrusting into her wife was Lauren's favorite pass time, since moving to Toronto and leaving everything in Africa, Lauren been trying to fuck Bo into the ground everywhere and at anytime.

"Yessss...so good" Bo whimpered as she moved faster and started a chi exchange. Lauren felt her balls tighten already, so she quickly pulled out and took a deep breath. She held the tip of her dick tight in her hand to calm him down as she dived right into Bo's pussy.

"Shit!" Bo yelled but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Lauren was slowly stroking her dick, as she lapped up everything Bo was giving her.

"Lauren I c...can't...oh god!" Bo squeezed her thighs together but Lauren was too quick and pulled back slamming back into the succubus, Bo couldn't tame the scream that let loose this time as it boomed off the walls and echoed. Lauren wasn't going to stop because of it, slamming in and out hard and fast...Bo breasts were bouncing everywhere as her thighs started to shake.

"There you go….cum for me baby" Lauren hissed through gritted teeth. Bo was squeezing the hell out of her dick, it was becoming difficult to move at how tight her pussy was gripping.

"Fuck!" Lauren growled as it rumbled in her chest, Bo felt the vibrations all the way down to her clit as she arched her back and let her eyes roll.

"Too long...never waiting that long again" Lauren whispered breathless.

Bo nodded and quickly grabbed Lauren's shoulders and pulled her impossibly closer. Lauren buried her face in Bo's neck and held the woman's legs up and apart. She could clearly see herself going in and out, her head dizzy with the smell of their sex and her wife's whimpers...Lauren knew she was about to blow and needed Bo to fall over the edge before her.

"God I miss you like this, so hard and deep inside me. Every stroke...deeper than last" Bo whispered gently scratching the bare back of her lover. Lauren legs started to shake as she tried to hold off her orgasm.

"You like it deep huh" Lauren said sucking the woman's bottom lip into her mouth.

"Yesss baby" Bo replied breathless, her whole world was turning on its axis at the moment. She knew that this orgasm was going to be a motherfucker.

And like clockwork, Lauren reached between them and rubbed her clit as she pounded her pussy into submission...using her other hand to wrap it around her neck. Once she felt the first squeeze around her neck...Bo lost it. Her hips started to move involuntarily as she bit into a pillow beside her. Bright lights were all Bo saw as her hearing faded away. The orgams ripped through her body like a tidal wave, she faintly heard Lauren yelling and cursing as she thrust into her more quickly. Emptying everything she had inside her lover, Lauren fell to the side gasping for breath with a stupid smile on her face. Bo recovered first and quickly straddled the poor shifter. Bo started to rub her wetness against Lauren's dick trying to wake it up again.

"I can't" Lauren said out of breath but Bo wasn't having it.

"Come on baby yes you can, feel how wet I am for you..." Bo said leaning away and scooting down the bed so she was eye level with her wife's cock.

"Do you need some inspiration" Bo smirked as she took Lauren slowly into her mouth, Lauren couldn't stop her back from arching as she groaned loudly. She felt herself getting harder but a quick glance at the clock made her groan for a different reason.

"B...Baby we're out of time, the kids will be bursting in here any minute" Lauren said watching her cock disappear into her wife's mouth and slowly reappearing. Letting her head fall back on the pillow and thrusting her fingers into brown hair, Lauren started to slowly fuck her wife's delicious mouth. Bo picked up the pace but little footsteps made Lauren eyes pop open in fear.

"Bo! Stop...there coming!" Lauren said brokenly as Bo started to suck even harder and faster, pulsing her a few times. Lauren eyes rolled and she forgot about her kids...hell she forgot about everything as she exploded suddenly. Bo quickly pulled back and jumped up, pulling her shorts and shirt back on... rushing to the door before the kids burst through it.

"See you downstairs" Bo threw over her shoulder and left the room. Lauren was boneless as she felt sleep take over her again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lauren came stumbling into the Dal around 1 o'clock, Kenzi and Bo were behind the bar cleaning glasses when they saw her come in. Even though three years has passed, Lauren still wasn't comfortable around the Fae. Three years and she still get stares and hushed whispers, she knew she wasn't welcomed but it managed to work for her and her family.

No one fucked with them

Light or Dark

Lauren was pretty much both Light and Dark, since moving back with Bo, the Morrigan found out that she was still alive. So now she was a bounty hunter for the Dark. Her job was catching Underfae criminals and bringing them in for execution. Lyric was a Light fae elite guard who protects the elders and the Ash, Bo and Kenzi was still unaligned and proud owners of the Dal. Lauren really hated her job…

like now as she walked over to the bar covered head to toe in Underfae goo.

"Ewww don't sit on the stool! Back room now" Kenzi ordered as Lauren rolled her eyes and sat down. She grabbed some napkins and wiped her face of the green goo.

"Not today Kenzi. I'm really not in the mood" Lauren growled. Bo smiled and walked around the bar and pulled the shifter to her feet.

"I think you left some clothes last time in the back. Come on" Bo pulled her towards the back room as they both heard Kenzi cursing in Russian as she cleaned the goo from the stool. Passing through the kitchen and the supply room, they got to the little shower room and Bo started stripping Lauren out her clothes.

"What was it this time?" Bo asked throwing the soiled clothes away from them.

"Fucking Underfae gremlins! Little sneaky motherfuckers. I must of missed the memo to not squeeze them too tight, they fucking burst like water ballons!" Lauren complained walking into the water. Bo was laughing low but Lauren heard and glared at her wife.

"Not funny Bo! I'm a fucking Alpha and I'm running around chasing little shit leprechauns!" Lauren yelled, which resulted in Bo laughter to double. Lauren slammed the shower door and growled in annoyance. Bo left her alone and went back upstairs to the bar.

"You know that bitch the Morrigan gonna have your shifter lose her mind" Kenzi said as Bo walked back behind the bar.

"Lauren is strong...she can deal with the Morrigan, I don't like it but she got herself in this mess."

"Yeah to save you" Kenzi replied with a eye roll

"Bo...for real, Lauren is more moody than normal. Only time she is semi cool is when she shifting with Ethan and Lewis, I don't think she's adapting like we thought she would"

"Of course she is! She is considered a fae now in the eyes of both the Light and Dark. They can't touch her" Bo said frowning

"Bo be serious! The fae is fucking in fear of her, they don't accept her...they tolerate her. Two different things Bo" Kenzi explained as Tamsin and Lyric came through the doors.

"Hell they accept Lyric with opening arms" Kenzi said as Bo shook her head in denial. The fae had accepted both Lyric and Lauren, it took some time but eventually it happened. Their marriage was very difficult to achieve, she couldn't marry Lauren in the fae community but she did marry her by human standards.

Which was invalid in the eyes of the fae

Isabelle was considered a mutt in their eyes and was revoked any fae perks. Ethan and Lewis was far worse, even though Isabelle was considered a mutt...she was still fae. Ethan and Lewis was considered underfae, they had no rights, no perks, no recognition what so ever. They were not allowed to go to school with fae children...so they were home schooled by Trick, while Isabelle was attending a fae daycare.

"Hey bitches!" Tamsin hollered scooting the stool out. Lyric stood behind her and nod her head to the two women.

"Where's my man at?" Kenzi asked looking at the door to see if Dave was gonna walk in.

"He had to stay back to learn more about fae bullshit, don't worry he is holding his own to those fae bullies at the police station" Tamsin told her as Kenzi smirked.

"My man a badass!" Kenzi shouted proudly as the back door slammed against the wall shaking the glasses and bottles on the shelf. They all watched Lauren walk through wearing some black jogging pants and a black tight fitted shirt.

"Oooh she looks pissed" Lyric whispered as she watched her former Alpha stalked over to them. Tamsin shot Bo a concerned look but Bo shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey sis" Lyric said as Lauren grunted a reply sitting down as Bo quickly poured her a shot of their strong whisky. Lauren threw it back and slammed the glass back down.

"Hey I heard that Lewis second shifter was coming through! That's awesome" Tamsin said trying to start a conversation. It worked because Lauren suddenly looked happy as hell.

"Yeah...It's a leopard! Ethan is still training every day with his lion and panther. They're getting stronger day by day" Lauren said proudly as Bo touched her hand.

"Isabelle is all neck rolls and finger snapping" Lyric chuckled as she thought about the short bundle of joy in their family. Isabelle had every shifter wrapped around her little finger at two years old...she was super smart and already forming complete sentences. She was so mature for her age but then the little two year old would slipped through when it's times to take bath and put her clothes on. It takes both Lauren and Bo almost an hour just to get the girl in her clothes, it was hilarious to watch them chase her around the house.

"She's a sweetheart!" Bo said laughing as Tamsin snorted.

"You have to say that...she's your kid" Kenzi laughed as Lauren broke out into a smile. She caught Bo eye and they smiled at each other, today stress melting away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Around five o'clock, the Dennis slash Lewis house was packed. Bo and Tamsin was in the kitchen cooking as Kenzi and Lyric would helped the kids get ready for dinner. Dave and Lauren sprayed out tired on the couch from work.

This was their routine and they loved it

After the loud food throwing dinner, everyone grab hold of their significant other and made their way to bed. The renovations was just beautiful to the crack shack, it was so spacious and everyone had their own part of the huge three story house. They had some run ins with the Dark a couple of times but nothing serious to consider bringing Trick into. Lauren had it bad but she let it roll off her back every time, but no one knew how much it took for her to turn the other cheek. The Morrigan had to step in numerous times to stop her from killing her guards. Vex was the only thing keeping her sane when she had to work for the Dark.

But it was so much she could take before she snapped

But she knew she couldn't jeopardise her kids life so carelessly like that, so she sucked it up and kept quite. She was the laughing stock of the fae community, the big bad Alpha lion submissive to the all famous Succubus.

Her name around town was the kitten

Lauren never came home when she was beyond help, she would shift and run off her rage before coming home. She never wanted to end up snapping on her family for shit they had no control over.

Bo was her lifeline

She kept her in line and sane, she made sure she was loved and that she didn't make a huge mistake coming to the UK.

Lauren was leaning against the doorframe watching her wife read a bedtime story to Lewis and Isabelle. Pushing off the door, she walked over to the do not disturb sign on the black door and knocked before pushing it opened.

"Hey champ ready for bed?" Lauren walked over to the barely teenage boy, Ethan was growing up to become a very handsome boy. He had wanted to cut his long locks last year, Bo actually cried the whole time Dave was cutting. It was heartbreaking but hilarious to watch. Lauren knew how confusing and scary her teenage years was, he was struggling with his shifters right now.

Hormones

Trying to balance his body and emotions...Lauren was sad whenever she saw her son struggle.

"Yeah I'm good mom" Ethan squeaked out but quickly cleared his voice. His voice was in the changing stage now. Lauren sat down on the boy's bed and looked at him.

"I love you. Goodnight, we will start your Alpha training tomorrow" Lauren told him as Ethan snorted.

"Why? I'm going to be Alpha here, so why am I being trained for something we can't use?"

"Because my Father won't be alive forever Ethan. You will be the next Alpha in line" Ethan eyes went wide in shock.

"No it doesn't work like that mom! You are still ahead of me"

"I'm not leaving your mother Ethan. This is her home...our home"

"Yeah some home...I can't even go to their schools or meet a decent girl my age or friends. Mom it's lonely here...we should be in Africa with the rest of the Luna cubs"

"That's not gonna happen. I'm sorry" Lauren got up but Ethan wasn't done talking.

"Why not! At least I will be accep-

"ENOUGH ETHAN!" Lauren voice shut the young shifter up, her voice had bounced off alerting everybody in the house. Bo had jumped in fright at the sudden yell and ran to Ethan's room. She saw both son and mother staring each other down. Ethan started to growl and Lauren growled deeper and louder, Bo quickly pushed Lauren away from the boy.

"Lauren have you lost your mind!" Bo yelled as she gathered Ethan in her arms. Lauren growled rumbled in her chest as she tried to calm down, she felt Lyric behind her.

"Hey come on...let's go shift and blow some steam off" Lyric suggested as Lauren let Lyric pull her away. Kenzi walked into the room and rubbed the crying boy's back.

"Think I'm joking now?" Kenzi said as Bo hugged the boy closer and her frowned deepened.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well if it isn't the famous Succubus"

The Morrigan twirled around in her leather seat and swiftly stood up. Bo said nothing and walked closer towards the woman, she wasn't here to fight or argue...she just wanted the bitch to lay off her wife.

"I wish I could I say this is a pleasant visit but you know better" Bo said as the Morrigan smirked sitting on the corner of her desk.

"Yes I do. But I hope you know that you being here is only going to hurt her more"

"Why is that?" Bo asked moving to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Bo you already have the girl strung up by her balls. Let her work off her debt with some dignity for christ sake! She's the fucking black lion for crying out loud...You've turned her into a got damn house cat"

"What Lauren and I do is none of your fucking business! You need to lay off of her just a little!"

"Why is the almighty Succubus asking me for a favor!" The woman smirked as Bo eyes turned blue in irritation.

"Naughty Bo. Put those eyes away...you said you wanted to talk"

"How long is this damn debt! It's been two fucking years she been working for you" Bo snapped. The woman laughed and folded her arms.

"You brought my most elite warrior back missing his arm, he's no use for me anymore and your pussycat got to pay for that"

"J...Just tell me how long?"

"Until I get her to tap into those deep hidden powers of hers. She is unique in so many ways, she has unlimited power and she is being a fucking doormat for you. Patehic really"

"Fuck you!" Bo yelled pushing out the seat and stalking towards the door but it opened before she could grab the handle. Lauren head was down as she walked in but Bo scent hit her so quick, she stumbled in shocked.

"W...What are you doing here?" Lauren asked looking between the two women. Bo quickly clammed up in fear, she had no words to say but the Morrigan had plenty.

"Good question my pet. She was here to fight for your freedom, I didn't know Bo fought your battles Lauren"

"She doesn't!" Lauren growled deep glaring at Bo who quickly lowered her eyes.

"Get her the hell out of here before I put you on underfae shit duty permanently" The Morrigan threatened as Lauren grabbed Bo arm tight. Once they were out of earshot, Lauren hissed as Bo quickly backed away.

"What the fuck Bo!"

Bo knew not to lift her head until Lauren told her to. So she waited.

"Look at me! What the hell possessed you to come here to my job" Lauren yelled as Bo looked up with tears in her eyes. Lauren felt like someone had punch her breath right out of her chest.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't take it anymore. You work so hard and she never gives you a break. I wish you never made that deal"

"Baby I had to, your life and my daughter's life was depending on that deal. I would shovel a lifetime worth of Underfae shit if it keeps you guys safe. Those boy, Isabelle and you are my world and I can't let you guys down. I feel worthless everyday but I can't quit" Lauren explained hugging the Succubus tight in her arms.

"God I love you" Bo whispered into Lauren's neck as she held tight to the shifter.

"I love you too baby and I'm so fucking sorry about last night with Ethan"

"Oh no...I'm not the one you need to be apologising to" Bo said pulling back.

"I know" Lauren whispered as her heart been hurting since she woke up this morning, she knew she had hurt Ethan bad last night. She never ever growled at her kids, it was the Alphas inside them both fighting for dominance. Ethan was progressing too damn fast and Lauren's shifters was feeling the shift in the air of a new Alpha forming and it was ticking her shifters off...even if it was her own son.

"Go home Bo. I'll be home around eight tonight okay. I love you" Lauren told her wife grabbing her face and softly kissing her lips. Bo quickly deepened the kiss pushing the shifter against the wall behind her.

"Wow...now that's a kiss!"

Lauren and Bo quickly pulled away and glared at the woman holding a shiver shovel in her hands. Lauren groaned and rested her head on Bo's shoulders.

"Come on...the Underfae shit won't wait" She laughed as Bo glared at her.

"I'll see you soon my love" Bo told her grabbing her junk and kissing her hard, Lauren groaned as her dick tried to wake up but the sour angry look on the Morrigan face put him back to sleep. Bo walked away until Lauren couldn't see her anymore.

"Nice little display" She spat out as Lauren said nothing and reached for the shovel but Evony snatched it back and cuffed the shifter's junk in her hands. Lauren quickly pushed her hand away but she had a firm grip and it will just hurt if she kept pulling. She started to stroke her but nothing was happening and Evony laughed loudly.

"Wow! That bitch does has you by the balls, you can't even get hard without her permission" She said angry and squeezed it.

"Evony let go" Lauren said in pain as the woman tighten her grip harder. Lauren hissed in pain but kept her hands at her side.

"Say the magic words dear" She said smirking and twisted her hand to the left as Lauren gasped in pain. Her knees almost buckling at the pain.

"Fuck! Please!" Lauren yelled as Evony let go and laughed.

"You're gonna learn your place sooner than later pet. Now go clean the fucking dungeon now" She demanded and Lauren didn't waste no time getting the hell away from the crazy bitch.

Lauren was going to enjoy ripping her face off when the time came.

 **Alright!**

 **That's the first chapter. Please review and tell me how you like it? I know it's drama right off the back but it gets better.**

 **What do you think of Evony?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the massive support! And shout out to Guest for pointing out my little slip up.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Don't own anything but my imagination**

 **Enjoy**

Lauren was sitting down on an old rock in the dungeon, she never liked being down here because it reminded her of when Sara and her was trapped in the Light fae dungeon. She just finished cleaning out the cages. The smell of shit, urine and vomit was normal to her now. It didn't bother her like it did a year ago though, Evony knew she didn't like it but still chose to have her do it. She was a fucking liar and a evil ass manipulator. She played on Lauren's fears of the fae treating her different, she played on the fact that Lauren wasn't even considered a Underfae let along a fae. So she had to lay low and shut her mouth, Trick had power but it only went so far for Lauren...but it wasn't enough to make Lauren feel welcomed. She would never tell Bo that she might have made a huge mistake coming here. Lauren should have know that moving her half lion half panther cubs here was fucking suicidal! The Dark has been keeping their distance...only because the Morrigan has some type of erotic fetish obsession with Lauren. Bo knew nothing about the sexual harassment that came along with the shit shovelling and the bounty hunter, nothing never gotten out of hand but Lauren knew that Bo would flip her shit if she knew. The Morrigan was a confusing woman, one minute she's screaming and threatening the shifter and the next she's killing her own just because they touched Lauren or looked at her wrong. Evony was in full lust mode when it came to the moody shifter, so much dark power resting in one body.

But Lauren knew that she couldn't fall for the Morrigan's antics, she knew they tolerated her just off the strength that Trick voiced his protection over her and her kids publicly.

The Morrigan knew better

She knew what lies underneath that docile behavior, she knew that Lauren was itching to break her shifters out of their cages and show the fae who is Alpha. But she knew she couldn't...Bo would never forgive her.

"You look so fucking pathetic dude"

Lauren smirked as she heard the familiar voice hit her ears, lifting her head and seeing Vex leaning casually on the brick wall, she stood up and walked over to him.

"And you look gayer than the last time I saw you" Lauren said bumping fists. The Light had granted Vex a new arm for appreciation for his bravery to stand with The Light and fight. He can't use it but it still made him feel better to have something there than nothing at all.

"So how does it feel to be unaligned?" Lauren asked throwing the shit shovel away from them. Vex laughed and sat down next to her.

"Truth...I feel fucking free" Vex answered honest as Lauren patted his back in congrats.

"Like...I never knew how deep she had her claws in me until I came home. She looked at me and threw me away like some fucking garbage! She didn't want me anymore" Vex said, you could hear the hurt in his voice but Lauren didn't speak on it.

"I thought I meant something more to her you know but I see not. She has her eyes on something more sinister...Lauren you must get out and away! She will never let you go."

"No...She told me I have another yea-

"Lauren you know better than to trust anything a Dark say"

"I trust you"

"I'm not Dark anymore" Vex smirked as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"What else can I do? I can't go back to Africa" Lauren hissed.

"Why not!"

"I gave my Alpha up! If I go back...I would look like a damn fool!"

"You are being treated far worse here Lauren, I hear things and I know she's trying to make you have sex with her. She a fucking master manipulator...I bet the bitch want you to impregnate her" Vex said disgustingly as Lauren face went pale.

"I know" Lauren snapped jumping away from the Mesmer and started to pace.

"Think about it...you don't have to go back to Africa as the same person. You have your own pack Lauren...And I hope that when the time come, that you see me as pack"

"You are Vex...as silly as it sounds, you are a true friend indeed. You give me strength in this place" Lauren told him as Vex hugged her but she pushed him off her and growled low.

"Sorry! That was too much" Vex smirked as Lauren groaned but smiled.

"I'll leave you to your shit troubles...same time tomorrow?"

"Always"

Vex threw a nod and left the shifter to herself to reflect on the conversation they just had.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Grandpop! Look!" Lewis shouted when he saw his older brother jump off the diver board in front of him. Trying to stand as tall as his six year old legs could let him, he gasp and watched Ethan do a somersault right into the water.

"Yes Lewis I see. You will be old enough to do that soon" Trick smiled down at the blond head boy with love. Trick had easily opened his arms to Lauren and her two boys like they were his blood, Bo and Lauren wedding was something that will forever be carved into his brain.

The love

The passion

They were intense to the max, something Trick hasn't seen since his beloved. He never had to questioned Lauren's loyalties or her love for his granddaughter. It was hard to convince both the Light and Dark to agree on that Lauren is not to be harmed while she lives domestically with Bo. Lauren had some altercations that needed to be addressed but they all were dismissed and no one was killed.

Trick was having a family day with all the kids and the gang, Lauren wasn't due until four this afternoon. It was only three o'clock now and everybody was gathered in the backyard of the crack shack. Dave was grilling some steaks and burgers, Tamsin was making her favourite dish...Mac and cheese, and Bo was making everything else. It was a nice sunny day and everything was perfect.

Until….

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

The voice shouted angrily, Lauren stumbled and slipped...falling into her house on her face. She was covered in blood, vomit, and other fluids she didn't know. Lying on the floor face first, she just stayed there with her eyes closed.

"B...Baby? Are you okay?" Bo asked carefully, when she heard the loud curse from the front door, she ran to investigate. Lauren didn't say anything right back, she just slowly turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. Bo saw the blood and gasped in worry, rushing over to the silent woman and kneel next to her.

"Are you hurt!"

"No…" Lauren assured her pushing up and off the floor, pulling her tired body into a sitting position.

"B...Bo I can-

"MAMA!"

Lauren quickly wiped at her face and plastered on the biggest fake smile she could muster up. Lewis came barreling straight to her, she pushed her hands out to stopped him and smiled.

"I'm dirty Lewis, I have to change first before you can hug me" Lauren told him as he rolled his eyes and pouted. Bo had to cover her mouth to stop her laugh from spilling out. Lewis was Lauren's split image...just like Ethan...but Lewis had everything. From his looks all the way down to his attitude.

It was like watching a mini size Lauren.

"Hurry up...I want to jump in the pool with you! And Mama you have to see Ethan back flip! It's awesome" Lewis said running back outside, Bo pulled the shifter off the floor.

"I miss when he was baby Lewis...He never bossed me around like this" Lauren grumbled as Bo snorted.

"He is not as bad as Isabel, now she has you jumping through hoops whenever she opens her mouth...I'm a little jealous. I can't even get you to rub my feet" Bo pouted as they made their way up the stairs and down the hall to their master bedroom. Bo quickly got Lauren's clothes together as Lauren stripped to take a shower.

"I do rub your feet! Between you and Isabel...I'm a got damn servant around here!" Lauren said walking under the showerhead, Bo sat down on their bed to wait for her wife to finish. Scrolling through her phone, she sighed in sadness as she saw she had no miss calls or texts.

 _Twenty minutes later…._

"Did she call back?"

"Nope" Bo answered sadly and threw the phone on the side table, she turned her attention to her wife and licked her lips. Lauren felt her naked body heat up and groaned.

"Stop it"

"Stop what?" Bo asked innocently, Lauren shook her head and pulled her boxers on.

"We don't have time and you can't keep quiet" Lauren warned the succubus.

"Me! Can't keep quiet...You must have forgot who damn near woke the whole house up last week. I don't think I have ever heard you scream-

"I did not scream!" Lauren growled playfully as her cheeks felt hot.

"You definitely did…" Bo smirked as her eyes turned blue suddenly as she let her mind drift off to that exact night.

Man...that was a goodnight

"No I didn't...It was a surprise shout, I wasn't prepared for what you did" Lauren explained putting on her swim trunks and her bra.

"Hell me either but you definitely screamed. It's okay though it happens" Bo said through her laughs as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think you were going to pulse me while your finger was in-

"Yeah...I don't think I have ever seen you cum so hard" Bo purred as Lauren stepped back narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah...Well it's not happening again I assure you. My back entrance is closed down for now on" Lauren growled walking away as Bo snorted behind her.

"Ok...mine is closed down as well" Bo said as she saw Lauren tripped in front of her, she ignored the shifter and walked passed her.

"What! No...that's not how this works. You can't do th-

"Why not? You just did"

"That's different"

"How?"

"Because nothing suppose to go in there!" Lauren stuttered on her words as Bo smirked and kept walking.

"Lauren relax sweetie...I was joking" Bo told the shifter as Lauren blew out a breath of relief. Bo pushed her wife against the wall and whispered as her eyes turned blue.

"You can make love to any part of my body...it's yours" Bo said kissing her wife softly as Lauren smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you right back...now let's go before I fuck you right here in the hallway" Lauren mumbled as they made their way downstairs and outside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After the gathering started to slow down, Lauren got a call from the Morrigan telling her to bring her ass back to her office for a bounty hunt. Lauren was thrilled, she haven't had a bounty hunt in forever. She was definitely getting tired of shovelling shit all day. So when she got the call, she immediately gotten ready. It was strange that the Morrigan called her late but she knew she couldn't ignore it. Bo was pissed and horny as she watched her wife pack her clothes for the week. She was going to rip the Morrigan a new asshole for calling this late at night.

"You never had to go to a assignment at night Lo, you sure it was the Morrigan?" Bo asked worried.

"Yeah. I know her irritating ass voice when I hear it"

"Just be careful"

"Always is. I love you...and come walk me out" Lauren asked but Bo grabbed her arm pulling her back to the bed.

"Can you give me something before you leave...I been wired up since you got home" Bo said letting her eyes shift. Lauren knew they didn't have much time and she couldn't be late. But she knew she couldn't leave her wife hot and bothered.

"Lay back"

Bo sqeauled in delight and did what her wife said, Lauren quickly put her hair in a ponytail and dropped to her knees. Bo pulled her shirt off as Lauren ripped her shorts off, leaving her bare and exposed.

"Why do you even buy panties...you barely wear them" Lauren whispered as Bo shrugged.

"I can't take my time...so this will be quick"

"Not too quick...I just need something" Bo moaned as she felt her wife's fingers ghosting around her opening. Pushing inside deep, Lauren wrapped her mouth over Bo clit. Her movements were fast and hard.

"Yesss…" Bo moaned wrapping her hand around Lauren's ponytail. Her tongue felt so good...she didn't want it to end.

It didn't take as long as Lauren thought as she felt Bo muscle tightened around her fingers, curling them up and drilling in and out...she pulled back and watched her wife fall over the edge. Quickly putting her fingers in her mouth, Bo pulled her up and started a chi exchange.

"Be careful" Bo said cutting the chi exchange off

"I will" Lauren whispered kissing her neck, jaw, cheek and finally her lips.

"Mmm I love when I taste myself on your lips" Bo said as Lauren growled but shook her head pulling away. Standing up and grabbing her bag, they both saw the huge erection bulging out of the shifter's jeans.

"It'll go away. Walk me to the door" They both walked out the room as Bo waited downstairs for Lauren. Lauren was making her rounds of kisses before meeting Bo at the door.

"I'll be back in three days."

"You fucking better be" Bo said in seriousness as she hugged her wife.

"Please be careful...I don't know...but I just have a feeling something isn't right" Bo whispered in the dark.

"Nothing is going to happened. I'm too fast and too smart, if something feel wrong I'll be coming right back to you" Lauren promised as Bo kissed her.

"And tell Lyric don't fucking touch my Captain Crunch cereal"

"Okay" Bo laughed hugging herself as she watched her wife run to her black Jeep that was covered with a black tarp. Bo wiped at her eyes and slowly closed the door. Leaning against the door...she opened her eyes and saw Kenzi and Tamsin looking at her.

"I'll get the ice cream" Tamsin said as Kenzi walked over to her best friend.

"She'll be back Bo"

"I know" Bo voice cracked, she fucking hated when they were separated. Tamsin came back with a large tube of ice cream and three spoons. She sat on the other side of Bo and they all ate quietly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two days gone

And still no word from her wife, Bo was trying to be strong and wait but fuck that! Lauren knew better, she knew to call every morning and every night.

Something was wrong

Bo was getting ready to go to the Morrigan and demand answers, she needed fucking answers like right now!

"Bo you can't keep breaking rules and not expect consequences" Trick said as Bo rolled her eyes.

"She hasn't called or text me!"

"She might not have service where she at. Did you think about that? She bounty hunting so she might be anywhere"

"I know…" Bo mumbled as Trick smiled at her.

"You must let her be her own person here. You can't keep fighting battles for her, she is powerful and strong. She can take care of herself"

"Yeah...Ok I'll leave the Morrigan alone...for now"

"That's all I'm asking for" Trick said as Bo rolled her eyes.

"So I need to talk to you about Ethan" Trick got up from his throne. Bo looked at confused.

"Why?"

"I have notice changes in him, he's is becoming far too advance and I really don't think my fae abilities can offer too much. He is far beyond our history, he needs Lauren to teach him what I can't. I have done as much as I could...he is ready for Alpha training"

"Lauren has already started"

"Good. Ethan is something very unique and Lewis, they are so smart and already knows the powerful feeling of being a warrior and protecting their family. Their shifters will clash with each other and with Lauren sooner than later."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe they need to go back to Africa and be among their people...who can show them everything we can't"

"I…

Bo phone cut her off as she quickly walked out the throne room to answer it.

"Lauren"

" _ **Hey"**_

"You have some nerve calling me!"

" _ **I know and I'm sorry for ignoring you"**_

"Where are you?"

" _ **Sitting on your porch"**_

"Here I come...don't leave" Bo pleaded on the phone before hanging up. She looked into her grandfather's eyes and smiled sadly.

"That was her wasn't?" Trick asked

"Yeah...she's at my house now. I need to catch her before she does another disappearing act" Bo said grabbing her jacket. She was glad that Kenzi had the kids at the park. She didn't want them to witness what was about to go down at her house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Lauren made her way to the Morrigan office, she dropped her bag outside the door. Knocking twice before the door opened, Lauren saw the Morrigan smiling at her.

"Come in"

Lauren saw that she was eating and playing some music. Evony closed the door behind the shifter and let her hand ghost across Lauren's back and down to her ass. Lauren quickly jumped away from Evony and sat down.

"The mission is complete. The underfae is contained in dungeon 4"

"Marvelous! Hungry?" Evony asked pushing her plate of food towards the shifter. Lauren was pretty hungry but she wanted to wait for her wife's cooking.

"No thanks. I ate on the way here, am I free to go now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You don't want to sit and have a conversation with me? I'm truly hurt" Evony pouted walking around her desk and sat on the edge in front of Lauren.

"It's not like that, I'm just anxious to get home to my kids"

"And Bo? You don't have to spare my feelings sweetie. Why can't you be like most shifters around here that cheats on their wives" Evony joked as Lauren frowned.

"With all do respect...You know as well as I know that I'm nothing like your fake ass fae shifters" Lauren growled as Evony squeezed her thighs together at the sudden burst of arousement that hit her full force by the growl.

"I do know…" Evony laughed jumping up onto her desk and unhooking her legs, Lauren quickly lowered her eyes when she saw a glimpse of red lace between the woman's legs.

 _What the fuck was Evony playing at!_

"Bo got you so whipped...I'm starting to doubt that you are this big bad scary savage they say you are"

"My performance says otherwise" Lauren said making the mistake of looking up, she gasped in shock and grabbed hold onto the armrest of her chair.

"Evony! What the hell?" Lauren shouted as the black haired woman laughed breathless as she spread her legs more apart and started moving her fingers in and out of her vagina. Her lower half was fully exposed to the shifter and she knew this will break the shifter once and for all. She been trying everything under the sun but nothing was making the woman break.

 _Bo must have some bomb ass pussy for a shifter of Lauren caliber to stay at home and never wander._

"Please am I free to go! This is highly inappropriate!"

"You will be dismissed when I cum...so the faster I cum...the faster you can get to your succubus" Evony moaned out as Lauren cracked the wood of the armrest.

"Lauren…" Evony moaned out her name as Lauren closed her eyes trying to block out what was happening right in front of her. This is the boldest she has been and Lauren knew she had to tell Bo.

"Fuck I'm so wet...can you hear it? So slippery and moist"

"For the love of god…" Lauren whispered as her body was starting to betray her.

 _She needed to get the fuck out of here_

"I imagine you fucking me so hard on this very desk…" Evony voice started to pick up as her breath started to become more short.

"I'm sorry!" Lauren growled out and flew out the seat like fire was under her ass, she damn near tore the door off the hinges and ran….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She made it home around 2 in the morning, her mind all jumbled up as she felt disgusted with herself. Her body had betrayed her tonight and she don't how to process the news. Do she tell Bo what happened? And tell Bo that her dick responded?

Lauren was so confused and angry...but all that went away when she took a hot shower and crawled into bed. She felt little feet immediately and smiled. Isabel and Lewis both was sleep under the covers with Bo. Luckily the bed was big enough to accommodate them all well. Snuggling up to Isabel, Lauren felt eyes on her suddenly.

"You never called"

"I know...I'm sorry, I was in the mountains all that time. I didn't have any service" Lauren explained as Bo leaned over Lewis and pressed her lips to her wife's lips.

"You look tired...go to sleep. We will talk in the morning without little ears" Bo said as Lauren nodded but she knew sleep was never coming.

"I saved you some bacon and pancakes, gonna have to make some more eggs if you like" Bo said as she watched her wife stumbled sleepy into the kitchen. Kenzi and Bo was due to the Dal in another hour but Bo convinced Kenzi to open up by herself.

She needed some alone time with her wife

"Naw that's okay. I'll eat the bacon and pancake, is everybody gone already?" Lauren asked sadly, she wanted to spend some time with the family before everybody broke off to go to work and school.

"Yeah. You were tired so I let you sleep in, they will see you at lunch at the Dal" Bo assured her walking over and slowly sliding into her lap. Wrapping her arms around Lauren's neck, Bo leaned in and kissed her.

"Good morning"

"Good morning" Lauren whispered back as they got lost into their kiss, hands started to roam and before Lauren knew it Bo had taken her dick out of her pajama pants. Bo had nothing under her kimono, so it was easy to guide Lauren straight to where she needed her. Lifting up and slowly sliding down Lauren's length, Bo let her eyes flutter close.

"Really...at the breakfast table" Lauren moaned thrusting slow and deep, Bo let out a chuckled moan and leaned back against the table.

"I missed you" She moaned rotating her hips as her robe fell down her back, Lauren lapped at her wife's nipples greedily as she thrusts faster. This was exactly what she needed to get her day started.

"Fuck...your so tight" Lauren gritted out as Bo grabbed hold of the table behind her. Biting at her lip, Bo grabbed a fist full of Lauren's hair and pulled. Lauren's head snapped back and Bo started a chi exchange. Lauren felt her stomach knot up with her pending orgasm, Her thrusts started to get harder and faster.

"F...Fuck I'm c...cu-

Bo was cut off by her scream as she fall completely apart in Lauren's arms. Lauren held hers until the last second and exploded. Bo kissed her face and pressed their foreheads together.

"Mmm...very good morning" Bo whispered as Lauren laughed softly. She wished that they could stay just like this forever.

"Bo...there's something I need to tell you abo-

Lauren was suddenly cut off by the house phone ringing loudly, Bo reluctantly got up as Lauren groaned at the movement and tucked herself back inside her pajamas. She quickly swallowed her plate of food as Bo talked quietly on the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Trick...so what was it you were saying before we were interrupted?"

"Uhh...nothing sweetie, I just wanted to say how much I love you" Lauren chicken out as she cursed herself. Bo smiled brightly and hugged the shifter.

"Come on, we have two hours before you have to go to work...you up for a 69?" Bo smirked as Lauren let her eyes shift and chase the squealing succubus upstairs to their room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Stop being a chicken shit" Lauren hissed at herself as she stood frozen at the Morrigan door. Lifting her hand to knock, the door suddenly opened wide and she stumbled inside.

"Oh! Good morning" Evony said catching the falling shifter, Lauren quickly straighten up and move back.

"Uh...good morning as well" She said awkwardly making sure she didn't make eye contact.

"I have another hunt for you, it's a Light fae this time"

"You know I can't hunt a light fae...Trick will kill me" Lauren explained.

"You work for me...you do what the hell I tell you to do. You disobeyed me last night but I will let that slide considering…" Evony smirked

"Considering what?"

"Considering how hard you made me cum last night" Evony said too loudly as Lauren heard a gasp behind her. Vex looked horrified as he stalked up to the two woman.

"Lauren…"

"Vex it's not what-

"You don't have to lie sweetie…" Evony said touching Lauren's shoulder, the shifter felt her chest heat up in anger and fear.

"Vex…" Lauren called out to him, the Mesmer grabbed the shifter by the arm tight and dragged her away from the laughing woman. Once they were alone, Vex pushed the shifter in anger.

"Please tell me that bitch is lying!"

"She's lying!" Lauren yelled pulling at her hair.

"So what the hell did I walk up on?" Vex asked as Lauren sighed in frustrations.

"Last night I came back from a bounty hunt, I had to report to her of my success. She was eating at her desk and we started talking and before I could even say a damn word...she was naked legs wide open in front of me"

Vex had no words

"Then she started to finger fucking herself right on the desk in front of me, talking about how I was making her so wet and how she dreamed of me fucking her on her desk… I bolted out there as fast as I could"

"So nothing happened?" Vex asked

"Nothing happened...I got a boner but that's about it. I felt fucking disgusted with myself for reacting to her" Lauren spat out in anger, Vex slapped her shoulder in support.

"Don't sweat it. But you know you gonna have to tell Bo eventually" Vex said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I know...just let me have some quality time with my balls before she rip them off"

Vex laughed loudly as they made their way back to the main room, grabbing her bounty report and ignoring Evony calling out to her...Vex had threw up his middle finger at the pissed off woman as they walked out the building.

 **Wtf**

 **Evony has lost her damn mind lol**

 **Will Lauren tell Bo or will Evony let it slipped?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

When Vex and Lauren made there way to the Dal that night, they didn't know how fucked up the night was about to be.

"Dude Bo gonna shit a brick when she find out! I can't believe she did that. She makes herself look so desperate, never thought Evony would stoop that low" Vex said holding the door open for the shifter, Lauren shook her head trying to rid her mind of the awful scene replaying in her head.

"Well...you know her better than I do. She can't take a fucking hint" Lauren growled.

"Who can't take a hint?" Kenzi asked popping up suddenly from behind the bar as Lauren hissed in surprised. Vex laughed nervously and quickly sat down.

"Nobody...Where's Bo?" Lauren quickly changed the subject.

"In the back bringing out more glasses, it's pack tonight huh? It's a fae holiday or something" Kenzi said rolling her eyes as Bo came bursting through the door carrying a heavy box of new glasses. Lauren quickly got up and took the box from out her hands.

"Hey baby!" Bo said happily but Lauren saw that her wife was a little tipsy. She put the box down and pulled Bo flush against her.

"Are you tipsy my love?" Lauren asked rubbing her nose down the succubus neck affectionately.

"Maybe…"

"Who told you to start without me? I need a strong drink after today"

"Awe was Evony giving you shit today? Want me to beat her ass for you? Cause I'll do it" Bo said as Lauren laughed kissing the succubus. Kenzi came over to them and laughed when she saw Bo trying to eat Lauren's face.

"Come on drunky, it's time to open the kitchen" Kenzi dragged Bo away from Lauren, once the two women was gone, Vex glared at Lauren.

"What! I will tell her tomorrow"

"Better" Vex glared at the woman, suddenly the door opened and walked in the rest of the gang.

Lauren saw Lyric and smiled brightly at her former Beta, Tamsin was walking behind her with Dave. The whole gang was here and Lauren felt like home as they all sat around her. As the night went by, Lauren had to stop after her fifth shot and Bo had to stop after her third one. They weren't drunk but they were buzzed and it was good to let loose and just hang with adults for a bit without the kids. Trick never complained about babysitting...he loved his grandkids.

"Bo can you take the order for table 5 please!" Kenzi yelled over the music, Bo nodded pulling away from Lauren and walking over to the table of rowdy fae men. When she stopped at their table, they started to whistle and do cat calls.

"Settle down boys, what can I get you guys?"Bo asked as one of them smiled at her drunk off his ass.

"You could give me your number with a side of wings"

"Sorry buddy...I'm taken" Bo told him holding up her ring finger.

"With that ugly ass shifter! She is disgusting...how can you be attracted to that...thing"

"Look asshole! If you're not gonna order anything I suggest you get the hell out of here before I sick her on you...and believe me that's not what you want" Bo warned the man but he obviously didn't pay the warning any seriousness. He suddenly got up and grabbed her arm harshly. From across the bar, Lyric and Tamsin struggled to hold a raging feral Lauren back.

"She doesn't belong here" He snapped as Bo tried to snatch her arm out his grasp but he held on tighter. Bo felt real fear seep into her bones for the man, she felt Lauren's emotions...and they were not good.

"Please...if you value your life, let go of my arm and walk outta here" Bo tried to reason with the drunk guy.

"I'm not scared of her! Once I kill that bitch...I'm gonna have you on your knees sucking my di-

The man didn't have the chance to say anything else as Lauren struck like a thief in the night.

Bo screamed…

Blood splattered everywhere…

She stood there in shock as she watched Lauren's hand disappear into the man's now open chest. Blood was dripping everywhere, He didn't even see her coming as she tore through his rib cage and snatched his spinal cord from his back. It hung bloody from her hands as she stared at her wife. Bo knew Lauren was feral and she knew that everyone was in danger at this very moment. Bo slowly stepped over the crumbled body and looked at her wife's blood red eyes.

"Lauren…"

She got no response

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Kenzi yelled turning the music off. Lyric had quickly started ushering people out, Tamsin and Vex just sat there in shock not believing that Lauren had some dude's spinal cord in her hand. Once everybody was out, the guy friends were enraged promising to come back for revenge. Bo really wasn't concerned with the threat...she was more concerned about her wife state of mind.

Lauren haven't lost control since the battle in hell with her father.

"Bo you have to get through to her before Trick start asking questions. I don't think Lauren will get a pass for this, that was one of the elder's cousin" Lyric told her as Bo sighed in worry. Lauren finally dropped the bloody cord and kicked the crumbled body away from her. Her eyes snapped up at her mate's movement.

"Hey...easy It's just me baby" Bo told her walking closer as Lauren quickly scanned her body for injuries.

"I'm fine" Bo assured her

Lauren started to calm down and her eyes settled back to her warm green ones as she exhaled deeply. She blinked her eyes trying to clear her vision, she gasped at the bloody body a couple of feet away. She looked up at the gang with worry.

"Please don't tell me I-

"Don't worry about it baby...we'll get through this, he was harassing me and you were protecting me" Bo explained as Tamsin snorted.

"She tore his spine out! Is anybody else not freaking out about this!" Tamsin yelled as Lauren sat down and hung her head in her hands.

"Bo get her out of here now...it won't be long before the guards get wind of this and come looking for her. We need to do serious damage control" Lyric said as Bo hugged the shifter close to her.

"I'll call Trick right now. Come on let's get him a heads up before stopping by" Bo suggested pulling the woman towards the door, the body still laid crumbled on the floor. Tamsin quickly started to make calls for a body pick-up, Kenzi and Dave was cleaning the blood off the floor.

"Shit just got real" Kenzi said throwing a bucket of water on the floor.

88888888888888888888

Bo and Lauren got to Trick in record time, Ethan was still awake when they walked through the door. Ethan jumped off the couch and ran straight to Bo...hugging her tight.

"Hey Sweetheart, what you still doing up?" Bo moved his blond curls from his face.

"I was waiting up for you guys to get here. Is that blood on your shirt?" Ethan asked his mother frowning as Lauren quickly took her shirt off and wiped the blood from her hands and arms.

"Where's your grandfather?" Lauren asked walking away from the boy and her wife. Trick so happen to cut the corner and gasped when he saw Bo and Lauren. He had already gotten the call about the incident at Dal, he was struggling to keep the Light fae from retaliating.

"Bo…"

"Look...Trick, it wasn't her fault! This douche grabbed me and was being very disrespectful. Lauren was just protecting her mate like other fae would!"

"Bo…"

"No! I don't want to hear shit about she's not a fae or the fae has the right to-

"BO!" Trick yelled finally getting her attention, she looked at grandfather confused.

"I'm already working on it. I got the gist of what happened and both stories adds up. She will be fine Bo. Go home and wait for my call" Trick told them as Lauren quickly exited the room to get her kids. Both knocked out in each arm, Bo kissed their head and the little family left.

88888888888888888888

Lauren let the hot water fall down her back as she leaned against the shower wall. Tonight did not go as plan, she wanted to just have a good time and not worry about the fae and their bullshit. Dipping her head under the sprayer, she closed her eyes and let the water wash away her troubles. Bo was lying down waiting for her wife, so many things running through her head. Bo will never speak out loud to anyone but...she truly think she made a huge mistake moving her family back here. Lauren was born and raised in Africa, it was all she knew. She gave it up to live with Bo where people treated her like shit.

"I can hear you thinking so hard all the way in the bathroom. What's wrong?" Lauren said walking out with a towel wrapped around her waist. Bo rolled onto her side and watched Lauren get dressed for bed.

"Do you regret moving here?" Bo asked as Lauren pulled some boxer briefs on and a sport bra. She crawled in bed and pulled her wife on top of her. Moving the chocolate hair from her face, Lauren looked into her wife's eyes and kissed her nose.

"No...maybe"

"Yes or No Lauren?" Bo asked

"What do you think? My kids are treated like fucking trash! I'm being sexual harassed every fucking day and belittled...of course I regret moving here but never will I place blame on you for it" Lauren explained.

"You wanted to move back to be closer to Trick and find your Mother corrected?" Lauren asked as Bo nodded.

"Yes! But I can't get this nagging feeling out of my head that you don't want to be here. Hell!...I'm starting to not want to be here anymore" Bo said as Lauren shot up in confusion.

"You don't wa-

"Look...maybe we should find another place to call home. This house will always be here but I can't keep sitting back watching my family get disrespected"

"It's been three years Bo...and now you want to talk about disrespect and regret! What the fuck!" Lauren yelled as Bo scooted away from her, this was not how she pictured this talk going.

"Don't try and put this all on me! If you felt you didn't want to be here...you should've said something" Bo snapped

"I thought this was what you wanted Bo! I knew I would have a fucking target on my back stepping back here! But I did it for you!" Lauren snapped back as Bo sighed getting up from the bed but was pulled back down.

"Let me go"

"No...I didn't give up my fucking Alpha to be a got damn doormat. I gave it up to be a good wife and mother" Lauren growled as Bo snorted when Evony voice suddenly hit her ears.

"I didn't ask you to do that...did I?"

Lauren reeled back in shocked, Bo cursed under her breath and moved closer to the shifter.

"Lauren…

"You didn't ask me to...I did it because being Alpha made me forget what was important. I lost my wife because of my arrogance and being hotheaded. I am trying to change my ways...I don't want to lose you or those kids Bo."

Bo had no words to say after that.

"You don't know the struggles I go through everyday when I have to work for nothing, be talked about and laughed at. Evony is a fucking pest that follows me around like a damn lost puppy. I shovel shit Bo! Shit! A royal Alpha of the Luna pack is shoveling shit! It's fucking embarrassing and I try to keep my cool and head low because I know how disastrous it would be if I let go and become feral. I would rain holy hell down on everyone here but I don't because I love you and I don't want anything happening to you because of me"

"What have Evony been doing to you?" Bo asked as Lauren laughed humorless.

"I been wanting to tell this for awhile but didn't know how to say it"

"What?" Bo scooted closer as Lauren laid back against the headboard.

"She been doing a lot"

"Like what?"

"She'll grab me sometimes" Lauren explained as Bo hiked a eyebrow.

"Like how?"

"She would grab my crotch or sit in my lap when I'm eating. She would say sexual things to me and laugh about it" Bo eyes shifted instantly as she jumped from the bed.

"And you're just now saying something!"

"Hey! Lower your voice...I didn-

"Bullshit Lauren! I know Evony...she is a fucking mastermind and when she has her eyes on something...she gets it"

"Well I don't give a fuck what's she wants...I'm not hers to have...I'm yours"

"Fucking right" Bo growled as rage filled her body, that bitch had the nerve! Touching things that wasn't hers.

"And...I have something else to tell you"

"What now"

"She might have...sort of….kind of masturbated on her desk in front of me" Lauren confessed as Bo flew to their bedroom door but Lauren was quicker and held her tight.

"Let me go! I'm going to tear her lips off...both her lips!" Bo growled as Lauren picked her up but she kept thrashing. Lauren rolled her eyes and threw her on the bed.

"Calm down!"

"No you calm the fuck down!" Bo spat at her as Lauren growled in her face.

"Who are you talking to you like that?" Lauren threatened as Bo froze in fear, She knew she fucked up as she looked at her wife. Lauren eyes were bright green with a swirl of red in them.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that"

"You been doing that alot lately, and I have let you get away with it...but I see I might have to remind you who wear the pants in this marriage" Lauren said growling as she crawled over the succubus and trapping her under her body.

"Evony…"

"I will handle it. Now that I know where you stand with this place, I don't need to be so timid around these fuckers." Lauren said burying her nose in her wife's neck and purred.

"Are you calm or do you need a little help?" Lauren asked. Bo slowly looked up into two blazing red eyes as her own shifted blue.

"Yes...of matter fact I do need help calming down. I need you to show me who I belong to" Bo said scooting up the bed and lying back, Lauren rubbed herself through her boxers and crawled between the Succubus's legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Want to take the time out to say how much I appreciate every last review. You guys are so loyal to this story.**

 **Things are about to get a little intense...you are warned**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

"Isabelle Lewis!"

Lauren yelled for the tenth time that morning, since the girl woke up, she been bouncing from room to room waking everyone up. Lauren been chasing the girl ever since 6am. Like now, as she walked in on her two year old daughter climbing the curtains in the living room, the little girl head snapped up at the call of her name and smiled. She had climbed as far as the drapes would let her, turning her little body and readying herself to jump. This was no shock to Lauren to find her daughter climbing things or hanging off things like a monkey. The girl was a daredevil and loved it.

"You better not!" Lauren growled in fear as she saw the big smile graced her daughter's face, Lauren was no where close to the little bundle to catch her if she decided to jump.

"Ma! Ump!"

"No! No jump!" Lauren quickly replied shaking her head at the smiling toddler.

Bo walked in on the scene of her baby swinging back and forth from the curtains, she gasped in horror and quickly ran to the girl but froze in utter fear as they both watched the girl let go and plunge straight into the air.

"NO!" Both Bo and Lauren screamed as Isabelle flew through the air landed right onto the couch a few feet away. Laughing her butt off, the little girl jumped from the couch and sped past her parents in a blur. Her minnie mouse diaper the only thing the little girl had on.

"Why do she has so much energy early in the morning" Lauren growled walking towards the kitchen for some coffee, it was too damn early for this shit. Bo quickly started to make a batch for her wife.

"She is your kid" Bo teased as Lauren snorted and smiled.

"Yeah but, I don't remember being this dare devilish at that age!"

Before Bo could reply, a blur of brown hair flew past the table. She was so short that she flew smoothly under it and back out towards the living room. But Lauren was quicker and picked the girl up by the back of her diaper.

"Okay baby tarzan, it's time to get ready for daycare" Lauren said pulling the girl flushed to her chest. Isabelle wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck.

"Ma! Hug"

Lauren melted at the request, she held the little girl tightly to her chest and buried her nose into her daughter's hair. Bo smiled at the affection that Lauren was showing so openly for their daughter. Once she had enough coffee in her system, Lauren tackled the job of getting her daughter ready the morning. After struggling for thirty minutes, she managed to get the girl cleaned and dressed. Lauren knew to leave her hair as it was...she definitely wasn't about to tackle the impossible of braiding hair. She will leave that for Bo to do.

"Come on my little cub, let's go see what Mom is cooking"

"Acon!" She said excitedly as Lauren smiled kissing the girl cheek.

"Yes, she is cooking Bacon" Lauren laughed walking them out the room and down the stairs, everyone was already sitting down waiting for her.

"That's a new record! Thirty minutes...impressive" Kenzi said bumping fists with Lauren, she sat the little girl down in her highchair. Bo sat a bowl in front of the little girl and started to feed her. Lauren wasted no time devouring her food, Ethan and Lewis was giving her a run for her money as Ethan damn near just swallows his food.

"Ethan calm down boy...the food ain't going nowhere" Dave said chuckling as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"So I have an appointment today at the hospital" Bo said to the group, Lauren hand paused mid lift to her face.

"For what now?" Kenzi asked drowning her pancakes with honey and syrup. Dave had to take the half empty bottle from her hands.

"They think I can help get inside her mind" Bo said breaking a piece of bacon strip and gave it to her awaiting daughter who munched on it happily.

"There's so much help you can do Bo. If she isn't in the right mind frame to accept help...there's no way I can see this turning out good" Lyric explained as Lauren kept quiet but studied her wife's emotions.

"We can only be there in the shadows and wait for her to come to us, she knows she's loved and have family here for her" Lauren assured her wife as Bo smiled sadly wiping the crumb from her daughter's mouth.

"I know...it just...hurts to see her so broken" Bo stuttered as the pain in her chest started to get stronger. Ethan quickly shot out his seat and wrapped his mother in his arms. He let his body glow as he took away her pain momentarily, Bo let out a grateful breath and held her son tightly.

"Thank you Ethan"

"Anytime Mom" Ethan smiled a dimple smile and put his plate in the sink. Lauren got up and ruffled her son's hair in affection.

"Good job my Son, always-

"Protect your queen...I know Ma" Ethan said smiling and making his way back to his room as Lewis scrambled to follow after his big brother.

"That boy will be the best Alpha yet" Lyric said as Lauren playfully growled at the insult.

"Thanks" Lauren said dryly as Lyric laughed

"I didn't mean it like that, He is who his mother makes him" Lyric said glancing at her watch, she sighed and got up.

"I gotta go, I been doing a lot of damage control after your bloodbath incident, Trick has convinced most of Elders to dismiss it but some are being anal. So just a warning...be prepared to go to trial" Lyric explained bending down and kissing Tamsin and flying out the door.

"Wait! Can I hitch a ride?" Dave asked before the door closed as Lyric nodded. Dave kissed Kenzi and ran out the door after his former Beta. Both Tamsin and Kenzi watched their mate leave with longing. Lauren rolled her eyes and got up, putting her plate in the sink and grabbing Bo pulling her away for a second of privacy.

"I'm gonna talk to Evony today" Lauren said nuzzling into Bo's neck, Bo let her hands roam up and down her wife's muscled back. Letting her nails scratch the hot smooth skin, Lauren pressed her lips to the Succubus's and grind her hips into her.

"You better before I do"

"I'll call with the details...but I have to go" Lauren groaned as she felt Bo scratching against her rock hard abs. Bo quickly started a chi exchange and broke it off after a few seconds.

"Please be careful today and lay low" Bo told her as Lauren nodded.

"I will. Stop worrying, what's the worst that can happened?

-8888888-

Lauren made her way into Evony's office early that morning, she saw the woman sitting down reading memos from her computer. The woman smiled brightly when she saw the shifter, quickly twirling around in her chair, Evony crossed her legs and smirked.

"Aren't you a little early my pet?"

"I needed to talk to you before everyone start showing up" Lauren sat down and tried her hardest to erase the image of Evony touching herself on the desk in front of her.

"Talk to me about what?"

"My deal...it's been three years Evony" Lauren pointed out as Evony rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know…" Evony waved her hand at Lauren in a dismissive way, the shifter swallowed a growl and glared at the woman.

"You know and yet I am still shoveling shit and catching dirty ass Underfae for you! I let you get away with so much because you helped me save my mate and my pack by lending your top elite gua-

"Exactly! I gave you my top prized possession in perfect health and you brought me back a pathetic mesmer who got his magic hand cut off. You had to pay for that somehow...someone has to take his place"

"I'm sorry but I can't be who you desire to replace"

"You will be whatever I ask of you!" Evony glared as Lauren shot out of her seat so fast that Evony sucked in a breath in shocked. They were nose to nose, Lauren angry green eyes bearing down on her as Evony leaned back in her chair.

"Evony I would like to think you are a pretty decent person under all the bullshit, I held up my end of the deal twice over and I'm sorry for Vex. I am...But I can't continue to do this, I have disappointed my ancestors with how I let you Fae treat me like some fucking gum under your shoes. Evony...we all I know who is superior between us and I am willing to save you the horror of my destruction by striking a new deal"

"And what is this new deal?"

"I bounty hunt for both the Light and Dark, I am free of any servitude...I will do this by my own free will. I don't have to report to you or anybody else for now on."

"And how would this benefit me?" Evony asked seductively as she let her index finger drag across Lauren's jaw.

"You keep your pretty face intact...for now anyway because my wife is not too thrilled about your actions towards me" Lauren said smacking the woman's hand from her face.

"Awe. Is Bo butt hurt because you made me cum in my office?"

"I didn't touch you" Lauren spat as Evony pushed the shifter away from her, her scent was fucking with the woman's train of thought.

"Oh trust me...you didn't have to. Bo is one lucky bitch. I accept your offer. Now that we made up...I have a mission for you"

-8888888-

Bo stood outside the mental hospital debating if she should turn back around and leave. For the past three years, Bo had searched high and low for her mother, it was only just last year when Bo finally find her locked up in a mental hospital. It was a hospital for damaged Fae that couldn't survive out in the world by themselves, most of the fae were Dark…

Her mother was Dark

She was told that her mother suffered from hallucinations and electric shocks to the brain, the list of all her injuries were pages long.

Her father did a number on her

Pages and pages of the content of her suffering which Bo had struggled to read still fresh in her mind. Her mother knew who she was but she didn't remember anybody else...including her own father Trick. Bo was the only one permitted to visit her. The hospital called her again this morning asking her to stop by immediately.

Walking up the stairs, A tall man with a bright smile held the door opened for her. Thanking him and walking in, Bo rubbed her hands on her pants nervous.

"Hi. Can I help you?" A woman suddenly appeared in front of Bo.

"Yeah...My name is Bo Lewis and I'm here to see Dr. Martin, I have a appointment to discuss my mother"

"Yeah right this way" The woman said as they walked down the hall and through a double door, Bo hated coming here but she knew she had to suck it up if she wanted her mother safe and healed. Bo had thought about asking Lauren if Ethan could heal her mother's mind, heal all the damage that was done.

"Here we are Ms. Lewis"

"Thank you, I just walk in?" Bo asked as the woman nodded. I walked in and saw my mother and Dr. Martin talking silently amongst each other.

"Ms. Lewis, it a pleasure of you to join us. Please sit" Dr. Martin said happy but my focus was on the tall brunette that was wrapped in a blue blanket sitting across from him. I took a step towards her and touched her cheek, she gasped at the touched and leaned farther into it.

"Mom" Bo called out to her worried

"Bo...I'm so happy to see you today" Her voice was scratchy and hoarse.

"What's wrong with her?" Bo suddenly asked bending down so she could get a good look at her mother. Last week, her mother was showing so much improvements. Now, she barely looked alive.

"We have been trying to figure it out but we have come up empty handed, that's why we called you to come in today"

"She looked…sick"

 _No...she looked hungry_

Her inner succubus purred at her, Bo looked shocked and grabbed her mother's face. She saw the signs of starvation clear as day in her eyes, she growled and shifted her glare to the doctor.

"You fucking incompetent prick!" Bo screamed in rage and grabbed the doctor's neck in her hands. All this time! Fuck! Why the fuck did she see this sooner. Bo lifted the doctor off his feet and hissed in rage.

"She's fucking starving! She need to feed!"

The doctor choke out a reply of shocked as Bo let him go. He fell to the ground coughing, she ran her fingers threw her mother's hair and hissed.

"We have to get her fed before she starts to deteriorate even more." Bo said feeling tears fill her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see it before" Bo whimpered as her mother smiled kissing her cheek. It took much of her strength to do that small task.

"It's okay"

"No it's not Mom!" Bo growled in anger at herself mostly from not picking up on the stress level her mother was showing. Bo helped the woman up and grabbed Dr. Martin by his collar.

"Since you neglected to pick up on her starvation, You wouldn't mind giving her some of your chi"

"I don't think that's a goo-

"I wasn't asking" Bo stated as her mother eyes shined brightly in the dim room. She took her time savoring the taste as she damn near sucked the Doctor dry. Bo had to pull her mother away before she killed the man.

"Better?" Bo asked

"Mmmm" Her mother moaned as Bo smiled ushering them both out the hospital and out to her car.

She needed to find an Incubus...and fast

-8888888-

"Yes Father, I am taking good care of my family" Lauren said rolling her eyes, she been talking to her father for about twenty minutes now. Her and Vex were searching for a ruby stone that was taken by some teenage fae from a well respected warlock. The old warlock was in hystericals about his ruby, it was said that the darkest of sins were trapped inside. If put in the wrong hands, mayhem would definitely arise. Evony knew the perfect person to send on this mission.

"Yes father, I am planning our trip to Africa as we speak. We should be there by next week today" Lauren explained watching Vex twirl and skip around the green covered forest.

"Dad I need to get off this phone, I am in a middle of a bounty hunt. I will call you when I'm done"

"Yes. Love you too old man" Lauren said hanging up, Vex turned towards the shifter and awed.

"I wish I knew my father" Vex suddenly said

"That so came outta of left field" Lauren said walking through the tall grass.

"I know...my bad. So what the hell did Evony say we were suppose to do once we find the stone?"

"I'm giving it back to the owner. That type of power should not be in the hands of The Morrigan"

"Oooh she gonna be pissed"

"I can't help but feel like something is wrong, my spine been tingling for the past hour now since we got out here" Lauren revealed as Vex shrugged his shoulders.

"Well let's hurry up and find this punk and get outta here. I miss my little thunder buddy Isabelle" Vex suggested as Lauren nodded and shifted into her panther, Gia was a fuck awesome tracker. She could find almost anybody if she had a good amount of their scent stored in her head. Shaking her fur out, Lauren took off just as a strong scent from the north hit her nose.

"Here we go" Vex said running after the shifter.

-888888-

"Once she touches the ruby...the darkness will take over correct?"

"Yes. The darkness will gradually poison her inside to the point of no return"

"Perfect"

"Can I ask why are you doing this? She seems like a decent person"

Evony slowly turned in her chair and smiled evilly at the old warlock.

"You don't worry about that. Just keep your end of the deal and I will free your son from my dungeon. You are free to go"

The warlock looked pained but turned to leave, he knew he had to tell the shifter's wife before it was too late

-888888-

Lauren chased the poor boy for miles until the boy suddenly gave up, shifting back to human as Vex quickly threw some joggers and a shirt her way.

"You little fucker! I should rip you a new asshole for making me chase you so far" Lauren growled stalking up to the teenage boy.

"How old are you kid?" Vex asked

"F...F...Fifteen"

"Bloody hell...you're a baby! Do you know how fucked you are right now?" Lauren said as the boy swallowed nervously.

"Look you can have the stupid thing! I was dared to take it okay!" The frightened boy screamed as Lauren sighed letting go of the boy. He reached inside his pocket as Lauren stepped back, the boy knew what was about to happen and it made his heart damn near drop in his stomach. He didn't want to hurt the lady, but he had to...his father and his brother's life depend on it. Once he pulled the ruby stone out, he looked up in her eyes and shakily spoke.

"I...I'm sorry"

Vex frowned in confusion but it quickly turned into horror as the boy crushed the stone in his hand, black smoke quickly filled the air around them. Lauren was attacked immediately, it swirled around her like a lover forcing itself into her nose, mouth, and ears. Vex watched in horror as Lauren fell to her knees trying to fight off the darkness but it was too late…

-888888-

The warlock felt pain…

"NO!..." The warlock cried out as the pain brought him to his knees as he screamed, he could feel his youngest son struggling to breathe...he could feel the breath slowly leaving his body.

His son was dead

It has begun

-8888888-

"Incoming!" Tamsin yelled smiling as the little bundle of brunette hair flash past the bar and into her mother's arms. Bo caught the little girl effortlessly and started to pepper her with sweet kisses.

"How's my little gumdrop doing? Were you good for Aunt Tamsin?" Bo asked as Tamsin rolled her eyes and sat down at the bar.

"I swear ten grey hairs grew in the last two ask me to babysit again" Tamsin playfully glared as Isabelle jumped out her mother's arms and walked over to Tamsin. She raised her little arms at the blond woman. Tamsin snorted but gave in at the puppy dog look, once she was in Tamsin's arm...Isabelle softly kissed her cheek.

"Tam Tam!"

Tamsin awed and hugged the little girl.

"I was joking about not watching you...you're cool for a slobbery two year old" Tamsin said as Bo laughed shaking her head.

"And you call me weak" Bo teased as the Dal doors suddenly burst open revealing her other two bundle of joys followed by her grandfather.

"Mom!" both boys yelled trying to beat the other for the first hug, Ethan won as he crashed right into Bo.

"Hi my handsome fellas...you guys hungry?" Bo asked as they nodded eagerly.

"Where's Ma? I thought she would be back by now?" Ethan asked rubbing his chest, Bo caught the movement and pulled him closer to her.

"Honey does your chest hurt?"

"Yeah. I don't know why though...I was completely fine a second ago" Ethan explained as Bo saw Lewis scratching at his chest in a rapid motion…

No…

"Lau-

Bo was cut off by her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

-888888-

Lauren was slowly coming back to normal. She struggled to sit up, blinking to clear her vision, Lauren stumbled to her feet. Her body felt sluggish and heavy like she was drunk. Rubbing her eyes, she notice a red substance coating her hand.

"What the fuc-

Lauren sentence was stuck in her throat as she finally looked around at her surroundings. Paralyzed by the scene in front of her, Lauren stumbled to her knees in despair as she saw her friend...her comrade...her pack mate…torn into. He was barely hanging on and that damn near made Lauren break down.

"No…No...No! Vex! Friend, can you hear me?" Lauren screamed trying her hardest to heal the major wound on his body. Lauren was frantic as she suddenly saw another body lying a few feet away not moving at all.

"What have I done?"

 **Oh shit!**

 **What the fuck has Evony done?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long ass wait…**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

 **-Warning-**

 _What the hell?_

Blinking away the fog in her eyes, Bo saw her wife and Kenzi hovering over her in panic.

"Bo!" Both yelled in relief as Bo groaned trying to move, Lauren quickly pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh baby! Fuck I was so scared!" Lauren said burying her nose in Bo's hair, Bo could feel the tension in her wife's body so she raised her hand and started to massage the back of her neck.

"What happened?" Bo asked crawling fully into Lauren's lap, she wrapped her arms around Bo and kissed her cheek. Bo would never say it out loud but she had missed these cuddles, it's been awhile since she was held like this.

"We don't know" Tamsin said bending down to look her in the eyes, Bo don't really remember anything either, all she remember was pain and then blackness.

"Can you guys give us a minute, Tamsin please go check on baby Lewis, he wasn't doing too good when I left" Lauren ordered as they all left the room to give them some privacy. Once the door was close, Lauren pushed Bo on her back and hovered over her.

"I'm so sorry" Lauren choked out

Bo was confused as to why she was apologizing, Bo ran her fingers in Lauren's hair as she started to pull at her pants. She wasn't in the mood but she saw how desperate Lauren look so Bo kept quiet and let her take her pants and panties off.

This was Lauren's way of saying sorry, Lauren knew that Bo loved when she would go down on her.

"I'm so sorry…I...I didn't know-

She broke her sentence as she fell to her knees over the bed and kissed Bo's inner thigh. Bo grabbed hold of the pillows above her head and let the feeling of Lauren's mouth on her wash over her body.

"L...Lauren" Bo moaned opening her legs wider as she gripped the pillows tighter in her hands, Arching her back and feeling the tightness in her stomach trying to hold off the explosion as best as she could.

 _Knock….knock_

"Ignore it...keep going" Bo gasped out as Lauren did what she asked and entered two of her fingers into Bo's heat.

"Open the door Bo!"

"Kenzi get the fuck away from my doo-FUCK" Bo screamed as her orgasm hit her fast and hard as she pulled the pillow over her face. Lauren didn't ease up until her second orgasn hit right after, Bo bones felt like jello as she whimpered and her hips jerked at every swipe of her wife's tongue on her sensitive flesh.

"What did you do?"

Before Lauren could answer they heard a loud commotion and Kenzi banged louder on the door.

"Bo! Get your ass out here now! Vex is dying!"

Bo looked down at Lauren and saw the guilt in her eyes. She quickly pushed Lauren from between her legs and pulled her panties and pants back up.

"Lauren what the fuck did you do!"

"Bo I swear I didn't mea-

Bo jumped up to run out the room but her legs were still jello as she reached out to hold on to Lauren's arm. Once she slapped her legs a couple of times to get them working, she rushed out the room and passed Kenzi. Bo followed the yelling and crying to the basement. When got down there, she covered her mouth in shock.

It had Lauren written all over it

Lauren stood by the stairs not wanting to be involved, she tried to heal him as best as she could. Bo rushed to him and moved his hair out his face and looked at the deep gashes all over.

"Lauren...you did this?"

"Bo please listen to me! I didn't-

"Bullshit! I told you she gonna snap! You didn't listen to me Bo and now look!" Kenzi yelled trying to wipe the blood from Vex face. Bo bent her head down to his chest.

"His heart is still beating! Get Ethan quick" Bo yelled as Lauren just stood back with her head in her hands.

"Lauren come here"

"Bo I don't think that's a goo-

"Come here!" Bo ordered boomed around the basement. Everybody froze as Lauren's body shook trying not to go into Alpha mode. She walked over to Bo and kneel beside her and looked her wife in the eyes. Bo gripped Lauren's chin tight and looked into her eyes deeply.

"I know you couldn't have done this without something influencing you. What happened on your bounty hunt?" Bo asked as Lyric and Tamsin was busy washing the blood off Vex.

"I was given a side job to catch some thief that stole some magic stone from a warlock. Vex wanted to tag along and keep me company like he always do. We found the boy and he was scared shitless of me"

"Go on" Bo said as Lauren bit her lip

"Can I hold your hand?" Lauren asked as Bo whole body melted at the request as she did something better, she buried her fingers in the shifter's hair massaging her scalp.

"After chasing the boy for twenty minutes we finally caught up with him, he didn't hesitate in giving me the stone but he crushed the stone and black smoke was everywhere. I tried to fight it but it was too strong and it got into my nose, mouth, ears...I was infected and I woke up to Vex like that"

"What about the boy?" Lyric asked

"He is dead...I left him in the forest, I couldn't save both Vex and the boy"

"Lauren…" Bo stressed out grabbing her wife's face in her hands.

"That boy had to been someone's son" Bo explained as Ethan came bursting into the room.

"Uncle Vex!"

"Ethan quickly my son before he dies" Bo said as Ethan dropped to his knees and let his hands glow up. Touching every wound as it disappeared, Ethan felt the strain in his body as he continued.

"How did this happened? Ma?" Ethan asked as Lauren was mute, she didn't know what to say as Vex finally opened his eyes. When he saw Bo he lunged at her crushing her to him.

"Hey you're okay Vex...Ethan healed you" Bo tried to console the scared man but it all went to shit when Vex eyes landed on Lauren.

"Get her away from me...Away!" Vex screamed as Lauren quickly took a step back with a guilty pained look in her eyes.

"Vex…

"No...you don't get to speak to me! You almost killed me!" Vex yelled as Ethan gasped looking at his mother in shocked and betrayal.

"Ma? You did this to Uncle Vex?"

"Ethan please it's not what it looks like" Lauren pleaded as Ethan shook his head.

"He just said you did! Why!"

"Ethan please...just go to your room"

"No! You're gonna tell us what the hell happened!" Ethan yelled as Bo saw it before it even happened but she was too late as Lauren eyes shifted and she growled.

"Who the fuck you think you're talking to...you little shit!" Lauren grabbed Ethan by his shirt but Bo was quick this time and gripped Lauren's hands.

"Let him go Lauren!"

"No..he needs to learn some fucking discipline!" Lauren bared her teeth as Ethan gasp in fear as he watched his mother turned into something he never seen ever in his life. Bo screamed at Lauren to let Ethan go but Lauren was too far gone.

Lyric jumped into the mix and ripped Ethan's shirt freeing the boy, Ethan ran fast as Lauren took chase but was hindered by Bo stepping in front of her. Bo pulsed her with a heavy dose but it barely even made her stumble, Lauren grabbed Bo by the neck and threw her against the bottom of the stairs and tore up to catch Ethan. Bo was up and running to stop Lauren.

"Tamsin up in the air" Bo ordered as Tamsin flew up and saw Ethan in his panther form as Lauren was in her deformed panther form. That's when Tamsin knew something was wrong with Lauren. Her panther looked devilish and dead looking, whatever it was inside Lauren was killing her shifters. Lauren was gaining on Ethan who was running like his life depended on it. Bo pushed as hard as she could but it wasn't enough, she saw Lyric in her leopard form.

"Lyric come!" Bo yelled as the leopard rushed to her female Alpha, Bo jumped on Lyric leopard's back and chased after Lauren. Bo was confused and scared at how quickly Lauren anger escalated. Whatever it was that Lauren inhaled was messing with her body.

"Come on Lyric I need you to go faster!" Bo demanded as Lyric pushed harder as they gained distance. Once Lyric was beside Lauren, Bo didn't even think and jumped….

-8888888-

 _Clank...Clank_

What the fuck!

Lauren opened her eyes and saw darkness, reaching her hand up to move her hair out of her face she was met with resistant. She was chained up to a wall, thick metal chrome double roped chains were on each of her wrist and ankles.

"H...How the hell-

"I see you have finally woken up" A voice said in the darkness. Lauren shook her head in disbelief, she was not hearing her father's voice right now. She pulled at the chains some more but they weren't bulging.

"It's useless. You can't get out of those"

"Father...What-

"Wondering why I'm here?" Frank said finally coming into view. Lauren let all the air leave her lungs, it had to been something horrible to have the Alpha leaves his domain to travel here.

"What is the absolute number one rule in the Luna pack Lauren?" His Alpha voice boomed down on her, and fuck was it heavy! Lauren struggled to breathe as she stuttered out.

"T..T..To always protect your queen" Lauren stuttered as Frank struck like lightening and growled loudly in her face. Lauren quickly casted her eyes down out of respect.

"You broke that rules Lauren!" Frank growled out in anger.

"W...What?" Lauren said confused as Frank sighed pulling a chair behind him to sit.

"How long do you think you been down here?" Frank asked as Lauren shrugged her shoulders finally looking up at him.

"Two weeks" Frank told her as Lauren gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"I didn't believe them when they said something was wrong with you, I just thought you let your Alpha take control and you slipped. But I see that's not the case here, something is inside you Lauren and we need to get it out before you do something much worse than you already have" Frank explained as Lauren tried to move closer but the chains stop her.

"Why am I chained up?" Lauren asked pissed

"You broke the most absolute rule Lauren" Frank said as Lauren snorted not believing it for one second.

"No...I couldn't hurt Bo even if the devil himself was inside me"

"You did Lauren...you hurt her bad" Frank said standing from his chair.

"I am taking the kids back to Africa with me"

"WHAT! NO...please dad! Whatever I did-

"You can't even remember what you did Lauren! You chase the boy down like a fucking hunt! He is in fear of you and I can't have him or the others here with you until you are healed"

"Please Father! Don't do thi-

"ENOUGH!" The Alpha command slammed down on Lauren as she closed her eyes. Tears were threatened to fall but she held them back.

What the fuck happened?

The door slammed shut after her father as Lauren was again thrown into darkness. She couldn't have hurt Bo or Ethan, she just couldn't physically.

"Please tell me what have I done!" Lauren yelled as the door suddenly opened.

"Hello?" Lauren said as the light from the cracked door revealed the person. Lauren gasped.

"Bo"

-88888-

 _ **Two week prior -fight scene-**_

" _Come on Lyric I need you to go faster!" Bo demanded as Lyric pushed harder as they gained distance. Once Lyric was beside Lauren, Bo didn't even think and jumped…._

 _She landed perfectly on Lauren panther' back, Lauren felt the weight and tried to get it off her. She tripped over a branch and they both went flying into the ground, Lauren had rolled over Bo in the process as they rolled and skidded in the mud. Once they stopped, Bo quickly pulsed Lauren so much it forced her to shift back to her human form. Lauren backhanded Bo making her sore through the air._

" _Get Ethan outta here" Bo struggled to say as Lauren chased after her. Lyric didn't know what to do, she was scared to leave Bo by herself with Lauren but she knew she had to follow directions. Ethan was in the air with Tamsin crying and screaming as he watched his mother's fight._

" _Get him outta here now!" Bo screamed at Tamsin as she flew away, Bo was distracted by Tamsin wings and didn't see Lauren lunging at her. They both tumbled through the grass trying to get the upperhand. Lauren was too strong and Bo knew it, once Lauren had Bo on her back...Lyric knew she had to intervene._

" _No!" Bo yelled making Lyric freeze, Lyric whimpered in fear as she watched Lauren wrap her hands around Bo's neck._

" _Bo please!"_

" _Lyric...go" Bo ordered as Lyric growled shifting and ignoring Bo's command as she pushed Lauren off Bo, Lauren black eyes went feral as she attacked Lyric with everything she had. Tearing into the leopard with ease, Bo grabbed Lauren by her hair and throwing her off the injured shifting human._

 _Now they were face to face._

 _A stand off._

" _Lauren...stop this right now!" Bo said letting her eyes flash blue in warning. Lauren chuckled darkly and let her eyes flash red._

" _Loki baby it's me...please snap outta this!" Bo plead as Lauren stalked closer as Bo stood her ground._

" _Bo.._

" _Yess! Baby it's me!" Bo said running her hands up and down the shifter's arms and stomach, Lauren felt herself getting hard at the touch as she grabbed Bo by the neck._

" _Bo…"_

" _L...L...Lauren y...you're g...gr...grip is too tight" Bo gasped trying to pull the woman's fingers from around her neck._

" _Mine"_

" _Yes yours...but p...p..please loosen your grip"_

" _Mine now"_

 _Bo was confused but then it dawn on her as Lauren pushed her to her knees, Bo was hoping to god that Lyric wouldn't wake up soon. Bo was pushed over on her hands and knees as Lauren fell behind her, it did take long for Lauren to push her pants down and enter her from behind. Lauren had push harshly in and out of her while pushing down on her stomach...making her back arch._

" _Mine!"_

 _Bo didn't respond quick enough for Lauren as she yanked her hair back and slammed into her harder, Bo hissed in pain at the yank._

" _Mine!"_

" _Yes!" Bo yelled feeling her stomach tightened at the assault on her body. Lauren thrusted over and over as Bo gave a sigh of relief when her body started to respond to Lauren's touch. But all too quickly, Lauren pulled out and positioned the head of her cock at Bo's back entrance._

" _Lauren no" Bo said trying to move but Lauren pushed her face down._

" _Yes"_

" _No!" Bo struggled to flipped them over but Lauren was too fucking strong. Lauren used her arm to keep Bo down as she was not about to happen! Bo needed to think fast before Lauren tore her to shreds._

" _Mine"_

 _Bo felt pressure first and then pain. It wasn't the first or second time she let Lauren take her ass but she knew this wasn't her Lauren. Her Lauren always readied her before entering, her Lauren always make sure she was okay before doing anything._

 _This Lauren was going to tear her asshole apart if she didn't get away._

" _Please baby stop for a minute" Bo tried to reason with her but Lauren ignored her and pushed harshly inside. Bo let her head hit the ground hard as she let out a rushed pain filled breath. The pain hit her quickly, she wasn't lubed up enough for this and Lauren wasn't stopping to make sure she was. Bo heard screaming and yelling and then Lauren was off her. Dave and Tamsin came to the rescue, Bo laid there trying not to cry as Tamsin quickly pulled her pants up and flew in the air with both Lyric and Bo..._

 _ **-The end-**_

"Bo…"

"I came to see you everyday. I thought over and over what I was going to say to you but now as I looked into her eyes...I have nothing to say"

"Bo please...it wasn't me! Whatever I did-

"You don't even remember" Bo said heartbroken as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't remember" Lauren said pained

"Evony is behind this, she has both the light and dark hunting you now"

"Where are we?"

"Some place safe for now" Bo said sitting down in the chair her father was just in.

"You're so far away...come closer" Lauren asked reaching out to her wife but Bo shook her head.

"I...I can't"

"Why not?" Lauren choked out

"I can't trust you right now with whatever it is that's inside you"

"Then take it out! Whatever it is please! I can't sit here and not touch you" Lauren said on the verge of crying. Bo felt herself crack at the sad look on Lauren's face. This was her Lauren, she now saw the difference and it made her curse herself to high heavens because she didn't pick up on it sooner. They had been through something like this already, Bo should have picked up on it automatically.

"Do you want to know what you did?"

"Yes"

"You chased our son for about ten or so minutes, your intentions was to harm him and I couldn't let that happen. I would fight you everyday and go through what you did to me over and over if it means Ethan was protected...from you"

"Bo it wasn't me! You have to believe me" Lauren cried out as Bo ignored her tears.

"I know that Lauren but it still happened" Bo said running her fingers through her hair.

"I was running too slow so I jumped on Lyric leopard's back to gain on you. Once we were close, I jumped on your back and you snapped your teeth at me. We rolled and slid in the dirt fighting for the upper hand. Tamsin had caught up with Ethan and flew him home. Lyric stayed behind but you damn near killed her with a bite to the neck."

"No..."

"Then you walked over to me and grabbed my neck. Your grip was very tight and I couldn't breathe. You pushed me on my knees and kept saying mine"

"I don't remember nothing of this!" Lauren growled yanking hard on the chains as Bo jumped at the sound. Lauren saw the reaction and froze.

What the hell has she done?

"You pulled my pants down"

"No….I don't want to hear it anymore!" Lauren shook her head as Bo continue to talk. Her chains were preventing her from covering her ears.

"You were so rough, more than usual...I didn't tell you to stop until you tried to enter my back entrance, you didn't stop! I yelled for you to stop and you didn't stop Lauren" Bo explained calmly.

"NO!" Lauren howled

"It hurted so bad but you didn't care. You didn't stop"

"NO" Lauren screamed as she mid-shifted tearing the chains right out the wall. Bo fell back over the chair in shock.

Lauren fell to her knees and let out ear splitting howl of pain.

Bo didn't go to her, instead she ran towards the door and quickly shut it. Leaning her back against it, she slid down to her butt and listened to Lauren's broken sobs.

-888888-

"Bo we can't hide her for too long"

"What do you suggest we do then! I am not giving her up to get fucking slaughtered!" Bo snapped at her grandfather. Everybody had surrounded her in the kitchen of Trick old house, most didn't know it was even here. They all was trying to figure what to do regarding Lauren, Frank decided to take the kids back to Africa with him where it was safe. Bo was heartbroken that her children was gone but she knew it was for the best. Lauren was dangerous to not only to her but to their children as well. Frank came soon as Bo called him crying about what happened, and he told her he was taking the kids back with him. Bo suggested that Ethan heal whatever it was inside Lauren first but the boy was so frightened, he didn't want to be anywhere near his Mother.

"So what do we do?" Tamsin said walking over to Lyric and sat down in her lap.

"I need to speak with Evony. She has to have a cure for whatever it was inside Lauren" Bo suggested.

"Not by yourself!" Kenzi yelled as Bo rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Of course not. She did this, I know in my heart that she is behind all of this" Bo explained

"What if she's not?" Trick said as Bo shook her head.

"She is"

-888888-

"So we just gonna bust in guns blazing?" Kenzi asked as Bo rolled her eyes as Tamsin pushed opened the door. Evony saw the Succubus and her sidekicks on the camera way before they even got to the door. They must have taken out her guards already.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Evony smiled twirling in her seat to face them. Bo was seconds off her ass but Tamsin was quicker and grabbed her hand.

"Cut the shit! Tell me right now what you did to my Lauren?" Bo demanded as Evony smirked.

"Oh how is Lauren?"

"Safe from you"

"Believe it or not, I never wanted to hurt Lauren" Evony confessed as Bo snorted.

"Okay I did...only! Because she refuse my advances. I was never good at rejections" Evony said as Bo eyes turned blue in irritation. This bitch wanted to talk while her wife was fighting some type of darkness inside.

"Evony...we can make a deal" Bo suggested smoothly as Tamsin glared at her.

"Oohh I love deals!" Evony clapped her hands together.

"Bo no!" Kenzi said as Bo ignored her and walked closer to the older woman.

"So what's the deal?" Evony asked happily but her happiness suddenly turned into fear as Bo quickly lunged at her. She couldn't fight the thrall even if she wanted to. Bo let her fingers drag slowly down the woman's neck.

"Evony…" Bo whispered her name seductively as Evony moaned at the touch.

"Yes?" Evony whispered, she wanted to answered any question this beautiful woman wanted.

"What did you do to Lauren?" Bo asked straddling the woman's lap. Tamsin and Kenzi both wanted to throw up but they knew this was necessary. They had discussed their plan on the way and they only good plan was for Bo to thrall her long enough to get some answers.

"N...Nothing"

"Tsk...Tsk, are you lying to me?" Bo said letting her hand massage the woman's neck and down to her collarbone.

"I am"

"Tell me the truth now" Bo fake moaned and rotated her hips into the woman, Evony moaned out in delight.

"I poisoned her" Evony confessed

"Keep going"

"I wanted to kill her. I never been rejected before! I was falling in love with her and she rejected me" Evony whispered her true feelings as Bo almost broke the thrall in shocked.

"Evony?"

"Yes?" The woman looked into her eyes with lust and love. Bo wanted to throw up but she swallowed trying to keep her shit together. Bo touched her jawline and dragged her finger across the woman's lips.

"Do you have an antidote?" Bo asked shifting in her lap making the woman moan.

"Yess...it's in my safe behind the picture. The code is 15.25.08" She told the succubus. Bo smiled and gave Tamsin the go ahead to get it.

"You love me right? You would never reject me right?" Evony asked hopeful as Bo caressed her cheek.

"I will never reject you Evony" Bo said as Evony eyes shined with happiness, grabbing the woman's face and inching closer…

"I will never hurt you" Bo whispered as she pressed her lips softly to Evony's. The kiss was slow as Bo started a chi exchange, Bo had to admit the bitch chi was pretty tasty but it had nothing on her wife's. Evony was so aroused that she hadn't noticed her air supply suddenly cut off, the thrall broke as fear replaced her horniness. Bo gripped the woman's face hard in her hands, her electrifying blue eyes bared down on Evony's scared brown eyes as her life force was ripped from her body. Evony thrashed and shook trying to get the woman off her, but nothing was working as she started to see blackness. Bo moaned in delight as she watched the sick woman's life slowly fade from her eyes. All the pain, hurt, and embarrassment she caused her wife all faded as Evony took her last breath.

Bo gasped pulling away, she moaned and licked her lips.

"Fuck!" Tamsin said rushing towards the sedated succubus, she pushed Bo back and saw Evony eyes wide with a smile on her face.

"Bitch you killed her…" Tamsin whispered in shocked, Kenzi ran closer and snorted.

"Bitch is still ugly even dead" Kenzi said as Bo jumped up to her feet, she swayed a little but Kenzi caught her.

"Whoa there sexy"

"Just alittle full...bitch chi was strong" Bo explained as Tamsin backpedaled towards the door.

"We need to get outta here before someone see thi-

The door suddenly bursted opened revealing five to ten guards.

"Shit" Tamsin cursed

"Fuck!" Kenzi squeaked in fear

Bo just smirked and readied her fighting stance, she was wired up and was itching for a fight.

"You boys sure you want to do this?" She asked as Tamsin shifted her eyes...

-888888-

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Bo flinched at her grandfather's scream. Tamsin, Kenzi and her walked through the door ten minutes ago covered in blood and sweat.

"Look I didn't really think I was going to kill her until it happened, she has created so much fucking pain and problems in my life since I been here...good fucking riddance!" Bo yelled as Trick shook his head in disbelief.

"Bo you know you can't stay here anymore"

"I already know that" Bo mumbled, Frank had already informed her that a house was built on the land for them. Lauren needed to be with her people, Bo should have nevered brought her here.

"Where would you go?" Trick asked but knowing the question already.

"Back to Africa, I shouldn't of never brought my family back here. I put them through so much pain for what! What's happening to Lauren was my fault, she never would have did what she did if we have never stepped foot back in this place. The fae can go and fuck themselves...I have my pack and I'll be damned if I let a bitch try and break that apart"

"Will I see you again?" Trick asked heartbroken, Bo hugged the small man to her and swiped some tears from her face.

"You are always welcome in Africa." Bo told him as he smiled.

"You guys gonna have to leave but nightfall before word spread around" Trick told her as Bo walked over to the door.

"But first I have something to do" Bo said walking out the door towards the basement, she had the antidote and it looked nasty as hell. Unlocking the door and pushing it open, Bo walked in and saw Lauren lying on her back naked. She had shredded her clothes in anger, the chains crumbled in dust in the corner. It looked like she was punching the walls out as Bo walked closer to the woman.

"Lauren?"

The woman didn't move at the sound of her name, Bo walked closer and bent down to touch her shoulder.

"Lauren wake up"

Her eyes finally opened but she didn't give acknowledgment as she just stared at Bo. Bo softly fell to her knees and quickly unscrewed the bottle cap.

"I've found the cure to whatever it is inside you, come on baby sit up for me and drink it" Bo ordered as Lauren struggled to sit up but once she did, she sat her back against the cold wall and kept her hands under her thighs. She didn't trust her hands at the moment...she didn't think she will ever trust them again.

"Here drink up" Bo handed the small bottle to Lauren but the shifter shook her head.

"I don't want to touch you...I...I might hurt you again"

Bo bit her lip and took a chance, she crawled onto Lauren's naked lap and sat right on her. She hiked a eyebrow and gave Lauren a soft smile.

"I trust you Lauren...plus I know the difference in your eyes. You're my Lauren right now"

"Open your mouth baby" Bo asked as Lauren quickly did as she said, Bo poured the nasty looking green stuff into her mouth. Lauren struggled to drink it but she finally swallowed it all and looked up at Bo.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait" Bo answered pulling the woman's head to her chest. Running her fingers through her dirty hair.

"You so need a bath baby" Bo chuckled as Lauren nodded not really paying much attention as she buried her face in the woman's breasts, her hands were still under her lap...she didn't trust them even if Bo said she did. She couldn't even comprehend the damage she has created with both Ethan and Bo.

"I'm so so-

"Lauren please stop apologizing, it wasn't you that did those things"

"I can't help but feel this way, it was still my hands that forced you to...to...God I can't believe I rap-

"Wait a fucking minute! You did not rape me Lauren" Bo shouted but Lauren knew better, she knew she hurted Bo in the most unimaginable way and that was unforgivable.

"What I did is unforgivable"

"I forgive you" Bo said pulling Lauren's face towards hers as she tried to kiss her but Lauren pulled back.

"I...I can't" Lauren stuttered as Bo sighed in confusion.

"Lauren I forgave you the moment it happened" Bo told her as Lauren looked up at her.

"How did you heal yourself? I know I had hurt you...don't sit here and lie and say I didn't"

"Ethan had to heal me" Bo mumbled as Lauren cursed under her breath.

"My god…" Lauren whispered, if Ethan had to heal her...she knew for a fact that she had hurt Bo more than she was letting on.

"I can't…"

Bo moved away giving the shifter some space as Lauren looked at her with an expression that was unreadable. And at that moment she was happy she killed that bitch, she just wish she could bring her back to life and kill her ass again for what she put her wife through.

"Okay. I will give you your space but for now let's go and get you cleaned up" Bo said sticking her hand out for Lauren but Lauren kept herself kneeling on the floor.

"Umm...I'm gonna stay here until I know for sure that whatever it was is out of my system"

"Lau-

"Please Bo...I'm trying to wrap my head around all that has happened. I can't trust myself right now with you" Lauren explained as Bo took a step closer but stopped and let her shoulders drop in defeat.

"Ok. I love you"

"I love you and I'm so sorry" Lauren whispered as Bo walked over to the door and opened it slowly, she gave Lauren one last look and left. She pressed her back against the door and whispered to no one.

"I'm sorry too"

 **Evony ass is gone...finally! Now Bo and Lauren can move on from that disaster.**

 **Lauren don't trust herself anymore and that will put a damper on things but don't underestimate a Succubus's seduction...lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

Midnight struck…

The news of The Morrigan's death hit the Dark immediately, Trick had to leave Bo and the gang quickly to handle the shit storm that was about to erupt. Bo and the gang packed as much as possible in the little time they had, Trick stressed to Bo that they had twenty minutes after midnight to get to the Helicopter before shit hit the fan. Bo wasn't remorseful or sad at what she did, the bitch had it coming for years...it was just that no one had the balls to put the bitch in her place.

"Tamsin can you fly this stuff to the Helicopter? It will just slow us down if we carry it" Bo explained as the blond grabbed many bags and flew up and out, Kenzi, Dave, and Lyric was busy packing up the weapons, while Bo was busy trying to pack all the kids things. She sighed in frustration because Lauren could've been fucking useful but she was too damn scared to even be in the same room with Bo. Bo understood clearly as to why Lauren was acting this way but, right now they didn't need timid Lauren...they needed pissed off Lauren if they were going to get outta here alive.

"First floor clear" Dave reported taking the bags and boxes outside for Tamsin.

"Very good! We might just make it, we have ten minutes! Finish up here...I'm going downstairs to get Lauren" Bo told them as Dave walked over to her with concern.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Want me to come with you just in case?" Dave asked as Bo shook her head no.

"Lauren won't hurt me. Give your former Alpha some credit Dave, we need her if we are going to survive this" Bo said walking away towards the basement. Once she got to the last step, she saw Lauren still naked and lying on her back.

She was sleep

Bo snorted loudly in anger, while she was readying everyone for a possible battle...Lauren was down here sleep with no care in the world. The sound woke the shifter, Lauren eyes scanned her surroundings and saw her wife standing not too far away from her. Bo took a step but Lauren growled at her to be cautious.

"We have to leave Lauren...now. The Dark is gaining on us as we speak. Your Father is awaiting our arrival at Luna castle. Come on and get your ass moving" Bo ordered the former Alpha but Lauren ignored it and fell back on the hard concrete floor.

She needed to be punished

"Let them come. I failed you and the kids, I deserve everything they do to me." Lauren said emotionless, Bo stood there dumbfounded as Lauren put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes.

Was she fucking serious?

Bo eyes shifted blue in anger as she looked down at her watch, they did not have time for this!

"Lauren we do not have time for a fucking pity party! Get your ass up and in gear now, we are going into war in about five more minutes"

"Bo leave and sav-

"Lauren if you don't get your stanking ass up right now...I am going to hang you from your fucking balls!" Bo screamed but Lauren didn't budge until an explosion rocked the side of the house.

"Fuck!" Bo hissed out as she watched Lauren looked around in confusion. God! She was pissed off but that would have to wait until later to kill her wife.

"Get up and move now" Bo command hit Lauren hard as the shifter stumbled into the shaking wall as another explosion hit much closer.

Kenzi!

Bo gave Lauren a look before flying up the stairs to the livingroom where Kenzi was at only to see nothing but smoke, Bo searched and screamed the girl name but got nothing.

 _ **Meanwhile outside…**_

"Tamsin she still in there! They both are still in there!" Kenzi screamed trying to get out of Dave's iron grip.

"Kenzi we need to move! They're gaining on us! We have to move" Tamsin told the hysterical woman as Lyric struggled to keep moving away from the fire. Their home was in ruins, the first explosion took the whole third floor out in seconds.

"Lyric! You and Dave shift...I will fly with Kenzi" Tamsin told her fiance flying up into the sky. Lyric nudge Dave to follow her.

"Let's go" She said to her packmate as he shifted and took off. Lyric gave the house one last look before she shifted and ran.

 _ **Inside the house…**_

Bo was struggling to breathe through the smoke, she just hope they all got out before the bomb hit. Making her way back downstairs to get her wife, she was suddenly hit hard from behind as a explosion hit the kitchen...inching away from her. She felt herself soaring into the air by the impact and pain was all she felt as she landed outside with a vicious thud. Her head bounced hard on the concrete as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

 **-888888-**

Tamsin was in shocked as they all watched the house fall in ruins from the helicopter. Kenzi screamed until she passed out as Lyric tried to muffled her sob as they watched the house fall and burn.

"They got out…" Tamsin whispered as Lyric glared at her.

"How the fuck do you know if they got out! I just left my fucking sister to burn! Oh god! I left them both!" Lyric crumbled to the floor as Tamsin just stood there in disbelief.

"They can't be dead...they had to have got out" Tamsin kept repeating as Lyric just grabbed her and cried. Dave held Kenzi in his arms as silent tears fell out of his eyes.

What the hell was they gonna do now?

 **-88888-**

 **5 hours later….**

Bo felt the biggest headache in the world rock against her skull, whimpering as she tried to move but felt her shoulders being pushed back down.

"Don't move"

The deep voice sounding familiar as Bo blinked back the fog on her eyes to see Lauren hovering over her.

"What the hell happened?" Bo asked, Lauren ignored the question and brought some water over to the woman.

"Drink"

"Lauren wh-

"Stop asking questions and drink the damn water, I caught us some food earlier and cooked it if you're hungry" She explained as Bo drunk the water in seconds, scanning her surroundings, she saw that they were in the forest. Lauren was still naked and that made Bo roll her eyes.

Great..

"Lauren what happened?" Bo asked but they both knew it was an order. Lauren sighed and fell to her knees in front of her wife. How the hell was she gonna tell her wife that her best friends are probably dead? Lauren didn't dare think of the possibility of Lyric being dead...her heart couldn't comprehend that.

"What do you remember?"

"The house was bombed and I was looking for Kenzi...oh god! Kenzi!" Bo gasped as Lauren closed her eyes.

"Lauren…"

"I don't think she got out in time, I came upstairs just in time to see you walk into the kitchen. I grabbed you before the explosion hit, we flew apart in the air and landed outside. You were knocked out cold, I had to kill a couple of fae that was gaining on us. I couldn't risk going back so I carried you away...I'm so sorry baby...I didn't see anyone else"

"Oh" Bo choked as she went into a full blown panic attack, Lauren tried to touch her but Bo growled at her.

"Don't fucking touch me! I was too busy trying to get to you...I forgot Kenzi was upstairs" Bo cried as Lauren felt like someone slapped the shit outta of her. Damn that hurt.

"I'm sorry...um...I..I'm gonna go and find some more water before we leave" Lauren stuttered trying not to break down in front of Bo. Bo didn't think before she spoke but the pain that suddenly settled in her chest was not her emotions. Bo looked up but Lauren was already gone.

"FUCK!" Bo screamed in the air and fell on her back crying.

Lauren ran as fast and far as her legs would take her, Bo was mad that Lauren was alive rather than Kenzi...Lauren thought. Growling trying not to succumb to the anger that was boiling inside her. They killed her family, Bo's family and she let them.

Lyric…

Lauren stumbled as the pain settled in her chest suffocating her heart, Fuck!

Her sister…

Her first friend…

Her Beta was dead.

Lauren let the pain overtake her as she fell suddenly.

 **-88888-**

"Take Kenzi inside while I talk to Frank" Lyric told Dave, the man looked down at his girlfriend and nodded. Tamsin haven't said a word since they landed, Lyric knew to just leave her be until she was ready to talk. Walking towards the castle, Lyric pressed the code to the stone gates and waited for the gate to open.

"Lyric! Wha-

"No time Tyro...please open the door!" Lyric told her Beta as the gate suddenly opened as all the packmates ran out to meet them. Tyro walked through the crowd and saw her former Beta standing there with the human and her packmate.

"Wha-

"We were ambushed at the house...where is Frank?" Lyric asked as Dave walked through and into the house. Tyro hugged the leopard to her, Tamsin just stood there in silence.

"Lyric where is Lauren? Bo?" Tyro whispered in fear.

"I….Fuck Tyro! I think they are dead! They were still in the house when it blew up" Lyric explained as Tyro felt her chest cave.

"Tyro what's going on out here"

Tyro and Lyric both flinched at his deep voice. Lyric fell to her knees as Tyro just looked scared to even move. Clearing her voice, Tyro looked at the blond man and felt pain as she saw Lauren angry green eyes looking at her.

"Ambush at Lauren's house" Tyro said, Frank eyes widen in shock but then narrowed in worry. He looked behind them and saw nothing, he didn't want to assume but he had a nagging feeling he wasn't going to like the answer to his next question.

"Where is Lauren and Bo?"

Lyric shattered at the mention of their names, Frank bent down to hug Lyric to him.

"Their gone! I failed you all! The Fae blew up the house. Lauren was still in the basement and Bo was upstairs" Lyric cried as Frank closed his eyes. Tyro fell to her knees, the weight of the news too much to handle.

"L...Let's get inside" Frank said clearing his throat of the emotions that was trying to choke him. Lyric let him pull her up to her feet as they all walked into the house. Once everybody was seated, Lyric calmed down some and started to talk.

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about, we will get through this together...all of us. Personally I don't think they are dead, but we need to make sure" Frank said as Tamsin jumped into the conversation.

"The kids!"

Everybody looked at the Valkyrie confused until Lyric gasped and smiled.

"Yess the kids! They can feel if the connections is gone or not" Lyric explained as Frank shot out his seat and in search for Ethan. Lyric grabbed Tamsin by the back of the neck and pulled her in a tight hug.

"My god. You are so fucking brilliant" Lyric whispered in the woman's ear as Tamsin buried her face in Lyric's hair. Frank came walking back with a confused Ethan, when saw Lyric he broke into a sprint in her directions.

"Aunt Lyric!" He crashed into her as Lyric hugged him something fierce. He pulled back smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"What are you guys doing here? Moms with you! Kenzi! Where is Kenzi?" Ethan asked excitedly but Frank put a hand on the boy's shoulders to calm him down.

"Relax Ethan...Kenzi is asleep. I want to ask you some questions real quick"

"Cool grandpa...what's up?" Ethan was pulled to sit on the sofa next to Frank.

"Do you feel different?" Frank asked the first question.

"No...not really, last night I felt hot...like fire hot, so I took a cold shower and went back to bed" Ethan told them. It was crazy how one second he was perfectly fine sleeping with no worries and then wake up scorching like fire was licking up his arms and legs.

"Close your eyes and tell me what you feel?" Frank asked. Etan cleared his mind and waited, searching anything out of the ordinary. Ethan knew something was wrong and he knew it was regarding his parents.

"I feel fine…"

"Ethan look at me" Lyric said falling to her knees in front of the boy.

"Reach far inside your emotions and call Lauren, give her a stress signal that she can't ignore. You use to do them a lot when you were little, you both can feel each other"

"What's wrong? Is my mom in trouble?" Ethan asked worried as Lyric hugged him.

"No...she's just a little lost right now and we need you to find her"

"Okay" Ethan whispered and got in position to meditate. Everyone stood still in anticipation as the boy closed his eyes.

 **-88888-**

It's been nothing but silence between the two mates since they started back walking, Bo felt like shit for what she said and Lauren felt like shit for letting things get so fucked up. Both was afraid to say anything so they opted to stay silent, and walk. Lauren knew the travel to Africa was gonna be a long one, it might take them probably a month or two to get to Africa on foot...half of that if she shifted and Bo rode her the whole way. They didn't have no money, no phones...nothing, Lauren was still butt-ass naked and it was bothering Bo's succubus to watch her dick swing with every step she took. They needed to stop and find some clothes and a phone asap.

"Wait"

Lauren rolled her eyes in irritation.

"We don't have time to stop" Lauren told her as Bo said annoyed.

"Well make time! First off, where the hell are we going? And please can we find you some damn clothes to put on" Bo snapped as Lauren cupped herself but it didn't do anything but make Bo eyes shift.

"I can smell some campers a mile ahead, we might can steal some food and clothes. To answer your question, we are going back to Africa" Lauren said as Bo quickly walked up and in front of her wife so she wouldn't be tempted to push her down in the grass and ride her until nightfall. The silence took over once again as Lauren bit her lip as she watched Bo hips sway, it was hot and she could definitely see the sweat forming over her skin. Earlier Bo had put her hair up into a high ponytail so her hair wasn't all over the place like Lauren's. Her neck was just taunting Lauren, feeling her body react...Lauren hissed annoyed at her body's betrayal. Bo heard the sound and turn to look at her wife only to witness Lauren stroking herself. Bo quickly turned back around and swallowed the saliva that suddenly filled her mouth, her succubus was clawing at her chest to get to Lauren but Bo stood her ground and kept walking.

"You couldn't have done that earlier while you were bathing in the lake?" Bo sudden voice made Lauren jump and squeeze a little too hard as she groan.

"It just…

"Do you need hel-

"NO! I mean, that's okay I got it" Lauren panicked as Bo shook her head walking faster away from her wife. Never in a millions years would Bo be walking away from her wife's erection and not to it, everything was fucked up and she just hope that Africa heals whatever damaged they have done.

 **Their journey back to Africa won't be easy. I just hope they take this time to reflect and reunite their love for one another.**

 **Ethan won't get a signal but somebody else will...who do you think it might be?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

"Why would you take just the fucking pants! I can't even move in these tight ass jeans!" Lauren growled irritated as she cuffed herself, Bo laughed as she watched her wife struggle to walk in the tight jeans.

"Well don't expect anymore kids after this little stunt, these pants are squeezing the fuck out of my-

"Come here" Bo said rolling her eyes at the shifter, Lauren gave her the stink eye but walked over to her anyway. Bo bent down until she was eye level and ripped the jeans from the kneecap, the fabric gave way easily. Bo looked up at her wife and smirked, Lauren swallowed nervously as she looked down to see Bo face too close to her junk.

"Happy now?"

"Still tight but it'll do...thanks" Lauren stuttered and took a step back, Bo rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Don't need your banana and berries suffering the entire trip" Bo said trying to get a smile out of Lauren but failed as the shifter put her hands in her pockets and started walking again. Bo bit her lip and felt tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!"

Lauren stopped and turned towards her wife, she saw tears in the woman's eyes. It took everything in her power to keep her feet rooted to the ground as she fought her shifters who was pulling her towards their distress mate.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier...I was mad and hurt and I wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying" Bo tried to explain as Lauren shoulders slumped.

"You know Lyric and I been best friends since we were in third grade. Tyro and I are actually blood sisters and I trust Lyric with my life, with my kid's life...with your life than Tyro. With that said...I would not hesitate to leave her to perish if it was between you and Lyric" Lauren said as Bo gasped in shocked.

"Lauren…"

"Bo I have giving up everything I have worked towards to make you happy, I gave up my Alpha and my estate to come to the land of the Fae for you and for that comment to even slipped even through anger hurt very deeply"

Bo didn't have a response as Lauren gave a dark chuckled and turn to continue walking, so distracted with what Lauren said Bo didn't see the bullet flying pass her face and into Lauren's back.

"NOOO!" Bo screamed but quickly ducked as bullets flew towards them, Lauren quickly grabbed Bo and pushed her behind her for protection. Lauren eyes shifted as she saw a couple of fae snipers blending into the forest, She growled loudly as another bullet hit her square in the forehead. It rocked her back into Bo who was screaming but Lauren didn't fall, she hoisted Bo up so she could wrapped her legs around her and she took off as bullets were slicing through her skin.

 **-88888-**

"Ethan please concentrate!" Frank said to the scared boy who was shaking in nervousness, It's been two hours and still nothing.

"It's not him" Lyric suddenly said as she hugged the boy to her.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked confused, he could've did it himself but it's been almost ten years since he use that part of him to call to Lauren.

"Isabelle...she is apart of them both, she can reach them both" Lyric explained as Frank nodded but was not willing to put stress on the baby.

"Isn't she a little too young?" Tamsin asked worried, she vowed to Bo that she will always protect her kids if something were to happened. Tamsin really didn't like this idea that much but kept quiet.

"Not necessarily, Lauren had sent me a stress signal when she was only seven months. A couple of rogue shifters had hunted on our land and smelled her, they were going to kill her before they were taken down by my pack" Frank explained as Lyric stood up to get the little girl. Once she walked into the girl's bedroom, she saw Bo's best friend awake and glaring at her.

"Hey Kenzi"

"No.." Kenzi quickly said narrowing her eyes at Lyric.

"What?" Lyric asked confused, Kenzi stayed silent as she ran her fingers through the little girl's hair. She couldn't stop crying as she hugged the sleeping girl tighter as she laid on her chest.

"I heard the conversation and no...you're not using her!"

"I'm sorry Kenzi but that's not your call to ma-

"You must be drunk off your ass if you think you're taking her out my arms" Kenzi hissed In anger, she had vowed to protect Bo's kids from anybody including their own family.

"Kenzi we need to find them!"

"Not at the expense of Isabel! Find another way!"

"I'm her godmother got damn it!" Lyric yelled as Kenzi narrowed her eyes.

"I am too!" Kenzi screamed waking the girl up, Isabel suddenly started to cry, Kenzi quickly stood up and rocked the girl back to sleep.

"Please Lyric...find another way" Kenzi teared up as Lyric walked closer and kissed the girl forehead.

"Okay"

"Okay"

 **-88888-**

"Please slow down Lauren!" Bo yelled as the air flew passed her harshly, Lauren was running inhumanly fast for Bo and she needed her to stop before she threw up all over her. Lauren felt nauseous and quickly stopped when she figured out it was Bo who was feeling nauseous. She put Bo down and quickly searched for injuries on the woman's body.

"You weren't hit were you?" Lauren asked in a deep gruff voice that told Bo she was seconds away from shifting.

"No I wasn't hit" Bo quickly told her as she watched the bullet that was embedded in her forehead struggle to break through the skin. Bo moved to kneeled in front of Lauren and softly grabbed her wife's face.

"Don't move. I'm gonna have to take it out" Bo explained as Lauren nodded. Bo pushed both her thumbs against the skin and quickly grabbed the bullet and pulled it out. She watched the wound healed in seconds. After getting the rest out, Lauren felt weak and needed to feed to regain her strength.

"I can refuel you Lauren" Bo said after a second of silence, Lauren definitely didn't want to do that.

"I'm good...just need some meat and I'll be good as new" Lauren assured her as Bo just stayed there kneeling. Lauren heard her sniffling as she cursed under her breath for making the woman cry. Lauren fell to her knees in front of Bo and held her face in her hands.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"You don't love me anymore...I fucked up and now you don't even want to touch me anymore" Bo cried as Lauren quickly hugged her wife tight to her.

"That is bullshit, I love you too much actually. I just can't get the image of me doing that to you out of my head. You screamed for me to stop and I didn't...I raped you Bo and I will never forgive myself for that even if I was poisoned"

"Lauren you didn-

"Bo look at me" Bo looked up and saw the pain in her wife's eyes.

"I did. I am so afraid to touch you...I will cut my own dick off before I ever hurt you like that again" Lauren told truthfully as Bo looked at her confused.

"What?" Lauren asked

"Wouldn't it just heal back?" Bo said matter factly as Lauren just sat there and looked at her before bursting into a loud laugh. Bo chuckled and lunged at her wife, they fell back as Bo kissed her hard and passionately.

 **-88888-**

Frank, Lyric, Ethan and baby Lewis was sitting Indian-style in a circle. Everyone else were surrounding them, Tamsin was behind Lyric a little scared because of the last time Lyric tried to reach out to Lauren.

"Okay can you all take each other hand and think of Lauren" Frank said while closing his eyes, Lawrence kept breaking the connection by opening his eyes.

"Baby Lewis why are your eyes open?" Tamsin smirked at the little boy.

"Because I'm excited and I can't keep them closed" Lawrence said excitedly as the room erupted in laughter. Tamsin ruffled his blond hair and kneeled by his side.

"We need you to keep your eyes closed, this is helping to find your mommies remember?"

"Oh yeah! Opps I forgot..." baby Lewis said as Tamsin kissed his head. Once everybody was calm and relaxed, the connection was sudden as Frank felt his daughter's emotions.

"She's alive!" Frank said happily as everyone cheered and howled in relief, Ethan dug a little deeper to try to pinpoint where the emotions was coming from.

"Yes she's alive but she is hurt!" Ethan stuttered in fear for his mother.

"Can you all combine your powers to send a signal?" Tamsin asked as Frank quickly attached onto Ethan and Lawrence powers first, then he latched on to Lyric connection through the mind link they all shared.

 **-88888-**

Bo stumbled as she watched Lauren face planted suddenly.

"Shit! Lauren are you oka-

 _ **Lauren! Can you hear me?**_

Bo fell to her knees covering her ears as multiple voices bombarded her quickly, Lauren wasn't fairing too well either as she rolled onto her back covering her ears painfully.

 _ **Lauren it's me! Lyric**_

 _ **Mommy!**_

 _ **Mom! Are you hurt?**_

 _ **Lauren...relax your mind**_

The last command hit her sudden as she let her body relax, she knew that voice was the Alpha. Bo was struggling with the pain, until Lauren reached out to touch her arm and just like that everything went quiet. Lauren cleared her mind and opened the link to her father.

 _Help me Father_

 _ **Relax Lauren...**_

 _I'm trying_

 _ **You must let go of your pain**_

 _I c...can't_

 _ **You can Lauren! Whatever it is holding you back is putting not only your life but Bo's life in danger as well.**_

 _I don't want to hurt her again_

 _ **Lauren you won't I promise you. Your goal is to get home as fast as possible, you both need to heal in the healing garden. You both have lost your way, come back to us...back home.**_

 _I'm scared_

 _ **Mommy! Can you hear me?**_

 _Lawrence?_

 _ **Yes! I miss you! When are you coming home?"**_

Bo wanted to desperately hear what was being said to Lauren as she watched her wife mumble no one. Bo heard them before she saw them, seven of them bursting through the clearing surrounding her and Lauren.

 _ **Lauren! Break the link! Bo is in trouble!**_

Lauren yelled in pain as the mind link broke suddenly as she saw terror written on her wife's face before an arrow was buried deep into her back shoulder. Lauren flipped with the impact and stood up reaching for Bo as they started to run.

"Shift Lauren...NOW!" Bo screamed as Lauren didn't have a choice as she jumped in the air shifting into her lion. Bo jumped on her back and they broke through the dark fog racing against time.

 **-88888-**

"Please tell me you got their location?" Lyric asked as Frank still had his eyes closed, Ethan had pressed his forehead to his Grandfather's as they both searched desperately.

"Almost..." Frank whispered as Ethan gasped falling back on his butt with a smile.

"Found them!

 **-88888-**

"Push a little faster baby! They are gaining on us" Bo yelled grabbing onto the thick fur as Lauren tore through the trees like lightening. Bo took a chance and glance back to see three wolves giving chase, and maybe ten to twelve fae on foot aiming arrows at them. Bo dodge everyone until an arrow clipped her shoulder making her fall off Lauren and tumbled towards the ground with a painful thud. Lauren skidded to a stop with a furious growl and tore through the first wolf who lunged at the injured succubus, bullets tore through skin but it didn't stop her speed or her strength. Loki was feral and in protection mode, Bo crawled into a sitting position against a tree and tried to pull the arrow out of her shoulder. Bo didn't hear the fae sneaking up behind her as her sole focus was to get to her wife. Once the arrow was taken out, she stood only to be knocked back down by a nasty hit to the temple.

Lauren was tearing skin from bones as blood splattered across the forest like paint, she was about to give chase to the fae that decided to run when she saw Bo fall unconscious. The fae hovering over her wife was tall and muscular, he had a tattoo of a dragon on his face as he pointed his gun at Bo. Lauren whole world shifted in fear, the utter panic that rose inside her was nothing she ever felt before…

"On your knees bitch! Or she gets filled with every bullet in this chamber" The man threatened as Lauren growled not moving.

"Oh...so you think I won't shoot!" A shot ranged through the trees as Lauren whole body jerked as she saw the bullet missed Bo's head by a inch.

"On your knees"

Lauren didn't have a choice but to follow orders as she was surrounded and Bo was out of it. Where the fuck was help when you needed it!

"The almighty black lion on her knees! Never thought I would see the day. Your wife has a pretty hefty price on her head for killing the Morrigan"

"Bullshit! She didn't kill anybody"

"Ah but you're wrong, we have footage of your wife and her two sidekicks coming into the Dark headquarters before the Morrigan's death. Both the light and Dark Elders want you both dead, so here I am to see that through"

"Take me! I'm worth more"

"That may be but, I'm not about to miss the chance to kill this bitch...she been a thorn in everybody's asses since she showed her face"

"I am not a person who begs but I am on my knees and begging you to spare her life as I would spare yours but if you so much as touch her again…"

"Oh making threats now are we!" He said pulling the trigger and shot her wife in the back, the impact of the bullet made her body jerk.

"Too soon?" He laughed as Lauren howled in pain, she bowed her head unleashing a ground shaking roar but before she could lung, the sky opened suddenly as a blue fog like hue covered the ground like a blanket. Tamsin's sisters came flying from the sky like rockets as the blue fog suddenly wrapped Bo into its grasp healing her from the inside out. Lauren wasted no time lunging towards the fae who shot Bo. Bearing her long pointy teeth, she half shifted slowly and smirked.

"I told you I would spare your life if you had let my wife go but you didn't"

"L...Look I was giving orders! Please don't kill me! I have a son" He pled as Lauren growled.

"Lauren…"

Lauren head shot up at the sound of her wife's voice, she debated if she wanted to just rip his throat out and be done with it but he had taunted her and made her kneel. Bo was wrapped up in the arms of her Mother, which shocked the hell outta Lauren. Last time she saw her mother-in-law was when she was in the crazy bin, the woman looked better...stronger. So that was her chi that was around Bo earlier!

"The gods are giving you mercy fae" Lauren whispered in his ear as she gripped under his chin and yanked his entire jaw from the neck, the body fell with a thud as Bo jumped into Lauren's arms.

"God I thought I had lost you!" Lauren choked out as she buried her nose in the brown hair.

"You did" Bo whispered, Lauren pulled back and looked at the older version of Bo.

"How…"

"This old succubus has many talents my daughter" She said walking over and pulling them both into a hug. The Valkyries created an circle around the three as their Mother walked over to the trio.

"Sorry we took so long, without Tamsin connection to you both, we couldn't get a clear location. Bo's mother helped is find you guys after she felt Bo distress" She explained as Lauren rushed the woman and hugged her tight, lifting her off the ground.

"Thank you!" Lauren told her as the older woman blushed deep red at the affection, her children laughed at that.

"I'm all for the hugs and kisses but can we get outta here, the fae will attack again..and can we get this woman some damn clothes please!" One of the Valkyrie sister's said covering her eyes as Bo gasped and quickly moved in front of Lauren.

Now I see why the mother of Valkyries was blushing so hard.

"Yes...let's get out of here" Bo said smiling as she pulled Lauren and her mother closer.

"Don't mind flying us to Africa do you?" Lauren asked as a redhead Valkyrie shouted out.

"I'm definitely not flying miss anaconda over here" She said as Lauren rolled her eyes and moved behind her wife.

"It's no problem, let's get out of here and find you some clothes" Mother of Valkyries said smiling as Lauren hugged Bo from behind.

"Home" Lauren whispered as Bo nodded hugging her arms that was around her stomach.

"Africa was always home Lauren" Bo told her as Lauren smiled.

They were finally going home.

 **Finally!**

 **Wow...that was too close!**

 **How will Bo mother and Lauren father react to seeing each other for the first time? Hmmm**

 **Fluff on the way! Bo must put out all the stops to get Lauren to let go of her fear.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

Lyric has been patrolling the entire estate waiting for the arrival of Lauren and Bo for days now, after Tamsin got the word from her sisters that they had the two women and was bringing them straight to Africa, Lyric been waiting by the front gates since. Tamsin told her lover that the fly was gonna be quite a journey but, Lyric still stood posted for her former Alpha. Frank was impressed with the dedication Lyric was showing for his daughter, He can say that in all his years of ruling, he never had anyone so dedicated to him than Lyric was to Lauren.

"Lyric, Ethan was wondering if you could take him hunting before his mothers get here" Tamsin came walking out the screen door. She walked over to her lover and bend down to kiss her cheek. Lyric turned and smiled at Tamsin, grabbing her face softly as she could, Lyric pressed a kiss to the blond woman's lips.

"Of course" Lyric answered through the kiss, Tamsin pushed the woman on her back and quickly got on top of her.

"You owe me one hell of a night when they get here, you been neglecting me since we got here" Tamsin said slightly angry but she felt her anger slipped as Lyric hands went under her shirt, pushing past the bra cups and pulling at her nipples softly.

"I'm sorry my love" Lyric said pulling at the hard nipples and then letting go,Tamsin started to rock her hips and let out a low husky moan that made Lyric clenched in need.

"Sorry don't cut it" Tamsin growled as Lyric bit her lip and pushed her hand inside the woman's jeans.

"How about this?"

"Uh...Ugh" Tamsin stuttered as she felt fingers rubbing through her wet lips. Fuck! These jeans were too tight Tamsin thought as she rocked back and forth.

"Mmmm you're getting there" Tamsin moaned and rocked slightly on the fingers that were inside her, pinching Lyric nipples through her shirt, Tamsin saw the woman's eyes flash with lust.

"How close am I getting?" Lyric smirked curling her fingers as Tamsin gasped loudly.

"Very fucking _close_!" Tamsin whimpered trying to chase her orgasm but groaned loudly as she felt tingling around her skull, she quickly jumped up and scrambled to button her jeans. The air quickly changed as the sky suddenly opened.

Her mother had perfect fucking timing!

Tamsin felt her walls clenched and unclenched as her orgasm drifted away in sadness, Lyric got up to her feet and popped her fingers in her mouth. Tamsin groaned at the action and put a fake smile on her face as her mother burst through the clouds. Lyric whole face lit up when she saw them, Tamsin would've been jealous at the reaction if she didn't know any better.

"Hello mother"

"Tamsin my daughter...I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Her mother smirked knowingly, Tamsin blushed and watched Lyric lunged at Lauren with full force. It was an emotional reunion between the two as Lyric held Lauren's face tight in her hands. Lauren smiled with her throat thick with emotions.

"Don't ever fucking do that again!" Lyric hissed through her tears, Lauren reached and wiped at the woman's eyes and pressed their foreheads together. They stood like that for a couple seconds before they all heard a scream. Kenzi saw Bo and ran to her sobbing, Bo caught the crying woman and let her own tears fall.

"God! I thought I lost you!" Bo mumbled into the short girl's hair. Kenzi was too choked up to say anything as the two sets of best friends held each other. Lauren pulled back slightly and searched for wounds on Lyric, when she didn't find any, Lauren pulled the woman back in her arms.

"Lauren…"

She pulled back and turned around to see her Father standing by the entrance, she felt like a little girl all of a sudden as she ran to her father.

"The strongest always survive" Frank said to her, holding tight to her Father and feeling tears in her eyes, Lauren whispered in his ear.

"They shot her...right in front of me. If it wasn't for her Mother and the Valkyries…" Lauren let her sentence hang, Frank felt the fear that was rolling off his daughter, but he also felt the raw unfiltered rage underneath.

"We have all the time in world for revenge...never let it consume you to the point of blindness"

"I know Father" Lauren whispered finally pulling back from his embrace. Lauren suddenly saw Ethan barreling straight for Bo. Lauren felt the stab of jealousy lick up her neck, Frank squeezed her hand and smiled sympathetically. Lauren was so focus on Bo and Ethan that she didn't feel the little body shot straight at her like a cannon.

"MAMA!' Lawrence shouted happily, Lauren hugged the little boy tightly.

"I missed you soooo much!" Lauren said snuggling into the boy's neck making him giggle, Bo and Ethan came over to them with big smiles. Lauren waited for Ethan to speak or hug her...but neither happened as they all watched the boy dismiss his Mother and walked back inside the house. Bo quickly grabbed Lawrence from Lauren's slipping hands, Bo knew Ethan wasn't going to just greet Lauren with open arms after what she did to him. Anxious to see her daughter, Bo quickly followed the boy inside the house while kissing Lawrence cheeks. Lyric grabbed Lauren's shoulders and gave her a small push.

"He will come around" Lyric told her sister, Lauren shook her head and turned to see her Father talking with Bo's mother. They were standing a little too close for her liking as Tamsin cane walking over to them with a smirk.

"Looks like Papa Lewis and Succubus mom is getting along, before you know it, you and Bo will be step-sisters!" Tamsin said laughing at Lauren sour face, the shifter saw her father touch the older succubus's arm and almost gagged.

"What the fuck!" Lauren whispered turning on her heels and running inside the house, Bo saw her wife's frightened face and Tamsin balling in laughter.

"Wha-

"We can't be step-sisters! I forbid it!" Lauren yelled in panic as Tamsin was thrown into another bout of laughter, Bo looked confused until Lyric walked over to her and kissed Isabel forehead.

"Your Mother and Frank are getting along a little too much for Lauren's taste. Lauren fear that you and her will be step-sisters if your mother and her father get together" Lyric explain to Bo who bit her lip to stop herself from laughing in Lauren face.

"Baby...we are married, if they do get together it won't matter" Bo tried to explain to her wife, it was cute to see Lauren all scared and shit about them being step-sisters.

"Now that's over with, want to come over here and hold your daughter" Lauren whole face change as she quickly over to her wife and child. Taking her daughter into her arms, Lauren pressed her face into the little girl's brown hair.

"My little princess! Oh how I miss you my little goober" Lauren cooed at the toddler who tried to squeeze her mother tightly.

"Ma! Ug!"

"Yes...hug" Lauren replied rocking the little girl side to side forgetting the world around her, the little girl closed her eyes and twirled the blond hair in her hands. Bo watched her two favorite girls dance slowly to Lauren's low humming. Everybody else left to give them some privacy, this was the Lauren Bo missed, the mother who held her daughter for hours humming her to sleep.

"Now that's a picture perfect moment" Aife whispered wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I never get tired of seeing it, I have missed it these last few weeks"

"She's back to her old self sweetie, you guys are back home where you should have stayed"

"I know mother...I don't need you to rub it in that I fucked up" Bo glared at her mother who raised her hands in surrender.

"Hey don't get smart with me, you should have known that moving to the land of fae with a black lion was not only stupid but dangerous"

"I'm not about to stand here and listen to this" Bo said walking away from the perfect scene in front of her and out back in the yards.

"You got one last time to walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" Aife yelled as Bo blew out a frustrated breath, walking over to the chairs by the gardens she sat down and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"My god! This is a beautiful garden" Aife said amazed.

"Sara had created it before she died, Lauren's Mother is buried here under the garden, which gives it its magic healing abilities whenever someone walks through it" Bo explained as she touched one of the flowers.

"Garden of healing" Bo told her mother

"A perfect place for you and Lauren to heal" Her mother said but Bo wasn't thinking about her and Lauren...she was thinking about her mother and all the pain her father put her through.

"I brought you out here for your healing not mines" Bo said as she watched her mother freeze and let out a shaky breath.

"W...What heali-

"Mom…"

"Bo, I don't need healing. I have healed from your father's abuse"

"Look down at the flowers you are stepping on" Bo ordered her mother, the older succubus looked down and gasped as she saw the once blossomed flower now was black with death under her feet.

"Wha-

"The flowers can feel the pain inside you, they are feeling the blackness that is a reflections of your heart" Bo explained as Aife felt tears fill her eyes.

"You don't have to start today but just sit out here a couple of hours a day and I promise you, you will feel a million times better" Bo pulled her mother into her arms.

"I'm scared"

"Of what?" Bo asked pulling back from her mother

"Pain and darkness is all I have ever known, your father was the only man to break me so bad that I don't think I can ever love anyone else" Aife confessed as Bo pressed her forehead to her mother's.

"You will be surprise in what the Lewis family can conquer...let him love you"

"Wha-...No that was just a lapse of lust-

"Your aura was on fire Mom and so was his" Bo said smirking pulling away.

"He is fucking gorgeous!" Aife mumbled as Bo laughed, she saw Lauren from the corner of her eye and let her mother go. Lauren frowned as she saw the blackness surrounding her mother-in-law, she walked closer and smiled when both women turned to her.

"I hope my mother's garden heals whatever it is burdening you inside" Lauren said with love as she touched Aife's arm. Aife hugged Lauren tight and whispered in her ear.

"You as well my daughter" The older woman let Lauren go and left the two mates alone. Bo bit her lip as tears filled her eyes.

"Your crying…"

"Lauren look down" Bo voice cracked, Lauren was confused until she looked down and gasped in horror. All the flowers were burnt to a crisp around Lauren, she quickly tried to move but the darkness kept following until she fell to knees.

"Bo! This don't mean anything! I'm fine" Lauren said quickly as she felt the vines start to unravel and move towards her, she quickly got up to her feet and ran from the garden. Bo shook her head and walked over to Lauren.

"The garden doesn't lie Lauren you are in serious pain, you burnt the flowers to a crisp!" Bo said afraid.

"I have my leopard Bo, she can h-

"Lauren this far too much for her to heal...baby you need your mother"

"No…"

"Laur-

"Please can we just take a walk or something, I came out here to have a minute alone with you" Lauren told her as Bo smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Okay"

Lauren smiled kissing her cheek, Bo frowned and grabbed the woman's chin.

"Kiss me"

"I just did"

"On the lips" Bo demanded as Lauren rolled her eyes and gave her a chaste kiss. Bo sighed and felt tears fill her eyes.

"I love you but I won't put you or myself in that dangerous situation ever again"

"Whatever" Bo mumbled breaking free from her shifter and felt her eyes shifted erratically, fuck! Not now!

"Bo your eyes! Wha-

"I need to feed"

"But I thought you took your mother's chi" Lauren asked

"I did but it's wearing off, I haven't fed in a while before"

"Bo…" The succubus glared at her wife with blue and brown eyes, Lauren took a step back in alarm.

"Don't fucking Bo me! I'm this way because of you, if you weren't so chicken shit about fucking me, I wouldn't have to be in this situation!" Bo screamed, her succubus was clawing at her rib cage painfully. Lauren stood there shock and hurt to the core.

"Bo you are right. I am a chicken shit, I am afraid, I am a pussy...I will be all those things if it means you are safe. I remember...I remember what I did to you, I could feel your fear through our bond and that is what is making me hesitate"

"I don't fear you Lauren"

"Succubus Bo doesn't but Human Bo feels it. You have buried it so far that you let your succubus repressed it but I feel it and I won't touch you until you get over it...I'm sorry" Lauren told her and ran away through the woods. Bo covered her face in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Fuck it all to hell"

Bo whispered walking back to the house.

 **Looks like they both need to take a long walk through the gardens.**

 **Frank and Aife Awwww!**

 **Until next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

Just finishing a long hot bath, Bo was sitting on the edge of the bed holding tight to her towel. She didn't hear the door creak open, wiping the long tear from her face, she started to undo the knot on the towel.

"Wait"

Bo gasp in shock but quickly glared at her wife, Lauren could see that her wife was crying heavily in the shower.

"Need some help?" Lauren asked walking closer as Bo shook her head and dropped her towel when she stood. Lauren sucked on her teeth at the sudden move, her body would forever respond to Bo...even if her mind was telling it not to.

"If you're not going to do what I need you to...then no"

"What do you need me to do Bo?"

"Nothing I can't handle myself" Bo mumbled putting her bra and panties on, Lauren sat on the edge of the bed and just watched her wife get dressed for bed. Bo heart was racing as she stole little glances at Lauren as she got dressed.

"Do you…" Lauren stuttered blushing

"Touch myself...yes how else do you think I been getting through these past weeks" Bo told her as Lauren felt her dick stir at the image that popped in her head.

"I'm sorry"

"I know….can you hold me tonight" Bo asked moving the covers and getting under.

"Bo…" Lauren hesitated but the broken look on Bo's face made her swallow what she was going to say.

"Lauren, I'm not asking you to do anything...I just want you to hold me or is that too much for you?" Her voice broke at the end which made Lauren kick her shoes off and quickly unbuttoned her pants. After kicking her pants away, she took her shirt off as well throwing it behind her somewhere.

"No funny business"

"Yes" Bo said smiling, it been awhile since they just laid in bed holding each other. It was something that Bo actually missed dearly now that it was presented to her now. Once she felt her shifter's strong arms around her, she let out a shaky breath as her body immediately lit on fire at the small touch.

"Lauren…" Bo whispered in the dark room

"Yes love?"

"Will we ever get back to how it was before all the craziness?"

"I will try my damn hardest to get us back to those days, I miss being close to you, kissing you, loving you" Lauren confessed as Bo snuggled closer to the shifter. Pressing her ass into Lauren's crotch, Lauren growled deep in her chest.

"Stop"

"I'm not doing anything" Bo said grinding her ass harder into Lauren making the woman thrust back in desperation. Before Lauren could stop her, Bo ripped the covers off them and straddled the shifter. Trapping the woman between her strong thighs, Bo looked down at her wife and saw the struggle in her eyes.

"Why fight it?" Bo asked shifting her hips back and forth, with just her panties, Bo could easily feel Lauren's erection. Lauren on the other hand was trying to count to ten and calm her body.

"Stop fighting it Lauren...Fuck" Bo moaned as she grinded harder trying to stick her hand inside of the shifter's boxers, her wetness seeping through and soaking Lauren's cotton boxers.

"P...Please….S...Stop" Lauren gritted her teeth, Bo suddenly looked down through her hair at the pain look on her wife's face. Quickly flipping off the woman, Bo ran to the bathroom and locked the door in utter rejection. Sliding down the door in tears, she covered her mouth to muffle the sob that ripped from her lips. Lauren was still lying on the bed her back, staring at the ceiling as tears fell from her eyes. Her erection still pulsating inside her underwear, covering her face with both hands...she couldn't stop the tears if she wanted to. But she needed to get up and get Bo out of the bathroom, she knew she fucked up and she knew she needed to do something to ease the blow. Sitting up and walking over to the bathroom, she slide down to press her back to the door.

"Bo"

"Leave me alone Lauren" Bo voice was muffled, Lauren sighed and twisted the knob...surprised that the knob turned. Opening the door, Lauren stepped inside to see Bo leaning against the tub with her knees pulled up and together.

"Baby…"

"No...don't worry about it, I won't do that again. No means no...I will have to respect that" Bo choked out as Lauren nodded in agreement.

"I'm so-

"Don't worry about it" Bo cut her off as she walked past the confused shifter and back to the bed. Once back in bed, Bo didn't get back in position for cuddling. Lying with her back turned from Lauren, Bo struggled to go to sleep.

"Bo?"

"Go to sleep Lauren"

"Look….we don't have to have intercourse, I can you know...do other things for you" Lauren told her, Bo moved her hair from her face to look at her wife.

"What?"

"I can do other things for you that can create chi that you need"

"You really want to do that...for me?" Bo asked, Lauren cuffed her face gently and kissed her lips softly.

"Yes. You are my wife, I would do anything for you.I just don't want to hurt you"

"You won't Lauren"

"I did already Bo...and I can't take that back. I will have to live with that forever" Lauren told her while rubbing their noses together. Bo pushed the shifter on her back, throwing a quick glance at the semi-erection that was just waiting for her touch. It could be so easy to just pulse her and order her to do whatever she wanted, but the look of love and trust was shining too bright that it broke through Bo's fog of lust and almost betrayal.

"What is the rules here?" Bo asked sitting Indian style next to her wife, Lauren lifted up on her elbows and shrugged her strong shoulders.

"Uhhh...well first, I can't do intercourse yet...I'm still trying to-

"No penetration with little Lauren yes...I get that but with your fingers as well?" Bo cut her off as Lauren gave a small frown and a puff of air at the jab.

"Little?" Lauren pouted as Bo rolled her eyes at her wife's displeasure with the word she used to describe her junk.

"I'm not about to sit here and stroke your ego. Fingers or not?" Bo asked taking her night shirt off leaving her bare from the waist up. Lauren didn't let her eyes roam but her lower body reacted regardless.

"F...Fingers are a no go I'm sorry"

"So just tongue than...I don't remember you getting me off with just your tongue, hope you're up for the challenge" Bo said as Lauren's frown deepen, a little hurt but chose to let it go. It was fucking awkward and Bo didn't feel any type of love circling anywhere in their room.

"Can I...Umm touc-

"For fuck sakes! You know what forget it, I will just find another way. This is ludicrous!" Bo reached for her shirt but Lauren grabbed the shirt first, she quickly wrapped the thin shirt around Bo's wrists trapping them together in a knot.

"W...What are you doing?" Bo asked as she tried to yank her wrists free but they wouldn't move, her body started to react to the sudden confinement. Lauren was looking down pulling at the sheets nervous.

"I….I...I didn't mean to do that, it just happened and fuck! Hold still let me untie you...I'm so-

"No…" Bo said as she leaned away until her back hit the bed, raising her tied wrists up until they were over her head, Bo looked at her wife with so much hunger and desire that Lauren had no choice but to pounce. Hovering over the succubus, Lauren started to growl softly as it rumbled in her chest.

"I can feel you shaking...are you alright?" Lauren asked her wife, Bo was trying to keep her succubus at bay.

"She's hungry Lauren...I can't hold on for much longer"

"I'm sorry you had to starve...but no more" Lauren let her tongue peak out and glide slowly from the succubus's neck down to her belly button.

"I'm sorry" Lauren whispered burying her face into Bo's soaking wet panties, nipping at the piece of clothing, she tore them from the succubus's body.

"Fuck...Lauren I'm not going to last" Bo moaned squirming trying to find friction. Lauren opened her up wider and held her thighs in her strong grip before lowering her mouth to-

"Wa...Wait Shi-

Bo couldn't stop it if she tried, it only took one stroke of her lover's tongue to unleash weeks of pent up frustration. Lauren quickly sucked her clit into her mouth trying to prolong the incredible feeling that was washing over Bo. Bo felt like her spine snapped as she arched fully off the bed, her scream ripping through most of the walls. Lauren moved up her body as their lower half grinded against each other.

"Mmmm baby please" Bo whined as she quickly broke free from the tied shirt, wrapping her arms around Lauren's upper back scratching the woman up. Lauren pulled back as Bo started the chi exchange, her hips were moving erratically feeling her own orgasm seconds away. The rumble in her chest was getting louder, her orgasm racing closer with every pull Bo took of her chi. Just when her world tipped over, Bo bit her neck hard...throwing the shifter into a double orgasm. Her eyes shifted red as a loud growl bounced off the walls.

 **-8888-**

Lauren woke up to the smell of bacon

Stretching her aching limbs, she tried to move but was tangled up in the sheets. Finally winning the battle, she stood up and crunched her face up in disgust. Looking down at her soiled underwear, she quickly took them off and kicked them by the dirty hamper. Wrapping her hand around herself, she hissed at how sensitive she felt. Giving it a few strokes, the door suddenly opened revealing Bo with a tray of food. Bo gasped as her eyes shifted blue at the scene she walked in on, Lauren blushed feeling like she just got caught jerking off by her mother.

"I...I...wasn...this is not what it looks like" Lauren stuttered as Bo put the tray.

"Hey it's your body dude. Do whatever you want with it" Bo said smirking as Lauren rolled her eyes and let her flaccid cock fall between her legs. Bo bit her lips as she watched it just swing with every step Lauren took to the bathroom.

"Stop staring at it" Lauren voice broke her from her fantasy of her on her knees. Bo laughed and started pick off the tray of food

 **-8888-**

Walking back to the main house, Bo was itching to have her daughter in her arms. Lauren wanted to take Ethan out hunting so they could finally talk.

"You really think he's going to talk to me?"

"Yes. He still loves you Lauren" Bo assured her, Lauren opened the front gates letting Bo walk in first before closing it.

"But please take it slow and don't lose your temper"

"I won't" Lauren said but the look her wife was giving told her she didn't believe that for a second.

"I promise I won't, I already scared him to death...what else could I do" Lauren mumbled sadly but quickly plastered on a smile when Baby Lewis came lunging at her.

"Mama!"

"Hey my main man. I missed you" Lewis laughed hugging his mother tight.

"I miss you too. Where were you? I looked everywhere in the house"

"Mom and I have our own house down the road son"

"Can I come?"

"Yes...but you're more safer in the big house with grandpa" Lauren explained to her little cub, Lewis was almost a spitting image of Ethan...like they could be twins. It made her heart hurt, how messed up their relationship has gotten over the years. Lauren knew Ethan was growing up and his powers were as well, she just thought she had a little more time to just love him and treat him like the happy kid he once was.

"Where's your brother?"

"Trying to stop Isa from jumping off the balcony upstairs" Lewis told his parents, Bo wasted no time and flew inside the house. Carrying the blond boy inside the house, Lauren saw everyone sitting around the main table eating and laughing.

"Lauren!" Tyro got up and met her sister by the door, putting the boy down as he ran to Lyric, Tyro grabbed Lauren by the back of her neck.

"Glad you're back home" Tyro pulled the shifter into a strong hug.

"Shit...I see you been working out" Lauren grumbled as she rubbed her neck. Tyro laughed slapping her on the back hard, Lauren shot forth by the impact.

"Naw...just the Beta strength booster, now I might have a chance of kicking your ass now"

"Now...don't get too carried away, Beta is never stronger than an Alpha"

"You mean former Alpha" Tyro smirked as Lauren felt the dig hit a sensitive spot inside her.

"Watch your mouth" Lauren threatened as Tyro smiled innocently while throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Just saying…" Tyro said pulling her sister closer as she whispered in her ear.

"Just stating the facts"

"And what facts is that Tyro?" Lauren pushed the woman away but Tyro grabbed her arm tight. Lauren could see the anger behind those green eyes, she just didn't know where the hell it was coming from.

"That you are not as strong as before, makes me wonder if the Alpha strength was all you had to you" Tyro said as Lauren growled. Bo came running into the kitchen.

"Are you challenging me Tyro...cause we both know how that ended the last time" Lauren growled stepping closer to her sister. Tyro smirked letting her eyes shift. Bo put her hands on her wife's chest to stop her from advancing on Tyro.

"Yeah that was before you stupidly gave your Alpha away. Now you're just a pack member with a dic-

Lauren pushed passed Bo and caught Tyro by the neck about to squeeze the life right out of her, until she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder. She knew who it was, and she knew how fucked she was.

"Let her go"

Lauren gritted her teeth gripping harder as Tyro just stood there trying to breath through her nose. Frank wrapped his hand around his daughter's arm.

"Let your Beta go now!"

The Alpha command slammed into Lauren making her release Tyro and slumped against the counter. Tyro laughed and looked at her sister with humor. Bo glared at Tyro as she held Lauren up.

"Hurt doesn't it? Now you feel how I felt all these years, you killed me when you thought I kidnapped Ethan, embarrassed me in front of the whole pack and not once did you really apologize for it. So let me return the favor dear sister...watch yourself" Tyro said as Frank let a growl rumble in his chest warning Tyro to step off. Kiki sighed and looked at her sister, Tamsin nodded understanding as Kiki followed Tyro out the kitchen. Lauren rubbed her face trying to gather her emotions before looking up at the pack, she was embarrassed...embarrassed as hell but she still stood with poise and walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Wanna tell me what the hell that was about?" Frank asked.

"No not really...I came over to talk to Ethan"

"He should be upstairs, but after that you and I will need to talk about your arrival and what should be done"

"Thanks" Lauren said quietly as she stood and walked out the kitchen, Bo wanted to follow but Kenzi held her back.

"What the hell was that?" Bo asked as Lyric stood and walked over to her.

"Tyro was calling Lauren out, now that Lauren isn't as strong as she once was...Tyro is testing her"

"Why?" Kenzi asked

"Tyro has always been in the shadows, always second best to Lauren. Now that she is seen as stronger than Lauren, she will challenge Lauren everytime she can until they have a blow out battle"

"Lauren will kill her" Bo said confidently

"Hmm...I don't know about that, Lauren has giving up a huge part of her strength. Once an Alpha relinquish its power, that shifter becomes weaker but not too weak that a Beta can overpower him or her" Frank explained as Bo frowned.

"Well Tell Tyro stay away from Lauren...she might have lost her strength a little but I haven't" Bo hissed out, it was a clear threat to the Beta but no one move to defend said Beta. Bo stormed out the kitchen to find her wife, she found her and Ethan sitting in the backyard.

"Please help them" Bo whispered as she stood and just watched.

 **-8888-**

They both sat in silent, not knowing what to say. Ethan had so much to throw at his mother but seeing the sadness in her eyes made him hesitate.

"I have missed you" Ethan started as Lauren nodded swallowing the lump in her throat, She was happy that he started it off because she was too chicken shit to do it.

"I have missed you too...everyday"

"So you want to talk?" Ethan asked running his fingers through the flowers.

"Yes...I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for trying to hurt you. I was poison and wasn't in control of my body"

"This is not about me mom, I accepted your apology but I want to talk about why we are really here"

"W...What-

"Mom...I want to tell you what I had to go through when I had to heal my mother from your attack" Ethan said dropping an atomic bomb, Lauren froze with fear. This was what Lauren was afraid of, she wasn't ready to hear the details from her son of all people.

"Okay"

Ethan exhaled shakily as he gathered up his thoughts before speaking, Lauren on the other hand was trying to stay still.

"When Tamsin flew me home, I tried to run back to you...I knew something was wrong with you. Tamsin was too fast and she held me in her arms trapping me to her body, I felt mom's fear suddenly hit me. I screamed and shouted for Tamsin to let me go but she wouldn't, I felt everything...she was so scared" Ethan whimpered, Lauren cracked the wood of the armrest as she held on tight to it.

"Lyric managed to fight you off of her as Tamsin flew her back to the house, I was in no condition to help as I watched her struggle to walk"

"Okay that's enough" Lauren shot out her seat, Ethan glared at his mother.

"She struggled to walk...to sit! She had to lay on her stomach because you ripped her apart!" Ethan yelled as tears fell down his face, Lauren felt her own tears but her anger was too much.

"Stop Ethan please!"

"No I won't stop! Did you stop when she screamed at you to stop! Did you STOP!" Ethan growled shifting into his panther and running off, Lauren ran...she ran until her knees hit the flowers beneath her, she could feel the pull immediately.

"M...Mom please. Take it away" Lauren pleaded as she fell onto her stomach, the green vines started to slowly wrap around her arms and legs, the burnt flowers under her attaching themselves to her body until she was covered all over. She felt the blackness seep through her vision as the vines covered her face pulling her deeper into the dirt.

 **Aww man!**

 **Will Lauren come out healed?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Short Chapter warning.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 _ **Two days later…**_

Watching her son sit almost frozen in place outside in the gardens, made Bo sighed as she filled the coffee maker with water. Ethan haven't moved from his spot since Lauren went under, it scared her half to death until Lyric told her that it was normal. Frank explained that Lauren's pain and guilt was far too much for even the gardens, which kicked into overdrive and Lauren was submerged under its weight. Bo didn't want to hear that, she wanted her wife back, baby Lewis and Isabelle was not taking the news well either. Ethan was drowning in guilt, thinking that because he yelled at his mother, that he somehow triggered her breakdown. Bo tried her hardest to console her son but nothing was going to sooth Ethan's broken heart. He been sitting in the gardens since and was slowly getting healed, that was the only thing that was keeping Bo strong...keeping her hopeful.

"Morning sweetie"

Bo inhaled suddenly wiping at her eyes, hearing her mother's voice had her resolve cracking. Aife walked towards her daughter until she was directly behind her. She rested her chin on the younger woman's shoulder, reaching her hand for her daughter's.

"How are you?"

"The same as yesterday you asked mom" Bo said leaning back on her mother, the weight of the fucked up situation weighing heavily on her.

"I...I...Don't know what to do anymore" Bo confessed brokenly.

"Talk to me sweetie" Her mother asked but Bo shook her head and pulled away.

"My son is basically comatose out there! He won't eat, talk! I don't kno-

Bo emotions got the best of her as she grabbed the counter for support, leaning over the counter she gently smacked her forehead against the black marble.

"You can't save everybody Bo"

"He's my son! I have to save him" Bo yelled but Aife didn't react.

"No you don't...Lauren will have to save him, the pain too deep between them and only them can healed that"

Bo shook her head slamming the coffee pot clean off the counter, she walked passed her mother not saying a word. She wasn't watching where she going as she smacked right dabbed into Tyro.

"Hey...Hey! You okay Bo?" Tyro asked concerned, Bo scoffed angrily pushing passed her sister in law.

"Like you care"

"I do!" Tyro shouted as Bo turned to her with blue eyes, Tyro took a quick step back.

"What the fuck was that with Lauren a couple of days ago? Why kick her while she's down! Just so you know...you would never beat Lauren, I don't care what name you carry. Beta is never stronger than an Alpha"

"Laur-

"Alpha is in her blood...she will always be an Alpha" Bo blew out a calm breath as her eyes shifted back to the usual brown. Tyro kept her mouth shut but her eyes held anger at both at herself and her sister.

"She will get better, I have hope that she will come back to me fully healed. Once that happens, Lauren will take her Alpha back...so you better have some fun being a Beta until then" Bo smirked confidently, she pushed passed the shifter but froze at Tyro's voice.

"I'm wondering, if you ever sat down and thought about why Lauren's life is in shambles? Before you, Lauren was feared...she was terror to our enemies. She protected her family with everything inside her...she was just strong as fuck and I respected her for it. But now, this weak pathetic person I don't understand. You made her weak! And until that...savage comes back I'm gonna hit her low and test her until that savage is reborn" Tyro growled eyes shifting as Bo swallowed nervous. The extra strength the Beta was giving Tyro made her personality similar to the old Lauren Bo craved to have back.

"Play your part...I will play mines" Tyro said walking away leaving Bo swimming in guilt.

 **-8888-**

"You know watching them won't bring them back any faster"

Bo didn't react to the deep voice, Frank walked slowly over the empty seat across from the sulking succubus.

"I just want to be closer to them just in case you know" Bo said watching the Alpha run his fingers through the flowers.

"You know when Sara suggested making my wife's grave a garden, I immediately shut down the idea"

"Why?"

"I didn't want her grave touched, I didn't want it open for just anybody to walk on. I buried her back here for a reason, but Sara convince me that her powers still lived on. That her healing was still healing us beyond the grave"

"Sara...she was very smart" Bo said as Frank smiled

"Yes. She was our Queen and what a fine queen she was, so protective of not only of her child but all her children in the pack" Frank told the sad succubus. Bo wiped at her eyes and scoffed in denial.

"How the hell am I supposed to compete with that after everything I did. I made Lauren give up her Alpha, I almost killed her with breaking our bond! I have lost the pack trust too many times too count, Sara was a saint compared to me" Bo cried watching the vines slowly move back and forth over Ethan's legs and arms.

"Yes you have made mistakes but you have done something she couldn't do"

"And what is that?"

"You helped her save the world from hades, you helped her bring her father back from certain death. And most importantly you saved her baby boy, you brought love into this house after Sara dismiss...Bo you are very important in the steps to get Lauren back to her old self. You can't break right now, they all are counting on you to bring her back"

"And once I bring her back...what's next?"

"Once I know my daughter is healed completely, I will gladly give her back her Alpha. Plus...I'm getting too old for this" Frank laughed.

"So….My mother huh?" Bo threw out as Frank cleared his throat.

"Yes. She is lovely...very passionate about making sure you are well and cared for"

"We just got to a good place in our relationship, I know that you will treat her right. Plus she didn't have a choice...you Lewis's are too easy to fall for" Bo blushed

"You will make a exceptional Queen Bo, just give it time" Frank got up and kissed her forehead, Bo held his strong hands in hers.

"I hope so" Bo whispered as she watched him walk away. She looked down and let her hand touch the dirt, vines suddenly started to grow around her arm. Quickly pulling her arm away, Bo took a shaky breath and kissed Ethan's hair.

"I can wait my turn...please just heal them" Bo said softly in the wind walking towards the back door and disappearing into the house.

 **-8888-**

 _Lauren gave a sudden sharp inhale as she scrambled to stay upright_

 _Where the hell was she at now?_

 _Letting her eyes scan her surroundings, she didn't see anything but flowers. It reminded her of her mother's garden._

 _Wait…_

 _This was her mother's garden…_

 _Pulling away from the tight bonds of the vines, Lauren got up on her feet and dust the dirt off her clothes._

" _Hello?" She shouted but got no response as she walked out the gardens to the house, the door opened before she could touch the knob._

" _Weird"_

 _She walked farther into the house until she saw a figure sitting in the living room, she got closer and closer until she saw exactly who it was. The woman slowly turned towards her with a loving smile._

" _Hey my love"_

 _Lauren felt her heart burst in her chest, her knees buckling at the sudden rush of emotions that hit her so quickly._

" _S..S...Sara?"_

 _ **I know...I know! I'm an asshole for leaving it right there. Lol**_

 _ **Lauren finds the root of her pain**_

 _ **Ethan has taken the step in his healing as well and yes at one point they will meet before healing is complete.**_

 _ **Tyro...who actually agrees with her methods?**_

 _ **Until next time**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 _Lauren rubbed at her chest where her heart was painfully beating, Sara sat there in all her beauty smiling._

" _W...Where am I?" Lauren asked walking farther into the livingroom._

" _Well you're in what I call a quest to healing" Sara voice was like silk to Lauren's ears._

" _Umm….so why are you here?" Lauren scanned the living room before sitting down on the white plush couch._

" _Well...I'm the first quest you need to overcome before moving on" Sara stood up and walked over to the confused shifter. Lauren gasp when Sara got closer, she could smell the perfume she used to buy the panther. Closing her eyes, she lunged at the woman and crushed her arms around the panther's waist. Sara laughed quietly as she ran her fingers through Lauren's hair._

" _Awe...my sweet lion, I have missed you so much" Sara voice cracked. Lauren pressed her face more into her stomach._

" _She is lovely" Sara said making Lauren pulled back in confusion._

" _Wh-_

" _Bo...that's her name right? She is lovely, very strong and protective. You guys match perfectly"_

" _I love you"_

 _Sara smiled and cuffed Lauren's face, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Lauren's forehead._

" _I will always love you my Alpha"_

" _I...I can't"_

" _Can't what?" Sara pressed on, this was what Lauren needed to do for her to move forward._

" _I can't let go...I tried but I can't when I look into both Ethan's and Lawrence's faces"_

" _Lawrence...I like it. How is my boy?"_

" _He is doing a lot better, he adores Bo and follows Ethan everywhere he goes" Lauren explained as Sara pulled out of her arms._

" _You have created a beautiful family Lauren"_

" _Our family, even though you are...gone, Ethan and Lawrence will always be your babies" Lauren told her hugging the panther tight._

" _Isabelle...very beautiful little girl, I always did want a girl" Sara said wishful_

" _Yeah, that my princess...I'm a slave to her brown eyes" Lauren laughed feeling lighter and happier, she always felt that way when talking about her family._

" _You feel it don't you? That's their love...it's anchoring you, giving you strength to overcome this setback. I was sent to help you see it...feel it. You need to let me go to get to the next quest"_

" _I have created a life, a family with Bo. Even after all the messed up things we went through I do believe we will make it. But I can't never just forget you Sara"_

" _Don't forget...But don't hold on so tightly that your pain is too much. Grieve and move on" Sara whispered softly as a bright light suddenly wrapped around her._

" _I love you"_

" _Until we meet again...Lauren please just live for me, for your kids...for Bo"_

 _Sara disappeared before Lauren could reached out to touch her again, Lauren yelled when the floor opened up and swallowed her._

 **-8888-**

Bo has been helping Frank with a pest that dropped on their front door three hours ago, two rogue shifters had got the upperhand on Lyric and Tyro when they were out hunting. No one was hurt too badly but the shifters was a shock to everyone...to see so openly on their territory. Bo really wish Lauren was here to show them who really owned the land, Frank was terrifying but not as terrifying as Lauren. Bo still shudder at how angry and powerful Lauren was when she was searching for Ethan in Toronto.

That Lauren needed to come back

The two shifters were a Alpha and Beta mate pair, their shifter's animal was tiger and panther. Bo saw the similarities to the tiger in Lauren's lion, He was strong she give him that...he took down Lyric quick but got took down by her and Frank. Tyro had a problem subduing the Beta, she wasn't much of a threat unlike her husband...but she was stronger than Tyro. Bo had managed to get her down before she damn near killed Tyro, Kiki was still thanking Bo hours after.

They all were in the throne room surrounding Frank and Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin was still on protection duty. Bo didn't want to start it off before the Alpha had a chance to talk. But she was itching to know how the fuck no one smelled the intruders before it was too late.

"Good teamwork everyone. I'm going to let Bo take this meeting, I'm a little winded right now" He confessed as Aife rubbed his shoulders in comfort. Bo nodded at him and stood up with a glare to bring even the strongest man to his knees, the pack needed wisdom and reassurance that everything was going to be okay...but Bo was too pissed.

"I just have one question...how is it that none of you didn't smell them before they attacked? How could two shifters managed to fool two highly trained Betas" Bo gritted through her teeth, Frank nods in agreement.

"Tyro? Lyric? What the fuck happened?" Bo command, Tyro scoffed irritated with herself and the pack.

"Truthfully I don't know" Lyric said

"I was hunting farther out than Tyro, I'm just glad I got there in time to stop the Alpha from tearing into Tyro" Lyric said, Bo had already forgave Lyric the moment she saw her remorseful face. But Tyro, Bo was really debating on chewing her ass out.

"This is not the first time this happened? Ethan was taking from you the exact same way! By you not paying fucking attention! Because of you...we could have lost somebody today"

"Oh that's rich coming from you! Since you stepped foot on our soil...we lost more pack members than we had in decades" Tyro shot back. Bo flinched at the dig, her heart crippling inside her chest at the truth of the shifter's words.

"Tyro that's enough! So uncalled for" Frank chastised Tyro who smacked her lips closed.

"Yes I have made mistakes...but I didn't make the same mistake twice. Lyric could have been killed! Lucky Frank and I got there in time or we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"Okay! I fucked up, can we move on to what we are going to do with the prisoners?" Tyro asked folding her arms, Bo shook her head at the childish display.

This was their Beta…

"Tyro we might not see eye to eye...but I'm glad you are okay. That Alpha was strong, like Lauren he might have gifts outside of his strength. One of them must have the gift of masking their scent from other shifters" Bo explained

"My thoughts exactly, we must treat this like any other rogue shifter that has wandered on our land. Lyric I want you to be a stand-in Beta for the interrogation" Frank command, Tyro shot out her seat in anger.

"What! No! I'm Beta...you can't ju-

"I can and I just did, Tyro you were defeated by a weaker Beta. Lyric is strength in their eyes...they won't acknowledge you as Beta" Frank told her as Lyric stood up to follow Frank and Bo down to the dungeon. Once they got to the iron rusted cage, Bo let her eyes shift as one of the pack member's shifted next to her.

"Bo would you like to start off?" Frank asked, Bo nodded walking closer to the cage. She was silent just looking at them, the Alpha was pushing the Beta back into the corner protecting her.

"Look we mean no harm! We are just passing through" The Alpha voice boomed against the bars.

"Oh really? So you attacking my Betas was just your way of passing through?" Bo growled

"We never came across other shifters before until I saw them, I was doing what any Alpha would do to protect his mate"

"Not once did you smell around? My scent is practically swimming everywhere! You chose to ignore the warning signs...tell me your names?" Frank Alpha voice was louder and more deeper than the Alpha in the cage.

"My name is Suri and this is Mia, we are from the shifter tribe across the rivers."

"What the hell are you doing across the river?" Frank asked confused, he knew that pack...really weren't fighters but they still were a threat if united.

"My pack was slaughtered two nights ago by some mythical creatures, they were too many to fight and my pack was not ready for the sudden attack. Please! We have lost everything"

Bo face paled

"Oh god!..."

"You think…" Lyric asked the scared succubus, Bo turned to Lyric with horror in her eyes.

"Assemble a urgent meeting...NOW!" Frank growled as he turned towards Bo with hidden fear in his eyes.

"We need to wake up Lauren"

 **-88888-**

Everyone was yelling and pacing the floors, Bo held Isabelle to her chest tight not risking a chance of her slipping out of her hands.

"Wait! How the hell did the fae find us!" Tamsin asked as Lyric rubbed her shoulders.

"This is bad...like really bad Bo" Kenzi whispered to her best friend.

"Okay! Okay! Everyone calm down now" Frank Alpha voice hit them all, some fell to their knees as some took a step back. Bo let out a tiresome breath, Isabelle totally knocked out. They had tried to break Ethan from his quest but he didn't budge. Something was holding him back from waking up, Frank guessed that it was Lauren's doing. The tribe pack territory was a far distant away from them, it would take about three days at top speed to make it on Luna's territory.

They had time but not a lot

Bo watched the young faces of the pack crumble with fear and uncertainty, this was what Frank was talking about! This was her chance to win back the trust of her pack. She gave Isabelle to Kenzi and stood up. Lyric saw this and smiled, she jumped up and yelled strong.

"Silence! Your Alpha female is about to speak"

"Thank you Lyric" Bo smiled at her sister-in-law, Lyric winked at her giving her a thumbs up. Bo was nervous but she also was not afraid.

"I know I am the last person you guys want to hear talk during this sudden crisis, but I am the closest you all are going to get to Lauren so listen up" Bo said walking into the middle of the floor.

"I have done a lot of inexcusable things in my life, things I am not proud of but I have also done some pretty awesome things as well. I never dreamed any of this, a marriage, kids, a family. I never dreamed of belonging until I stumbled across a young panther hiding down in my basement. You guys have giving me tremendous amount of love and loyalty, risking everything and everyone just to protect me…" Bo started to choke up.

"I love Lauren...Your true Alpha, I will kill and destroy any enemies that tries to harm her. I have killed the Dark Queen, the Morrigan...a testimony of my loyalty to Lauren. I am your Female Alpha...your Queen, your protector. Let me in so I can protect you... my children...all my children" Bo finally finished with shifting her eyes.

No one spoke

Frank was the first to move, he stood and walked towards Bo. As gasps were heard all around, they all watched him bend a knee. Lyric wasted no time as she stood beside Frank and she as well bend a knee. Everyone else started to bend a knee until everyone was kneeling surrounding their Queen.

"Let's begin"

 **-8888-**

"That was a beautiful speech my daughter"

"Not a speech...Just truth. I need to figure out a plan and soon" Bo said as Frank got out of his seat and walked over the stressed succubus.

"Look at me" Frank ordered her as she quickly looked into his eyes. He gave her mother a look and back away.

"You need to feed Bo"

"I will when Lauren return to us, I don't want her returning too soon. Let them both finish out there quest, we have time before the Fae show up"

"So what do we know about the fae?" Frank asked as Bo ran her fingers through her hair.

"There are two elite factors, the Light and the Dark. My grandfather is the Ash of the light...sort of a King of the light fae. The Morrigan was the Queen sort of but she is not relevant"

"I still can't believe you killed the the Morrigan" Bo's mother said in mild shock.

"She had pushed me too far…"

"And now it might have pushed us into a war" Frank said as Bo nodded with a flinch. Lyric leaned against the round table.

"So what is our next move?"

"Unite" Frank said as Bo looked on confused.

"Unite?"

"Yes. We search for more packs and show them the truth of the situation, they have a choice to join us or refuse. No harm in asking for help if it save lives of us all"

"I can try my grandfather but I make no promises" Bo said.

"What about Vex?" Lyric asked

"Oh god! Vex!" Bo yelled

"He was the right hand to the Morrigan, he must have some friends that would help. Do you think he would help us after what Lauren did to him?"

"Vex and Lauren's relationship might be broken but Vex would never let any harm come to her children. Lyric try to get in contact with Vex, Frank you can rally up the packs and convince them that war is amongst us all and take Tyro and three guards with you. I will stay here and try to get Lauren to move a little bit faster, I will pull her out if she isn't out by the time you guys get back" Bo said moving away from them table.

"We will get through this...together" Bo told them as Lyric smiled hugging the succubus to her chest.

"Together"

Frank and Tyro left wanting to get a head start on the sun before it set to reach her father's pack. Frank wasn't too thrill in meeting Michael again, but he knew his opinions of the man should be irrelevant to the shit storm they are currently in now.

He just hope his daughter pull through and save them all

 **Dun Dun Dun!**

 **Until next time**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

It didn't take very long for Frank and Tyro to reach her father's pack, Tyro was a little worried about the Alpha reunion between Frank and her father. They never got along after her mother chose Frank over her father, and when Frank ( _supposedly)_ had died, Michael didn't waste no time in marrying her mother. Uniting the two packs.

"I have to ask...why didn't you ever leave Luna pack? You could have been Beta a long time ago, ruling with your father" Frank asked walking through the tall grass, over the mountains...it was rather wet and muddy.

"My father is a great Alpha but he not a great father, plus Lauren and Sara took care of me like I was her own daughter" Tyro confessed

"So why the hostility?"

"I always pictured Lauren and I conquering lands together. The Alpha and Beta sisters wreaking havoc, she betrayed me when she made Lyric her Beta. Someone that wasn't blood related but related by marriage, back then I was a loose canon yes I will admit that but she never gave me a chance. She loves Lyric more than me and I finally came to peace with that."

"Lauren loves you Tyro"

"But not more than Lyric...here we are" Tyro announced as the hill reveal twenty to thirty black panthers standing guard. Tyro took a step first as the leader of the panthers pressed his head against her hand.

"Take me to Father...your Alpha" Tyro spoke as the panther bowed his head letting Frank and the three panthers through.

"Impressive" Frank said as Tyro nodded but didn't respond. Once they got to the mainland, Frank saw the wooden house sitting on a hill.

"You sure he will pledge his allegiance to me?" Frank asked doubtful

"Yes. I already spoke with him before we set off, he is happy to hear that I'm okay. Surprised that you are alive and the acting Alpha"

"Surprised? Or disappointed? We never did see eye to eye, we were friends once believe it or not" Frank said as Tyro chuckled.

"I do believe that actually...you both are alike in a lot of ways"

"Who you think taught him everything he knows? We were best friends and then a girl from across the rivers brought us both to our knees"

"Who approach her first?" Tyro asked

"Your father saw her first, he was smitten but she had eyes for another. I knew I should have stayed away but I couldn't"

"So you stole my mother from him?"

"Sort of...I will never regret my choices but I do regret destroying my brotherhood between your father" Frank said remorseful

"Well let just hope we can get through this and you guys can try and fix your relationship" Tyro said as they finally made it to the house, Tyro saw her father standing waiting for them. Her chest gave a tingling feeling as she felt herself smile.

"Oh before I forget...After everything is over, I am relinquishing my Beta to Lyric. I am joining my father's pack"

Frank eyes widen for a brief second before cooling his expression.

 **-8888-**

Bo was pacing the kitchen floor debating if she should pull Lauren out of her quest now or later, they were on a time crunch and didn't have much time as it was. She really was pondering on having a talk with the two rogue shifters, getting some information about the attack on their land. Lyric was not for it but Bo knew it was the only way to actually know for sure if the Fae had found them. She heard the kitchen door but she didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Mommy..."

Bo quickly turned to Lawrence with a smile, her little boy...her strong little boy.

"Lawrence...what are you doing up my love?" Bo said picking the little boy up.

"Ugh! You're getting too big for this!" Bo fake groan as Lawrence giggled moving his blond curls from his face.

"I'm a man now Mama said!"

"Of course! Did you have a bad dream?" Bo asked as Lawrence shook his head.

"No...I just can't sleep, I keep seeing things when I close my eyes"

"What things?" Bo sat him on the counter kissing his forehead.

"Blood...lots and lots of blood I think" He confessed.

"Awe baby…" Bo pulled him into a hug

"It's okay. No one is hurt, your mother and brother will be fine"

"I miss Ethan...when will he come back? It's so lonely in our room" Lawrence said sadly as Bo kept quiet, she didn't know the answer to that.

"Soon they both will be back...stronger than ever"

 **-88888-**

"Ah! Frank Lewis, the notorious black lion...truthfully I never thought I would see you again" Michael said walking closer to the pair, he look down at Tyro with a smile.

"My beloved" He whispered pulling Tyro into his arms, Frank desperately wish he could do the same.

"Let's go inside and talk" Michael ushered them into the house, Tyro saw that everything had changed.

"So...different" Tyro said walking farther into the house. Frank damn near choked on his breath as he saw a picture of his dead wife hanging high on the ceiling.

"I'm happy for the surprise visit but I am confused, didn't we already defeated the Fae? What has happened since then?" Michael asked as Tyro looked at Frank for permission to talk. Michael frown at that but chose to keep quiet.

"Lauren is out of commision right now, two rogue shifters attacked us three days ago. They say that magically creatures has slaughtered their pack and moving towards us. Father...I am here to ask for help to defeat our enemy" Tyro explained as Michael sat down on his wooden chair.

"How did the fae even know that shifters lived out here? We been hidden for over two hundred years! How-

"Mike let us focu-

"Don't fucking Mike me Frank! How the hell did the Fae know where we lived?" Michael's Alpha voice boomed across the room, Frank didn't budge at the loud voice but he did frown at the audacity of his former friend to try and Alpha command him.

"You know that don't work on me right? Michael...we have a major problem right now, we can't sit here measuring our dicks while they cover more grounds while we argue! It is quite plausible that a Fae had followed Lauren and Bo back to Africa. They are killing all shifters not just us"

"All of this is your daughter fault! All those years ago when the wolves declared war on us because your daughter took one of their whor-

Frank let out a vicious growl and let his eyes shift at his former friend's words. Tyro quickly stood back frozen not knowing what to do as she watched her father eyes shift as well.

"Don't you dare talk about Sara like that! She was a beautiful queen and a more beautiful mother! Never speak ill of her again!" Frank spat out trying to ware off his shift.

"Father! Frank is right, Sara was a wonderful queen" Tyro glared at her father, she might not like Lyric but Sara was a gift from god. She was more of a sister/mother to her than Lauren was and Tyro loved Sara. It was one of the real reasons she couldn't get over her hatred towards her sister. Sara was a diamond that Lauren didn't let shine enough, her ego had killed Sara and Tyro would never forgive Lauren for that.

"My apologies...but it is true, your daughter started this war from the beginning" Michael said as Frank said nothing because he knew it was true. Sara didn't belong to Lauren, she was already in an arranged marriage to the Beta of the wolf pack.

"Yes I can't deny that but we are talking about here and now, we need your help in keeping the future generations safe. My daughter might have done some unspoken things but she is damn good Alpha" Frank said relaxing his stance as the panthers behind relax theirs. Michael walked toward Frank looking into his eyes, they were nose to nose.

"I have raised your daughter like my own since your death...I didn't abandoned her then and I won't abandon her now" Michael stuck his hand out for Frank to shake. Frank smacked his hand away and pulled him into a strong bone crushing hug.

"Thank you my friend"

 **-8888-**

Bo held her phone in her hands switching it from one hand to the next, she was due to call her grandfather but she was scared of what he might say.

"Scared huh?"

Bo gave a humorless laugh as she looked up at her mother.

"I remember when I was pregnant with you, I was pacing the floors in fear of telling your grandfather" Aife said walking into the room, she pulled a chair from under the desk and sat down.

"Your father was a very scary man back then, he wasn't affectionate like he is now with you and the kids. I was raised by a different man, a man who saw getting pregnant before marriage a sin. I am glad that he is more softer with you"

"I'm sorry"

"No apologies my daughter, call him and see what he can do for you. How is your appetite?"

"It's getting stronger, I can maybe hold off for another couple of days but that's pushing it" Bo told her mother, she was feeling the signs of her thirst more and more as the days go by.

"You need to feed Bo"

"I will but I can't do...that with anyone else...I won't"

"You know Succubuses were not designed to be monogamous Bo, we are sexual creatures by nature and you can't keep holding off"

"What else is there to do?" Bo stressed as Aife smirked

"You're talking to a succubus veteran here! I know tricks around that but you must be open minded of them."

"I'm listening" Bo said sitting down as her mother stood up and walk over to her.

"I have already talk to Lyric and Tamsin about this and they said they were oka-

"Whoa...Whoa! I said I wasn't going to have sex with an-

"Bo please let me finish" Aife said rolling her eyes at her daughter.

"Continue"

"Okay...like I was saying Tamsin and Lyric is on broad to help you. You don't have to touch either of them...all you have to do is watch" Bo eyes went wide in shock.

"W...What! No!"

"Bo I'm sorry but this is the only safe way I can think of to get you fed without breaking your vows to Lauren" Aife told her daughter but Bo shook her head in disgust.

"I…I can't do that!" Bo stressed out

"Bo...you are going to starve yourself until you end up attacking someone, all you have to do is watch and wait until the right moment and do a long distance chi exchange. But you must be...in tune with them for it to work" Bo narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"When you say in tune…

"Yes...you have to finish the exact same time as them and start the chi exchange"

"So we all have to finish at the same time for it to work?" Bo squeaked out as Aife laughed

"Yes my daughter. It's the only way...the safer way to feed you without anybody touching you" Aife explained as Bo rubbed her eyes in stress.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Shall we begin?"

 **-8888-**

 _Lauren screams echoed as she continued to fall, eyes closed as the wind smacked against her face. Arms flailing wildly, her hair blowing through the wind at the speed which her body was falling._

 _And then…_

 _Like a bomb, her body made contact with the ground. The impact was loud and Lauren groaned hurt, blinking her eyes open, she saw that she was in some type of yurt. Struggling to her feet, Lauren dusted her clothes off and scanned her surroundings. It looked familiar._

" _Where the fuck am I?"_

 _Lauren suddenly heard children's laughter, quickly turning around to face them, Lauren felt like a train had hit her right in the chest. She was watching her younger self playing with a panther cub. They were chasing each other around laughing and giggling._

" _We were inseparable back then"_

 _Lauren gasped stumbling away from the woman_

" _M...Marianna?"_

" _In the flesh! I must say, you have grown up to be quite delicious looking old friend" Marianna said making Lauren blushed._

" _But how it is possible I'm seeing this? You...all grown up, you died when you were nine" Lauren said confused._

" _Yes, I did but time doesn't stop where I'm from" She explained as Lauren stepped closer to her long lost childhood friend._

" _You are beautiful Mari" Lauren whispered feeling tears fill her eyes as guilt ate at her heart._

" _We are still best friends Lauren...whatever happened please know that it wasn't your fault" Marianna said cuffing her lost best friend's face._

" _It was...I should have never told you to follow me over the mountains"_

" _Lauren, I wasn't going to let you go by yourself"_

" _You should have! You would still be alive now if you didn't! I tried to bury that guilt down so far but I could never forget you" Lauren choked as Marianna pulled the Alpha into her arms._

" _You have a beautiful family, a loyal pack that will lay their lives for you...Lauren you have the life we both dreamed of as kids."_

" _I took your dream away when I let you fall into that river"_

" _I wasn't watching where I was walking and slipped, you tried your best Lauren for a nine year old. This quest is for you to let go of the guilt that still growing inside you" Marianna said pressing their foreheads together._

" _We were pack sisters, I protected you from the boy's bullying, I helped you get your shifter in tune with your body, and I gave you my royal protection...because you were family to me. Marianna I am so sorry" Lauren finally broke down as the black haired woman hugged the tall shifter to her chest._

" _I will always forgive you Lauren but you will have to let go…"_

 _And let go she did…._

 _The woman suddenly disappeared right in her arms, the river that her best friend drowned and died in suddenly vanished. In it place was her mother's garden, she saw Ethan sitting in the grass smiling and talking to her mother. She didn't waste no time as she ran fast...faster than she ever ran before to get to her son._

" _Ethan!"_

 _The boy gasped turning towards his mother, he shot up and lunged right into Lauren's arms knocking them both to the ground._

" _Mom!" Ethan yelled relieved that his mother was okay._

" _Didn't I tell you she was going to make it through to you" Lauren froze at her mother's voice, pulling away from Ethan to check him for any injuries._

" _Are you okay? What happened? How did you-_

" _Mom! Calm down, breathe for a second" Ethan laughed_

" _Sweetie calm down" Her mother's voice was like warm hot chocolate, it was soothing and warm to her ears and heart._

" _Your last quest now deals with Bo and Ethan"_

" _W...What?" Lauren asked as Ethan pulled away from his mother._

" _I have already went through my quests, I saw mommy Sara and Tyro. You are my last quest" Ethan told her as he walked over to his grandmother. Lauren was still in shock to see her mother beautiful face._

" _God I almost forgot how beautiful you were, Dad is going to have a field day when I tell him I saw you again" Lauren smiled running into her mother's arms._

" _Oh how I miss you" Lauren's mother said holding her daughter tight._

" _You are in so much pain my daughter that I cry every night for you" Her mother whispered in her ear, Lauren nodded burying her face deeper into her mother's chest._

" _I'm trying to heal Ma"_

" _Your pain is deep, Sara was a chunk of it but it is Bo that your pain feed off of"_

" _I hurt her so bad!" Lauren cried in her mother's arms._

" _Yes you did. But she has forgiven you and you must let it go in order to move on, she has visit me on numerous occasions"_

 _Ethan was running through the tall flowers giving his mother and grandmother some privacy. Lauren knew her mother was right, it was time to let go and move on._

" _She is strong Lauren, she could have overpowered you if she had tapped into her full potential...but she didn't. You must make her tap into her full powers before this war comes to your front door. Unite your allies, become one family and start living in harmony, it was never my attention to break the Luna and Mountain pack. Your father was the strongest between the two Alphas, I needed the assurance that my legacy would have a chance at life. Michael was loving and he protected me the best way he could but your father was my heart" Her mother said grabbing her hands tight._

" _It took me a long time to forgive your father for leaving me, with a child no less but Michael stepped up and took us both in because of his undying love for me that I never let myself see because I was so blinded by love. Sara was your heart Lauren yes...but Bo is your mind, sprite, your blood, and ribs. She is you, don't let her slip through your fingers like Sara did" Her mother finished as Lauren kneel with her face pressed into her mother's chest._

" _You're right...I can't let her slip through my fingers like Sara did"_

" _You can love them both like I have for so many years" Lauren reached up and hugged her mother close._

" _Now go over there and finish this quest once and for all. And I better not see you again or I might bend you over my knee child" Lauren cheeks filled with a nice red blush before she walked over to her son._

" _Nice chat?"_

" _Yes it was, but I want to come over here and talk to you" Lauren said sitting down on the little steep in front of her. Ethan follow as they sat in silence before Ethan rolled his eyes._

" _Look I'm sorry for throwing you into a quest without your permission"_

" _You didn't...I did it all my own, I needed the push so thank you" Lauren ruffled his hair._

" _I have talked to my mother...Sara, she help me understand everything. I really missed her, I know I was little but I still remember how she smells and that she always sung me to sleep" Ethan said a little emotional._

" _She was the best" Lauren whispered_

" _But we must let go in order to move on Mama"_

" _I know and I'm ready...are you?" Ethan stood up and reached his hand out to his mother._

" _I have held such hate for you for too long, Bo is my Mother and you have hurt her. She has already forgave you, it well over time that I do as well."_

" _I love your Mother"_

" _I know but make it clear...I won't sit back like last time" Ethan said as Lauren smiled_

" _I wouldn't want you too. You will be a fine Alpha one day...but until then let's just be mother and son"_

" _I can do that" Ethan hugged Lauren as she kissed his forehead._

" _You both are running out of time here...you must go back to her, she is calling out to you both" Her Mother said as Lauren quickly walked over to her own mother._

" _I love you Ma"_

" _As I love you Lauren, please take care of my grandchildren"_

 _Ethan gave his grandmother a fierce hug before moving back into his mother's arms._

" _Bless all and all be blessed"_

 **-8888-**

Bo was nervous

Like super nervous...like she was about to lose her virginity nervous, this was absolutely nerve wracking.

"Bo…"

She sucked in a breath at Tamsin's voice hitting her ears, turning slowly in her chair and seeing both Lyric and Tamsin standing by the door.

"We're ready when you are" Lyric said as Bo stood up on wobbly legs.

"This will take place in the garden house down the hill, Lauren and I haven't really been there so it will do" Bo said thinking about the last night they shared, her body heating up at the memories. The three woman was standing there so awkward and nervous that they didn't hear the door damn near break off the hinges of the bedroom.

Bo didn't have time to react as she was lifted off her feet and took off, the trees flew like blur in her eyes. She was about to attack her kidnapper until she suddenly was dropped on her back. Bo let her eyes shift in anger but then a sudden familiar scent hit her. Her body suddenly drenched in Lauren's arousing smell, her succubus purring against her chest screaming to get out.

"Lauren…" Bo moaned out as her eyes shined bright blue.

Lauren smiled and let her eyes slowly shift to a dark ruby red.

 **Ahhhh!**

 **It about to go down! In more ways than one lol**

 **Until next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bo/Lauren**

 **RatedM**

 **Enjoy**

Red eyes….

Blue eyes….

Battling with the lust that filled them, Bo moved to kneel in front of Lauren. Standing rigid, Lauren let her eyes roll at the arousal she could clearly smelled coming off the succubus. It brought her to her knees, now at the same level of the succubus, Bo reached out to touch the woman but yanked her hand back scared.

"You can touched me Bo...Please touch me" Lauren voice was raspy and low, Bo could easily hear the raw need in the shifter's voice. Bo stumbled onto her feet and looked at the blond, Lauren slowly tilted her head up and slowly opened her eyes. Bo cuffed her face in her hands and stepped into the shifter's personal space.

"Where do you want me to touch you baby?" Bo seductive voice hit her ears, Lauren groaned and Bo watched the woman's hand reach down to her growing erection and squeezed it through her jeans.

"Mmm you want me to touch you there?" Bo whispered bending down and replacing Lauren's hand with her own. Lauren immediately started to grind into the hand that was stroking her, it was taking all her energy to hold Loki at bay. Bo wasn't fairing all too well either, her succubus was holding on by a thread.

"Lauren we need to move or this will happened out here on the grass" Bo whispered licking across the shifter's lips. Getting back to her feet, Bo was amazed at how much strength she still had to even form complete sentences. Her body was melting with desire as Lauren hand ghosted up her leg and between her thighs.

"L...Lauren baby please!" Bo begged as the shifter growled ripping her jeans from the thigh, Bo gasped in shocked but quickly screamed out in pleasure when she felt her wife's wet mouth wrapped around her clit. Her knees buckled and she went down, her back hit the grass as Lauren held her legs open.

"Mmmm! Not so fast...y...you're g...gonna make me c...c...cu-

Bo words were cut off by her orgasm ripping through her body, Lauren greedily indulged in the sweet taste she has missed for so long. Lauren forgot how wet and messy Bo's pussy got when she was really turn on, Lauren moved up her body and crashed their lips together. Grinding her erection into Bo, Lauren whimpered in pain as her dick rubbed against her jeans. She needed to get these fucking pants off right now. It was like Bo knew what she was thinking and ripped the shifter's jeans right off her body, Bo turn them so that she was on top and pulled her boxers down her thighs. Her dick sprang to life as it bobbed back and forth against her stomach. Lauren watched with heavy eyes as Bo licked her length until her tongue twirled around the tip. Lauren let out a strangled growl half moan when Bo took her into her mouth, she wasn't gonna last...that was a given, but she wanted to be inside before she came.

"B...Bo"

Bo was in her own world, savoring the taste and feel of her wife slowly moving in and out of her mouth.

It been too long

Lauren threw her head back and buried her fingers in her wife's hair, soon as she felt the tightening in her stomach Bo suddenly popped up and hovered over her cock ready to descend.

"I love you"

Lauren opened her eyes and stared at her wife, Bo was hovering in mid-air waiting for her to give the go ahead to sit. Lauren reached out and intertwine their fingers above her.

"I love you too" Lauren raspy voice hit her ears, Bo ripped her shirt open and pulled her bra down. Lauren eyes flashed a bright red before she lunged, taking a nipple into her mouth. Bo reached between them and guided Lauren exactly where she was needed.

Eyes locked

Bo slowly lower herself on Lauren as they both gasped, Lauren felt like all the air left her body, and Bo felt full...a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. Lauren grabbed the succubus face in her hands, she hasn't moved because she was scared that if she gave one stroke...it was all over.

"So good" Bo moaned looking at Lauren barely through opened eyes, Lauren gave a deep push of her hips and Bo whimpered pulling the shifter closer, shredding the blond shirt right off her back with her nails. Lauren let out a soft huff of air as she buried her face in the succubus's neck. She started off slow but after a few thrusts...she sped up and thrusted deeper, her back was screaming as Bo nails raked up and down leaving angry red marks.

"Yessss right there!" Bo whispered in her ear, her noises were making it hard for Lauren to hold off her orgasm. She was surprised at how long she was hanging in there. Bo eyes were so bright as she pulled back a little and started a chi exchange, it was the longest chi exchange she ever attempted. Unable to scream, Bo sucked and fell apart until she finally broke the blue stream as Lauren fell on her back. Her hips still moving erratically and fast, Bo looked into the glazed over look in her lover's eyes and saw that Lauren was still trapped in her orgasm. Lauren hands squeezing her ass cheeks as she thrusted harder and faster. Milking her of every last drop, Lauren was boneless as she laid spent on the grass. Bo moved her sweaty wet hair out of her face and smiled down at her wife.

"Welcome back my Alpha"

 **-88888-**

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Bo woke up to an empty bed. Lauren nowhere to be found, she threw the covers off her naked body and stood up to stretch her aching limbs. A huge smile graced her face as she let out a long drawn out moan, memories of yesterday's events flashing in her mind had her succubus purring in contentment. She never felt her succubus so relaxed and quiet. Walking over to the bathroom for a quick shower, she tipped toed down the stairs to find her wife. She found Lauren sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"No breakfast?" Bo playfully pouted as Lauren shrugged her shoulders lifting the spoon to her mouth.

"Your mother cooked for the main house, I was waiting for you to wake up so we could go over." Lauren explained as she watched her succubus walk over and straddle her lap, Bo opened her mouth wanting a spoon of the sugary treat. Lauren gave her a skeptical look as Bo gasp in mock hurt.

"Wow...after hours of pushing your big headed daughter out of my vagina, I can't get a spoon of your Fruit Loops?" Bo accused as Lauren rolled her eyes and gave her a big spoon of the rainbow circles. Bo sat happily munching down until she swallowed and moaned.

"Tastes almost as good as you" Bo whispered in her wife's ear, Lauren smirked and thrusted her hips up making the brunette rise with the movement.

"Nothing compares to your taste...not even close" Lauren replied killing the rest of the cereal, Bo reluctantly got up and followed Lauren into the kitchen.

"Well let me put on some jogging pants and we can head over, I know for a fact that bowl didn't even put a dent in your hunger" Bo said disappearing upstairs, Lauren washed her bowl out and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She was wearing some black nike joggers with a plain white shirt and flip flops. She was excited to see her kids, her heart has doing this jumping thing ever since she woke up this morning. She knew it was her kids trying to show their excitement. She was never leaving them again, she felt like her old self, she felt more light on her feet and her shoulders didn't feel so heavy. It made her smile as she watched Bo bounce happily down the stairs.

"Someone's happy" Lauren said smiling as she saw the blush tainting the pretty woman's cheeks, Bo was happy...too fucking happy.

"I might have overdid it last night, I'm actually very high right now" Bo explained as Lauren double over in laughter.

"Well I'm very high right now too...high on happiness, I never felt this good in a long time. I know we still have so much to talk about...but I just can't help but be happy" Lauren said nuzzling the succubus's neck, Bo played with the blond ponytail as they stood there for a couple minutes just caressing each other faces with their noses.

"I love you"

"I love you but please I need food" Lauren chest rumbled.

"Come on then my hungry lion" It didn't take long before they saw the large arch of wood that connected to the front of the house. Lauren smile never left her face as she was bombarded by three little people excited feelings. Breaking apart from Bo, she ran inside the house and picked up the first kid she saw...which was Isabel because she was swinging on the drapes in the living room.

"MA!" The little girl screamed in pure happiness as she jumped and flew onto the air towards her mother. Lauren easily caught the little daredevil and kissed her everywhere she could find. Walking into the kitchen, Lawrence was too busy stuffing his face to see that Lauren was standing next to him smiling. Isabel wrapped around her body like a monkey, Ethan gave him a shoulder bump as Lawrence looked up in confusion but it quickly turned into shock.

"MAMA!" He jumped knocking over his chair to get to his mother, everybody laughed as Lauren caught the boy in her arms. She planted kisses everywhere on his face as well, Bo was just watching the reunion with a smile and watery eyes. Ethan stayed seated but he knew it wouldn't last too long as he saw her eyes land on him.

"I still got room" She said to him as everyone held their breath, this was it...what everybody was waiting for, did the healing garden really mend their broken hearts? Ethan looked at his mother and he could feel the love she had for him seeping into his pores breaking down his broken walls even more. Ethan looked at Bo and bit his lips, she looked so happy and carefree...his mother did that and he couldn't be anymore happier.

"Scoot over Lawrence! That's my spot!" Ethan yelled lunging into his mother's arms, Lauren felt complete right then as all her kids wrapped themselves around her. Bo pushed off the door and walked over to the foursome and squeezed herself into the hug.

"That's not fair! Too much sweetness! My eyes are leaking!" Kenzi yelled wiping at her eyes as Tamsin rolled hers at the small woman.

"Yes so much sweetness but can we get back to breakfast before it gets cold" Aife said playfully glaring at the two boys who quickly scrambled to seat back down. Lauren hiked an eyebrow at the scene. Bo went to seat down but was quickly hike up into Lauren's lap with Isabel. Lauren reached to snatch a piece of bacon and raised it to her mouth only for it to be stolen in mid air by her daughter. Isabel chomped happily on the bacon as Lauren reached for another one, Aife had already had their plates made and warmed it up. Putting the plates down, everybody resumed back eating their breakfast.

"Where's Tyro?" Lauren asked finally seeing that her sister was not here. Frank sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Tyro is with her father's pack right now"

"Why?" Lauren asked confused, Lyric and Frank gave each other a weary look. Lauren caught the look and frowned her face.

"Why?" Lauren asked more forcefully as Frank looked at his daughter.

"She is thinking about giving the Beta position back to Lyric once the fae situation is over" He explained as Lauren sat back in her chair in disbelief, Tyro has always wanted to be Beta….so now that she has the title, she don't want it anymore.

"We can be divided like this! Bring her as-butt back here now!" Lauren growled at her pack who all scrambled to get up but Frank growled suddenly.

"Sit! All of you!" He Alpha commanded as Lauren watched the pack sit.

"Lauren...you and Tyro need to talk" Frank said as Lauren finished off her plate.

"No, Tyro needs a butt whooping and I've been saving one for her ever since that little show she did" Lauren explained as Bo ran her hand up and down her lover's back trying to calm her.

"Please Lauren...for me. We need her and Michael to have a chance at winning this war with fae. They will be here in a day or so…." Lauren whipped her head towards Bo in shocked. Bo blushed and stuttered.

"I was going to tell you but we were a little occupied with other things"

"H….How the he-

"I think they followed you guys here when you guys got ambushed in the woods" Lyric said but Lauren shook her head.

"No they couldn't have, we were with the Valkyries in the air...there was no way they followed us. Someone gave our location away" Lauren said making everybody go silent in thought, Bo frowned because all this time she never considered a mole in the fold.

"That sound actually plausible" Frank said as Tamsin quickly spoke up for her sisters.

"We are loyal by default" Tamsin said as Lauren shook her head.

"I never thought it was you or your sisters...you guys are pack" Lauren quickly assured the Valkyrie.

"So whoever it is...is someone close to us" Lyric said as Bo gasped but she didn't want to think that of her grandfather.

"I'll find out…" Lauren growled as her eyes shifted.

 **-8888-**

"Dude can you be just a little happy to see your sister" Lyric said as Lauren rolled her eyes as they walked down the river bank towards the mountain path.

"I am happy"

"If this is you happy...than I feel so sorry for Bo" Lyric laughed

"I wanted to thank you for holding my family down when I was under" Lauren grabbed her best friend's shoulder.

"Never thank me for that, they are like my kids as well you know that. I will always protect my niece and nephews" Lyric pushed the lion away from with a smile.

"So…"

"So what?" Lauren asked as Lyric gave her a look, Lauren blew out a short breath and smirked.

"We didn't even make it to the house" Lauren laughed as Lyric high fived her.

"Nice! You finally got your mojo back" Lyric said as they jumped from the waterfall and walked right into the black panthers that were patrolling the mountains. Lauren and Lyric quickly made their way towards the house.

"Before we go in there, please hear her out and let her speak. She really is in her feelings about a lot of things"

"I will"

Lyric gave her a look

"I promise" Lauren said truthfully as the panthers let them through to Tyro who was standing behind the army. Lauren saw the look of smug fit across her sister's face, Lauren had to give it to her...her father's pack was impressive. The pain in her chest of all the packmates she had lost had made her number drastically low.

She lost a lot over the past years

"Lauren" Tyro greeted her blood sister, Lauren looked around her and huffed in annoyance.

A little over the top is it not?" Lauren said looking at at least twenty panthers surrounding her sister.

"We didn't leave on such good terms the last time so I'm just being cautious" Tyro said smirking.

"I'm not here for that. But best believe, we will definitely be returning to that misunderstanding" Lauren said walking closer as the panthers broke into a single file line to make a path for the formal Alpha. It was still written in stone that all packmates respect another Alpha and formal Alpha of other packs. But if that Alpha was dangerous, the pack could overthrow the Alpha if they were in danger.

"Impressive huh? I have a whole army at my command" Tyro said smugly as Lauren ignored the little jab.

"Are we gonna talk about strategy or are we gonna stand here measuring dicks...because we all know I don't have a problem pulling mines out" Lauren smirked as Tyro glared and turned on her heels and walked into the house.

"That started off so good" Lyric stressed out. Lauren laughed and patted her shoulders and followed her sister into the house.

 **Well let's see if Lauren will keep her promise and stay calm...lol**

 **Until next time**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

Lauren walked into the small house like she own the place, she saw more men lined up against the wall. Yeah, Michael might have the numbers but they all were disposable soldiers, Lauren had power in her small numbers. Her pack was family and they strive on that to survive.

"A little bit crowded don't you think" Lauren whispered to Lyric

"Yeah. I see there's no females around either" Lyric said noticing the absence of the fairer sex, Lauren smacked her lips at the observation.

"That sucks ass and tits….hey you! Yeah you, there's no females around?" Lauren asked the man standing next to the double doors. The man kept quiet as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I guess not…"

"Females are below deck, they are always kept separate if you must know" Tyro said walking towards her sister. Lauren sat down as Lyric kept her stance behind her chair, Tyro smirked at the display.

"You both were always in sync with each other I'll give you that" Tyro started off.

"Makes me wonder...if you ever let my sister fuck you" Tyro asked smirking, Lauren slapped her hand on the wooden table hard rattling the weak legs. Lyric stayed silent not giving Tyro the luxury of a reaction.

"Enough Tyro! I didn't come here for this, where's your father?" Lauren asked as Tyro stood from her chair.

"Oh you didn't hear? I'm in charge of the pack in his absent"

"And why is he absent all of sudden?" Lauren gritted through her teeth. This meeting was not going as plan.

"Tribal stuff...nothing concerning you dear sister since you're not the Alpha but if you must know, he is gone to try and bring more tribes into the fold"

"Good...Good. More tribes means more numbers to fight with"

"Speaking of numbers….Lauren your pack is looking a little thin these days, it was boring as hell being a Beta to only like ten or so shifters" Lauren let a growl rumble in her chest before counting to ten and blowing out a harsh breath. Lyric reached out and started to massage the tense muscle in her best friend's neck. Lauren felt her anger ebb away at the touch.

"Well that just answered my earlier question, I see why you got Beta right off back...you were sucking my sister's di-

Lauren lunged over the table but was stopped by Lyric strong grip around her waist, Lyric pressed her forehead into Lauren's back trying to reach out to Lauren through their link. She felt Lauren relax in her grip, she pulled the former Alpha back into her seat. Tyro swallowed quickly and ran her hands over her hair trying to gather herself before speaking. She knew she over stepped but she needed Lauren to know that she wasn't her goofy little sister anymore.

She wanted respect

"Say what you want about me, but if you say another disrespectful thing about Lyric again I will ripped your tongue out and kill every last panther in this room" Lauren said calm as her eyes shifted making the shifters in the room tense.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Lauren snapped back

"Why Lyric? You had a pretty good roster to choose from! You had Pyro, Eric...hell you had even Derek! But no you chose Lyric. You never gave me a chance" Tyro yelled as Lauren kept silent and just watched her sister break.

"Want to know the reason why I chose Lyric?" Lauren finally spoke as Tyro nodded, she been waiting years for this so call reason for her blood to dismiss her like some fucking peasant.

"You remember when we all got stuck on the other side of the river when the storm suddenly trapped us?" Lauren started as Tyro nodded

"Yeah we were out hunting and got caught in the storm, Lyric and I fell off the cliff. I don't remember nothing else though" Tyro explained.

"That's because you fell and hit a boulder, you passed out and fell into the water. I frozen in fear because everything was just like how Marianna died. It was no chance that we were going to get to you before the current did. Lyric didn't even hesitate and jumped into the water after you"

"W...W..Wha-

"She jumped and saved your ass, when I finally snapped out of it I pulled you both back up to the river bank. I was yelling and screaming at her for the stupid ass hero attempt. And you know what she told me" Lauren looked up at Lyric who was smiling down at her.

"I told you that you had a little boy that needed his mother rather than his aunt" Lyric finished as Lauren grab hold of the panther's hand.

"That's how I knew I found my Beta. She was willing to sacrifice her life for you and me….so I can go home to see my son" Lauren said the last part with much emotions. Tyro stood there in shock, she never knew what had happened when they were stuck in the storm. Lauren got up and walked over to her sister, Tyro squared her shoulders and puffed out her chest.

"Tyro I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to make truce and make sure our legacy is safe. Luna pack is as much as yours is it is mines, mother was the sun and moon of this pack. Please can we put our mistakes in the past and become sisters I know we can" Lauren stuck her hand out as Tyro looked at it.

"Lauren...you have hurt me on multiple occasions, I can't just let that go! You killed me or do not remember that!" Tyro yelled as Lauren balled her fist up in annoyance, Tyro would start this shit now when a full blown war coming their way.

"Tyro enough with this shit! You can whine and bitch later...are we good or not?" Lauren said sticking her hand out again but Tyro slapped it away.

"Get the fuck out my house" Tyro growled as her eyes shifted, Lauren let her eyes slowly shift and took a step towards Tyro. The men in the room all shifted at Lauren's movement. Lyric quickly pulled Lauren back by her shirt and stepping in front of her former Alpha.

"Hey...easy. We will go but please Tyro, can this take a back seat for now just until the threat is gone?" Lyric suggested as Tyro looked over at Lyric who was pushing her sister back with her body.

"I agree, the threat is more important...my father and I will bring our pack to Luna territory at night fall"

"Great...see you then" Lyric said turning and pushing Lauren out the door. Once they made their way back over the mountain path, Lyric smacked Lauren behind the head hard.

"Ouch! What the hell!"

Lyric stayed silent and kept hitting the lion, Lauren tried to block the hits but Lyric was too fast. Lauren growled and picked the panther up and slammed Lyric on her back. Hovering over her best friend, Lauren let her eyes shift and growled loudly in her face. Lyric just laid there in anger as Lauren huffed and moved off the panther.

"You almost got your ass killed!"

"Please! Those panthers were no match for me" Lauren snorted as Lyric reached and flicked her ear.

"Shit on a stick! Stop!" Lauren growled as Lyric pushed her best friend away from her.

"This is serious Lauren! What the fuck is wrong with you? You get some pussy and now you just lost your damn mind!" Lyric yelled as Lauren rolled her eyes and dust her pants off.

"Tyro could have killed you Lauren. You might not think so but she had three elites behind her ready, you don't have your Alpha powers remember. So I suggest you chill" Lyric told her as Lauren nodded. Lyric was scared shitless when the three black panthers move to aid their stand in Alpha, she would never leave Lauren but fuck she was pissed that Lauren would put her in that fucked up situation.

"Look I'm sorry" Lauren tried to say to her best friend but Lyric wasn't having it, turning her back and walking off, Lauren rolled her eyes and jogged to catch up.

"I said I was so-

"Whatever"

"Don't whatever me!"

"I just did!"

"Take it back!"

"Nope!" Lyric said with a pop of the lips, Lauren growled and lunged at her best friend. Lyric was too quick and moved before Lauren could touch her. They both stood there glaring at each other before Lauren sighed and moved closer to Lyric. She leaned down to catch the panther's angry eyes.

"You know...that wasn't why I chose you to be my Beta" Lauren said lifting the woman's chin so they were eye level. Lyric knew that, but she never knew the real reason why.

"Why then?"

"I met you before I met Sara, you were a fighter among your family...while Sara was the healer and peacemaker of the family. I was attracted to how protective you were and how in tune you were to your animal"

"Lauren…"

"Shh...just let me get this out okay, Yes I was attracted to you but I knew for a fact you didn't feel the same. You never gave me a second glance, you didn't fall for my lame ass pickup lines like the rest. Then you became my best friend, possibly the best person in my life. I didn't want to ruin that connection because of some feelings. Then I had to choose a Beta and I didn't have a fucking clue on how until you told me-

"Being a protector isn't easy, so many lives are depending on you to make the right decisions, sacrificing love and personal desires must have no room to detract you from the bigger picture" Lyric finished in a whisper. Lauren nodded and sat down on the stone steps by her feet.

"I could've picked Pyro...she was the perfect candidate but my heart was telling me something different and I picked you even though I wasn't suppose to" Lauren confessed as Lyric blew out a shaky breath.

"Wow...Ummm I never knew that"

"Trust me I never wanted you to know"

Lyric suddenly started to laugh as Lauren looked at her crazy.

"What?"

"You picked me as your Beta and not even twenty four hours later, my sister comes telling me that she lost her virginity to you" Lyric said as Lauren blushed.

"Fuck! She told you" Lauren squeaked out as Lyric laughed harder.

"Yes! But don't worry, she said you were amazing" Lyric said as Lauren huffed in annoyed. They both relaxed in silence before Lyric looked up at Lauren.

"So if we are being honest here...I thought about it" Lyric said but Lauren gave her a confused look.

"I thought about it...if I had giving in to you that first time. How would everything had played out, would Sara still be alive? Would we even had lasted without being mated to each other?"

"We will never know" Lauren said standing up, Lyric shrugged her shoulders and playfully pushed the shifter away from her.

"Don't get all pussy on me" Lyric said

"I'm not! I just miss Bo that's all"

"I know what you mean...can we put a little pep in our step?" Lyric asked

"Naw...I got something better" Lauren said leaping up in the air and shifting into her panther, Lyric laughed and shifted as well. Both panthers suddenly started chasing each other down the mountains.

 **-88888-**

"Tyro ass had better played nice" Bo threatened

"They been gone for awhile, should we go out looking for them?" Tamsin asked ready to fly off to find her girlfriend.

"No...let's give them a few more minutes, I'm sure they will show up" Aife said as Both Bo and Tamsin huffed. Frank was down in the dungeon with the Alpha pair, the rest of the pack was out in the back hunting.

"Have we figure out our mole yet?" Kenzi asked

"I think it's Tyro" Tamsin said nonchalant as Kiki glared at her sister.

"Fuck you Tamsin!"

"Hey! Hey...chill you two!" Bo quickly got between the two angry Valkyries.

"Tyro wouldn't do that!" Kiki yelled as Bo scoffed but remained silent.

"I'm sorry but you just became pack, you don't know shit behind Tyro and Lauren's beef...so I suggest you stay quiet and let the grown ups talk" Kenzi said making the room fall silent in shock at her outburst. Kiki looked at Tamsin for help but the blond quickly looked down at her plate of tacos.

"Believe it or not, I don't think Tyro is responsible. Yeah Tyro and Lauren has issues but Tyro would never put my kids in harm's way" Bo said as Kiki nodded agreeing.

"So who else is there?" Aife said before gasping in shock

"Trick?"

"No! My grandfather would never!" Bo quickly shot that idea down.

"Wait what if he been compromised...what if he didn't have a choice?" Tamsin said as Bo quickly ran to get her phone, walking back into the kitchen with the phone to her ear.

"Fuck! It's going to voicemail" Bo said as Aife paced nervously.

"Try again!" Her mother yelled at her. Bo tried three more times but they all went straight to voicemail.

"We have to go now Bo!" Aife ordered as Bo nodded but Kenzi ran in front of them to stop them.

"Hold on! You can't just up and leave us like this! The Fae is on the move straight here!"

"This is Trick we're talking about Kenzi!"

"I know Bo but please just hold off until Frank and Lauren come back, you're just gonna leave Lauren when he just came back to you" Kenzi tried to get through to the panicked succubus.

"Fuck!" Bo screamed and leaned over the counter for support, she felt her mother arms wrap around her in comfort.

"He will be okay"

"How do we know that for sure?" Bo sniffed as Aife wiped at her eyes.

"We must have hope" Aife whispered in her ear, Bo hugged her mother tight but quickly let go when she saw her wife blond hair. Bo took off towards the backyard and jumped into her arms. Lauren caught her easily and felt her mate's body shake with tears. Lauren eyes quickly shifted in anger at why her mate was crying in her arms.

"What happened?" Lauren voice boomed as Lyric walked over to Tamsin.

"It's Trick Lauren...we think he has been captured and forced to talk" Tamsin explained

"Shit…" Lauren whispered as she held Bo like baby and just rocked her until the woman calm down. Aife was tucked under Frank's arm as he tried to calm her as well.

"Well Alpha...what do we do?" Lauren asked her Father, everybody looked at Frank but Frank was looking his daughter.

"You're right...what are we going to do Alpha?" Frank said to Lauren as Bo gasped in her arms, Lauren looked dumbfounded as Frank walked towards her.

"D...Dad are you sure?" Lauren stuttered in shocked.

"Yes. I was waiting for the right time and this is as perfect as I'm going to get. You have came so far, you have overcome so much and you still stand" Frank moved away Aife as Lauren put Bo down and walked towards her father.

"We need you as Alpha to win this war, we need you to unleash that savage Tyro is always talking about, no holding back...so I Frank Lewis relinquish my power of Alpha" Frank kneeled at Lauren feet, Lauren could feel the warmth seeping into her body. The power of the Alpha swirling around her like a lover scent. Lauren let her eyes roll at the feeling and growled low in her chest. Her eyes were brighter than ever before and she lunged at her father and bit his neck, sealing the transfer of Alpha power. She pulled back and cracked her neck and moaned at the power that filled her. Bo stood there watching with blue eyes, she was feeling the same thing Lauren was feeling and she knew she was gonna be thrown around tonight...she couldn't wait.

"Fuck...that feels good. Good to be back" Lauren green reddish eyes held power and strength, everybody quickly kneeled as Bo stood staring at her with lust.

"Now that's done, what are you gonna do Alpha?" Lyric said as Lauren looked at her.

"First I need to gather some friends of my own" Lauren said shifting into her lion, Bo bit her lip but stayed still by Kenzi and watched her mate disappear into the tall grass.

"What friends?" Tamsin asked

"She never told you guys about her connection to the animals around here?" Frank asked, Bo was confused but then smirked.

"She told me"

"What! I want to know" Kenzi whined but a loud roar cut her off.

"Was that Lauren?" Kenzi asked as Frank smirked.

"Yup, she's calling out to her pride" Frank explained as the roar got louder.

"She is the only male lion alive within miles, there are two female prides that Lauren is King to" Frank said as they all heard low growls rumbled the ground.

In the tall grass, Lauren walked ahead of twenty full grown female lions, and six teenage female lions. Bo gasped in amazement as the lions all bowed as Lauren walked between the pride. She walked over to Bo and bowed at her feet before walking back to the pride and bumped her head against the pride's Alpha female. The lion stood on its feet and walked over to Bo, Bo licked her lips in nervousness as the lion only bowed to her.

"Touch her head and accept her" Frank whispered to her. Bo shakily reached out her hand and touched the lion's head. Lauren pressed her head against the female lion and then pressed her nose against Bo stomach.

"You are the Alpha female now" Frank told her as Bo blew out a nervous breath as the lion backed away and went to sit with the rest of the lions. Lauren started to shift back human as Bo squeaked and jumped in front of her to cover her nakedness.

"Now we can go save your grandfather and end this war for good"

 **Ooh shitnit**

 **Is Trick the mole? Vex will make an appearance next chapter. Will he fight for Alpha Lauren?**

 **Until next time**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Breakdown of the different Tribes**

 **Luna Pack Tribe (Lauren's Tribe)**

 **Mountain Pack Tribe (Tyro's Father Tribe)**

 **River Pack Tribe (Deceased)**

 **Tiger Tribe (Valeria's Tribe)**

 **Female Lion Pride (Lauren's pride)**

 **The Light and Dark has joined forces to declare war on Bo and Lauren. So the fae numbers are around 150 to 300**

 **-88888-**

Lauren had to open up the west wing of the main house to accommodate her guests, the west wing was Sara's little peace and quiet. Lauren really didn't want to taint it with other people but she needed to make her guests feel comfortable….it was the last thing she could do as they all were here to help fight a fight she started so long ago. Lauren wasn't too thrill to see Valeria, the female tiger was ruthless when she set her eyes on something. Lauren couldn't lie...the woman embodied the word erotic. The shifter knew that other than the pending war coming straight to them….Lauren knew the real war was keeping Bo and Valeria far apart.

Lauren had her secrets….

And sadly Valeria was one of them….

 **-8888-**

One by one, tribes came and set up shop in the Luna pack mansion, some of them were amazed at how much wealth Alpha Lauren had. Some was blow away that Frank Lewis, the famous black lion was indeed alive and well, it wasn't a secret that most tribes stayed away from Frank and his daughter. So for Lauren to give out a distress signal, had most coming just off curiosity and respect. Michael and Tyro showed up in the early morning, Tyro had her shit face on when she discovered that Frank had gave Lauren the Alpha power back. So she kept her distance and mingled with the old and new tribes of Africa. Lauren and counted around 200 shifters, twenty six lions, two Succubuses, five Valkyries and one human.

Lauren had her numbers….

Bo was getting the kid's clothes ready for their stay up in Valhalla, Ethan wanted to stay and help but Lauren immediately shot that down. His only job was to keep his siblings safe and wait for her call. It was an emotional send off for the Luna pack as they watched Tamsin and Kiki fly the children away. Bo was sad and Lauren was trying to mask her sadness with getting everyone skilled in combat and shifting. Lauren was the first shifter to ever half shift, so she was willing to teach only the teachable. But most of the Alphas were too prideful or too stupid to learn something new. Lauren was still waiting on the Savanna Tribe and the Valeria's tribe to show up, she was nervous to see Valeria...it been almost two decades since last seen her. Their last reunion was something Lauren still to this day regret.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Lyric asked her Alpha as they all sat around the main table in the kitchen. Lauren was skeptical in telling Lyric about Valeria, she didn't know how she was going to take it. She definitely had to tell Bo before the woman showed up.

"We're waiting on Valeria's pack to show up, you know how she likes to be fashionably late" Lauren told her best friend, biting her lip nervous….Lauren was seriously sweating about this. But ultimately, Lauren decided to not tell Lyric and got up to find her wife. Walking through the back and around the house, she saw her wife surrounded by all the other female Alphas. Lauren smiled warmly as she saw Bo laughing and having a good time. Lauren didn't want to interrupt but she really needed to talk to Bo. Walking closer, Bo felt Lauren before she saw her. Smiling at her shifter, Bo watched Lauren smiled politely at their guests.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting but I need to speak with my wife for a second, I promise I will bring her right back" Lauren said as Bo grabbed her outreached hand, the other ladies only smiled and waved them away.

"Oh my god! Thank you! I was fucking drowning in boredom" Bo whined as Lauren laughed out loud, they started a path down to their house. Lauren wanted Bo isolated for her to tell her this secret.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you about that" Lauren laughed as Bo punched her in the arm, the shifter smiled and quickly pecked her Succubus on the lips.

"Where are you taking me? Ooh are we sneaking away for some sexy time?" Bo asked excited but Lauren shook her head no.

"No...Yes...Maybe! Seriously Bo I wanted to talk to you about something" Lauren said as the brunette nodded noticing that the conversation was serious. Once they arrived at the house, Lauren took her shoes off and pulled Bo to the couch with her.

"L...Lauren what is it? Bo asked a little afraid, she didn't know what this talk was about. Lauren took Bo shoes off for her and pulled the woman on top of her.

Lauren held Bo head to her chest

"I want you to not talk and listen okay" Lauren asked, Bo nodded against her chest and wrapped her arms and legs around Lauren.

"Listen to my heart, it's strong right?" Lauren spoke, Bo nodded again as she felt Lauren squeeze her tight.

"I was just giving the position of Alpha to the pack. My mother was dead, my father was dead, I had no family left but Tyro. Michael had divided the pack, took who he wanted and made the mountain pack. I was left with young inexperience shifters but Sara had faith and determination to turn Luna pack into the tribe to fear" Lauren started but Bo just laid there listening.

"We got married shortly after, everything was perfect and peaceful. Until a tribe came on our territory one day, this was my chance to prove to my pack that I was a strong Alpha. This tribe was a pack of males tigers and one female tiger, they were some scary looking motherfuckers. I was scared I won't lie, but I knew if I showed fear I was going to be the laughing stock for years. I swallowed my fear and was surprised like hell when the female announced that she was the Alpha female of the pack."

"Was she hot?" Bo asked smirking up to her

"She was...something" Lauren mumbled as she closed her eyes tight.

"Valeria was a woman of action, she never talked about what she was going to do. She did it and then explained why she did it, she was ruthless and took no bullshit. She had to be cold and emotionless to keep ten male tigers in check, she was the perfect Alpha. I was only twenty, fresh with milk still on my tongue. Valeria was twice my age but didn't look no older than twenty five"

"Lucky bitch…"

"Sara liked her, they got along so good that Sara opened our home to her"

Bo froze in Lauren's arms, Bo wasn't liking where this was going. Lauren felt Bo stiff in her arms as she held on tight.

"Valeria and I spent a lot of time together, she helped me be a better Alpha before she left. Let's fast forward three years, I was in the city for a business meeting and bumped into Valeria"

"Lauren…"

"Please Bo...let me finish" Lauren stressed as Bo pulled away and sat up on the couch. She had a inkling on what Lauren was about to drop on her.

She was about to drop an atomic bomb

"Sara was so pure when we started out, it took us a year to even start touching each other intimately. She was so innocent and godly. I always told her that I didn't deserve her, she was so soft and passionate towards me. Our bedroom activities were on a whole other level you know, Sara made love...she never really like fucking, I'm talking about that raw animal like fucking. I was cool with that because truthfully I couldn't imagine doing that to my Angel. But my shifters were restless, they needed something to throw around and pound...especially Loki. I swear to this day, I still don't know what the fuck happened" Lauren said running her hands through her hair.

"Lauren please don't tell me you-

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, Valeria was saying all the right words and she kept touching me and before I knew it...I had her up against the wall in the bathroom with her panties stuffed inside my mouth" Lauren finally dropped the bomb, Bo gasped and jumped off the couch in shock.

"Fuck! Please don't look at me like that!" Lauren pleaded, Bo eyes were wide in so much shock and confusion.

"Y...Y...You cheated on Sara?" Bo asked her wife in disbelief.

"Yes but it only happened one time, I never told Sara and it ate at me everyday"

"Wow…"

"I'm so sorry" Lauren said in heavy remorse as Bo snorted and glared at Lauren.

"Sorry honey but I'm not who you were supposed to say that to" Bo said, Lauren laid back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"It happened so quick, she was taunting my shifters and before I knew it...I had her head in the sink pounding away"

"Okay! I don't need details. But I am curious as to why you suddenly telling me this?" Bo asked

"Valeria is the female Alpha to the tiger pack we are waiting for, she was reached out to by Michael" Lauren explained as Bo hiked a eyebrow at her wife.

"Hold up...your telling me that the woman you fucked in the bathroom is on her way here now?" Bo growled as Lauren flinched and nodded, Bo shook her head and started to pace.

"Well shit...if you could cheat on Sara the pure and innocent….My ass has no chance" Bo said under her breath but Lauren heard it.

"No! Please don't think like that, I love you"

"Yeah and you loved Sara too" Bo pointed out as Lauren sighed.

"Please Bo...I felt like shit ever since"

"I'm not mad about you cheating because everybody is not perfect but I am mad...no I'm disgusted that you went on with life with Sara and she never fucking knew!" Bo yelled in anger, fuck she was mad! Damn...she felt like the shit happened to her.

"Bo" Lauren got up and reached out but Bo backed away.

"You foul as hell for that but I can't hold it against you because I didn't know you then" Bo said as Lauren grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"But best believe you will stay far away from her while she's here, I don't want to see you nowhere near her, if she ask for a cup of water...let her get her own damn water" Bo threatened as Lauren quickly nodded

"Yes" Lauren said as Bo just looked at her with disappointment, Bo really thought Lauren was perfect. She didn't know how to process this, Lauren had held that secret for years and she was happy that Lauren told her but fuck….

"Anything else you want to drop on me?"

"No, that was it and I'm sorry for disappointing you. I can see it in your eyes" Lauren said sadly as Bo sighed and walked closer to her wife.

"Yes I am but I still love you...nothing you say will change that"

"I love you too"

A few seconds of silence overtook the living room before Bo pushed at Lauren chest and stood.

"After that spill, on behalf of Sara you got a lot of making up to do so let's go" Bo said walking towards the stairs to their bedroom.

"Definitely" Lauren whispered as she quickly followed the succubus up to their room.

 **-88888-**

"Remember what I said?" Bo asked her wife as they all smelt the new scent hit the border line.

"No eye contact, no touching, if the bitch want water...let her get her own damn water" Lauren repeated her words she said before they left the house.

"You forgot about talking...I don't want you talking to her either, if she crack a joke you better not fix your mouth to even smile" Bo said as Lauren chuckled but Bo wasn't laughing.

"I'm serious Lauren...I don't want to rip your dick off and put it in my pocket" Bo threatened as Lauren paled but they were quickly interrupted by Valeria's grand entrance. It was no secret that Valeria was the most sought out female shifter in Africa, she never believed in mates and love. It was like a moth to the flame, every guy head turned and watched. Lauren wasn't no fool, she looked passed Valeria and saw the male tigers walking behind the woman.

"Are you fucking shitting me!" Bo hissed at Lauren twisting the shifter's nipple painfully. Lauren gasped in pain and pulled away.

"Shit! What was that for?" Lauren yelled as Bo glared at her.

"You never told me she was that damn beautiful! She look like fucking Cleopatra" Bo complained as Lauren pulled Bo flushed against her. The shifter nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"She is nothing compared to you Bo...plus her nipples look funny, it threw me off when I seen them. Relax Bo, you have nothing to worry about with me...you satisfy every fantasy, and every need I have" Lauren whispered into her ear as Bo groaned feeling her body react. Lauren pulled away smiling not looking behind her, Valeria had snuck up on her and hugged her from behind.

"Hey!..." Lauren quickly pulled away from the woman's grip, watching for Bo's reaction...Lauren grabbed the succubus and pulled her in front of her.

"Hi, my name is Bo Dennis Lewis and you are?" Bo asked sticking her hand out. Valeria eyes went wide at the last name and looked at Lauren, Lauren had her face buried in Bo neck to avoid any confrontation.

"I'm Valeria with no last name. Mmm never knew that Lauren got remarried, damn...look like I miss my chance huh" Valeria laughed but Bo didn't think that shit was funny.

"Yeah you missed big time, as the female Alpha of the Luna pack...I do appreciate you coming to help" Bo said as Valeria looked at Lauren but the shifter avoided any type of eye contact or interaction with her. That made Valeria smiled as she looked at Bo with a impressive look. Valeria always did think that Sara was alittle too pure and good for Lauren, the older woman knew that Lauren was hiding something big under that composed attitude.

And boy was it big…

"Well...show me to my chambers" Valeria ordered as Lyric rolled her eyes and told the caramel skinned woman to follow her. Lyric was confused at her Alpha's actions but the glare on Bo's face quickly cleared that up for her. Once the woman was out of sight, Bo fisted Lauren's shirt in her hands and dragged the shifter out into the tall grass away from the others. Her succubus felt threatened, her blood boiled inside as she tried to calm down.

"Bo…"

"Shut up...and don't talk" Bo commanded as Lauren stood there confused, Bo eyes shifted as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"On your knees"

Lauren fell to her knees immediately. She could feel herself getting hard just off the strength that Bo used her Alpha female voice on her.

"She will never touch you again" Bo said walking around the shifter like a predator examining its prey. Lauren eyes never wavered as she followed Bo's movements.

"No one makes you cum as hard as I do" She whispered pressing her breasts against Lauren's back, quickly unbuttoning the shifter's jeans and wrapping her hand around her erection.

"Fuck…" Lauren gasped but it was all too soon, Bo let it go and stood up. She quickly undressed and laid herself open and ready.

"I want you to fuck me like you never fucked anyone before, my succubus is not playing so I need you to bring your A game" Bo explained as Lauren struggled to get out her jeans, once they were gone...she crawled over the brunette and bared her teeth.

"If you're gonna let your succubus out...I might as well let Loki free. No holding back, unleash everything right here...right now" Lauren voice was suddenly changing as her eyes were bright red. Bo wasn't fazed as she blinked her blue eyes at Lauren.

"Give me everything you got" Bo taunted as Lauren growled surprising the succubus by half shifting into her half form. Still human but her body had more hair and more muscles, her canines were larger and her nails longer. Lauren let her teeth glide across the sweet soft flesh of Bo's shoulder, she didn't even give a warning before she bit down. Bo screamed as a orgasm hit her out of nowhere, it felt like her body was on fire. Lauren didn't wait for the succubus to catch her breath before entering her full force, picking her up and slamming her back against the closest tree she saw, Lauren kept her teeth embedded in the skin as she sped up thrusts. Ripping the brunette's bra off, she finally pulled her teeth away and lapped at the pretty nipples in front of her.

Bo screams were loud. Lauren covered her mouth with her hand as Bo threw her head back, her succubus was purring so loud in her ears that she didn't hear anything Lauren was saying to her. She felt her stomach muscles tense up, grabbing hold to her lover's shoulders and biting on the skin of her neck...Bo let her eyes roll.

"Love how you grip me so tight" Lauren's deep growl like voice made Bo orgasm prolong even more. She could feel wetness all over them, running down their thighs. Lauren suddenly let go of the weak woman and stood strong and still hard as a rock. Bo gasped for air looking up at her wife, she saw her stroking herself and right then Bo knew she bit off more than she could chew.

She just hoped she could walk after this...

 **-8888-**

Five hours later…

Bo managed to walk on her own back to the house, she was soaked with Lauren's scent hoping that Valeria would catch whiff of it. Bo had overdid the chi once again and felt too high, she was better off too full than empty when a war was only a day away. Lauren had skipped taking a shower because she wanted everyone to know who she belong to. Valeria was sneaky and Lauren knew that best way to avoid her was to stay covered in Bo scent. There was nothing more powerful than another woman's scent on a shifter.

"Glad you decided to join us" Tyro spoke up first as Lauren just sat down in pure bliss.

"Sorry had something to take care of" Lauren replied as Lyric mumbled in her fist.

"You mean someone" Lyric laughed but Tyro wasn't for the games right now. It was time to talk strategy.

"Since you been gone doing whatever...I've been here with the rest of the Alphas trying come up with a line up"

"What did you come up with Tyro" Lauren rolled her eyes. Tyro wanted to be important so bad, so Lauren just say back and listened. She could feel Valeria eyes burning a hole in her face but she never once looked at the woman. Tyro was finally getting to the lineup and had the nerve to say that her females lions should be front line.

"Hell No! My females are not going to be front line! Tyro are you stupid!" Lauren yelled, Valeria tried to reached out and touched her but Lauren yanked her arm away.

"Your lions are not human...we have more to lose if we put shifte-

"Fuck you! Come up with something else, you must have lost your damn mind if you think I will put my females right in front of harms ways. They know nothing about why or how this war started,they are here to fight for me...not be fucking bait!" Lauren growled at Tyro who jumped up and got in Lauren's face.

"As the Beta of Lu-

"As the Alpha! I say come up with something else Tyro!" Lauren Alpha commanded the panther, Tyro tried to fight the command bit it was useless to fight and nodded. Lauren nodded back and got up to find her mate, Valeria saw her opportunity and got up with Lauren to follow her back into the house. Lauren rolled her eyes and kept walking, they were running outta time...they needed a plan to rescue her wife's grandfather before the fae reached her territory.

"Lauren can we talk somewh-

"No we can not talk…" Lauren told the woman emotionless, Valeria rolled her eyes and laughed at the shifter.

"She must have your collar wrapped around her pinky tight, you haven't once looked at me since I got here." Valeria said as Lauren ignored the female tiger, Bo would blow a fuse if she saw them walking together. Lauren sped up her walking as she entered her house, Valeria stayed behind with a smile as she watched Lauren disappear through the screen door.

Lauren found her wife and her mother sitting in the dining area talking with Frank, Lauren wanted to wait for the Valkyries to get here before they started on their possible rescue mission.

"What you guys talking about?" Lauren asked coming up to sit behind the succubus.

"I've been calling his phone and still no answer" Bo told her afraid that something serious has happened to her grandfather.

"Once Tamsin bring her sisters, we can figure out our best solution in finding him and rescuing him" Lauren assured the two worried succubuses, Frank wanted to help his lady friend but stepping back in the Fae territory wasn't something Frank was keen on doing.

"No one called Vex yet?" Lyric suddenly said to the group, Lauren flinched at the name as guilt quickly drowned the Alpha.

"He might be in danger as well" Lyric continued as she rushed off to get her phone. Bo saw the guilt and sadness on her wife's face.

"It wasn't you Lauren"

"I know...but it still doesn't erase that guilt though" Lauren explained as Lyric held the phone to her ear. It was their Luna Pack cell phone line that Lyric called, no one had the number but the Luna pack members. The phone rang twice before it went to the dial tone.

"No answer"

"Something isn't right!" Bo jumped up as Lyric gasped when her phone beeped. She saw that it was a image being sent to her. She opened the picture and gasped in shocked.

"Ummm guys…" Lyric called out as she lifted the phone for everyone to see. Bo snatched the phone and covered her mouth in horror. It was Trick and Vex in the basement of the crack shack. Trick looked barely alive and Vex looked like he lost his right eye.

"Shit! Round up everybody!" Lauren quickly shouted as she carried her crying wife upstairs into their master bedroom.

"Bo sweetie please stop crying….we will get to them I promise"

"Did you see Vex! Oh my god! They took his eye Lauren" Bo cried as Lauren just held the brunette to her chest. An hour later, Tamsin came bursting into their room.

"If we are gonna move...we need to move now, I have seen the fae and yes they are moving towards us now. And you won't believe who is behind all this?"

"Who?" Bo asked pulling away from Lauren and standing up

"Hale"

"W...W...What?" Bo stuttered in shocked

"Yes, I did some digging and he is the new Ash. They passed judgement on Trick and Vex as traitors, Bo is wanted for murder and you Lauren has the highest bounty in the nation on your head" Tamsin explained, Bo gasped looking at her wife in worry.

"How much?" Bo asked as everyone else stood by in silence. Tamsin shook her head and looked at her friend with worry.

"Half a million"

 **Ah snap! The war is almost here**

 **Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the long ass wait**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 _ **On the Plane…**_

Everybody was on the edge of their seat, as the jet flew over the clouds. Lauren was pissed that she had to leave Bo behind in Africa with Valeria, her father, and Tyro. Lyric, Tamsin, Dave and Tamsin's sister Rudy accompanied her on her rescue mission for Trick and Vex. They needed two Valkyries to handle the weight of the two men as Lauren and Lyric fought off any unwelcome guests.

"Are you gonna sit there and pout all night?"

Lauren growled at Lyric, she wasn't really in the rescuing mood right now. This would be the first mission she took without Bo.

"Shut up….Tamsin is here on the plane with you, so you don't have to worry" Lauren snapped as Lyric glared at her Alpha.

"Tamsin is in as much danger as the rest of us! She can be killed by association. She helped you escaped and that will get her killed one day. If you haven't notice…. News flash! It ain't about you and Bo all the time"

Lauren sighed and rubbed her face, looking out the small window of the plane. She missed her wife so much right now.

"Fuck...your right Lyric. I'm sorry, I'm just all wacked out right now. I feel like something huge is gonna happened" Lauren confessed leaning her head back on the headrest. Lyric got up from her seat and moved to the empty seat next to Lauren.

"Talk to me Lauren" Lyric grabbed the shifter's hand. Lauren bit her lip not sure if she want to spill her fears right now. But she knew she could trust Lyric to not say anything to anybody.

"I don't know Lyric, I have lost so many children during all of this. I haven't really grieve properly and now we are running head first into another war where I'm certain we might have casualties" Lauren whispered. Lyric knew her Alpha's fears because it was her own as well.

"Yes Lauren, we have lost a lot but we have overpowered the grief and sadness that tried to overtake us. We will win this war, and we will have peace at last. You are our champion and we all will follow you to death" Lyric said as Lauren felt tears fill her eyes.

"I don't want to lose anyone else" Lauren mumbled trying to keep her emotions in check, Lyric pulled the shifter into her arms and pressed their forehead together.

"I can't promise you we won't but I can promise you that I will fight my hardest to make sure everyone is safe"

" _Buckle up people...we are ready to land"_

Lauren quickly pulled away from Lyric and wiped at her face. She needed to get into beast mode before getting off the plane. Her only mission was getting Trick and Vex and get the hell out. Most of the fae was in Africa so this should only take five minutes. Everybody strapped up and got off the plane, Tamsin and Rudy flew ahead as Dave shifted. Lyric and Lauren was gonna stay human for this mission.

"Five minutes tops. Get in and get out...am I clear?" Lauren ordered as Dave nodded his big panther head as Lyric cocked her glock and nodded. Lauren took lead and they quickly got over the gate. They saw the Valkyries already inside, Lauren let her eyes shift as they walked into the light compound…

 **-88888-**

Bo was too busy looking down at her phone, hoping Lauren would magically call and tell her everything was okay, that she crashed right into a body in front of her.

"I'm so-

Bo saw that she crashed into Valeria, her apology suddenly got stuck in her throat.

"Can we talk?" The older woman asked, Bo first thought was to ignore the woman and walk away. But she was really trying grasp the role of mature Female Alpha, she needs to be nice and approachable to all….even Valeria.

"The kitchen" Bo suggested as they walked towards the kitchen double doors.

"The house is even more beautiful than the last time I was here." Valeria cooed at the remodels and decorations. Bo walked over to the sink and poured some water into the teapot.

"My best friend Kenzi should have all the praises, she did it all herself" Bo explained putting the pot on the stove.

"The human right? She's a ball of fire...I can see the appeal" Valeria said chuckling, Bo's eyes were itching to shift but she just blew out a long slow breath.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Bo quickly asked before the woman got even more off topic. Valeria stopped laughing and looked at the brunette. Valeria had to give it to the woman she was sex on legs...Lauren snagged a beauty.

"So I'm just gonna say it. Just by how stiff and standoffish you are towards me...tells me that Lauren told you about us"

"Yes she did."

"I know what you're thin-

"Oh honey, I highly doubt that you know the half of it" Bo laughed humorless. Valeria hung her head in shamed.

"Sara had opened her house to you and your tribe, and the thanks she gets is you fucking her wife behind her back" Bo said angrily. Valeria sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds fucked up I know, but it wasn't intentional believe me" Valeria said genuinely. Bo turned her back on the woman and poured the tea into two cups.

"Lauren was fighting a losing battle with Loki and Sara wasn't satisfying her the way she needed. I saw that off back when I met Lauren for the first time"

"So you included yourself in a situation that had nothing to do with you"

"Let's pretend that it was you that stumbled onto a starved shifter with so much pent up sexual frustration that they couldn't walk straight, and you know that their other half is lacking majorly in that department….what would you do succubus?" Valeria asked as Bo stood there with no answer. Bo knew exactly what she would've done and that made her sick to her stomach...because she has done things like that already before.

"Even so….Sara never kn-

"Sara knew" Valeria cut Bo off. Bo eyes went wide in shocked.

"W...W...What?"

"How do you think I got the chance to get Lauren alone?"

"Wait! Sara planned it?"

"She knew the pro's and con's to having a sexually charged Alpha Female/Male shifter that just hit her early twenties. Lauren was a unique situation, she was fighting not only Loki but Gia and Jia hormones as well."

"Wow…."

"Yeah. It was just between Sara and I, no one knew and I knew I had to get Lauren completely alone for it to work. Poke at her until she couldn't help but unleash everything she had on me. And til this day, I haven't found a lover that made me feel just half of what Lauren had made me feel. I'm quite jealous of you" Valeria finished off with a small smirk. Bo was silent, she didn't know how to respond to that. Lauren had been carrying so much guilt and sadness and Sara had planned for it to happen from the get go.

"She been so guilty since...and now you come here and drop a bomb like that"

"Lauren still cheated even if Sara gave me the go ahead. Lauren didn't know that Sara gave me the greenlight. So her guilt is somewhat plausible" Valeria said as Bo nodded in agreement with that but still...it was still fucked up.

"Well….Lauren and I don't have that problem, so your services is not needed" Bo stared at the older woman with steel eyes. Valeria held her hands up in surrender and smiled.

"Oh trust me I know. I can see it, She walks with this swagger to her that she didn't have with Sara. I must tip my hat off to you for keeping a shifter of her caliber under control"

"I wouldn't be a real succubus if I couldn't" Bo teased. Feeling a little more comfortable with the woman, Bo sipped on her tea and just checked the woman out.

"You are beautiful...I must say" Bo said as Valeria smiled.

"I have traveled all over this world, everywhere I went I was told how beautiful I was and that I was a goddess. People tripped and stuttered over themselves just to talk to me, and yes I loved the attention but after awhile it gets old. I haven't met anybody that just saw me and not my looks...until I met Lauren"

"I'm not gonna lie. I was planning on pursuing the shifter but when I saw you...I knew. I was too fucking late, Even though we fucked like wild animals...she was sweet and caring. When I heard Sara had died...I didn't want to show up and she attack me...so I waited all these years. So when Michael told me that she needed help, I jumped at the chance." Valeria explained honestly, Bo sat there and just listened.

"I know how it feels but Lauren is happy...we are happy with our childrens" Bo told her.

"I know Bo. I would never, you created something so soft and wild about her that niether Sara or I could have. You have merged all her shifters to love you and that tells me that you were her true mate all along" Valeria finished her tea and got up, she walked over to Bo and squeezed her shoulder.

"Just please love her hard and never give up"

"Always"

 **-88888-**

"Fuck! Why so many fucking doors!" Lauren growled kicking down the tenth door she has come across, and just like the rest...empty. Lyric walked in and sniffed the air.

"Blood. Someone was tortured in here recently, let's just check it out more yeah?" Lauren shrugged and walked inside and put her gun away in its holster.

"A lot of blood at that" Lauren frowned hoping it wasn't Vex or Trick's blood she was smelling. Walking around the dungeon, she suddenly felt a dip in the floor. Looking down and lifting her foot, she pressed back down and again the dip was felt. She bent down and pulled back the bloody rug from the floor and found a door.

"Jack fucking pot!" Lauren grabbed the latch and pulled on it. She broke the door and threw it aside, the stench of death, shit, blood and other things hit her nose. She half shifted and jumped into the black hole, her red eyes lit up the dark room. Lyric fell to her feet next to her with her green eyes.

"Search everywhere...find them" Lauren ordered as they split up. Lauren could easily see mounts of dead decaying bodies. This was what the light fae doing, killing dark faes and hiding them down here to rot.

"Lauren!"

Lauren quickly ran over to Lyric and saw her worse nightmare, Vex was still alive...they can hear his heart slowly beating but Trick…

"Fuck! Tamsin!" Lauren screamed into her ear piece, the Valkyrie flew down into the hole and gasped.

"Hurry" Lauren said as Tamsin quickly flew over Trick and took him away. Rudy grabbed Vex and flew up through the hole. Lauren didn't feel right leaving like this.

"What do you want to do Alpha?"

"How-

"You might not see it but everyone else do, you have a big ass heart and even though these people don't deserve your kindness...you still manage to give it" Lyric said as Lauren nodded and scratched her head.

"We can just burn them all" Lauren suggested as Lyric nodded in agreement. After lighting fire to the whole damn compound, Lauren and the rest quickly got back to the plane.

 **-88888-**

Entering Valhalla, Lauren was immediately hit in the stomach by a little person. Her daughter was wrapped around her legs. Lauren picked the girl up and snuggled her face.

"Hey my monkey" Lauren felt her heart burst as the the little girl kissed her cheek. Lyric gave them some time alone, she went to find Tamsin and found her and the rest surround the small man.

"Will he survive?" Lyric asked.

"We don't know. His heart has stopped, since he is in Valhalla...we might can help him"

"But he will be alright though? You guys do that thingy with your powers…."

"That is only for the brave and warriors that are deemed worthy. He has been a bad king in his early life, Bo has been a tremendous shift for the man. But it's not enough...I'm sorry" Tamsin's mother said sadly.

"Fuck" Lyric whispered and saw Lauren leaning against the door alone. She had heard everything and walked over to them.

"Lauren…"

"I can't healed the dead Lyric...you know that"

"Bo…"

Lauren closed her eyes at the sound of her wife's name, how the fuck was she gonna fix this?

"We have to go back. We will return when the war is over" No one speak about this to Bo" Lauren said.

"What!" Tamsin said shocked

"Tamsin we need everybody head in the game. Telling Bo that her grandfather is dead will for sure throw her into a rage and we don't need a unstable succubus running around! So silence on everything...am I clear?"

"Yes" Tamsin said as Lyric hugged her. Lauren sighed in grief as she looked down at the older man. She touched his shoulder and turned to walked away. She made her over to the Vex and saw that he was doing better.

He was awake

"Trick...I must go to him! I promi-

"Vex" Lauren spoke as she watched his entire body go stiff. Lauren licked her lips nervously and walked around his hospital bed to meet his eyes.

"Oh Vex" Lauren whispered as she saw the damage to his face. Vex looked at her with his one eye and flinched away from her.

"Stay away from me! This was all your fault!" Vex screamed, Lauren suddenly grabbed him as he thrashed and screamed but Lauren held on and just hugged him.

"I'm sorry….so sorry my friend" Lauren whispered as she hugged him tighter. Vex damn near tore her shirt from her body at how tight he was gripping it. His tears soaking through her shirt and damping her skin.

"Where were you? I called for you"

Lauren couldn't handle that and felt her wall crumble, she started to cry and held on tighter.

"I'm here now" Lauren pulled back and held his face in her hands.

"I'm here now"

 **-88888-**

Bo was lying on her stomach staring at her phone, still no call and she was getting pissy.

"Just fucking call" Bo spat out at her phone. She was so angry that she didn't hear Lauren sneaking up on her. Lauren bent down and lunged over the succubus and grabbed her.

"AHHHH!" Bo screamed in terror, Lauren quickly let go and rolled over off the scared woman. Bo grabbed at her heart and felt her body start shaking.

"Bo-

"Why the fuck would you do that!" Bo yelled still shaking.

"I'm sorry...I didn't think" Lauren said getting off the bed and putting distance between them.

"Lauren…"

"Forget it Bo...it was stupid, I should've known not to sneak up on you like that. Anywho, We found Trick and Vex"

"Really! They are okay right?" Bo asked happily. Her fear long gone now as she jumped into her wife's arms. Lauren hesitated and looked at her wife smiling face.

"Y...Yeah. They just need to stay in Valhalla until the war is over"

"Ohhh baby you did it! Fuck now I feel like shit for snapping on you like that" Bo said kissing her neck. Lauren felt deep guilt settle in her stomach as she felt her succubus kiss along her neck. Bo unhooked her legs and fell to her knees, Lauren let her head fall back as she heard her belt buckle and her jean fall to her ankles. She knew she was wrong for letting Bo continue but when she felt her wife's hot mouth wrapped around her…...

 **-888888-**

"You are something else" Lyric hissed at her, Lauren rolled her eyes at her best friend, she still felt like shit but she didn't need Lyric rubbing it in. Everybody was standing around waiting on her to start the meeting. She got up from her seat and walked in the middle if the circle.

"So we all know why we are here, we have enemies that are just over the mountains marching right towards us. I know I haven't been the best Alpha but I am trying to write my wrongs and make sure every last one of you are safe. When I lost my Sara, I lost my patience, my hope and my fight. But than I met Bo and she helped me find my strength and fight to keep going" Lauren said as many nodded. Bo smiled at her wife as Lauren looked on.

"I don't plan on losing any of you today or tomorrow, we will give them a fight of their lives and make sure we come out on top. So who is with me?" Lauren asked. One by one, everyone took a knee. Bo walked over to her and smiled.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

 **-88888-**

As midnight struck

The Valkyries sounded the alarms

Light and Dark Fae alike stood side by side

Hundreds...ready to die for their leader.

Everyone got into position, Lauren was half shifted as she stood next to her lioness pride.

Bo and Tyro on the front line with the panthers

Lauren let her eyes shift black as she merge her shifters into one.

Frank watched in amazement at his daughter, the Fae was gaining grounds as the tribes all shifted into position.

"I love you all" Lauren whispered not thinking if anyone heard but they did as Lyric whispered back.

"We all love you too. Let's finally get our revenge for Sara" Lyric whispered and got in position.

Lauren let her body shake before she let out a ground shaking roar, that gave the lioness the go ahead to attack from below and the Valkyries to attack from above.

The war has begun.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the long ass wait.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated m**

 **Enjoy**

Hale was a sneaky fucker

Lauren quickly figured out, as she watched her closest shifters go down by his deadly siren. Their ears bleeding by the quick attack, she knew she had to take him out fast. Like Army jets, Tamsin and her sisters sliced through the air like bullets attacking from above. Lauren's lioness pride took the brute of the oncoming attack from the bottom, tearing into anything they could get their teeth in.

Screams were loud in the sky, echoing through the trees.

The Fae brought the war to the wrong house

Lauren was destroying limbs as she stalked her way through the bloody gore, she could feel her strength weakening as casualties were befallen on her. Merging her shifters together was making it hard for Lauren to focus, merging her shifters gave her a direct line to everyone she has ever healed or linked minds with. So right now, she was feeling every bite, scratch and anything else from her pack. Bo was in the zone with her mother down below, Lyric was by Lauren's side with Tyro as they tornado through anything that had came their way.

Lauren was confident that they were winning…

Until she saw Dave take a shiver arrow through the stomach

The impact pushed him through the wind, forcing him to shift back human. Lauren pushed through the pain and leaped to catch him before he landed. Quickly pulling the arrow out, Lauren moved like the matrix to quickly get him healed and ready to go.

"Set up ammo on the roof with Frank...rain hell on them! And please do not shoot my wife!" Lauren commanded as Dave shot out to do exactly what his Alpha said. Lauren quickly did damage control on the injured as they were back to full potential...which gave them the upperhand.

"LAUREN!" She heard her name screamed as she watched in horror, Aife taking a bullet to the chest. Bo quickly trying to stop the bleeding, while a Dark Fae snuck up on her. Lauren pulled her gun from it's holster and shot three bullets into the ugly green fucker's head. Not wasting anymore time, Lauren quickly bit into Aife's wound inserting her saliva. Aife screamed until the pain ebbed away and she grabbed Lauren's face to start a chi exchange. Bo fought off a couple of Faes while her wife and Mother were stuck in a chi exchange, once Aife pulled back, she blinked in shocked as she looked at her daughter-in-law with an awe expression.

"Better?"

"Much...how the hell do Bo find the strength to not suck you dry? That was incredible!" Aife whispered in complete awe. Lauren found herself blushing hard but quickly growled in rage as a bullet shot passed her wife who duck in time. Lauren pulled Aife up and nodded running over to her wife. She reloaded and cocked her gun in seconds, Bo ducked once again as a bullet flew past her.

"Are you done having a moment with my mother?" Bo teased pulling the trigger twice before turning her back to reload. Lauren was bending down as she looked up at her wife.

"You guys taste the same" Lauren grinned as Bo shook her head.

"That's just wrong on so many levels" Bo shuddered as Lauren laughed standing back up and firing off her full clip. Bo bent down and saw that her wife was completely naked with a holster vest around her chest firing a gun, she cursed herself for feeling aroused as bullets flew over her head. She hated seeing bullets ripped through Lauren's skin, she knew the shifter could heal but fuck! It was still traumatic to watch. From the corner of her eyes, Bo saw Hale gaining on them with two Dark Fae vampires. She had her fair share of fights with Vampires Faes and she barely got out alive. They were freakishly strong, she would never doubt her woman but two vampire might be a challenge for Lauren.

"Baby!" Bo pulled at Lauren's arm trying to get her attention. Lauren turned to see Hale and two men by his side, quickly pushing Bo behind her. Lauren half shifted as her teeth and claws started to extend, hair grew on her skin as her muscles grew as well. She tore the vest from her body and growled at the three approaching.

"So this what you left Dyson for...disgusting!" Hale spat out

"Hale…" Bo said with caution

"You let her kill my best friend Bo...Dyson was my brother for eighty years" Hale yelled.

"He killed my wife! Slaughtered my pack! He got what he deserved" Lauren voice was deep and scratchy.

"You are an abomination and I will finally rid the world of you and your bastar-

Lauren didn't even let him finish as she lunged, but the two vamps intercepted and they all fumbled and rolled into the dirt. Bo was too focus on Lauren that she didn't see Hale attack, his siren immediately tearing through the sensitive tissue in her ears. Her screams alerted Lyric who broke the neck of a Fae she was fighting and took off towards Bo. She saw Lauren maintaining herself against two as she ran and tackled Hale to the ground. Bo struggled to get up as Lyric and Hale fought, Hale managed to get Lyric on her back and he blew into her face at full force...bursting her ear drums like balloons.

"NOOO!" Bo screamed as she pressed her hand on Hale's neck pulsing him with a extremely high dose, it immobilized him just enough for her to go for the kill. Lauren was struggling with the two vamps when suddenly Valeria came out of nowhere and took one of their heads clean off. Lauren scrambled to her feet and bit the other man's head right off his shoulders.

"Thanks" Lauren mumbled as Valeria smirked

"Oh now you speak…"

"Shut up" Lauren smiled at her grateful and saw Bo sucking Hale dry who was on his knees struggling to get out of her hold. Lauren walked over and grabbed her wife's waist pulling her from the dying man.

"He's done" Lauren whispered as she watched Hale fall backwards.

His face calm

"Valeria...rally everyone up. It's time to end this war" Lauren commanded as Lyric was struggling to stop her ears from bleeding. Lauren rushed over to and healed her. Tyro and Tamsin came running over, Tamsin fell to her knees by Lyric.

"The Fae saw Hale fall and retreated. My Dad and the rest are at chase" Tyro told Lauren as she nodded. Lauren hugged Bo to her, no one was paying attention to the silent man on the ground. He pulled out a shiver coated knife that was surely do extreme damage. Shiver was the only thing that could hurt and potentially kill her.

He struck so fast...no one was ready

But everything was in slow motion for Bo

She saw Hale pull the knife, and she saw him lunge...even though Lauren could heal herself, the shiver on the knife would slow down and possibly stop her from healing herself and others. So within those five seconds...she didn't think and turned into the hug and felt the knife slice through her like butter. Hale froze in shock as he watched Bo turn the shifter out of harm's way to take the stab to the back. Lauren's howl was ear splitting as she immediately felt the pain, she unleashed a scary growl and let her eyes go completely black. Bo felt herself slipping as Lauren carefully laid her down.

"Hey….Hey...You're okay" Lauren stuttered pushing the woman's hair out of her face. Bo struggled to calm down. Lauren pressed on the wound as blood seeped through her fingers.

Lyric and Tyro quickly grabbed Hale and kept him still. Lauren quickly bit into the wound but nothing was happening, it was like her healing ability suddenly vanished.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Lauren screamed hysterically as she tried again to heal her wife but the shiver was preventing her from doing it...plus it was burning her mouth every time she touched it.

"Something I've created, one thing I can say about Trick...He sure had an impressive history collections. I read everything I could about your kind and I read that shiver is your number one enemy. But, if you mix pure shiver with Fae venom...ooooh it packs one hell of a punch" Hale chuckled, Lauren body shook violently, Tamsin heard enough and grabbed Bo and flew into the clouds...straight to Valhalla. Lauren looked at the man in confusion as to how he was even still alive. Bo injuries piercing through her whole body like lava, it was making her sluggish and weak.

"How are you not dead...Bo killed you" Lyric said confused as well. Hale pulled out a little trinket and smiled.

"This little beauty never fails" He taunted.

"Well let's see if it can save you from being torn apart" Lauren growled...signaling her lionesses to surround the prey. Lauren stayed half shifted and bared her sharped long teeth.

"I want no skin left on the bones" Lauren commanded as they all lunged for the man.

 **-88888-**

Pushing her way through the back door of the house, Lauren was having a hard time breathing and walking due to her link with Bo. Right now, Lauren could feel every ounce of pain that her wife's is in.

"Lauren wait! You have to calm down-

Lauren howl in pain as she tried to push through the pain to get to Bo, the pain was unbelievable and she felt horrible because Bo's pain must be ten times as bad. Lyric struggled to slow her Alpha down as she fell to her knees, Valeria pushed Lyric out the way and grabbed Lauren by face and slammed her against the wall.

"Relax!" Valeria shouted, everyone froze at the scene. Frank jumped from the roof of the house and ran towards his daughter, Aife left with Tamsin awhile ago...Valeria, Tyro and Lyric was struggling to get Lauren inside the house. Lauren was trying to hold on to her sanity as she felt herself slip into feral mode.

"Please Lauren...relax and breathe" Valeria whispered softly. Lauren was far too gone in her pain and worry to listen.

"Come on sweetie please...you're stronger than this! Bo needs you!" Valeria yelled hugging the naked shifter to her. Any other time, Valeria would have loved this but this was not the time. Lauren broke down completely in sobs as Lyric fell to her knees at Lauren's side.

"Lauren honey…" Lyric spoke cautiously

Lauren quickly pulled away from Valeria and stood up, but the pain in her stomach brought her back to her knees.

"I….I...I need to get to B….B...Bo" Lauren stuttered as the pain doubled, making her fall over gritted her teeth.

"We need to get her to Valhalla" Tyro said as Lyric nodded reaching with her bond to communicate to Tamsin. Lyric and Tyro both helped the injured shifter to her feet.

"Can someone please fetch her some fucking clothes Jesus!" Valeria shouted as Dave quickly disappeared to fetch them.

"Please hold on...we will get you to Bo" Valeria promised as Lauren lifted her head and Valeria saw that the shifter's eyes were completely black.

 **-88888-**

"Shut her up! The kids will hear her!" Tamsin ordered her three sisters who were holding Bo's thrashing body down. Her screams were loud and heartfelt, Tamsin couldn't look at the succubus for too long. Aife was doing all she could to help ease the pain but nothing was working. The wound looked fucking terrible and blood was everywhere. They all were confused as to why Bo couldn't heal herself.

"Fuck! Where is Lauren!" Aife yelled just when the door burst open with Lyric and Tyro carrying Lauren in their arms followed by Kiki.

"No! What's wrong with her?" Tamsin ran over in worry, Lauren couldn't be injured...she was their only hope in healing Bo.

"It's Bo, she is feeling exactly what Bo is feeling, we need to do something" Valeria explained as she moved the sweaty hair from Lauren's face. Everyone crowded around trying to come up with a solution but nothing was worth saying out loud.

"Okay, I'll take a shot at this. If my hundred years of studying proves me right, the shiver shouldn't be affecting Bo this way. A succubus is immune to shiver" Aife explained

"It's not the shiver...the venom, are Succubuses immune to venom as well?" Lyric asked

"Yes...mostly but we must healed quickly and efficiently but overall nothing drastic like this happens. I don't know why Bo is not healing from my chi"

Valeria looked at the succubus and then looked at Lauren, they all were missing something but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What about the bond? Maybe that's blocking Bo's ability?" Lyric suggested, it was the only thing making sense. Bo screams was getting louder as she clutched her stomach, Lauren laid next to her shaking to fight off becoming feral and shifting in the room. The pain was enough to make her lose her mind, but hearing her wife's screams brought back dark memories when she was unable to help Sara because shiver was introduced to her senses. While trying to center her focus, Lauren tuned out the arguments and the pain. Everything went silent in her head, she was focus and all of a sudden she heard a barely there sound of a heartbeat coming from Bo.

Her eyes shot open

She stared into Bo's terrified eyes and zeroed in on the sound. It was too slow for a grown woman's heart to beat, and at that moment...Lauren knew that things just fucking hit the fan.

"No! The shiver can only hurt Lauren right? A full bloody lion shifter! So why the hell is Bo being affected like this?" Tyro asked as the argument continued between the shifters and Valkyries. Bo and Lauren were too busy having a conversation of their own with their eyes. Bo had her speculations but never aroused the idea, but now as she lying there in pain that was far worse than childbirth...Bo knew and by the look on Lauren's scared face, she knew too.

Fuck...

 **Yeah Fuck indeed!**

 **Stupid Hale**

 **Will the gang figure it out in time? Until next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

Valeria's mind was bouncing ideas back and forth but nothing was sticking, Bo was getting worse by the second and Lauren was losing her grip on her sanity. Lauren needed to get up and do something, her wife was inches away in pain and her body decided to freeze up on her. The slow heartbeat was still echoing in her ears like loud drums.

"Look...obviously Lauren can't heal her so we must go to plan B" Lyric said rubbing Bo cheek as she wiped the tears from the woman's eyes. Bo had quiet down some and was dealing with the pain the best way she could.

Her eyes never left Lauren

"And what's plan B? Tyro asked

"Surgery...we must fix her up human style" Tamsin explained, she seen many humans do incredible things. They needed the shiver and venom out of her body and away from Lauren, Tamsin was keen on just letting Ethan heal them but she knew that will get shut down quickly.

"Like cutting her open?" Lyric asked worried, her pack never really had experience with human's technology in this caliber, Tyro and Lauren was considered doctors in their pack.

The healers

Wait...Tyro!

Lyric quickly let go of Bo and ran over to the blond woman, Tyro damn near fell over at the strength Lyric used to hug her. Lauren watched confused but didn't say anything...she was still lost in the sound echoing inside her head.

"Tyro! You must heal Bo!"

Everybody stopped talking and looked at Lyric like she was crazy. Lyric waved her hands in the woman's face to get her to pay attention, Tyro wasn't part lion...she was a full blooded panther shifter.

Her mother's daughter

"W...What?"

"Don't you get it? Any of you? Uh...Tyro is not a lion shifter so the shiver has no affect on her. She can sucked the shiver and venom out of Bo and Lauren is back in action!"

"Lyric you know my healing power is nowhere near as strong as Lauren…..hell not even Ethan's" Tyro explained but Lyric had faith in her.

"It's not about that, it's about your will to overcome and exceed your expectations of yourself. This is it, this is what you been waiting for Tyro...To show Lauren that you are not just a pack member but leader like her, show her that you are strong and a true Beta to this pack" Lyric spoke with sincerity and inspiration. Tyro had the ability to heal but she never really tested on how far her healing went because Lauren was the pack's healer...so she never really paid it no attention.

"Honey I believe in you" Kiki whispered to her and Lyric nodded her head in encouragement.

"You really think I can do this?" Tyro asked

"Yes" Everyone said at once, Lauren pick a good time to rattle the gurney she was on and looked at her sister. Tyro sucked in her breath and walked over to Lauren, Lauren immediately stuck her hand out and Tyro quickly grabbed it. Lauren said she needed to say in her eyes as Tyro nodded with determination.

This was her time to show everyone that she belonged...that she was just as strong

"Let's separate them, I must make contact with her skin if this is going to work and I don't want Lauren going feral and attacking me" Tyro suggested as Lauren started to whine as she saw them wheeled Bo farther out of her sight. Valeria rubbed the shifter's hair to try and calm her down.

"She will be fine Lauren" Valeria looked into the woman's fearful eyes.

"I know you're scared for the both of them but you must put full trust in Tyro to succeed" Valeria said as Lauren eyes went wide, the darker skinned woman laughed at Lauren.

"Oh yeah...I picked up on it just seconds before they wheeled her away. I'm surprised no one else has heard it yet" Valeria laughed but quickly stopped when Lauren grabbed her hand and held it painfully tight.

"P...P...Please" Lauren choked out as tears fell from her eyes.

"Sweetie...she will be fine please stop crying, your gonna make me start crying and you know I don't do that crying shit" Valeria mumbled and continued to rub the shifter's head to soothe her.

She really hope Tyro had the strength

 **-88888-**

"Okay...Alright...Let's go….Ok-

"Tyro for fuck sakes...just do the damn thing!" Lyric yelled and it set Bo off into a screaming fit as she clutched her stomach.

"See! Look what you did! Shut up!" Tyro said as Lyric was inches away from tearing the panther a new asshole. For thirty minutes, they all been standing around waiting and watching. Aife was seconds from slapping Tyro but kept her cool as she rubbed her daughter's shoulders.

"Girl if you don't hurry up…" Aife threatened the woman as Tyro quickly gulped and leaned her face down to Bo's stomach, she can smell shiver and venom...and boy did it reek.

"It's very deep inside, I don't think I will be able to suck out all of it"

"Just try please!" Tamsin pleaded as Tyro ripped the already ripped bloody shirt from Bo's body, she turned the woman over to her side and saw that the shiver was burning a hole into her back.

"Jesus Christ…." Tyro whispered and quickly got to work, the shiver was burning her mouth...almost like hot coffee when you forget to blow and take a sip. Bo felt better immediately and sighed in contentment. Tyro was so focus on getting the shiver out that she...almost missed the fast heartbeat that suddenly hit her ears. Spitting out clumps of shiver and venom that had solidified inside Bo, Tyro listened to the distant beat as it grew stronger and faster.

Her mind wasn't playing tricks on her…

She knew what she heard

"Uhhh...guys" Tyro started off as Bo closed her eyes and sighed weakly.

"Tyro you did it!" Lyric said hugging the woman, Tyro kept silent as she stared at Bo's now healed back.

"Uhhh...guys, I think we have a colossal ass problem" Tyro said as Lyric pulled away in confusion, Aife was too confused until she felt something tug at her stomach. Her succubus raging inside her. She looked down at her daughter and the tugging started again.

"I...I do believe that Bo is pre-

"OH MY GOD!" Aife whispered frantic as she gently pushed her daughter's hair from her face to look at her.

"I….It s...s...still hurts" Bo clutched at her stomach, looking at her mother for help.

"Tyro what the hell are you talking about?" Tamsin asked as her own mother came to lay her hand on Bo's stomach.

"Ah yes...the beginning of life has started in her womb, sadly the shiver has affected the fetus drastically" Freda explained as everyone stood still.

Ah fuck!

 **-88888-**

Lauren felt the weight of the world lift off her chest, she took in a huge breath and exhaled loudly. Valeria thanked the heavens as she helped Lauren to her feet.

"No...No...No, you are definitely not about to run in there all half cocked. Relax and breathe, obviously Bo is fine...or you wouldn't be standing right now" Valeria said as Lauren hike a eyebrow agreeing but said no words. Lauren mind was running wild with worry, she needed to get to her wife fast and make sure she was okay with her own two eyes.

"Thank you Valeria"

"Pssh! Don't trip, you know I will always have your back Lauren" She replied smiling as Lauren bit her lip in shame.

"I...I'm sorry for you know...giving you the cold shoulder since you been here, Bo was not comfortable and-

"Lauren, you don't have to explain anything to me okay"

"Okay"

They both walked into the medical section of Valhalla, Lauren damn near tore the floor up with how fast she zoomed from the door to the bed her wife was in. Everybody quickly moved out her way and watched the tear jerking scene.

Bo felt warm

She slowly opened her eyes to see her wife's warm green eyes looking at her. Bo smiled relieved and reached her hand out to touch the shifter.

"Baby... Why didn't you tell me?"

Bo licked her dry lips and blinked back her tears, she was still in pain but it was manageable.

"I honestly didn't know until now Lauren I swear" Bo whispered tiredly. Lauren quickly sniff around her stomach and sighed in disbelief, she was going to be a mother again.

"Are you still in pain baby?"

"Yes…" Bo gritted her teeth and squeezed Lauren's hand.

"Okay, I'm going to bite your hipbone okay...it's quickest way to get my saliva to the affected area" Lauren explained and bit Bo's hips and lower abdomen. Bo screamed at the first bite but quickly whimpered as her wife's warm lips touched her skin. Kissing her way down her stomach and around her thighs, Bo felt her succubus stir inside her. Lauren wanted Bo to heal herself, but she wanted her saliva to hit the baby direct. Bo eyes flashed blue and she grabbed Lauren's face and started a chi exchange. Aife and Lyric was the only one's left in the room...just in case but after Aife saw that her daughter was healing herself, she pulled Lyric with her and backed out the room.

"You sure that's a good idea to leave them alone? What if the shiver-

"Lyric relax, they are fine. Can you direct me to the floor my father's on? I want to see him" Aife asked as Lyric froze. Fuck! Lyric started to sweat and bit her lip. How the fuck did she managed to get herself into this? Looking at the older woman, Lyric stuttered and rubbed her hands together.

"Umm...I really don't know where per say they have him" Lyric lied as Aife nodded and walked away to get answers. Lyric quickly ran the opposite way and zoomed around the throne room to get to Tamsin before Aife did.

"We have a problem!" Lyric yelled gaining the attention of the Valkyries. Tamsin grabbed her mate's hands and looked concerned.

"What wrong?"

"Aife...she is looking for Trick, she want to see her father now" Lyric explained as Tamsin sucked in a worried breath.

"Fuck! I knew we should've just told them! She gonna go fucking ape shit!" Tamsin rambled in anger.

"We need to find her before she stumble on his body. Aife will be easy to console...it's Bo I'm worried about" Lyric said as they made their way down the hall.

 **-88888-**

"When?" Lauren asked, as she ran her fingers through her wife's hair.

"Last month, I didn't get my period...but remember I was having late bloomers so I wasn't really worried until I didn't have one at all" Bo explained.

"You know, that's the main reason why I stay in my lion's male body form. I can't handle that type of shit every month" Lauren chuckled.

"But you can't deny that your female body was enjoyable, I love both Gia and Loki but I might have you stay in Gia's body form for awhile...I can't keep getting knocked up" Bo joked as Lauren blushed.

"Pull out game weak as fuck"

"So weak" Bo laughed loudly but it quickly stopped when the door burst open revealing a inconsolable Aife. Bo quickly jumped from her bed but Lauren kept her sitting as she looked at her mother's heartbroken face.

"Mo-

"He's dead!" She screamed in sobs as Lyric held her up as her knees buckled. Bo looked confused and gently got off the bed.

"Who?"

Aife looked up at Bo and then her eyes landed on Lauren who looked frozen on the bed.

"She lied to you! Your grandfather is dead!" Aife dropped the bomb as Bo didn't waste time as she ran out the room.

"Fuck!" Lauren hissed and ran after Bo, Lyric helped Aife to her feet and shook her head in disbelief.

"Great job in telling her that...you know you just destroyed everything" Lyric told her as the older woman kept quiet as she was left to cry alone.

Lauren race after Bo who was tearing down door after door.

"Bo! Please wait!" Lauren yelled after her as everyone came out from their rooms to watched the scene unfolding in front of them. Bo tried to turn a knob on a door and the door didn't open, She looked at Lauren and back at the door.

"He's in there isn't he?" Bo asked as Lauren took a step closer.

"Bo-

"Answer the fucking question!"

"Yes"

Bo knees buckled but she stayed upright and looked at the door. She grabbed the knob and crumbled the metal in her hand as the lock and knob fell from the door.

Looks like the baby's powers are already in full swing

"Please...Don't do this to yourself" Lauren pleaded but Bo ignored her and walked in, the first thing saw was Vex who was lying on a hospital bed with an IV in his arm. She then saw the covered body lying across the room, she had to make her legs work as she walked slowly to the white sheet. She reached for the sheet but paused as she collected herself, her heart was ramming into her ribcage.

"Please don't be true"

She pulled the sheet and immediately dropped to her knees, a loud sob broke from her lips as Lauren ran over to her.

"I'm so sorry" Lauren whispered as Bo continued to cry. Vex woke up at the commotion as he saw Bo and Lauren kneeling by Trick's body. Aife and Lyric made their way to the door and saw the scene. Aife wanted to run to her daughter but her heart was making her freeze in place as she looked at the bed her dead father was on.

"Bo please just hear me ou-

A loud smack echoed through the silent room, Lauren neck snapped at the impact but she kept quiet and stayed still.

"You lied to me...you told me that he was fine...you fucking lied right to my face!" Bo screamed smacking the shifter again as Lauren stumbled with force. Bo pushed at the shifter's chest and started to beat against her chest. Lauren tried to grab her but Bo was hitting her so fast that she couldn't catch her hands. After Bo caught a good hit, Lauren stumbled and fell holding her face in pain and shocked.

Bo had punched her

"Bo!" Aife yelled in shocked running towards her daughter, she pulled the woman away and out the room.

"You good?"

Lyric asked helping Lauren to her feet, Lauren flinched as she saw the face of her children's grandfather. Lyric quickly covered up the man's face.

"She will never forgive me for this...all the shitty things I did...this she won't forgive" Lauren sighed sadly. Lyric wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist.

"Just give her time"

Both Lyric and Lauren head shot up at Vex's voice, he sat up and looked at his two best friends he have missed dearly.

"Vex" Lyric whispered in happiness as she pulled away from Lauren and hugged Vex.

"I'm so happy that you are okay"

"Me too Lyric...but yeah just give her space and time. You fucked up bad on this one"

Lauren blew out a worried breath and walked out the room to find her wife. She could feel her close, but she knew Aife won't let her close to explain. She walked down the long hallway and saw Bo and Aife crying holding each other.

"Bo"

"No! Stay where you are! You hurt her enough!" Aife demanded as Lauren fought the rage in Loki and submitted. She backed down but she didn't leave, she was going to stand here until Bo spoke.

"Why?"

"I didn't want either of you to be clouded with grief during war" Lauren kept her answer short and facts.

"I'm sorry for being insensitive but I didn't want to take that chance on either of your life" Lauren explained as Bo moved away from her mother and walked over to Lauren.

"What happened?"

"We found them under the compound, Vex was holding on by a thread but Trick…I'm sorry"

"Stop saying fucking sorry! You always fucking up and saying sorry! Well it won't work this time" Bo said as Lauren shook her head.

"I don't know what else to say, I made a Alpha decision to protect my pack and my mate. Having two out of control succubuses was a danger to not just you but to my whole pack" Lauren said as Bo turned away from her.

"I'm sorry but if I could rewind time I would still do the same. We won, we lost no one"

"So Trick don't count huh?"

"Fuck! Yes! Bo yes...he counts okay, He was my children's grandfather….of course he counts" Lauren backtracked as Bo shook her head and wiped angrily at her tears. Lauren reached to touch her but Bo smacked her hand away.

"Don't…."

Lauren took a step back and sighed, she looked passed Bo and saw Aife wiping her own tears.

"I'm sorry Aife"

"I will give you space. I love you" Lauren said and walked out the room.

"Are you going to forgive her?"

Bo watched her wife walk away, her heart was breaking into three pieces. First piece for her unborn child that she almost lost. Second for her grandfather, the man who raised her, the man who gave his life to protect her and her family. And third...her wife.

"Truthfully...I don't know and that scares the hell out of me" Bo reached down and rubbed her stomach.

 **Until next time**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

Lauren had immediately disappeared once they all landed back in Africa, Bo who was too pissed to follow after her, decide to leave the shifter to her own guilt.

That was three days ago

Bo and Aife was busy trying to get Trick's body back to Toronto to be buried with his wife, as Lyric and the pack were busy trying to find their Alpha. Lauren had cut all communication off beside the bond with Bo, Bo had told the shifters to give the woman some space...personally she didn't have the time to go on a wild goose chase with Lauren.

Her grandfather was dead

The only man she has ever loved was dead and she really was trying to keep her cool and grieve normally. But the pack was making it hard for her to keep her cool and not go the fuck off on them, Lauren was a grown ass woman that could take care of herself, and right now...she didn't want to see her right now.

"Bo, I think this is beyond stupid! You can't just lea-

"I can do whatever I damn well please! I want his body buried next to his wife and if I have to step back on Fae land to do that then so be it" Bo explained as Tamsin rolled her eyes and rubbed her temple. It's been hours with them all going back and forth with Bo.

"My head hurt….someone else try" Tamsin gave up and took a step back, Kenzi bit her lip and took a step closer to her best friend.

"Bo...I know how important it is to have him buried at home but take a second and think, you killed Evony and the Dark won't just forget that. They will kill on sight"

"I can take care of myself" Bo replied packing her suitcase.

"It's not just about you anymore! News flash! Your pregnant! And you think you are going to put the pack's heir in danger-

Bo eyes turned blue at the audacity of one of the pack members.

"You the fuck do you think you're talking you! Lauren and I might be on odds but remember who I am!" Bo's voice boomed making the young woman fall to her knees and lowering her head. Bo looked at the people around her, she knew how dangerous it was to go back just after the war ended. But she couldn't just let his body rot on a slab in a ice box. Her mother had already call ahead to have his grave dug up and ready for their arrival.

"I'll be back by tomorrow evening"

"Please...think about your unborn child" Lyric said as Bo touched her stomach.

"I will be safe Lyric, I did request company but obviously my commands aren't as powerful than Lauren's" Bo said a little pissed, she was going back to the Fae territory to bury her grandfather and no one volunteer to come along.

So much for family sticking together

"I told you...I will follow you and Lauren anywhere" Lyric vowed as Bo caressed her cheek softly.

"I know but you are their Alpha stand in...you can't leave"

"I promised I will be back in perfect condition" Bo promised as she grabbed her suitcase. Aife was waiting outside in a black truck. Lyric felt her heart start beating too fast.

Lauren was going to kill her!

"Please…" Lyric begged as she watched Bo give her suitcase to her mother.

"Take care of my kids Lyric" Bo said and got into the car. Once the door was closed, Lyric sagged in defeat and anger. The truck drove away as Lyric eyes changed in anger.

"Three on the car...follow her and if anything happens to her...you're fucking dead!" Lyric commanded as their three best trackers followed the truck.

"We need to find Lauren and make our way to Toronto"

 **-88888-**

Bo and Aife successfully slipped into Toronto without notice, Trick's casket was already flown over a day prior. Bo knew how much respect Trick had in the Fae community but recently...he was considered a traitor. His funeral was only going consist of her and her mother.

Her heart hurt at the possibility of her wife not being here for her, but her anger overshadowed making Bo's heart colder by the second for the shifter. She could still feel their bond, it was weak but still noticeable and that made Bo tear up.

Even in her anger...still wanted her protector

Her safe place

She knew going to Toronto by herself was fucking stupid as hell, Lauren was going to kill her.

"Should we go to the Dal?"

"Yeah. I know the passcode to his sanctuary, if we want to bury his things with him...we will find it there" Bo explained as they got into a black mustang they stole from a human miles back. Aife knew Bo was staying strong for her, but she knew her daughter was falling apart in the inside.

"Bo...you haven't cried in three days"

"I'm fine Mother"

"No you're not. Your grandfather is dead and your wife is nowhere to be found-

"Mom! Please! Can we focus on getting this done and getting our asses back to Africa"

"Bo...I am sad too"

"Yeah...I bet" Bo mumbled pulling into the Dal parking lot. Aife glared at her daughter.

"Excuse me?"

Bo eyes flickered blue as she quickly closed her eyes to calm down, her nerves were so out of whack.

Bo was just so damn angry

"You always treated him like shit! He was your father and I bet you're glad he's de-

"Now you wait one goddamn minute! You just came on the scene! The Trick you know was not the same man I grew up with. I knew of him as the mad king, he didn't care for no one after my mother died...including me"

"Mo-

"He was a bad man and yes I did some horrible things but I still loved him...he was my father!" Aife explained in hysterically, Bo quickly pulled her mother into a hug.

"I'm sorry...please stop crying" Bo whispered as Aife broke down after keeping her feeling locked up these past few days.

"The only reason why I tolerated him because I saw how you changed him, he was more loving towards you...he showed his softer side to you and yeah it made me jealous but I loved him more for it" Aife cuffed her daughter's face and looked into her bluish brown eyes.

"You were the daughter he always wanted Bo"

"I miss him so much" Bo whimpered

"Let's say our last goodbye then" Aife suggested as Bo wiped at her eyes and got out the car, she suddenly felt her spine tingle.

Danger was close

Someone was in the Dal

"Someone is in there" Bo informed her mother as Aife frown confused at how Bo knew that, they took cautious steps into the Dal and saw that it was spotless. Bo scanned the area quickly and turned to her mother.

"Let's get the stuff we came here for and leave quick" Aife said as Bo fowned as she heard a heartbeat in the distance.

"A Fae...something is in there"

"How are you doing that?" Aife asked astonished

"Baby alert...I had it with Isabel, the baby is warning me of danger" Bo explained as Aife looked at her stomach impressed. Bo tip toed over to the bar as her spine lit up suddenly as a bullet flew past her face and hit the wall. She quickly ducked as another flew towards her, Aife flew to the ground and covered her head.

"Whoever you are! I hope your bulletproof!" A man voice boomed through the Dal angry. Bo knew that voice and quickly popped her head up to see the man aiming right at her.

"Rainer stop!"

The man froze

Bo slowly stood up with her hands up in surrender, once he saw who it was...he lowered the gun and gasped in shocked.

"Bo?"

 **-88888-**

Frank was quickly briefed on Aife and Bo disappearing act, he knew his daughter was going to shit bricks for a mile once she knew. He was disappointed in Aife, she should've known how dangerous it was for Bo to step back in Toronto. He had quickly summoned Valeria and her pack back to Luna territory, he knew that if it wasn't Bo that could lure his daughter out...he knew Valeria could.

He found Lauren

But the hard part was getting passed her pride

The lioness all were on high alert, Lauren was hurt and in pain...the lioness was not taking any chances of anyone coming close to her. Frank had known right off back where his daughter was going to hide out, her lioness was her most trusted loyal by default pride.

She trusted her Pride

She couldn't really say that for her Pack though

She didn't want to disappear right away, but with Bo ignoring her completely...Lauren knew she had to check up on her lionesses and make sure they were okay. She wasn't ignoring her pack on purpose...she needed to see for herself that her lionesses were fine.

Sadly...they weren't

She had lost three and the pride strength pummeled and Lauren felt it the most, so she was weak at the moment. Her father had visited a couple of times, bringing fresh meat and water for them. Lauren knew she would have to go home sooner or later, she really didn't want to deal with Bo and her anger. Lauren smelled her Beta coming closer. She quickly got up from the cocoon her lionesses had her wrapped in, she grabbed her shorts and a shirt throwing them on. She walked out into the sunlight and glared at Lyric.

"Speak"

Lyric swallowed nervously

"Umm...I don't k...k...kn-

"Speak up!" Lauren Alpha voice hit Lyric ears as she flinched.

"Bo and Aife left for Toronto! She went to bury Trick!" Lyric rushed out, Lauren eyes went black with rage.

"SHE DID WHAT!"

 **-8888-**

"Bo...I can't believe it! How? Are you alright?" Rainer threw question after question, Bo was confused as to why her ex was staking out in her grandfather's bar. She haven't seen Rainer in years, he left her the day before their wedding rehearsal and vanished. Bo was devastated and ran right into Dyson's arm afterwards.

"Rainer...I thought you wasn't coming back to Toronto? You said-

Rainer had cut her off with his lips, Bo was so confused and in shock that she didn't push him away fast enough. Aife eyes went wide as she saw the Dal doors burst open revealing Dave and two shifters.

Dave face held so much betrayal and anger

Bo gasped and finally pushed Rainer away from her but the damage has already been done. Dave lunged and threw Rainer over the bar, his body shattering the glasses and wine bottles. Dave turned his angry green eyes towards his Alpha Female and growled. Rainer who quickly recovered didn't hesitate to attack, all he saw was a shifter growling at Bo. Dave suddenly lost his oxygen, falling to his knees and holding his throat.

"Rainer! No! Stop!" Bo screamed dropping to her knees in front of Dave.

Kenzi was going to kill her if Dave gotten himself killed over her

"Bo stay back! It's one of them!" Rainer yelled throwing the other two shifters into the tables, Bo quickly stood up and pulse Rainer hard enough to drop him to his knees. Dave started to cough, Aife ran to him to check him over.

"Relax….you're alright" Aife tried to soothe the scared shifter. Rainer had grabbed Bo and pulled her into his body...protecting her.

"Who are these people Bo? Where is Trick?" Bo flinched at the name but kept her cool. She looked up into his eyes and momentarily got lost in the past. Rainer was her one, even though she met Dyson first and fell in love...Rainer was her last and he broke her heart into a million pieces. Bo actually felt tears welled inside her eyes at the humiliation and pain she went through because of him.

"Rainer what are you doing here?" Bo finally asked as Rainer took his eyes off the danger and looked down at Bo.

"Bo...I heard about Evony, I wanted to come help and-

He cut his own sentence to look up at her, Rainer didn't want to leave his love but he was forced to by both the Light and Dark. He was given a premonition of their joining and the destruction that was surely to follow….He had no choice but to leave.

"You left me…"

"I know! But please understand that I was forced too, I loved you too much to put you in danger. They didn't want us together. I had to leave you and break your heart to keep you and Trick safe. But now Evony is dead and the Ash is dead! I came back for you but no one was here" Rainer explained as Bo was stuck silent. Dave was seconds from going apeshit, this guy just don't know who the hell he was fucking with.

"Bo" Dave deep voice hit her ears, she hesitated a little before turning her neck to look at him.

"I….I...no...I"

"We can be together like old times" Rainer whispered rubbing his nose against hers. Bo was feeling too many emotions all at once.

"I have miss you a lot….but I have moved on Rainer" Bo voice didn't sound convincing enough for him, he pressed his body into hers and cuffed her face in his big hands.

"I have never stopped loving you, you are my mate"

Mate….

Lauren!

Bo gasped and grabbed his hands to pull them away when her ring sparkled in front of them. Rainer eyes went wide in shock, then confusion and last hurt.

"Y...Y...You're married?"

Bo bit her lip and raised her ring finger, the devastation on his face made her heart break even more.

"Yes...for awhile now too. I have four kids" She told him, something told her to not reveal her pregnancy quite yet.

"Oh…"

"Yeah Oh" Bo repeated. She pulled away from him and took a step back. She came here to bury her grandfather….not reunite with old flames.

Fuck! Lauren was gonna kill her

"Where is your husband?"

"Rainer please...Trick is dead and I'm only here to bury him, I'm barely holding on right now. If you're going to stay for support...I would love that….but no more questions" Bo commanded as Rainer Bowed his head in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry princess" He whispered her nickname as she gasped at the old name, she needed to get the hell away from him before she did any else stupid.

This needed to be over so she could get back to Africa...back to her kids

 **-88888-**

No one said a damn word as the jet zoomed through the air.

Frank, Tyro, and four others were ordered to stay behind to protect the kids. Lauren, Lyric, Kenzi and Tamsin quickly boarded the jet to find Bo and Aife. Lauren was fuming at the ears, she was gonna bend her wife over and spank the shit out of her for pulling this shit.

"Soo...ummm...how's the lioness pride?" Lyric asked as Lauren stayed silent. Everybody knew Lauren was holding on by a strand, her wife had deliberately put herself in danger. Lauren was so much angry…

She was scared

And that fear was making her angry

"I lost three. Syria, Nokia, and Pita" Lauren voice hit their ears. Lyric felt instantly sad, she knew how much Lauren loved and cherished her female pride.

Lauren was grieving

That's why she disappeared!

"Awe Lauren" Lyric whispered guilty, she had her fair share of name calling when the Alpha had vanished, Lyric just thought the woman left her pregnant mate for three days.

"Well I hope you explain that to Bo when we find her, cause she is beyond pissed at you" Kenzi said but was ignored as the instructor voice came over the com requesting seatbelts and that they were about to land.

Lyric knew this could blow up bad...if not handled right

 **-88888-**

The gold casket was beautiful

It started to rain a little after the ceremony started, the pastor who was also Trick old friend agreed to do his funeral out of respect.

It was sad

Dave kept his distance but his body shook the whole time as he fought off his shift, Dave knew Lauren wasn't going to like this at all.

A old lover

Lauren killed the last one

But Dave knew, this one was going to be a challenge for Lauren. Rainer was more than a Fae and Dave didn't want his Alpha walking into a trap. As he watched the mystery man hold his Alpha Female in a loving embrace as she cried for grandfather...Dave cursed his Alpha for not being here herself.

"As we lay him to rest, his spirit will forever live on through you" The old man voice rung out into the air as the rain fell heavily. Bo was shaking as she let out all her hurt and anger, she wanted Lauren's arms around her.

She wanted her mate

"Bo please stop crying princess...he's in a better place" Rainer whispered into her ear, Bo wasn't crying for Trick...she was crying for mate. She was hurting and nothing was helping to sooth it, she knew she needed Lauren. Rainer rubbed the rain from her face and kissed her forehead.

A loud growl erupt through the air...almost shaking the ground under them.

Bo pulled away and saw Lauren and Lyric standing on a hill watching them. Rainer pulled Bo closer to him and glared at the new danger.

 **-88888-**

Lauren knew exactly where Bo was when they landed in Toronto, their bond was like a built in GPS. Once everyone was off the jet and ready to roll, Lauren suddenly rubbed at her chest at the pain she was feeling.

"Fuck! Let's hurry...the funeral has started already" Lauren took off running towards the pull of her bond. Opening up her feelings to Bo, she felt it get slammed back shut. Confused and sad that she wasn't here for wife, made her feet move faster. Lyric was the only one who kept up with her fast pace.

"So just a warning...don't yell at her, just let her explain first" Lyric suggested as Lauren rolled her eyes and stopped suddenly. Lyric had to skid to a stop as she tripped but kept her balance.

"Why we st-

Her answer was right in front of her

In a split second she knew all hell was about to break loose, Tamsin came running behind them and froze at what she was seeing. Lyric grabbed hold of Lauren's waist and pushed all her weight down to keep her Alpha from lunging at the man who had his arms around Bo.

"Lauren...you can't! This is Trick's funeral" Lyric yelled at the woman but Lauren didn't give a fuck as she threw her head back and let out a ground shaking growl. Tamsin saw Bo head turn at them, she didn't know the guy that was holding the succubus but it looked familiar...it looked right.

Was he a past lover?

"Rainer!" Kenzi yelled in surprised, she ran off the cliff and walked the rest of the way. She was suddenly stopped by Dave when she got too close and glared at her.

"Dave what the hell-

Kenzi touched the red burnt mark on his throat, leaning up to kiss it...she hugged him to her.

"Bo...what? Dude! Where the hell have you been?" Kenzi glared at Rainer, Bo finally pushed the man away and ran towards her best friend.

"Kenzi what…

"Lauren flew here to get you! Boy….are you in trouble"

"I had to do what was right and that was to bury him next to his wife" Bo explained

"Yeah but you could've waited a tad bit more, like two hours later...Lauren came home. She was with her lioness pride...she lost three of them and was grieving. She didn't vanish to get away from you, she was mourning the lost of her pride members" Kenzi explained as Bo heart skipped, letting her eyes shift up to the hills, Bo could clearly see that Lyric was holding Lauren back from attacking.

"I fucked up again didn't I?"

"Yup"

"Sooo….what's the deal with Rainer?" Kenzi whispered as Bo eyes locked with Lauren's.

"Nothing"

"You sure about that?" Dave said as Bo glared at him.

"Yes I'm sure!" Bo held the man's eye in challenge until he shook his head and walked away.

Up on the hill, Lyric was losing her grip and Tamsin was trying to talk her out of killing the man. Lauren wasn't trying to hear none of that, his hands were on her mate...he dies.

"Lauren please! This is your children's grandfather! Calm the fuck down and show some fucking respect!" Lyric growled as Lauren shook her head blinking. All her anger deflated as sorrow fill her insides, Lyric was right...this was the man who risked his life and ultimately gave his life for the safety of her family.

The least she can do is show her respect

Letting all her anger melt, she calmly jumped from the cliff and made her way over to the gold casket. Bo was stuck in shock, she was for sure Lauren was going to tear this funeral apart when she saw her red eyes. Everyone stood back in silence as the Alpha kneeled down and bowed her head in respect, the rest quickly followed suit after their Alpha showing their respect. Bo started to cry at the sentiment, Rainer the fool he is...pulled the succubus to his body to console her.

Lauren eye twitched but she kept her cool

This was a funeral

More importantly...it was Trick's funeral

She could kill him afterwards but not right now, standing back up on her feet and walking over to Aife.

"My condolences" She whispered hugging the older woman to her.

"So glad you made it" Aife mumbled into her chest as Lauren nodded. Pulling away from her mother-in-law, Lauren looked at Bo and said nothing.

She didn't have to say nothing

Bo went flying into her arms

"I'm sorry" they both said, Bo pulled back and rubbed her nose against her wife's neck and jawline. Rainer stood there confused as the pastor resumed the funeral, watching the casket be lowered was painful for everyone. Lauren held on to Bo tight as the succubus cried into her shirt. Lauren just let the woman cry as her eyes never left the black haired man whose arms were going to be snatched out of their sockets once the funeral was over.

 **-8888-**

The funeral was over…

Bo managed to keep Lauren away from Rainer the whole time everyone was at the Dal.

But she knew it wasn't going to last long

"How did you kn-

"I told you before, our bond will tell me where you are anywhere in this world" Lauren explained taking a sip of her beer.

"So are you gonna tell who he is or do I have to guess?" Lauren said connecting their eyes, Bo bit her lip and looked at the man who was looking back at her.

"He was my soon to be husband before he was forced to leave me the day before our wedding rehearsal"

Lauren choked on her beer as she coughed harshly, Bo cursed under her breath and hit the shifter's back. Lauren head was down as she coughed but once she was good...her red eyes shot to Bo.

"Lauren…"

Bo didn't have the time to warn the shifter as Lauren lunged at Rainer. He saw the shifter running straight at him as he quickly narrowed his eyes as they all watched in horror as Lauren's body went limp and crashed hard into the floor.

"Rainer No!" Bo screamed but he wasn't listening and kept his power going, Lauren body convulsed and flapped around like a fish out of water until it went limp again. Bo ran and fell to her knees as the shifters all attacked.

And one by one...they all fell

"Bo stop him!" Aife screamed at her daughter, Bo touched Lauren's neck to see if she was still alive. Satisfied that her mate was still alive, Bo ran towards Rainer and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Stop Rainer!" She looked into his eyes and after some seconds, the man let the shifters go and relaxed in his stance. Lauren healed instantly once his hold on her brain lifted, she kept her distance as she got into a sitting position.

"Bo..who are these people?"

"My family…" Bo whispered as Rainer looked down at her in lost.

"No...No...this isn't right! We were supposed to be married with children! They took you away from me!" Rainer hissed as he looked at Lauren.

"Her! I can feel her ties to you...how is that possible? You are my mate" Rainer said which made Lauren growl.

"You might be but I'm not yours Rainer…"

Rainer looked at Lauren and then back at Bo, he clicked his tongue against his teeth and pointed at the shifter.

"She can't even protect you! Look at her! I didn't even use my full power on her" Rainer said as Lauren lunged, she was quicker this time and made sure to not look at him in his eyes. Bo was snatched out of thin air by Lyric second before Lauren collided with Rainer. She felt his fear as she punched him in the face, breaking damn near every bone in his pretty little face.

But she made the mistake of looking him in the eye.

She froze mid strike as he watched her eyes roll and she fell to her side convulsing again, Bo screamed but Lyric held her.

"No...let her fight her own battle Bo"

"He's going to kill her!"

Lauren could hear and see everything around her but her body wouldn't move as her brain was being fried. This pain was nothing she felt before, she knew she had to shift to gain control of this fight before she was killed.

"This is who you picked over me! Even Dyson was a better fighter than th-

Lauren body started to shift slowly as she pushed through the pain, Rainer watched in fear and shock as the woman's human body started to bend and break. He was using his full power but nothing was happening.

He fucked up and turned to run breaking eye contact

Lauren power bursted as she shifted on her jump, her claws ripping through his back. He fell screaming as Lauren shredded his skin like butter and growled. She let him turn on his back and looked him right into his eyes and hissed. Once he knew his powers didn't work on her anymore, he looked at Bo for help.

"Loki stop!"

Lauren bared her teeth and opened her mouth ready to take the kill bite.

"Lauren please stop!"

Ignoring her wife, Lauren saw the man had tears in his eyes and pissed himself. She lifted one of her claws and dug it into his left eye popping it out. His screams were music to her ears as Bo screams were just as loud.

Giving one last earth shaking growl...she back down and shifted back to human form over him, she smirked when he gasped at her junk. She grabbed herself and pissed on him.

"Lauren!" Bo Alpha female voice hit her as she finally backed down. Letting herself go, she looked around the Dal and shook her head.

"Clean this shit up" She told them as everybody broke their neck to do just that. Lauren looked at Bo and back at Rainer.

"Tell your boyfriend to gone about his business before I change my mind on letting him live" The shifter growled out at her.

Giving the pissy man one last glare, Lauren turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

 **Lmaooooooo**

 **Man that was a good ass chapter.**

 **What you think? Lauren should've killed him or what?**

 **Until next time**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

Lauren heard the heavy wooden door creak open, she didn't give any signs of acknowledgment as Bo slipped through and shut the door. She knew she had fucked up twice! Lauren didn't know about the second fuck up...yet.

"Why wasn't I told about him?"

"He wasn't important" Bo replied as Lauren snorted with a dark chuckle.

"That's a fucking lie. Now let's start over, why wasn't I told about his involvement with you?" Lauren asked as Bo walked closer and sat down on the couch.

"Rainer was a surprise that came from nowhere, Dyson hated him too but I really thought he was the one...that he was my mate" Bo explained as Lauren stayed quiet during the whole spill until she gotten to the part where Rainer had left her the day before their wedding. Lauren could see the pain was still there after all these years.

"I keep forgetting how young and naive you still are"

Bo eyes narrowed at the insult as she stood up in anger, Lauren paid that no attention as she rubbed her forehead tired.

It's been a long ass three days

"Excuse me?" Bo said offended as Lauren looked up at the woman.

"I'm surprised Trick didn't explain all this to you"

"Explain what? What are you talking about?" Bo asked the shifter, yeah she was still somewhat new to the Fae world but she knew well enough. It hurt a little to hear that she was naive...basically stupid from her mate.

"A Succubus is infertile during her lifespan, which is quite good considering she lives and feeds off sex and sexual desires"

"I know that Lauren but how-

"I read up on it a few years back when you were pregnant with Isabel. I wanted to read up on Succubuses and their pregnancies, I didn't want anything to happen to you. And I found out that the only way a Succubus can get pregnant is if it's her mate's DNA. No one else's DNA could work period. The Succubus kills it before it can even latch onto the egg" Lauren said standing up, she walked over to Bo and touched her stomach.

"Dyson...Rainer and whoever else couldn't do what I did and why is that Bo?" Lauren asked as Bo put her hand over Lauren's.

"Because you are my true mate"

"Yes but it's more complex than that, Dyson wolf picked you...your succubus didn't. Same with Rainer, your human side chose them but your succubus chose me" Lauren explained as Bo let a huge breath escape her lungs.

"So why do I feel the way I feel?"

Lauren wanted to yell and throw things when Bo had came in, but this was Trick's things and she didn't want to disrespect the man's stuff. This Rainer character was a threat, she felt the mixed emotions inside her succubus and quite frank...she didn't know how to approach it.

"Your succubus may not have mated with him...but your human side definitely did. I felt it and it was real and it was the only thing that kept him alive"

"Why would you that?"

"Bo...I'll probably do a lot insane shit for you, like now as we stand on Fae lands. I know I should've told you about Trick but please understand that I was trying to keep you safe" Lauren pulled the brunette to her chest.

"It still hurts that you lied to me"

"We both lied...can we just put it all behind us and get back to the kids?"

Bo bit her lip nervous as Lauren hiked a brow up in confusion.

"Ummm I have something to confess"

Lauren folded her arms

Bo hated when she folded her arms

"When we arrived at the Dal, Rainer shot at us but stop when he realized that it was me. He came at me so quick and I was too shock to stop him...Lauren he uhh fuck! He kissed me!" Bo mumbled the last part as Lauren eyes slowly shifted.

Bo closed her eyes and prayed she didn't die.

"I know"

Say what?

"What?" Bo said pissed that Dave ratted her out before she could say anything.

"I know. And I'm trying my best to keep my composure because I love you and I don't want to hurt you...but it seems you just keep doing exactly that to me" Lauren whispered hurt as Bo quickly cuffed her face in her hands.

"No! I don't try to hurt you...I can admit that I do stupid shit sometimes but never think I do them deliberately to hurt you! Lauren I chose you...she chose you for a reason baby and I'm sorry I keep creating doubt inside you"

"I don't doubt our bond...I'm just curious in the fact that you treated it so carelessly over the past years"

"Wha-

"Just think about it? I have never jeopardize the bond ever, it's probably the most important bond next to my children's. I can't be carelessly with it because I know how fragile it can become"

Bo let her hands fall from the shifter's face and she backed up.

"I...I...I-

"You need to really understand what a true mating bond is Bo, I can't keep letting you slide and turn a blind eye to the shit you pull. We're having another baby Bo and I'm tired of playing these games with you...get your shit together before you find yourself losing everything.

Lauren finished with a kissed on the cheek, Bo let a long single tear fall from her right eye. Lauren could feel the crushing weight of their bond forcing her to stay and console her mate but not this time.

Not this time

 **-88888-**

As the door shut

Lauren had to physically stop herself from turning back around, Bo needed to be taught a valuable lesson on respect and how to understand the complexity of a mating bond.

Yes she loves Bo

But did she trust the succubus?

That was the problem

She didn't know the answer to that

And that small doubt of trust was not good

 **-88888-**

Lyric and the rest were finishing up cleaning the Dal, when suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown into the window.

Smoke filled the room quickly

Lauren was making her way back upstairs, when she felt her spidey senses kicked into overload.

Something was wrong

Tearing up the stairs and ripping the door off the hinges, Lauren was shot right in the chest by a double barrel shotgun. The power of the bullet sent her flying into the air and she crashed into the bar. She laid there for a split second to get her bearings, once the hole healed and she was back in action...she jumped and lunged at the closest person with a gun. Snapping the man's neck, and taking his gun, she turned on her heel and stretched her arm to fire a shot off. She could see that Lyric was holding her own but she felt weak and that told her someone was hurt or dead. A masked man lunged at her from behind with a knife raised, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it until he broke and the knife fell to the ground. The man looked scared as she ignored his fearful eyes and snapped his neck. More bullets flew past her as she tried to disarm as much as she could.

She was getting weaker by the second

They had to retreat!

"FALL BACK!" Lauren howled as the shifters all quickly ran into the open door Bo was holding, Lauren kept fighting as Lyric had to carry Dave to safety. Tamsin had already flew Kenzi to the basement as soon as she saw the red dot suddenly appear on Dave's chest.

The Fae knew that they were here

"FALL BACK NOW!" Lauren screamed as she tore through the crowd with sharp teeth and claws, she had half shifted the moment she got shot. Once everybody was safe behind the bar and in the hallway towards the basement, Lauren turned to run towards the door. Bo immediately opened it wide but gasped when Lauren pushed her back and held the door.

"Go! Run to the jet while I hold them off!" Lauren commanded as both Bo and Lyric screamed no but her growl silenced the two.

"Do as I say! I will be behind you I promise!"

Lauren didn't give them much time to reply as the door was shut and the lock was jammed, preventing the door from opening.

"No...NO! Open this fucking door!" Bo screamed punching the door, Lyric tried to grab hold of her but Bo pushed her off.

"No! We are not leaving her!" Bo yelled as a loud thump boomed off the door making everyone jumped, Kenzi was hysterical...Dave was shot in his chest and he wasn't doing so great.

"Bo...please just this once! Stop acting fucking dumb and move your ass! Lauren knows what she's doing, when she say move...you move!" Lyric yelled as she grabbed the screaming succubus as Tamsin lifted Dave and they all escaped out the tunnels under the Dal. They all ran for their lives, Lyric knew they should quickly hide and take the hills back to the jet.

She had faith that her Alpha was going to make it out of there.

Aife was holding one of the young pack members up due to a bullet in her leg, Bo was still screaming and thrashing in Lyric's arms as she watched the sparks of bullets fly inside the Dal.

This was all her fault!

"We need to hide….We're vulnerable out in the open like this" Lyric said as she saw how pale white Dave looked. She wasn't going to risk letting go of Bo to help him.

"Kenzi make sure you are putting pressure on the wound...don't let him bleed out"

Kenzi nodded in silence, Bo had finally calmed down once she saw the situation Dave was in.

"We must move quickly"

Everyone followed Lyric up the hills and over the cliff, the jet was still on and ready to take off. The pilot Henry saw his second in command running towards the jet. He quickly pushed the ledger for the stairs to open and fall. Once the bottom hit the ground, Lyric quickly pushed Bo in first and helped Tamsin up with Dave.

"Lyric we can't leave her" Bo cried

"We're not"

Once everybody was loaded, she gave Henry a slight nod as the stars started to lift.

"What the fuck!" Tamsin yelled banging on the glass as Lyric gave her a sad smile. As the stairs closed, the jet started to moved and lift up into the air. Lyric could still see Tamsin as the blond cried and punched the glass. She pressed her hand to her lips and then to her heart, she gave the jet one last look before shifting and running back over the cliff.

 **-88888-**

Lauren was soaked in blood

But they kept coming and coming, bullets ripping through her skin like butter. Her strength was weakened by Dave's severe injury, so now her healing ability was much slower than usual.

Like now...as a bullet hit her right in the thigh, a little too close to her junk. She felt it and boy did it hurt! She rolled and shot off three shots before another one hit her in the shoulder. She retreated back behind the bar for cover, checking her rifle for bullets, she saw she only had like five left.

Bullets rained down on her as she covered her head

Screams were suddenly heard

The bullets didn't stop...they were just aimed at something else, Lauren knew exactly who it was by their scent.

This bitch never listens!

Lauren saw a dead guy with a fully loaded rifle by her feet, she quickly took his gun and kicked him away from her. Cocking the rifle, she peeked up and saw Lyric fully shifted tearing through the masked men. She lifted the gun onto the bar and picked off every last one.

Head shots

Once they had the upperhand, Lauren ran over to her Beta and saw that she had bullets lodged into her back hing legs. Quickly pulling them out, she healed the shifter and ruffled its fur.

"Always my number one" Lauren whispered rubbing her nose against the animal's head, Lyric wagged her tail at the affection. Lyric suddenly growled at the sudden movement behind Lauren, the man was struggling to move towards a gun in his reach. Lauren shot him in the leg as he screamed at the pain. Lyric growled baring her teeth as Lauren bent down and looked at the man.

"Who sent you?" Lauren asked as the man spit blood in her face.

"Fuck you! Might as well kill me now..I'm not saying shit!"

"Okay" Lauren said as Lyric lunged for his legs, she bit into his thigh muscle and held on. His cries were ear splitting but Lauren just smiled and waited.

"Okay! Okay! Please!" The man screamed as Lauren patted Lyric fur, the shifter let go and licked her lips.

"Now let's try this again. How did you know we were here?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet" He gritted through the pain

"Figured out what?"

"You have a mole inside your pack, someone is leaking information to my boss"

"Who?"

The man stayed silent but Lyric growl had him stuttering out his answer.

"I...I...I don't know who, we just get the info and we relay it...that's it! Please let me go! I told you everything!"

"You told me nothing!" Lauren growled as the man whimpered as he looked into red angry eyes.

"Who is your leader?" Lauren asked as the man's eyes were on Lyric.

"She's not the threat you should be worrying about...I am. Now tell me who is your leader?" Lauren commanded as the man looked into her eyes.

"Rainer"

Yup...she should've of just killed that bitch

"Rainer...really? I already took care of him, he couldn't have been your leader"

"No...he was one of them, he was given the job to seduce the succubus back into his arms and once he got the clear shot to kill her...he was suppose to take it. We knew she was gonna come back to bury her grandfather, so Rainer volunteered to bumped into her at the Dal"

"Lyric…"

The leopard wasted no time in biting through the thigh bone, crushing it into little pieces. He screamed and screamed but no one was hearing him. Lauren let her claws grow as she patted Lyric to stop. She moved a strand of sweaty hair from the man's face.

"P...Please just kill me!"

"One last question. Who is putting out these hits?" Lauren asked as he gasped in horror behind the shifter. Lauren turned to see but all she saw was a single bullet lying passed her face and right into the man's forehead.

"It has begun"

The mystery gunman literally vanished into thin air leaving Lauren speechless. She turned back around and saw the man's face had melted off.

"We need to leave now"

Lauren quickly shifted into her panther and the both of them ran off into the hills.

 **-88888-**

"I put a bullet in his head before he could tell her anything else" The man said

"Good. We don't need her figuring anything out before time, our little Alpha is falling right into our hands" The deep voice said gleefully.

"What about the succubus?"

"Ahhh yes...the succubus. She's the main puzzle in this whole operation. She will be my assassin"

"Who will she be assassinating?"

"Her Alpha" The creature voice rang through the room.

"I have seen their bond, it's unbreakable. Many tried to break it, some did but ultimately...they will always come out stronger. How are you going to get the succubus to kill her own mate?"

"A mother's love is quite strong my dear friend"

 **-88888-**

Lauren and Lyric managed to catch up with the jet, Bo had glued herself to Lauren the whole ride back home. Kenzi was doting on her boyfriend who was finally able to move and talk. Tamsin had dragged Lyric to the back of the jet to chastise and fuck the shit out of. Once the jet landed on the platform, Lauren stepped out and helped Bo down.

"So you're telling me we have a mole in the pack?"

"The pack no...but someone who is around us" Lauren said as Bo frowned looking at the people around her, she couldn't believe that….she won't.

"Lyric gather everyone for a mandatory meeting at sixteen hundred hours" Lauren ordered as the redhead woman nodded. Lauren couldn't even get through the door before she was attacked by flying limbs. Isabel and baby Lewis jumped their mother as Ethan pulled Bo into a fierce hug.

"So glad you all are okay!"

"Oh baby" Bo whispered hugging the boy, she felt a million times better as she was pulled into the group hug.

This was all she needed

This right here was what she would kill anybody for

She just didn't know how true that statement was.

 **They won the battle but the war is here**

 **Who is this mysterious person?**

 **The mole? Who could it be?**

 **Until next time**


	21. AN

**Author's Note**

 **WLITB**

 **Rated M**

 **Okay so I haven't really did a Author's Note this long before. But I see I need to clear some things for you guys.**

 **The mating deal…**

 **I have explained the Succubus infertility, when she and Kenzi was exposed to the Fae world...Dyson was her first love (In my Story lol). It was never said that Bo had mated with him but his wolf did mate with Bo. She had strong mate like feelings for him, so yes she could have thought she mated with him...but then…**

 **Rainer her actually mate (Human side) came along and her human side actually did mate with him. If you read the story closely, you would read that Lauren told her she could feel her mating pull to Rainer in their bond.**

 **Dyson was just a first love who she cared for very deeply, who took her and Kenzi under his wing and protected them. So yes she would try and stop Lauren from killing him. She loved him...those feelings don't just go away.**

 **As well as Rainer, he was her actually mate and she didn't want to see him killed either but that's unavoidable now that's he is the enemy.**

 **And I know you guys are wondering about how can Rainer betray Bo if he is her human side mate?**

 **Well like Dyson...Bo mated with Rainer, but Rainer didn't mate with Bo. It was all a setup from the beginning when Evony found out about the bond.**

 **Rainer was Dark.**

 **Like Sara and Lauren situation, Sara was Gia's and Lauren's human side mate. Bo was Loki's mate which dominated the three shifters and forced Gia and Jia to love Bo like she was their mate.**

 **Dyson was never Bo's mate**

 **Rainer was her human side's mate**

 **And Lauren is her Succubus's mate which trumps all.**

 **Hope that clear that part up. Lol**

 **Now let's get into the confusing mess that is Lauren and Bo's situation.**

 **Lauren is old...lol**

 **Like super fucking old and she has seen a lot and did a lot.**

 **Bo is very young and very naive to the mating thing, she actually fell in love with Dyson, her mating bond with Rainer made her to fall in love with him and Lauren was a surprise that knocked her on her ass.**

 **She was clueless to her emotions for Lauren, because her feelings for Lauren was so different from what she felt with Dyson and even Rainer.**

 **But like a goof ball...she is treating their bond carelessly. But she will see the importance of their bond when she is faced with destroying it to save her family.**

 **I know you all are wondering when are they going to get their happily ever after? I was never that type of Author for fluff lol**

 **But I'll try. We will eventually get there Lol**

 **Thank you all for the reviews (Good or bad) if you don't like how this story is going...don't read lol it's that simple.**

 **I hope that cleared up any confusion.**

 **Until next time**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

 **One thing that is absolutely right about what has been said…**

 **The story lost its spark.**

 **I agree on that.**

 **Everyone is entitled to their opinions but its ways to get that opinion across without being nasty. But it's cool, and it's right on some levels.**

 **I have lost my muse with this story around the beginning and I see the mistake in trying to write through it rather than just stopping all together. I didn't want to just say fuck it and stop but I see my lack of effort just made it worse. I will still keep unloading chapters and I will try to finish on a good note like the first one.**

 **All criticism is good. But don't be a asshole.**

 **I'm open to any suggestions**

 **And I am always grateful for the love I have been given since DAY ONE. So whatever conclusion you guys came up with that I wasn't is crazy.**

 **The story is almost done...It'll be over soon.**

 **Love**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

Once everybody was settled in for the meeting, she looked at Lyric who was scanning the crowd for fidgeting or any other signs of discomfort. Once she felt that everyone was good, Lyric gave Lauren a nod to start the meeting. Lauren knew her pack and she knew there was no mole in her inner circle...that she knew by heart.

But there was something that wasn't right

"I had Lyric gather you all under short notice because, we have a problem and I need it resolved quickly"

"What problem?" Frank asked

"A mole problem and I'm not talking about the mole that grows into bacteria on the walls either. I'm talking about a betrayer" Lauren explained as gasped and eyes roamed around confused.

"I'm not going to accuse anybody of anything but if I find something and I will find it...You better pray that God is on your side" Lauren said putting her arms around her back, Bo was confused as well as Tamsin.

"You know what she's talking about?" Tamsin whispered to Bo.

"She just told me that we might have someone giving our locations up. It wasn't a surprise that we got ambushed at the Dal. Someone set that up to happen...They knew we was there" Bo explained as Tamsin look around not believing that for a second. She would gladly put her life in the hands of the people around her.

"Bullshit"

"I agree but something's not right" Bo whispered back and moved over to where Kenzi was with Ethan. Ethan immediately grabbed Bo's hands and squeezed them.

"You're hurting...I can feel it" Ethan whispered into his mother's ear.

"I'm fine Ethan"

"You're not. I'll heal it but whatever it is...it's hurting you deeply" Ethan's hands slowly started to glow as he took the pain from Bo. Bo knew as exactly what it was, her talk with Lauren left her feeling like she was losing everything.

The Rainer situation didn't make it no better

Bo felt the bond to him, it was weak but it was there. Seeing him again was a shocker and she knew letting him kiss her was a definite clusterfuck.

That was something she knew she was going to make up for...for some years

But just sitting here watching her mate talk to her pack, Bo knew they needed to have their own one on one. She needed to tell Lauren that she was the one for both her human and her Succubus side.

"Mom?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I hear a different heartbeat inside you" Ethan said frowning his face as Bo smiled at the boy.

"Because it is sweetheart. You are going to be a big brother again!" Bo said excitedly as Ethan stayed silent. Bo looked at Tamsin, who shrugged her shoulders and watched Ethan's reaction.

"Are you happy...not happy?" Bo asked as Ethan touched her stomach

"Definitely happy. Just concerned that's all" Ethan said smiling at her. Bo kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"I be so scared sometimes...you guys go away and I be terrified that one of you won't come home" Ethan confessed

"Ethan this life might be long but at some point, we all will die and move on. But I will make it my duty as your mother to always come back home to you...Always"

Ethan didn't need words as he crushed his mother in his strong arms, Bo hugged him back and held his hands.

"You're old enough to sit in meeting now...so pay attention...this will be you someday soon" Bo smirked.

Lauren had discussed the short interaction her and Lyric had with the man they captured before he was killed, she didn't have much to go on but she had something. Her family was being target and someone in a higher rank ordered the attack.

Lauren knew she had to keep an eye out on outsiders

Someone had leaked their location for them to walk right into a trap like that, She immediately thought Vex but she didn't really want to accuse him...he wasn't even in Africa, he was still in Valhalla.

She needed all her facts first

Everyone around her was special to her in their own unique way, she couldn't even imagine any of them betraying her.

"Meeting dismissed" Lauren called out, she needed to relax and cool off. She was getting angry and she didn't need to be angry around her kids. She saw Ethan and Bo sitting on the couch, she walked over to them and ruffled Ethan's hair.

"What's up buddy?" Lauren side hugged him

"Nothing just listening to my brother's heartbeat" Ethan said as Bo laughed

"Brother! I don't think so" Bo said shaking her head.

"Well I'm glad your mother finally told you. And for the record...I think it's a boy too" Lauren whispered as Bo snacked her arm playfully as they all laughed. Bo and Lauren eyes caught as Bo gave her sad smile.

"Ummm...Ethan go and tell your siblings the great news" Bo told him as Ethan nodded excitedly and dashed off. Everyone else had already left...the room had suddenly got super quiet.

Bo was nervous

"I just want to say I'm sorry again"

"Sorry for what?" Lauren said folding her arms, Bo stood up and unfolded the shifter's arms. She opened them wide so she could slid between them and straddle her hips. Bo looked deep into Lauren's eyes and she could see the hurt that was masterfully covered up.

"Sorry for not knowing the true meaning of a bond, making decisions without you, not considering your feelings on things. Sorry for being a overall bad mate" Bo spilled as Lauren stayed quiet and just looked at the succubus.

"We both have been guilty of not considering the other in major decisions. But Bo I'm worried that if push come to shove…"

"Lauren-

"No...let me finish, I would want you to if it means keeping the family safe. But you make me nervous when you do stuff like what you did simply because you wanted to. You felt my pain when I disappeared to check up on my female Pride, you chose to ignore it rather than come after me to see if I was alright"

"I was angry that you-

"It shouldn't matter!" Lauren growled at her as Bo jumped in her arms. Lauren closed her eyes and rubbed the succubus back.

"I needed my mate and she was nowhere to be found! And when I do find you...you are hugged up with some stranger. It took so much to keep myself from killing you and him" Lauren confessed as Bo froze in her arms.

"You had threatened our bond with your actions Bo, Loki was hanging by a thread and it was only because of that gold casket...that I kept myself grounded and pushed the murderous rage out of my mind"

"I'm so fucking sorry"

"You keep saying that but at this point...It loses it's sincerity" Lauren said as Bo started to cry as Lauren wiped her face.

"Valeria was a close friend that I had slight feelings for, all I had to do was give her smile and a couple of words and we would have had sex but I didn't. I kept my distance to please you, I ignored her and basically was an asshole just to keep you happy. But when you see a long lost love...you lose your fucking mind" Lauren grumbled angrily as her chest vibrated with the growls she was holding in. Bo squeezed her thighs trying to pull her wife closer.

"I...I...I don't know what else to say!" Bo cried as Lauren smacked her lips and lifted the woman off her lap. She stood up and placed the crying woman on the couch.

"I don't want words Bo...I want actions" Lauren leaned and kissed the succubus, Bo immediately tried to deepen the kiss but Lauren pulled away.

"Go check up on the kids, I'm going to have small chat with my pops and I'll meet you in there" Lauren suggested as she started to walk away but Bo quickly grabbed her arm. She pressed her lips back to Lauren's but this time it wasn't desperate. The soft loving kiss made the shifter lose all train of thought. Bo felt Lauren pull her close as their tongues glided across each other, she wanted to take it farther but she knew that wasn't going to fix their problem. So Bo regretfully pulled back and cuffed the blond woman's face.

"I love you and only you...I agreed to protect and love you until my last breath"

"Show me" Lauren whispered as Bo pressed their foreheads together.

"I will"

 **-88888-**

Some time after midnight

Lauren had finally managed to get Bo to sleep, she asked Lyric to accompany her to the cottage for some "Girl Talk" Bo likes to call it. Cleaning up the house and thinking about all the sexy times her and Bo had on every surface...was rushing back to her.

She didn't need an erection while Lyric was on her way

Shaking the memories away, Lauren had two glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels that haven't been cracked open by Kenzi. Pouring herself a double shot, there was a knock on the door before she could drown the drink.

"It's open!"

Lyric came walking in with Dave at her side, Lauren smiled at the guy and went to grab another glass for him. Once they all was seated, Dave looked at his Alpha but said nothing.

"So what is this about?" Lyric asked taking her drink but not drinking it. Dave threw his back the moment it was in his hands.

No wonder him and Kenzi are great together

"I have a question...and I want a honest ass answer to my honest ass question"

"Okay" Dave said shrugging his shoulders, he tried to reach for the bottle but Lauren smacked his hands away.

"Who do you think is the rat?"

Lyric cringed as Dave eyes went wide, that was not what Lyric thought the question was going to be.

"Shit! That's a fuck up question to ask us Lauren and you know it!" Dave said as Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Yes...but you both our my Right and Left hands, I can count on you both to never lie to me" Lauren confessed as Dave blew out a long nervous breath.

"I...I th-

"Be absolute before you answer" Lauren said to them both as Lyric stayed quiet.

"I always felt not right with Tyro and her sudden change of aggression towards you" Dave said as Lauren nodded. They both looked at Lyric who closed her eyes and shook her head

The person in her mind was for sure gonna jump some shit off in this small ass cabin.

"Lyric...your answer?"

"Lauren you might not like my answers"

"I wouldn't have asked Lyric" Lauren said taking another drink.

"Your father"

Lauren damn near died as she choked trying to swallow the liquor, Dave smacked her back hard as she struggled to breathe.

"Fuck! See! I told you that my answer-

"No! I asked a question...you answered it." Lauren wheezed out as Lyric bit her lip nervous.

"I'm still trying to figure all this out" Lyric said as Lauren kept quiet.

"What about you? Who do you think?" Dave asked as Lauren poured her drink and drowned it.

"Vex"

"So we have Tyro, Vex and Frank"

"Only reason I say Vex, is because he been tortured and almost killed for our location before. I'm just saying...we just got him back" Lauren explained as Dave agreed.

"Tyro...she's not that bright to orchestrate a plan like this" Lauren guessed

"As for my father...I can't believe that" Lauren had to say as she shook her head at the possibility.

"We will find the rat...but the real question is what will you do to them?" Lyric asked

"They will go in front of the Luna council and have a trial"

"I hope we all are wrong" Dave said as they all clanked their glasses together.

 **-88888-**

A young panther was alone

Creating shortcuts to get to where it's going, this panther was scared out of it's mind as it ran faster. He was out hunting when he stumbled upon shifters talking among themselves too engross in their conversation...that none of them smelled him near.

But they heard him

He scrambled to run as they took chase after

He heard it all

He just hoped he got back home before it was too late

He needed to warn his Alpha

 **-88888-**

Lauren was on her tenth shot

When she suddenly felt fear so strong that it sobered her up, crushing the glass in her hand as she stood up.

"Ethan"

 **-8888-**

"What?" Lyric slurred as Lauren shifted right in her seat, it made both Dave and Lyric fly back by the power. Lauren didn't waste no time as she flew out the door.

" **Ethan can you hear me son?"**

Lauren ran as fast as she could, she could hear both Dave and Lyric behind her.

 _"_ _ **Mom! There chasing me!"**_

Lauren damn near tripped in fear at the sacred sound of her son's voice.

" **Who is chasing you?"**

Lauren asked pushing herself faster, she had cut off the pack link as soon as she heard Ethan say that someone was chasing him.

It could be one of her own...she couldn't be too careful

" **Ethan listen to me! Run towards the mountains, the pride is still there! They will protect you until I get there"**

 _"_ _ **Mom I'm scared! They are getting closer!"**_

Lauren couldn't hold her howl in as she ran faster, she knew she would give herself away but she didn't care.

 _"_ _ **Mom!"**_

" **Yes Ethan?"**

 _"_ _ **I know who's the traitor!"**_

Lauren eyes glowed bright green as she ran her panther to the brink, Gia was her fastest as Loki was her strongest. She saw the mountains getting close, she could smell different scents that was mixed in.

But for certain she smelled her son

 _"_ _ **Mom! I'm here, you were right! They fought them off. I'm safe"**_

Lauren didn't stop

" **Okay...stay there and don't move"**

Lyric and Dave finally caught up

 _"_ _ **Oh and... mom?"**_

" **Yes buddy?"**

Lauren jumped and scaled up the mountains

 _"_ _ **Be careful...I think the traitor is Grandpop"**_

Lauren claw slipped suddenly as she lost her grip and fell.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

Lyric saw Lauren fall and gasped in horror as the panther fell. Dave was already running down to meet the injured shifter, Lyric was about to jump down to assist but Dave yelled for her to keep going and get Ethan. Lyric scaled up the mountain until she got to the top, she could see Ethan's panther but he was surrounded by angry lionesses that was not letting her through to him. She laid on her paws, tucking them under her as she bowed her head in a submissive position. She only had to stay in that position for a couple minutes as Lauren and Dave came running towards them. Lauren stalked through the lions and head butted Ethan, she had some clothes stashed somewhere in the cave. She shifted back and quickly got dressed, She threw some clothes at Lyric and Dave as Ethan put on her oversized joggers. Once everybody was dressed, Lauren held Ethan to her chest.

"You scared me to death Ethan…"

Ethan was crushed to her chest so his response was muffled, Lauren was trying to calm her heart before asking questions. Dave and Lyric gave the mother and son some privacy, Lyric was on alert and confused as to why Ethan was out here this late at night.

"Wondering what that was all about?" Dave asked

"She cut her link to the pack...she never did that before. Yes I'm wondering why she did that?" Lyric replied.

"She'll tell us" Dave said flopping down on a tree stump.

 **-88888-**

"Ethan tell me everything you heard" Lauren said as the pre teen swallowed nervous.

"Well I woke up kinda hungry, I didn't want anything in the kitchen so I went out into the jungle to get some meat. While I was minding my own business, I smelled grandpop and followed his scent. I found him talking to three strangers, then Tyro showed up and they all started arguing" Ethan explained.

"What was said?"

"I heard grandpop say that he didn't want anyone hurt. Tyro said something about a baby, I got mad because she was telling strangers about peanut"

"It's okay Ethan...you were so brave. What else happened?" Lauren asked but Ethan shook his head not wanting to repeat it. Lauren saw the fear in his eyes and cuffed his face in her hands.

"Whatever it is Ethan…

"They said that you must be killed in ordered to save us all" Ethan whispered as Lauren eyes went wide.

She needed to have a conversation with her father and sister ASAP!

"Lyric!"

 **-88888-**

Lyric jumped as her named was yelled through the cave, she quickly ran towards the opening and saw Lauren holding Ethan.

"Take him back home"

"What! No! Mom...I want to sta-

"Ethan please! I have to find your grandpop" Lauren told the boy, Dave grabbed Lauren's arm before she could run off.

"You're not going alone!" Dave frowned at her as Lauren looked at her pack mate.

"Alright...let's go" Lauren said giving Ethan a goodbye wave.

Lyric looked down at Ethan and sighed, the boy watched his mother run until she disappeared.

 **-88888-**

Lauren smelled them before she saw them

Dave crouched down and frowned when he saw Frank and Tyro fighting with three shifters, Lauren stayed still as Dave was about to jump in but Lauren stopped him.

"Lauren! They need help!" Dave whispered as Lauren frowned.

"Stay"

Dave looked at her in shock as he watched with a heavy heart as Tyro was a bite to neck away from dying, Dave bit his lip in fear for Tyro but Lauren kept her position.

"Lauren…." Dave said in horror as Tyro took a vicious neck bite, Frank wasn't fairing either...Lauren had enough and lunged. She snapped the neck of the man on Tyro, she ripped his head right off his shoulders. Dave growled and tore through the third shifter. Frank looked surprised but relieved to see his daughter. Frank ran to Tyro who was choking on her own blood to heal herself, Lauren stood watching as Frank frowned.

"Lauren! She's dying! Heal her" Frank shouted but Lauren just bent down and looked Tyro in her eyes, she then lifted her eyes to her father's.

"Tell me what the fuck were you two doing out here alone?"

"Wha-

"Better answer before she dies" Lauren said as Frank panicked and tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use.

"Lauren!"

"WHY WERE YOU OUT HERE! WHO WAS THOSE PEOPLE!" Lauren screamed in rage as she pressed her foot against Tyro neck.

"Okay! I will tell you but don't kill her! She had nothing to do with this! She is innocent!" Frank yelled angrily as Lauren quickly healed the injured woman, Tyro gasped as she could finally breathe and heal herself. She pushed Lauren off her and coughed. Dave helped her up as Lauren stalked towards her father.

"Lauren let me-

"Dave get Tyro out of here" Lauren said not taking her eyes off her father.

"Where do you want me to take her?"

"Put her in the dungeon for now until I get answers" Lauren told him. Tyro snatched away from Dave and glared at Lauren.

"They were right! Everything would be better off if you was dead! I hope he finds you and skin you alive!" Tyro spat at Lauren who gave no emotions, Frank tried to hold his daughter's gaze but failed.

"Which one was chasing Ethan?" Lauren asked eyeing the three dead men.

Frank gave a murderous look before cooling his expression, he was petrified when he smelled Ethan close by. He knew the shifters would try and kill him if they caught him.

"The one with the red shirt" Frank pointed out to the dead body ripped in half.

"Tyro and I were fighting them off from getting to him, and then you just showed up"

"Father don't lie to me" Lauren growled letting her eyes shift.

"I'm not! Tyro wasn't aware of them until last minute...she is innocent Lauren. I gave them access to come on the land"

"I don't care! You both were talking to outsiders! You both know better...that's betrayal to the fullest!" Lauren growled and lunged at her father, Frank saw the attack before she did it and grabbed her. They tussled and rolled in the grass until Frank got Lauren in a bear hug.

"Relax!" Frank voice boomed, making her freeze in position. Even though she was Alpha, her father will always be the Alpha to her.

"Why?" Lauren asked hurt

"Lauren, I did it to protect you!" Frank said trying to calm the angry lion, Lauren didn't want to hear none of that.

"Let me go!" Lauren ripped away from her father, she stood up and glare at her father with disappointment.

"Lauren please just let me exp-

Lauren shook her head and turned her back on her father, she felt the tears in her eyes but she wasn't going to let them fall in front of him.

"Leave...Leave Luna territory before I hurt you"

"La-

Lauren gave a vicious growl that made Frank freeze in his attempt and backed away, he knew she was too far gone to talk to...so he kept his mouth shut and disappeared into the night.

 **-88888-**

"Dave what the hell are you doing?" Lyric ran up to the shifter in shock, she watched him pushed Tyro through the double doors leading down to the dungeon. Tyro kept quiet as Dave opened the cage for her and she silently walked in with no problems. Closing and locking the door, Dave gave Tyro a sad look and turned to a confused Lyric.

"I'll explain upstairs"

Once they were upstairs away from Tyro's ears, Dave broke it down to Lyric and told everything that happened. She was shocked and a little sad that she was right all along.

"Fuck! Lauren must be going out her mind right now! I have to find her" Lyric said but Dave grabbed her arm before she could run off.

"Leave her be...this is something personal she needs to work through herself"

"No it's not! Lauren don't handle shocks like this too well, she needs m-

"She needs her mate" Dave corrected her as Lyric looked up at him.

Lyric knew Dave was right, but right now Bo and Lauren wasn't seeing eye to eye right now. She knew the lion was falling apart right now and she knew the only way to help was to wake Bo up and tell her what happened.

She hope it works

 **-88888-**

Lauren was falling into despair

Her most trusted couldn't be trusted, and she almost let her sister die over a misunderstanding.

After all this

She was still left empty handed

She still had no leads, no information on who was after her or why, she just forced her father to leave the land and she threw Tyro in the dungeon.

Shit was not planning out like she thought

"What a mess"

Lauren gasped at the voice, turning to see Valeria standing there with her smirk, she stood up from her crouch and walked over to the woman.

"W...What are you doing here?"

"Your father called me" Valeria answered as Lauren growled in anger.

"Why?"

"Because someone wants you dead and he knows I wouldn't let that happened as long as I live.

"Well...he's not here anymore"

"And why is that?"

"He betrayed me! He let outsiders on our land! My land! Behind my back!" Lauren yelled as Valeria stayed silent. Lauren quickly started to break apart the dead body parts for her pride to eat.

"Okay….Did you find out why?"

"No I was too angry to listen to him, I needed him away before I did something stupid. I know I'm missing the whole picture but I lost my mind once I felt the stress call from Ethan."

Valeria walked closer to Lauren and patted the shifter's back

"Well you should've listened first but no worries, your father had a plan B in progress...me" Valeria said as Lauren looked at her confused.

"He knew you were going to go apeshit if you found out about what he been doing. He has met up with different people around trying to find answers, he must've paid these jackasses a deep pocket of change for them to be comfortable in meeting him here and giving info"

"What do you know Valeria?" Lauren growled and grabbed her arm tight. Valeria frowned suddenly.

"Watch it. I have seen you at your worse, weak and defenseless. Respect it" Valeria hissed at her as she snatched away. Lauren gritted her teeth and nodded a apology.

"Anywho...He told me everything, he got info on a man name Stripes. A shifter from Dys-

"Dyson's pack yes...I know him"

"Well clue me in...who is he?" Valeria asked as Lauren looked up at her.

"He is the brother of Dyson's Beta I killed"

"Oohhh…"

How the fuck did Stripes even know that she was alive?

He had went rogue soon after his brother's death, no one seen him for years….Dyson wanted revenge for losing not only his Beta but his best friend too.

"Yeah...I'm just confused as to how he knew I was alive? And why now after all these years?" Lauren pondered.

"That's what your father was trying to find out"

"Fuck!" Lauren felt guilty now as it slammed into her like a mack truck.

"Feeling shitty huh?" Valeria smirked and threw her arm around the shifter.

"Shut up" Lauren rolled her eyes as Valeria laughed, she pulled the taller shifter into her arms tight. They stayed in that position for awhile until Lauren pulled away.

"Thanks" Lauren muttered awkwardly and took a step away.

"No problem...you look like you needed a hug, so this Stripes guy is a big deal I'm guessing" Valeria said as Lauren nodded.

"Let's just say we're evenly match when it comes to strength, he is a mixed shifter like myself but I don't know what with. He's dominate shifter is a tiger, and I had the honors of fighting him…"

"That bad huh?"

"He's strong let's say that...I almost didn't survive the first time I fought him"

"Wow...that's huge coming from you" Valeria said shocked, she only knew a handful of people who could go toe to toe with Lauren. So for her to hear that a shifter...a tiger shifter at that almost killed her was a shocker.

"I killed his little brother, he was young when I killed him. Myself was only in my early twenties but still...his brother was his last living relative and I took that away from him. I'm just confused as to why he waited so long" Lauren said trying to figure out his plans. Valeria pulled the confused shifter down and put the blonde head in her lap, she needed Lauren relaxed and opened to get her to open up and voice her fears.

"Talk to me Lauren..."

Lauren bit her lip and closed her eyes at the feeling of her friend's fingers in her hair. Lauren had so much on her mind.

"I don't even know where to start"

"Start where it hurts the most" Valeria suggested

"I have never been this scared since Sara" Lauren said as Valeria nodded but kept quiet.

"I have this feeling in my gut that something terrible is gonna happen"

"What do you think it is?" Valeria asked, Lauren looked up at the woman and bit her lip.

"My death"

 **-88888-**

Once Lyric told her about the fight and Ethan, Bo had held Ethan until he fell asleep. Once he was in a deep sleep, Bo went to find her wife. She saw the bodies and swallowed her disgust at the scattered body parts. She had saw Valeria and Lauren lying by a broken tree trunk, Lauren head was in the older woman's lap.

She felt jealousy lick up her spine but it all suddenly vanished as insecurities started to fill her veins.

Lauren felt more comfortable in talking to Valeria than her

Bo felt tears fill her eyes as she turned around and walked back towards the house.

She wasn't needed

 **-88888-**

Lauren suddenly felt pain in her chest, she moved from Valeria's lap and frowned.

She could easily smell that her wife was close by, Lauren stood up and felt the pain less with every step Bo took away from her.

"Fuck!" Lauren fisted her hair in anger

"What?"

"Bo was here...I felt her" Lauren explained as she started to walk towards the house.

She really didn't want to get into an argument right now

"Go talk to her...I know her hormones are raging right now, if she saw us talking and me rubbing your hair...she is going crazy" Valeria said as Lauren shook her head.

"Never fucking fails...always something" Lauren muttered and ran leaving Valeria with the bloody mess in the grass.

Lauren ran fast and bursted into the house, she could hear Bo upstairs slamming doors and dressers. She took two steps at a time and bursted into their room.

"Bo let me-

"There's nothing to say, you talk to everybody but me! Are you that disappointed in me that you don't even want to be bothered" Bo yelled, Lauren was glad that their room was so far away from the kids.

"No Bo...I am not-

"Don't to lie to me Lauren"

"First...stop interrupting me! And secondly, you were sleep! I didn't want to wake you out of your sleep" Lauren yelled

"But you have no problem chit chatting with Valeria though"

"You got some fucking nerves" Lauren muttered as Bo froze and frowned.

"What you say?" Bo asked moving toward her wife in anger. Lauren smacked her lips in annoyance.

"You heard me! You have some fucking nerves, since Valeria been here I haven't did anything with her...I thought you liked her?. So now that you been caught being unfaithful, you trying to find something to bitch about because you feel guilty!" Lauren spat out, but she quickly wished she kept that to herself as she saw the heartbreaking look on her wife's face.

Bo didn't know what to say

So she didn't say anything and grab some clothes, she tried to keep her tears from falling as she made a mad dash to the bathroom. Lauren tried to catch her and say sorry but the door slammed right in her face.

"Baby...I didn't mean that" Lauren whispered to the door as she knocked softly.

"Bo come on...I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking...please open the door so we can talk"

"No!"

Lauren could smell and hear her tears, she felt like a jackass for what she said.

"Please…"

Bo turned the shower on and stripped out of her clothes, she stepped under the hot water and let her tears flow with the water. She heard the door being broken in as it creaked opened. She had wrapped her arms around herself so she didn't fall completely apart, the shower curtain suddenly was pulled back. No one said anything as Lauren stepped into the shower fully clothed. Bo was shaking by this time as sobs racked her body, Lauren pressed her body against her and whispered she was sorry. Bo turned in the hug and cried loudly in her arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything" Lauren whispered as she kissed her cheek. Bo just cried as her wife held her under the hot water.

"Take your clothes off"

Lauren pulled back and look at Bo confused but said nothing.

"Please...I j...just want to feel you close"

"I will never deny you that ever, but do you think that's wise right now?" Lauren said taking her shirt off, Bo said nothing as she just stood there and watched her wife strip. Once Lauren was completely naked, Bo pulled Lauren closer and looked up into her eyes.

"You don't have to be inside me for me to feel close to you" Bo told her and Lauren nodded pulling the succubus closer. They swayed back and forth slowly as they both started to cry.

Lauren was crying because she felt like her days were numbered

Bo was crying because she haven't felt this loved and safe in awhile

"I love you"

Lauren squeezed the brunette tighter at the words, Bo rubbed her hands up and down her shifter's back.

"Say it again" Lauren whispered in her ear as Bo pulled away and looked at the woman, she could see so much doubt and fear in those sad green eyes.

"Lauren listen to me...I know I have made a lot mistakes but baby please believe me when I say I love you. My heart is not mines anymore, I can't feel what's in my heart without yours"

Lauren didn't respond but she did pick up the bar of Dove soap and started to massage the soap into the woman's skin. Bo moaned at the feel, been so long since she felt her wife's hands on her like this.

"God I missed this" Bo mumbled as Lauren continued to wash her body, when she got to Bo's breasts and squeezed them in her hands.

"L...Lauren"

"We don't have to do anything" Bo said but Lauren stayed silent and twirled the hard nipples between her fingers.

"Your body is changing" Lauren said softly, her hands sliding down to her wife's flat stomach, Bo placed her hand over Lauren's. She slowly pushed downward until both their hands were between her legs.

"Please" Bo begged as Lauren cuffed her fully, the first touch was too much as Bo arched her back and gasped. Lauren kissed up and down her neck as her fingers slid between wet folds.

"Open your legs a little baby" Lauren whispered against her neck. Bo's body was already shaking as she opened herself up and whimpered when her wife's fingers penetrated her. Her tempo was slow and deep, Lauren wanted to just slip herself right in but this was all about Bo right now.

The water made it so slippery but Lauren knew better…

"I'm close" Bo whimpered as Lauren felt her dick get harder by the second, she could easily cum right now with no friction just by watching her wife completely fall apart. Bo gripped her biceps hard and gave a strangled scream as her orgasm hit her hard. Bo was too busy trying to catch her breath to see that Lauren fell apart right behind her. Lauren stroked her orgasm out as Bo leaned back against Lauren's chest.

"Wow"

"Intense huh?" Lauren asked as Bo nodded and grabbed the lufa and started to wash Lauren's body. Their eyes met and Bo smiled at her wife, Lauren intertwined their wet fingers and kissed her wife's knuckles.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Bo finished soaping up both their bodies.

"We will get through this...all of it" Bo said as Lauren looked at her. Pressing their foreheads together, Lauren wanted to believe that so bad but this feeling in her gut told her otherwise.

 **Until next time**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for the lost ass wait.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

"AGAIN!"

The Alpha command slammed into Lyric, she growled and lunged in the air, Lauren met her in the air with a loud crash and pinned the tired panther on her back once again.

"Lyric you are opening yourself every time you strike too high!" Lauren growled in frustration, Lyric pushed her Alpha off her in embarrassment. The whole pack was in attendance for Lauren's one on one combat training, it was something Lauren came up with to shed light on everyone's weaknesses.

Lyric was the first to get her ass handed to her

Dave was next and Lyric hurried and gave the spotlight to the hesitant man, Dave glared at her as Lyric rubbed her shoulder.

"Good luck" Lyric whispered at him as he gritted his teeth, he wasn't scared per say...he just didn't want to get his ass thrown around like Lyric did. Kenzi gave him a thumbs up and blew him a kiss, he can do this! It's just Lauren….

 **-88888-**

He definitely did not have it

Lauren looked around and saw her pack nursing their wounds and egos, Lauren sighed in frustration. She was disappointed at the outcome of the training, no one was even close to being ready for war with Stripes and his pack.

Two days ago, a head was dropped off at the border of her territory.

It was her Alpha female

Bo never heard such grief when Lauren howled in pain at the sight.

Her whole pride was slaughtered right under her nose, Lauren went comatose for three days grieving. Bo left her to herself but she never left her alone, Bo stayed outside the pride's cave and waited.

This time she was going to be there for her wife

The pack felt the heaviness of the deaths of their extended pride/pack family, even though the pride wasn't human...they were still family. Lauren should've listened to her gut and brought her lionesses into the territory but she knew she couldn't keep wild animals from their home...even if she was their king.

Stripes got her right in the heart

Now Lauren was turning into a nazi Alpha, she was pushing her pack to limits she knew was too far but they had to be ready for anything. Bo never went anywhere without two shifters with her, when she would go into town to get supplies or food, Dave or Lyric was her security detail. The kids damn near lived in Valhalla, Tamsin was appointed to the kids security. Tamsin was shocked that Lauren gave her the task of protecting the cubs. Tyro had left the pack after Lauren freed her from the dungeon, no one saw her since...words spread that she joined her father's pack. Lauren was pissed that Tyro would leave during a crisis like this. Scanning the field, Lauren saw Bo helping a female panther back to her feet. Lauren walked over to them, Bo glared at her wife as she wiped the tears from the woman's face.

"Are you finish exercising your power?" the brunette asked as Lauren gave her a passive looked and snorted, she didn't even use her full strength and they were fucking complaining.

"Bo please...I didn't even use my full strength! They become weak and I'm not dying because my pack are fucking babies!" Lauren growled a her wife as the young shifter in Bo's arms flinched. Bo whispered at the woman and she left them quickly.

"Training is ending early today! Go and get yourself together, I will cook dinner tonight" Bo ordered as the pack sighed in relief. Lauren glared at Bo and hissed at the shifters that started to move.

"Did I dismiss you! No I didn't! Stripes won't let you get a time out! You all are fucking weak and I'm not stopping until you get it right!" Lauren roared as Bo jumped back in shock, Lyric gave Bo a look. This was not their Alpha, the pain of losing her pride was turning Lauren cold and heartless.

"Everyone out…" Bo command but no one moved as Lauren held her stare...testing her.

"OUT NOW!" Bo screamed as her eyes shifted, Kenzi squeaked and ran as Dave was behind her. Lyric started to moved as Lauren snorted at her fear of her wife. Lauren shook her head and turned her back to Bo, Bo watched everyone walked into the house. Once they were alone, Bo blew out a annoyed breath and looked at her wife.

"Lauren-

"That right there...is why my pack is so fucking weak. You baby them too much, before I met you they could go days without one break. I can't afford to lose anyone Bo...do you understand that?" Lauren said.

"Yes I know that Lauren! But you don't have to run them into the ground either! You embarrassed the shit out of Lyric today"

"She embarrassed herself, she left herself open every time she lung. Stripes will not hesitate to go for her neck" Lauren stressed out as Bo sat down and rubbed her stomach. She wasn't showing yet but man her body felt like a rollercoaster of emotions.

"Lauren baby...Lyric is your Beta, treat her with respect! She has been by your side since day one and you deliberately tried to make a fool out of her"

Lauren growled and moved away, her anger was festering and she felt like no one was taking this seriously. She just lost her whole pride that would have been their secret weapon, Stripes knew exactly what he was doing.

"You think that hit on my pride was just a casualty! No! That was a perfect planned attack, Stripes knew that I would use my females for double protection! He slaughtered-

Lauren felt her throat suddenly closed up

"He slaughtered my females…" Lauren whispered as she rubbed her chest, her heart still felt heavy with guilt and grief.

"Baby…" Bo whispered and held the blond face in her hands

"I'm not losing them Bo...they are all I have left of the Luna Pack" Lauren said as Bo hugged her tight, burying her face in the thick blond hair and letting tears fall.

"I have fucked up everything, this is the time for us all to come together and protect, but instead I manage to separate us. Tyro gone, my father is nowhere to be found and Valeria won't talk to me"

"Valeria is just hurt right now, she will never just leave you to fight alone. But you need to really apologize to her"

"I know…" Lauren mumbled as she pulled Bo into her lap. They were sitting in the grass, Bo pushed her back to Lauren's front and intertwine their fingers.

"I'm scared as fuck"

"I know...I can feel it, I'm scared too. There's a real possibility that you can be taken away from me" Bo felt tears in her eyes, Lauren buried her face in her hair.

"Yeah…"

Silence overtook their space as both drifted off into many scenarios that ended up with them winning and them losing. Lauren will give her life willing if Stripes was willing to make a deal with her.

 **-88888-**

Tyro smelled her before she saw her

"She was at the mountain border" one of her patrol shifter informed her, Tyro stood from her chair and walked over to the window.

"Did she say why she was here?"

"No. She assist that she talks to you and only you" The dark haired shifter told her, Tyro was confused as to why Lyric was standing on her land with no protection.

Her curiosity won her over

"Let her through" Tyro ordered and sat back down, the door suddenly opened revealing the leopard. Lyric saw the smug look on the woman's face, she wanted to smack it off but she knew it was too dangerous to attack a Beta fully protected.

"Hmmm...well don't this look familiar" Tyro smirked as Lyric rolled her eyes.

"Tyro I'm not here for that"

"Then why are you here...and alone?" Tyro asked as lyric narrowed her eyes.

"Don't take me as a fool Tyro...that was your job, you must forgot who my mate is" Lyric smirked as Tyro smile slid off her face.

"What do you want?"

"I want a truce, I'm not here for Lauren or Bo, I'm here for your niece and nephews"

Tyro gritted her teeth and shifted uncomfortable, everyone knew her weakness was her niece and nephews.

"I'm not here to beg, but I will ask from the bottom of heart to help me save Lauren. She has fell off the deep end, have you heard about her pri-

"Yeah I've heard...How is she?" Tyro asked

"Not good, she is losing her fucking mind! This Stripes person is making her spooked"

"Lauren spooked! I don't believe that" Tyro snorted but the cold look Lyric gave her made her hike an eyebrow.

"Lauren is scared Tyro"

Lyric debated coming here but she knew Lauren was fucking up allies with her blow outs, Tyro was the main one she knew she had to mend before Stripes attack again. With her father's pack and Valeria's pack...they could pull this off.

"Fuck…"

"Have you ever seen this Stripes?" Tyro asked Lyric.

"No. He left Dyson's pack when he's brother died, but I heard that he wasn't even in the pack he was just an honorable member…"

"Why?" Tyro asked confused

"He was more powerful than Dyson and he rejected the Alpha, he only stayed for his brother and when he was killed...he disappeared" Lyric explained to Tyro, something she should've had already known but Tyro back then was wild and never home.

"He wants blood...he did a number on the female pride, I never seen Lauren so heartbroken since Sara"

"If I agree to do this...what will I get out of this?"

"Tyro…

"Lyric I'm not about to risk my father's pack...especially when he's not here, I need some type of cushion to fall on"

"What do you want?"

"A public apology from Lauren and a secured spot as left hand"

"That's Dave's spot! I can't just demote him like that!"

"Lyric you must not want my help"

Lyric growled and stood up, Tyro reacted with standing as well and glared at the woman. The shifter next to Tyro hissed readying himself if needed.

"I'm assuming that you will have to talk to Lauren but I want my answer by tonight, I will talk to my father and see if even wants his pack involved"

Lyric sighed in defeat as she nodded, Tamsin came through the door.

"Tamsin…"

"Douche" Tamsin replied as Tyro let her eyes fall to the floor.

"Thanks Tyro" Lyric mumbled and walked over to Tamsin who was glaring at Tyro. They were about to leave, but Tamsin turned around and glared at Tyro.

"Encase you was wondering, she has been crying non-stop...but you don't fucking care" Tamsin spat out at her, Tyro shoulders slumped at the mention of Kiki.

"I do care...too much in fact"

"Then why-

"I can't Tamsin...I'm not about to do this with you, just tell her that I love her"

"Whatever"

 **-88888-**

"Ma!" Isabel screamed as she flew off the couch and right into Lauren's arms, Bo smiled and watched her two favorite girls rub their noses together.

Today her and Lauren was going to check up on peanut, Tamsin's sister Rosa was Bo's doctor and today was the day she was going to hear her baby's heartbeat. Ethan has been attached to her since he found out, it was cute and sweet that he took his role of big brother so serious.

"Bo, are you ready?"

Lauren gave her a smile and tucked Isabel under her arm like a football, they followed Rosa to the medical wing of Valhalla. Bo decided that she was gonna have the up here in Valhalla, she wasn't subjecting herself to that kind of pain again. She wanted to be doped up and out of it, Lauren rolled her eyes at her but Bo was serious. Lauren helped her up on the small gurney, Lauren was hoping to god that this one of a boy.

Isabel was enough for them

"Excited?"

"Yup...but please can we hold off on anymore" Lauren said as Bo laughed and nodded, Rosa started to get her supplies ready and throwing silly faces at Isabel.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask if you can lift your shirt up for me Bo" Rosa asked as Lauren grabbed the black fabric and raised it up and then proceeded to lay small kisses on her wife's stomach. Isabel struggled to stand up, as she leaned over and kissed her mother's stomach as well.

"Awww" Rosa cooed as she squirted the cold gel on Bo's stomach.

"Alright guys...let's hear some good news" Rosa smiled and started to move the wand over her gel covered stomach, at first they didn't hear anything and Lauren was getting fidgety.

"Why am I not hearing anything?" Lauren asked looking at the black screen confused. Bo bit her lip worried but the sound of heavy thumping surrounded the room.

"Ma! Loud!" Isabel said as Both Lauren and Bo nodded with tears in their eyes.

"Wow...peanut is getting big already! You are about three and half months, everything looks good and the heart is beating well"

"So no after effects of the shiver?" Lauren asked as Rosa gave Bo a towel.

"We won't know for sure until the baby is born but it sound strong...we should know more farther along" Rosa explained as Lauren nodded watching her daughter help her mother wiped the gel from her stomach.

"I'll print these out and give you guys some privacy" Rosa stood up and walked out the room, Bo sat up and looked at her wife with worry.

"You think the baby is still hurt?"

"I don't know, Tyro did a amazing job getting it all out but I worry that she didn't get it all" Lauren confessed as Bo pulled the shifter closer.

"Don't think like that" Bo nudged her nose against Lauren's chin, Lauren smiled and captured her lips in a sweet assuring kiss.

"No! No kiss"

Bo felt herself being pushed back, she looked at her daughter in mock shock as the little girl glared at her.

"My kiss!" Isabel told her mother off as Lauren tried to keep a straight face. Isabel turned to her and gave her a big sloppy kiss, Lauren felt her heart melt.

Rosa came back with a million and one pictures and kept one for herself, Bo wanted to give her mother one before she started passing them out. Her mother was excited that she gets to actually see one of grandchildren being born.

"Babe, you wouldn't mind if I go see Vex real quick?" Lauren asked as Bo smiled at the mention of the dark haired man. They made there way up towards his room, Vex had won the hearts of Valhalla and they actually let him stay up here until they found a solution to his powers. Lauren haven't been up to see him lately, Vex didn't want to see her could be a good reason why but Lauren never stopped.

Other than Lyric...Vex had became her best friend quite fast.

"You looked nervous" Bo said as Lauren rolled her eyes

"No I don't"

Bo snorted but kept her mouth shut as they saw Vex painting his nails and gossiping like he always do, Bo took off towards him as he squealed like a fucking bitch with excitement.

"Bo! You are glowing!" Vex said picking the woman up in a bear hug, Bo laughed hugging the man tight. Lauren kept her distance as Isabel wiggled out of her arms and ran towards the comotion. Vex saw Lauren standing by the door awkward as fuck, this was his room and she didn't want to just walk in.

"You gonna stand over there all day?" Vex asked as Lauren blushed and took a step in, Vex heard about the pride and he felt so bad that he missed the small funeral for them.

"Bitch you getting fat!"

"I'm pregnant fool!" Bo said pushing him away, she saw some grapes in a bowl on the table. Her and Isabel saw it at the same time and lung for the tasty treat. Vex turned his attention on his former best friend and saw the hurt and grief on her face. Even as she smiled at him...he could see the pain behind it.

"I'm sorry about your pride"

"I don't really think about it" Lauren said looking down at her shoes, Vex wanted to hug her but he kept his distance.

"So….

"So….

"Oh please! You two are acting like little kids! Make up, kiss, do whatever...so I can go home and cook for my family like I promised. Vex you are welcome to join us" Bo said as Lauren rolled her eyes and Vex folded his arms and huffed.

"Well...let me see if I can fit you in my busy schedule darling" Vex told her as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Vex I will rip your banana and berries off if you don't bring your bony ass to my dinner" Bo threatened

"Sheesh okay!"

Vex hugged Bo and gave Lauren a timid smile, Lauren smiled back and picked Isabel up so they can leave. Once they were out of earshot, Bo smirked at her wife and kissed her cheek.

"See...I told you everything would be okay, he will forgive you Lauren but you must give him time"

"Yeah...I just don't like fighting with him or anybody else. I know I've been an ass to everyone and I'm so-

"Oh...Oh! I don't need apologizing to, you know damn well who you need to apologize to. She is still at the cottage with her pack" Bo told her, as Lauren pouted not really in the mood to talk to Valeria.

"Do I really have to?" Lauren mumbled hiding her face in her daughter's hair, Isabel giggled at the action and snuggled closer.

"You don't have to do anything...but I advise you to or you gonna lose the one person I personally think is your only weapon. Nine out of ten, Tyro is not gonna help and her father is not gonna risk his pack again...you have only Valeria and her tigers"

Lauren knew Bo was right, she needed to get back on Valeria's good side if she wanted the tiger to fight with her.

"I didn't mean to say those things….I was just in my feelings"

"Lauren what you said was uncall for! You hurt her feelings babe, even though she knows I accept her and you guys past...she still loves you Lauren and she never just leave you to fight this fight by yourself"

Bo words made her heart clench in pain, she knew all too well how much she hurt Valeria's feelings, she wasn't thinking at all.

"I'll go over when we get back home"

"You do that" Bo said as they left Valhalla

 **-8888-**

" _Alpha, this is Black wolf...we are in position"_

" _Excellent...keep your position and don't do anything until I give the command. We are only observing this time"_

" _Roger that...I'm surprised she doesn't have them patrolling the borders"_

" _Such a shame. It's quite boring how easy this is, she obviously didn't learn her lesson last time"_

 **-8888-**

Lauren paced back and forth on the porch, she been debating knocking for about forty minutes now. She been rehearsing her lines since she left Bo and Isabel.

The lights are on

Somebody is here

Before Lauren could chicken out, Valeria swung the door open and stood leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been out here?"

Lauren rubbed her hands on her pants, why the fuck was she nervous? She looked up at the older woman and took a step forward.

"Uhhh...don't know...about thirty minutes or so" Lauren replied as Valeria glared at the shifter.

"What do you want Lauren?"

Lauren wasn't really good with words, so she did the next best thing...she swooped the woman into her arms and squeezed her tight. Valeria fought the hug but eventually she went limp in Lauren's arm as tears soaked her shirt.

"I'm so sorry Val"

The woman felt her walls break as she hugged the shifter back.

"None of those words I said was true"

"Why would you say them?" Valeria asked wiping at her eyes, Lauren felt like a asshole as she saw the tears fall.

"Please believe me when I say I wasn't in my right mind, losing my pride broke the only pillar I had left that was holding me up during all this. I went off the deep end and lashed out at everybody"

Valeria punched Lauren in the stomach as the shifter doubled over in pain, Lauren knew she deserved that so she let it slide.

"I felt like you were personally targeting me"

"What! No! Val I am such a fucking dick for saying that you were a-

"Don't repeat it! Sheesh! I know my track record aren't squeaky clean but you don't get to judge me" Valeria said as Lauren nodded wholeheartedly. Lauren dipped down to catch the woman's eye, Valeria didn't want to just forgive the shifter so quick but who could be mad at Lauren for too long.

"I forgive you"

"Yes! Thank you beautiful" Lauren said picking the woman up and twirling her around.

"Put me down! I'm having flashback of you picking me up in a different way" Valeria smirked as Lauren blushed quickly putting her down. Laughing out loud, the tiger shifter just shook her head.

"I swear that succubus must have some bomb everything"

"You can say that" Lauren laughed, she reached over and kissed the dark skinned woman on the cheek.

"You have become very important to me Val, you are family and I protect family" Lauren told her as Valeria smiled hugging her.

"Love you too Lauren" pulling back, Lauren looked at the inside and saw that Valeria had redecorated.

"I see you been busy"

"Had to do something while waiting for you to get your head out your ass and apologize"

"Well Bo is making a big family dinner and you are very welcomed to come" Lauren said pulling away and walking back out on the porch.

"Sure"

"Starts at 8"

"I'll be there" Valeria waved the shifter away as Lauren saw one of Valeria's pack mate wrap his arms around the woman. Shaking her head and running along the border, Lauren could smell something sour. Might be some dead animal that the vouchers haven't eaten yet. Not bothering to check it out, Lauren made her way to the house and saw that her entire pack was in the throne room watching romance chick flick.

What the hell have Bo done to her killing machines?

Just observing the scene, she could see that most of her pack had mated off with each other. Shocking, Lauren never knew that at all as she watched them all with heavy hearts.

Mated pairs were a good thing and a bad thing when it came to any pack or pride, when you are mated to a pack mate, you strive to survive and protect but sometimes it drives them insane trying to protect...and shifters start to lose focus.

Lauren was definitely one of those shifters

It was one of the main reason Sara got killed, Lauren lost focus and gave into her rage. But this time, Lauren was gonna be smart and take her time.

Turning on her heels, she made her way to the kitchen, it smelled like christmas morning in there and Lauren couldn't wait. She saw Bo by herself bent over reaching into a cabinet. Lauren smirked and stalked her prey, the sight of her wife's ass in the air was too much for Lauren to ignore. She got behind the distracted succubus and pushed her groin into her ass. Just like she imagine, Bo pushed back with no hesitation.

"Did the talk go well?"

Lauren was too busy grinding against her ass to answer her, Bo felt her getting exciting and pushed back again.

"No Lauren! I can't, I have to get this done before the mob comes in here"

"They all grown ass hell...they can fix themselves some baloney sandwiches" Lauren suggested as she reached around and stuck her hand down Bo's waistband. Bo reached around blindly to find something to hold on to as she felt Lauren's long fingers enter her, still grinding her dick against her ass. Bo started to move with Lauren's thrusts, dropping her head on the counter.

"F...Fuck" Bo whimpered as Lauren kicked the inside of her shoe forcing her to open her legs wider.

"So wet…" Lauren whispered into her ear, she sped up her fingers and her thrusts.

"Bo Bo! I can't find the wine ope-CHRIST ON A STICK!" Kenzi yelled trying to cover her eyes, Lauren didn't want to stop but Bo pushed back into her and not the good kind, Lauren pulled away and glared at Kenzi who was looking through her fingers. Lauren turned back to Bo who was fixing her pants, and stuck her fingers into her mouth.

"I hope dinner taste just as good" Lauren smirked as both Kenzi and Bo squeaked at her words, Lauren laughed and left the two woman to their work.

 **-88888-**

Everyone was sitting around laughing and cracking jokes, Lauren felt happy since the death of her pride. Bo's blessing over the food was heartwarming, Lauren felt bad that her father or Tyro wasn't here to join in the festivities.

Lauren made it her top priority tomorrow to talk to Tyro.

She needed allies not enemies

"Girl you put your foot in those potatoes!" Dave gave Bo praise but Kenzi glared at him.

"Dave Tamsin cooked the potatoes...Kenzi made the salad! Wasn't it good?" Bo tried as Dave coughed in his napkin. Isabel and baby Lewis was fighting over the last bread roll, until Ethan snatched it and popped it in his mouth.

"I thought you said Valeria was coming?" Bo asked as Lauren shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch her kids fight over a piece of bread.

"Lauren after dinner...can we chit chat?" Lyric asked, she wanted to talk to Lauren about Tyro's proposition.

"Yeah sure"

"We cooked...you guys clean!" Bo announced as groans and growls were thrown around the room, Bo stood up and started to grab the kid's plates…

 **-88888-**

" _Alpha, this is Black wolf. We have all targets locked in place…"_

" _I just want the human...kill the human first on my mark"_

" _Roger that"_

 **-88888-**

"Mmhm she told me she was coming, something must have came up" Lauren told Bo while throwing away scraps off the plates. Lauren hated washing fucking dishes, it was one of her pet peeves.

"Go check up on her, I don't like that this family is separated like this. Tyro and your father needs to be here with family"

"I know Bo but I can't find my father nowhere and Tyro won't even look at me" Lauren told her as Bo sighed. They needed to be solid and strong for this fight that was looming over them. Bo turned to see everyone working together to clean the table off, laughs and jokes were thrown around as the kids chased each other around. Tears filled Bo's eyes because she didn't want to lose anyone that was in this room right now.

"I will lay my life for them all"

"Lau-

"Listen to me Bo. This is my legacy, you, the kids, the pack...you all are my legacy I will leave behind, you all will have each other and the love you all have for me to overcome" Lauren whispered as Bo started to cry harder, Lauren closed her eyes and held her wife tighter.

Bo gasped suddenly…

 **-88888-**

" _Black Wolf...you have the Alpha command...light em up"_

" _Roger that Alpha….Christmas came early fuckers!"_

 **-88888-**

Bo felt her spine almost break in half as the warning bells screamed like a banshee in her ears, Lauren looked at her confused until she saw the horror on her wife's face. Lauren nightmare was playing out in front of her as multiple red dots suddenly appeared everywhere. It was like slow motion, as Lauren eyes shifted and Bo ran towards the kids.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!"

Bullets ripped through the windows at fast pace, Bo only goal was to get to her kids and cover them with her body. Tamsin quickly spread her wings out to give cover over Lyric and the kids, as the bullets pierced through the white feathered wings with ease. Screams and chaos light up the Lewis house, Lauren growled and turn the thick wooden table over. Bullets were hitting her back but she ignore them.

"BEHIND THE TABLE NOW! Lauren screamed as a bullet hit her right behind the ear, it made her fall to her knees at the impact. She could hear her babies screaming…blood was everywhere.

Who was hurt!

Lauren saw the bloody mess on Tamsin's back as they Valkyrie tried to stand up, Lauren pushed her gently behind the table.

"You did fucking awesome Tamsin" Lauren whispered choked up as the woman gave her weak smile.

"Can you fly?"

"I...I..I don't kn-

Bullets flying passed them cut her off, Lauren ripped her shirt off and took off running towards the intruders.

 **-88888-**

" _Alpha we have movement!_

" _Let her come...I been waiting for this for years"_

" _Roger that"_

 **-88888-**

Lauren ran and leaped through the air, she could clearly see Stripes holding a shiver gun in his hands. It was like slow motion as she lung and he aimed right at her forehead.

The impact knocked Lauren a few feet back

Stripes, a rogue shifter that was mixed with tiger and something else unknown, was a scary motherfucker who let revenge fester and grow until it was all that was left inside his heart. His brother...his son...his best friend, and he was taking away so fast and with no regards.

"I've waited so long for this" Stripes dropped his gun and pounced on Lauren, his half-shifted claws ripped through her skin like butter. She tried to dodge him but he was too fast.

"How does it feel?" Stripes taunted as he suddenly looked up and saw a panther and a leopard running towards them, his shifters eagerly awaits for the first move. Lauren was trying to heal but Stripes would cut her open more deeply than before.

"You want to know my little secret?" Stripes whispered into her ear as Lauren tried to buck him off of her. Stripes let his eyes shift red and his fangs grow, he bent down at her neck and licked her pulsal point.

"The apple don't fall too far from the tree lil sis"

Lauren eyes widen as she saw her lion looking back at her but this lion wasn't hers...its was Stripes.

He was a black lion!

That was his mystery shifter no one knew about!

"Daddy been a busy man. He never told you huh? He left our mother pregnant and broke, he abandoned us and left us for dead...he's no father to me!" Stripes yelled in anger

And with that

Stripes bit her neck and ripped through the skin and muscles.

"You won't die today...but you will. And while you struggle to breathe...remember this" Stripes bent down to her ear and whispered.

"You killed your own brother"

Lauren's howl was loud and heartbreaking, her whole body shook with sobs as she struggled to stop the bleeding in her throat. Stripes left her to choke as he pulled his men back, as the pack struggled to fight back.

"I will be back sister of mine...and this time we will fight to the death"

 **Fuck i didn't want to leave it at that lol**

 **But there you go!**

 **DUN DUN DUN…**

 **Who will win this epic battle? And where the hell is Frank? He got some explaining to do….**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

"Easy...Easy! Watch her head"

Lyric and Dave carried an unconscious Lauren to the couch, the bite to her neck was barely healing due to the shiver bullet embedded in her forehead. Bo was hysterical and couldn't be calm down as she watch them gently lay her wife down, Ethan rushed to his mother and put his hands on her neck...trying to heal her.

"Why isn't it working!" Ethan asked worried, Bo was wondering the same question as she moved the bloody blond hair from Lauren's face. She couldn't believe Stripes had attack in such open space and on their territory no less. Bo fought back her rage and pulled Ethan to her side, she didn't want her babies to see their mother like this.

"Ethan take your sister and brother to your room, they shouldn't be seeing this" Ethan nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek, he took them out the room as Lyric grabbed Lauren's face.

"I need a knife! I have to take the bullet out, Its slowing down her healing process" Lyric explained as Dave reached in his pocket and grabbed his pocket knife. Lyric cut a small incision vertically down Lauren's forehead, she saw that bullet had exploded into small pieces.

"What's wrong? Why is it taking so long? Shouldn't she be awake by now?" Vex asked worried

"Fucking hell…" Lyric mumbled as she saw bits and pieces scattered inside the woman's forehead, she had to get her to Valhalla fast.

"A vicious bite like that to the neck should have killed her" Dave whispered in shocked as he looked down at his Alpha, it was a true testament on how strong Lauren was.

"She took a shiver bullet and a kill bite to the neck, I'm surprised that she is even alive right now" Lyric said in disbelief, as she held a tired Tamsin in her arms. Ethan did wonders on her wings, Tamsin made a special note to get that boy the new video game he been raving about.

"Who the fuck was that?" Kenzi asked in Dave's lap, she was too facing death when a bullet hit her in the stomach. Baby Lewis saw that everybody had disappeared outside and Ethan was busy with Tamsin, no one saw that Kenzi was hurt. Lawrence never used his powers before, he never really thought he had any until he hugged Kenzi and his whole body lit up like a Christmas tree. The golden light coming off him had grabbed attention and Bo saw her son heal her best friend.

It would've been a celebration….

If Lauren was awake to hear it

Bo walked over and sat down next to Lauren's she put her hand on the shifter chest and wished that she could heal all the hurt

 **-88888-**

Tyro came bursting into the house with rage in her eyes, she saw her sister lying on the couch with her forehead cut open.

"What the-

Lyric felt her blood boil as she saw the shifter, she didn't even think or care as she lunged and threw Tyro through the glass window. Lyric sat back down by Lauren and moved her hair from the wound on her forehead. Bo saw the whole thing but didn't say anything, Tyro came back in dusting herself off.

"Feel better?"

"A little…" Lyric mumbled, Tyro bent down and looked at her sister face.

"Is that shiver?"

"Yeah but the bullets has shattered in her forehead and it's slowing down her healing" Lyric explained as Tyro took her jacket off and got to knees next to Lyric ready to remove it but Lyric stopped her.

"Why are you here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with us?"

"Valeria told me what happened, so we tried to get here in time"

"Valeria! Where is she?" Bo asked

"She chased the shifter and his pack back over the border" Bo was surprised at that, she was a little skeptical on how Valeria disappeared just when they were attacked.

"She came to my land to talk but before we can even do that...we heard the gunshots"

Tyro looked down at her sister, her anger was still present but she had to bury it to help. She was so scared that one of her nephews or her niece got hurt, that she didn't even think before running to her sister aid.

"We have to get her to Valhalla"

"Wha-Why? I'm here...I can just take the bullet out and heal her" Tyro suggested as Lyric gave her a long look.

"Fine!" Lyric moved back to give Tyro some room, once she pulled the bullet out cleaned the wound, Lauren healing jump start and finished the rest. Everybody was holding their breath waiting for the shifter to open her eyes, Tyro gave a confused look and hovered over her sister face.

"Okay….that's weird, she should be awak-

Lauren shot up in panic smacking Tyro in the forehead, the surprised shifter let out a painful groan. Lauren cursed and glared at her sister, damn! That bitch had a hard forehead.

"Fuck!" Lauren mumbled as Bo lung into her arms and hugging her tight.

"You're welcome asshat!" Tyro threw at the lion shifter, Lauren pulled away from Bo and snatched Tyro by her shirt back down on the couch. Lauren wrapped her arms around the confused woman and hugged her hard. Everybody was shocked at the affection...even Tyro. She awkwardly gave Lauren a few pats on her back until the shifter let go and looked into her eyes.

"Thanks" Lauren said awkwardly and let the woman go. Tyro quickly stood up still in shock but gave her sister a smile.

"What happened? Is the kids okay?"

"Yes everybody is fine….you was the one that had everybody worried" Bo said kissing her neck and jawline, her fear was still fresh...she needed to be close with Lauren.

"Stripes...shot you with shiver before biting you in the neck" Lyric explained as Lauren frowned trying to rack her brain on what happened out there, all she remember was pain and more pain.

"Did we manage to catch one of them?" Lauren asked hopeful but the defeated look from her Beta told her they didn't.

"Valeria and her tigers chase them back over the mountains and the rivers" Tyro said as Lauren suddenly looked up at Tyro.

"I do remember that we was having a family dinner and Valeria didn't show up and all of sudden bullets came flying into the windows" Lauren said as Tyro nodded and sat down next to Bo.

"Yeah a dinner I wasn't invited to but anywho, Valeria didn't show because she came to me to talk about finding Frank and getting his ass back here to help us. We heard the gunshots and ran as fast as we could here to help" Tyro told her sister, Lauren felt her body relax because she did not want to believe that Valeria had left them to seek safety from the ambush.

"Go and find her, I want everybody in the safe house" Lauren ordered as Lyric and Dave accompanied by three other shiters quickly left. Tamsin still felt weak as she let out a sigh, Lauren saw the Valkyrie and stood up.

"No...don't try to move" Bo complained but Lauren ignored her. Lauren walked over to the blond woman and kneel at her feet.

"Tamsin...I do remember what you did, and I can't even put in words how much I am in your debt, you shielded my babies from harm...risking your last life to keep them safe"

"I kinda grew to love those brats" Tamsin said smirking as Lauren gave her tight hug and whispered in her ear. Tamsin gave her tearful nod and a smile. Lauren looked around and smiled happy that no one was dead or seriously hurt.

"Bo I like to see the kids...Join me please" Bo jumped up and laced their fingers together, pulling the shifter towards the stairs.

 **-88888-**

Lyric and Dave found Valeria by the rivers in her tiger form, she wasn't hurt thank god! But something wasn't right.

"Something wrong" Lyric whispered walking up to the distraught tiger. Valeria smelled Lyric before she seen her.

"Val...What's wrong?" Lyric asked running her fingers through the female tiger's fur.

The tiger just whimpers and continued to lay where she was, Lyric gave Dave a look and told him to scout around with the rest. Once they were gone, Lyric shooted closer to the tiger and put her giant head in her lap.

"Whatever it is you can talk to me, I do consider you somewhat of a friend/pack sister...so don't be afraid to talk me" Lyric said rubbing the tiger's fur and waited for Valeria to feel comfortable to shift back. It took awhile but she finally felt the shift in her lap, Valeria's body slowly shifted back to human. Lyric quickly took off her extra shirt and gave it to the older woman. She stood up and took off her joggers as well, she had shorts underneath. Valeria was grateful and quickly got dressed. They sat Indian style just looking at each other.

"You don't have to spill it all at once….just breathe and relax, whatever it is can be hand-

"I found my mate!" Valeria said cutting off Lyric words of courage.

"That's awesome! Where? Was it one of Tyro's shifter's? Lauren will be excited" Lyric said excited but the look on Valeria's face said otherwise.

"Lyric...I can't" Valeria started to cry and Lyric looked shocked and confused.

"You can't what?"

"I can't help in this fight...I can't fight alongside Lauren in this one" Valeria whispered, Lyric shot up to her feet and scratched her head in confusion.

"Valeria what! I don't understand" Lyric stressed out as Valeria stood as well and back up.

"I have found mate...But my mate is a enemy of Lauren's! Tyro and I was chasing them off the lands when he turned and looked at me...it was so fast and it was painful to watch him run away"

Lyric had no words

This was a clustered fuck of a situation

"Oh…."

"Yeah Oh...I have to find him" Valeria stated as Lyric shook her head

"Wait! Just calm down and think first, he is dangerous if he's in Stripes pack. Lauren won't just let you go off on a wild goose chase to find him"

"Lyric I'm not staying here, my heart is literally squeezing the life out of me every second I wait. The only reason I'm still here because of my love for Lauren...I was struggling to let her go"

"Then use that love and stay and help us" Lyric said but regretted it once it came out her mouth.

"You know better than I do that I can't ignore this feeling. He's my mate and that trumps everything and everybody...including Lauren" Valeria said as she took a deep painful breath. The pain was getting to be too much as she dropped to her knees holding her chest.

Lyric knew how the pain felt, but being newly mated made the pain ten times worse

"Okay...I'm sorry, you are right and I will explain everything to Lauren"

"Please make sure that she knows I'm sorry...so sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about"

Valeria managed to stand and she gave Lyric a sad look

"It will be"

Lyric didn't have time to respond as the woman bursted back into the tiger form and ran off, Lyric knew her Alpha wasn't going to take this one well. Dave and the rest came back with nothing as Lyric dragged her feet...not wanting to get to the house too fast.

 **-88888-**

Lauren wanted to take a short nap with the kids and Bo, but a quick nap turned into a six hour deep sleep. Lyric was happy that Lauren was asleep, Lyric had told everybody the news and some took it harder than others. Valeria was quickly becoming pack to some. Bo had woke up a few hours earlier and heard the news, she was sad but happy that the older shifter finally found her mate. Bo believe the beautiful woman could persuade the dangerous shifter to the good side and come back. Bo was going to tell Lauren about Valeria when she got up, nervous as hell, Bo didn't know how her wife was going to react.

"Bo I think the kids should stay in Valhalla with Kiki until this is over" Tamsin suggested as Bo stayed silent as she cut up some tomatoes.

"I agree but I have to go over it with Lauren"

"I don't want them to be stuck in the middle ever again" Tamsin said seriously, that was fucking scary for everybody involved. Kenzi walked into the kitchen and Tamsin hugged her before she sat down.

"Tyro still here?" Bo asked

"Yeah she's playing with Isabel" Kenzi replied as Tamsin bumped her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alright, I don't know how I would live life without my drinking partner" Tamsin said as Kenzi smiled.

"I owe your son my life" Kenzi told Bo as Bo waved her off.

"That's what families do...they help and protect each other, that's why we are going to find Valeria and Frank and bring their asses back to Luna lands" Bo said

"Why do we have to find Valeria?"

All three woman jumped in shocked as Bo dropped her knife, Tamsin quickly grabbed Kenzi's shirt and quickly left the kitchen.

This was not going to be good

"Uhhh...You'll awake, are you hungry?" Bo asked trying to distract her wife with food.

"No...Valeria? Where is she?" Lauren asked frowning. Bo sighed and walked over to her wife, she pushed the shifter into the chair and sat down in her lap.

"Promise me that you will hear me out and stay calm" Bo asked

"I hate when you asked that...because nine out of ten I'm gonna be pissed" Lauren said leaning back on the chair.

"Well it seems like Valeria has found her mate"

"Okay...how is that gonna make me ang-

"In Stripes pack, she mated with one of his pack members" Bo said closing her eyes and counted to three.

.1

..2

...3

"WHAT!" Lauren roared damn near shaking the windows, the pack came running into the kitchen as Lauren shot up out her seat. Bo caught herself before she flew to the floor at the sudden movement.

"Where is she now?" Lauren asked as Lyric stepped up.

"I found Valeria in her tiger form in pain, she told me that when her and Tyro was chasing them off the lands, one of the shifter's turn back and looked at her. I'm not sure who it was but it's legit, she was in far too much pain"

"No...this can't be! He can't take her too!" Lauren growled in frustration

"He will use her mate to get information and she is not equipped enough to know how to protect the bond yet" Lauren said in defeat, right now Valeria could be telling him everything.

"We have to move...NOW!"

"She doesn't know where he is yet, we have time to form a plan"

"I can't do this..." Lauren mumbled and ran out the door, Bo was about to follow but Lyric held her back.

"What can't she do?" Kenzi asked confused

"I don't know" Bo whispered

 **-88888-**

Lauren felt like her chest was about to cave in, her father was gone and now Valeria was gone.

She couldn't lose anymore

Stripes was a fucking dead man walking

"How are we gonna get her back?"

Lauren ignored the answer and growled while she paced the ground.

"More importantly...are you gonna welcome him if we do get her back?"

Lauren growled louder at Lyric who stood off to the side watching her Alpha.

"He could be hurting her right now for all we know!" Lauren said worried

"Let's hope not...she has her tigers with her"

"He got through my full defense! Her tigers don't have a chance!" Lauren snapped feeling her canines grow inside her mouth.

"I need to find her before she finds him"

"And do what exactly? Hold her against her will as the pain of being away from her mate slowly kills her? You know how it feels to be away from your mate...we both know and Bo damn near died because it"

"I can't just leave her! Stripes is dangerous! He will kill her!"

"Her mate won't let that happen! Just think! If she can get through to him...we have a shot of getting her back and defeating Stripes" Lyric explained as Lauren continued to paced.

"I don't care mate or not...if one hair is misplaced I'm slaughtering them all"

"Agreed"

"We have to come up with a plan" Lauren stopped and looked at her Beta

"Now we're talking!"

 **-88888-**

 **Three days later**

" _Sir! We have an intruder approaching fast!"_

 _Well that didn't take long_

" _Hold your fire!"_

 _He jumped down from his throne rock, he could feel her getting closer. The pain was slowly declining with every step the female tiger took._

" _Sir...what should we do?"_

 _He said nothing as the tiger held its head up high with confidence. A ghost of a smile appeared on his scarred face._

 _His mate had found him_

" _Lower your weapons gentlemen! You are in the presents of your Queen"_

 _Gasps could be heard all around, he slid his long trench coat off his shoulders and walked towards the tiger. He gave her a nod to shift as she obeyed the silent command. Wrapping the coat around her, his scarred face broke out into a sinister smirk as he held the beautiful woman in his arms._

 **Oh no! Not Valeria!**

 **Shit just got more complicated, how will Lauren save her best friend? Will Valeria manage to melt the ice around Stripes dead heart? Who will Valeria choose? And where the hell was Frank? Lol**

 **Until next time**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

Bo stood by the door in silence, watching her wife pack up her friend's things from the cabin. Lauren been non stop trying to find Stripes territory, it's been a week and still so such luck.

"She could be dead for all I know" Lauren said rolling the tape over the brown box, Bo suggested packing up all Valeria's stuff and cleaning out the house for their other visitors. Tyro agreed to help but she wanted to stay on her own land until she is called for duty. Michael, her father finally came back home and was told of the events that happened. Two days ago, Lauren had ordered Dave and two shifters to search for her father, if she knew her father...she knew he wasn't far.

"I have faith in the strength of the mating bond" Bo said leaning against the doorframe, Lauren sighed and cut the lights.

"I just want her back safe"

"We will but we must be smart about it, Lauren I know you are strong but the events that happened shouldn't have happened"

"I kn-

"No you don't know...I kept this to myself because you were healing and gaining your strength back, but now I'm gonna tell how I feel" Bo said as Lauren shut the door and locked it. They walked off the porch, and started the journey back to the main house.

"Okay...go ahead"

Bo grabbed Lauren's hands stopping her from walking, this was a serious conversation and she wanted Lauren's full attention.

"You was reckless! You jumped headfirst into unknown danger, did you even smell the shiver in the gun? How come none of the shifters caught on to their smell? Stripes had us all running like chickens with our heads cut off"

Lauren snatched herself away from her wife

"I know Bo! I fucked up...you are absolutely right" Lauren agreed as Bo rubbed her forehead.

"You can't keep thinking you're invincible all the time. Like Superman, you have a weakness and that weakness is shiver. Most of your enemies know this! But you still put yourself in the line of danger!"

"What do you want me to do! We all live up in Valhalla? We can't do that, I must fight and win if I want my children to have a safe life here in Africa" Lauren yelled getting in her wife's face, Bo pushed her back in anger and yelled back.

"Then fight smart! Not hard!"

Silence fell over them, Lauren was struggling to keep her eyes from shifting, so much emotions was swirling around inside her.

Stripes had her scared

She was embarrassed to say it but it was true, he shot through a crowded kitchen with children with no hesitation, that tells her he didn't care for the rules or regulations amough packs.

Because rule number one clearly states that mates and childrens were off limits in war, it was their absolute law.

"I feel like I'm losing grip on reality Bo, I'm trying to keep my head afloat." Lauren fell to her knees and closed her eyes.

"Lauren…"

"I have all these innocent lives in my hands that I am responsible for! I'm trying to be strong but it's hard trying to do it alone"

"Baby you're not alone! I'm here with you, Lyric is here, your pack is here with you Lauren...you have to pull strength from that" Bo said kneeling down in the grass in front of the shifter.

"We need to find her Bo"

Bo said nothing as she pressed her lips to her wife's, she could taste the salt from her tears in the kiss. The kiss was suppose to be comforting but it quickly turned into a heated battle of dominance. Bo pulled back licking her lips, Lauren reached up and caressed the patch of skin above her brown.

"Do you need to feed?"

"I'm feeding off the extra built up chi the baby's creating" Bo explained as Lauren pressed her forehead against her wife's.

"What am I gonna do about Stripes?"

"What do you want to do?" Bo asked as Lauren shook her head.

"Before I knew that he was my brother, I had no hesitation about killing him but now…"

"Now you don't know if you can" Bo whispered as Lauren nodded

"And because I'm second guessing...will ultimately get me killed"

 **-88888-**

Later on that day, Tamsin had took the kids up to Valhalla for the weekend. Tyro accompanied her to see Kiki, Kenzi joined as well since Dave was gone. The house suddenly felt lifeless without them, Lyric and Lauren passed the day by fixing all the windows and covering the bullets holes in the walls. The pack was in protective mode since the ambush, Bo was cocooned eighty percent of the time. Lauren never let her leave the house without her or Lyric.

Like now….

Bo wanted to go into town to grocery shop for the month, they were running out of supplies fast and her mother needed her antidepressants. It was a sad couple of weeks since Frank left, Bo had moved her mother to Valhalla because the older woman couldn't stand being in the house that he wasn't in. Lauren apologize to the older succubus and promised to bring him back, she haven't gotten any updates since Dave left...but she knew they would find the lonely lion. Driving into town was a trip for the whole family but since everybody was split up and separated, it was just Bo, Lyric and two shifters. Lauren didn't think it was wise to leave the land unprotected...so she stayed back to go over the game plan with the rest of the pack. Damn near buying the store out, Bo watched the females load the food into the truck. Rubbing her small bump, she jumped into the passenger seat and buckled up. Lyric got into the driver's seat and flew out the parking lot.

"Press on it Lyric...my chest is hurting a little" Bo confessed trying to rub the pain away, Lyric nodded.

"How is Lauren?"

"She's conflicted and worried" Bo replied checking her phone.

"About?"

Bo looked in the rearview mirror at the shifters in the back, she saw that they all had headphones in and looked at Lyric.

"Stripes is her brother Lyric, she already killed one brother and she's having a difficult time wrapping her head around it all" Bo explained

"That's understandable but she can't second guess this...not this, Stripes already showed us that he doesn't give a flying fuck that Lauren's his sister. He could've killed her...he had the opening to do it but he chose to keep her alive to mock and embarrass her" Lyric said as Bo nodded

"I don't know...Then we have the whole Valeria situation"

"I do know that Valeria might end up a casualty in this war" Lyric said sadly as Bo shook her head in denial.

"Don't say that!"

"It's true...If she can't turn her mate in time, we will have to fight Valeria because no one is just going to seat back while their mate is getting killed Bo"

Bo didn't have a response for that

 **-88888-**

Lauren had went hunting for meat and felt sadness when she thought about her pride, Stripes had hit a bullseye with killing her pride. Another reason why she knew he didn't give two cents about her.

So why was she suddenly feeling remorse?

She felt remorse for her dead half brother, but she wasn't regretting what she did to protect her mate. Stripes was mateless according to her, so he wouldn't understand the deep rooted emotional bond that a mate creates inside you. He don't understand that anybody could get it if their lives were in danger.

She just hope that she can get through to him before one of them ends up dead or worse both of them.

She heard the car pull up into the garage, she stepped out of her mother's garden to meet them by the door. Bo walked up to her and gave her a kiss, she helped them bring in the food and put it up.

"You okay?" Bo asked

"Can we talk alone when we finished?" Lauren asked as Bo nodded quickly.

"Of course" Bo answered and made her way upstairs to their bedroom. Lauren had followed twenty minutes later, in that time, Bo decided to take a quick shower. Her fluffy white towel was wrapped tightly around her body as she walked around towards her dresser.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Bo asked sitting on the edge of the bed, she had her favorite bottle of lotion in her hands. She threw the bottle to Lauren who easily caught it. Getting in position, she untied the towel and laid on her stomach.

"Will you promise not to get mad?" Lauren asked, pouring lotion on her hands and rubbing the cream into her wife's back.

"Depends" Bo groaned feeling her bones become jello, Lauren pressed deeper into the tense tissues.

"I want you to stay in Valhalla when the war start" Lauren mumbled into her skin as she started to kiss the skin of her back, she felt Bo stiffen and turn over.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

Lauren flinched at the loudness and leaned to kiss her but Bo moved her head, the kiss landed on her neck.

"Bo…"

"No... Are you serious? Lauren this might be one of the scariest and evenly match opponent you've had, and you want me to sit this one out! No!" Bo shouted not caring of her nudity as she sat up and glared at Lauren.

"Please Bo...I don't beg for anything but I'm on my knees with this one. I have this feeling that I have to keep you far away from this" Lauren voice cracked with emotion.

"It's Loki actually who is pushing this, he feels threatened by another lion so close to our territory. Plus if something happens to me, the kids will still have you" Lauren said as Bo felt tears in her eyes.

"Please don't talk like that" Bo lunged at her wife pulling her tight against her.

"We have to Bo...it's a big possibility that I won't walk away from this and I want to know that my kids will be safe and loved"

"I...I can't" Bo stuttered with emotions as she cried softly in Lauren's arms.

"All the fucked up shit we have done to each other doesn't matter now, I want to just love you and make love to you" Lauren whispered in her ear. Bo looked into her eyes and saw tears, this was real….she could actually lose her wife forever. Bo whimpered and pulled the shaken shifter on top of her, their hands were frantic and shaking. Both trying to unbutton Lauren's jeans, Bo pulled the black t-shirt up and over the shifter's head.

"You can't leave me….I forbid you" Bo said looking straight into Lauren's eyes, Lauren pushed herself inside and watched her wife's face change at the pressure. Lauren pressed her forehead to Bo's and pushed herself to the hilt, Bo arched her back and clawed at Lauren's skin.

"Please don't leave me" Bo voice cracked and tears fell.

"Just feel me...remember this moment. Remember how I feel inside you" Lauren moaned into her ear, Bo felt her walls clenching around Lauren already. Lauren dropped all her weight on Bo and held her by her shoulders and buried her face in her neck. They moved so in sync with each other, Bo could already feel her stomach muscles clenching in anticipation.

"I love you" Lauren whispered moving faster and deeper, her words made Bo fly over the edge screaming as the intense orgasm hit her hard. Her body shook and it threw Lauren over seconds later, as she quickly took some of Lauren's chi. Cutting off the blue stream, Lauren rolled over off her and laid on her back. Bo threw her leg over and hugged the shifter to her.

"We will get through this"

"I hope so"

 **-88888-**

Lauren had left Bo asleep and hugging her pillow, making her way downstairs towards the living room. She saw that it was empty...actually the whole house was empty. Walking outside, she saw Lyric and the pack outside in the backyard.

"What is this?" Lauren asked as Lyric nodded her over, Lauren walked over to her and saw that the pack was practicing.

"We were practicing defensive moves, I have Freddie, and Poppy on patrol duty right now" Lyric said as Lauren looked at her pack, it was much smaller than a year ago and that made her heart hurt.

"Any news on my Father?"

"Nope...I'm sorry" Lyric said as Lauren shook her head

"It's my own fault"

Lauren got into the practice and was highly impressed that they had finally mastered the defensive moves she was trying to get them to land for weeks, it was a little scary that the pack they were going up against was damn near identical to them. They had their own lion shifter but the only thing Lauren had over Stripes was her healing ability.

Thank you mother Lewis!

Lyric had a thought she wanted to run by Lauren, if they wanted a strong plan...first Lauren had to get over her fear. Grabbing Lauren by the shoulders, she walked them away from the pack and sat down by some rocks.

"What?" Lauren asked

"I been thinking" Lyric started as Lauren rolled her eyes

"Okay…."

"I think that we need to introduce your body to shiver" Lyric suggested as Lauren glared at her, what the hell was she talking about?

"What the fuck!"

"Listen! Look we know that Stripes is not a fair fighter, he will use shiver to try and overpower you...but we can somehow get your body immune to it, it will be no use in battle" Lyric explained as Lauren thought it over, shiver had to be Stripes weakness as well...if she could somehow get immune to the shiver, she could have the upperhand.

"How?" She asked as Lyric smirked

"We start slow and work our way up, I want you to be completely immune to it so you can use it on your claws"

"Savagely brilliant!" Lauren yelled jumping the woman and kissing her cheek and forehead, Lyric hugged her Alpha and felt tears welled in her eyes. Lauren tried to pulled back but Lyric held her tighter.

"I can't lose you Lauren…"

Lauren let the woman hold her until Lyric pushed her off of her

"Okay enough of that pussy shit! Come on we're gonna start now" Lyric jumped to her feet and dragged Lauren with her. Vex and Tyro managed to find crushed shiver from the city, Lauren was a little hesitant but she swallowed her nervousness and pulled strength from her pack.

"Wait you want me to just sit here" Lauren asked as Lyric brought a bowl of dust towards her, Lauren could feel her inside light up like fire. She gritted her teeth and gripped the table. The shiver wasn't even touching her but she felt like her skin was melting.

"Stop….Stop! Fuck!" Lauren coughed and rubbed at her nose, the dust residue was getting into her system when she inhaled. Lyric lowered the bowl on the table as Lauren choked on her saliva, this was not working. Her eyes were getting watery and her airway was slowly closing.

"Lauren! Focus! You can beat this! It's just shiver, you are stronger than this! Turn your brain off and let your body take control. It's all in your mind, the pain, the fear...it's all in your mind" Lyric yelled as Lauren felt her eyes shift and she growled and coughed.

"I…I can't!" Lauren choked out as Tyro grabbed her by her hair and pushed her head towards the shiver. Lauren started to scream and thrashed, Tyro struggled to keep her seated as Lyric bent down and looked into Lauren red teary eyes.

"Lauren picture the shiver being the only thing between you and your family! It's killing them one by one! You must overcome your fear and become a Alpha with no weaknesses!" Lyric growled at her and grabbed a handful of the dust and smeared it into her face. Tyro was tossed back as Lauren shot out of her seat and roared her rage at the action. Lyric stepped back and held the bowl in her hands, she saw Lauren advancing on her as she threw handfuls of dust at her to stop her but it seem like the shiver wasn't making a difference anymore. Lauren growls viciously as she smacked the bowl from Lyric's hands as the dust flew up everywhere in the air, it was like slow motion as Lauren walked into the dust cloud and pounced on Lyric. Hovering over her Beta, Lauren bared her teeth and snapped at Lyric face.

Lyric squeaked

"Lesson completely, on to the next one"

Lauren let the woman up and she kneeled and tried to breath, the pain was still evident but it was tolerable now.

"On to the next one?" Lauren asked confused, her voice suddenly scratchy from her screaming.

"Yes...you overcame the easy one dust, now we are going to do liquid shiver" Lyric announced but Lauren shook her head.

"Uh uh fuck that!" She yelled running off but the pack cut her off.

"We must get you immune to every form that can be made out of shiver"

"Can we wait...I'm still trying to get over this one" Lauren suggested. Before Lyric could respond, familiar scent hit their noses, Lauren quickly took a step forward and saw the five male tigers walking into her lands.

"Valeria" Lauren whispered running towards the tigers, Tyro had already went inside to get clothes for the men. Each tiger shifted and fell to their knees tired and hungry.

"What happened?" Lauren asked

"She's gone...She chose him over us" One said with emotions behind his voice. Tyro came back with the clothes and the men followed the pack inside for food and water. Bo had came downstairs to fix dinner but was suddenly hit with the residue of the dust on Lauren and it made her sick. Lauren was ordered to stay outside until Tamsin could come down and get Bo and take her up to Valhalla. The tigers looked like they had lost weight and their fight.

Losing their Alpha was detrimental to the pack's health

"Start from the beginning" Lyric asked as they all took a seat out back.

"We knew that she had mated the second it happened, we decided to follow her rather than come here. We manage to keep ourselves hidden for a few days until we got caught and was introduce to her mate"

"Who is it?"

"The Alpha of the pack...I think his name is Stripe or Stripes"

Lauren whole world crashed

"Damn….Things just got more complicated" Lyric said as she watched her Alpha face crumble.

"Is he the enemy?" One of the tigers asked as Lyric nodded

"Yes...he is the enemy and he is Lauren's brother" Lyric said as the tigers gasped in shocked.

"How can I kill him? He is Valeria's mate and my brother I never knew about" Lauren asked lost and confused.

"I can't sit here and wait, she is our Alpha and I know she wouldn't have disowned us if she didn't cared...she saved our lives, she gave her life to free ours...he was going to kill us until she stopped him"

"See! Lauren you might can use Valeria to get him to reconsider and make a deal" Lyric said as Lauren glared at her

"And what deal might that be?"

"She can convince him to not declare war on us, he leaves us alone and we leave him alone"

"No! I'm not striking a deal in the expense of Valeria's life!"

Lauren growled shutting everybody up, this just got so messy! Valeria was mated to her brother! So her prayers was answered, Stripes do know how powerful a mate bond is...she can now try to get him to see why she did what she did all those years ago.

"He also gave me this to give to you"

"He is one cocky ass motherfucker, not only did he let you go, he let you go with the knowledge of his location" Lauren pointed out. She snatched the paper from the man's hand and read it out loud.

 _ **Dear sister,**_

 _ **I hope the tigers made it back to you in one piece, Valeria was very distraught when they left. I'm am writing you this letter so we can meet up on common grounds to discuss some business. I have changed my mind on a few things and I want to meet face to face, you can bring your pack if you want. We will meet up tomorrow night at the border that divides the rivers.**_

 _ **Don't be late**_

Lauren balled the letter up and looked at the tigers shifters

"How is Valeria? Was she hurt?" Lauren asked worried

"No, he is actually quite gently with her but that end with her only" Lauren sighed in relief to hear that, she was going to need Tamsin back here for this meeting.

"Are you considering meeting him?" Lyric asked

"Yes, I need to know why he is suddenly changing his mind...Valeria got into his heart quite fast if he wants to make a deal" Lauren said smirking, the woman was famous for sneaking her way into people's hearts.

 **-88888-**

 **A day later...**

"Why can't I go!" Bo yelled annoyed, she heard about the meeting from eavesdropping on a conversation between Lauren and Lyric. Lauren flat out told her no, she wanted to know why?

"Because I said so! He might try something and I don't want you in the middle of it" Lauren explained as Bo put her hands on her hips.

"Its either you let me go to this meeting or I'm going to the fight? Pick a struggle?" Bo said glaring at the shifter, Lauren felt a headache coming on as she rubbed her eyes.

"You are so fucking irritating! Jesus!" Lauren said as Bo smiled and kissed her cheek. They all climbed into the three black trucks as Tamsin flew above ahead of them. Tyro brought a few shifters with her in their form already, they were going to run to the border. Once they made it there, Lauren saw him...alone.

"He came alone…." Lyric said

"Cocky ass bitch" Lauren mumbled and got out the car, she pushed Bo back into seat and glared at her.

"Stay inside...and don't move"

"But-

"Bo don't push me right now! Stay in the damn car" Lauren hissed and slammed the door, Bo huffed and let the windows down. She watched her wife and her pack walk into a possible trap. She didn't feel her spine tingle...so she knew they were safe for now. Lauren walked closer and was only a couple feets away from her so called brother. He smiled at her and walked closer, Lyric let a growl rumble in her chest at his closeness.

"Easy there...I just want to talk to her little Beta" Stripes smirked at Lyric.

"Speak" Lauren said as Stripes looked at her, then he scanned the faces around him.

"Looks like you brought everybody, was you that afraid of meeting me alone?" Stripes taunted as Lauren got into his face and growled.

"I'm not scared of you"

"I don't know, last time you looked pretty scared to me. How's the neck?" Stripes chuckled as Lauren took a step back and calmed herself, this was what he wanted….he wanted her angry.

"Why are we here Stripes?"

"I have come to make a deal with you, I still seek revenge for my brother's death. But….I am considering leaving our packs out of it, this fight isn't theirs...it's ours"

"What! No!" Lyric yelled out as Lauren growled loudly at her for the disruption.

"Oooh she's a disobedient Beta….you're lucky you aren't my Beta, I would have bitten off your ear for that" Stripes said and Lauren actually agreed with him on that.

"Why are you suddenly changing your mind?"

"You know why, and yes she is alright. She wanted to come. Anywho, I want to be fair...I don't want your pack slaughtered because of a action you did long time ago"

"But here you are alone...what makes you think I won't kill you right now?" Lauren bared her teeth at her brother.

"Because unlike you...I'm not afraid, and most importantly I could kill most of your pack before you managed to kill me...so I know you have some sense in that head of yours" Stripes said turning his back on Lauren deliberately as she hissed at the open disrespect.

"I will fight you on the first full moon...we will fight to the death" Stripes smirked and shifted into his lion form and ran off.

"To the death" Lauren whispered watching him leave.

 **Oooh He was bold for coming alone, but that was a tactic to get inside Lauren's head and he did.**

 **Who will win?**

 **Will both Valeria and Bo just stand by and watched?**

 **Until next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Had a lot fucked up shit happen in my family and couldn't focus.**

 **This story will be finish before April ends.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Warning! - Character's Death -**

For days the rain poured heavily, the clouds grew grey with every day that passed. Lauren held herself locked up in the dungeon away from her pack. She wanted space to clear her mind and get legal things in order before the battle started. She had confidence in herself but she knew this battle could either way, so it was better to be prepared...to get her family prepared for life without her. Lauren knew she had hurt Bo with her decision to be left alone, but it was much needed.

Bo was her weakness

Her kids was her weakness

If she had a chance of coming out on top in this battle, she needed to subtract herself from the equation. She needed to become emotionless to all things she loved.

She needed to become that savage everyone feared

Sealing the last letter, she softly grabbed the stacked of envelopes and quickly got up. Pulling away her secret brick to her hideaway, she put the envelopes inside and put the brick back. Wiping her hands on her pants, she made her way over to the tray of food that was brought down to her earlier. Just when she sat down to eat, she heard the heavy door open. Bright lights suddenly flooded the dark space.

"Out!" Lauren growled at the intruder

Lauren's growl made the stranger freeze at the door.

"Lauren…"

"I said ou-

"Your father has been found!" Lyric voice rushed out, Lauren jumped out her chair so fast that the chair flew back. Lauren's heart quicken as she looked at her Beta.

"When?"

"Yesterday, he came walking into the border late last night. He looks weak and hungry" Lyric explained as Lauren flew passed her and up the stairs.

"Why am I now being told this!" Lauren growled as Lyric flinched.

"You requested to not be disturbed"

"Don't get punch in your mouth! He was a fucking exception! Where is he?" Lauren asked as Lyric steered her towards the kitchen, Lauren ran to the kitchen, she froze when she saw the old man sitting down eating a bowl of hot soup, he was surrounded by Bo, Aife and Tamsin fussing over him. Bo gasped quietly when she saw her wife, Frank put his spoon down and looked at his daughter.

They stared at each other

"Please leave us" Frank asked, Aife didn't want to leave but she knew how important this talk would be, so she grabbed her daughter's hand pulling her away from the table.

"Let us give them some privacy" She suggested but Bo was solely focus on Lauren to hear anything, this was the first time in almost a week that she seen her wife. Bo was pissed and hurt but she knew why Lauren did it but it still hurt, she always thought of herself as Lauren's strength...but to be told that she wasn't felt like a punch in the stomach. Bo let her mother pull her away, but before she was out the door she let her fingers glide across Lauren's hand. The blond gasped and jerked at the electricity that shot up her arm, Bo face crumpled as she quickly pulled her hand back embarrassed. Lauren opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out as she looked into Bo's hurt eyes. Aife glared at Lauren and pulled Bo through the door...Leaving the two Alphas to talk.

Lauren walked over to the empty stool across from her father, she sat down and pressed her hands on the counter.

"She's hurting…"

"I'm not here to talk about Bo, where did you go when I exile you?" Lauren asked as Frank looked at the door.

"She needs you Lauren...she's with child and she shouldn't be stres-

"Don't tell me how to care for my pregnant mate! What I really want to know is how the fuck you managed to keep two children you fathered away from me!" Lauren yelled punching the counter, Frank sighed and pushed away from his bowl.

"Truly...I didn't know how to bring it up, it was so long ago. Stripes and Brian's mother was not my mate. I didn't find your mother until much later on, I was faithful to their mother...I loved Mary but she wasn't my true mate. She already had Stripes two years earlier before she fell pregnant with Brian, but then I met your mother, when I saw your mother...everything else didn't matter. I loved Mary but it was like tunnel vision...all that matter was your mother"

Lauren sat there stunned

"I felt like shit everyday then...you came" Frank said with a sad smile.

"You were so small and sick, I was so scared that the gods were punishing me for turning my back on my cubs" Frank said with shaky breath, his mind going back to the terrible days of watching his daughter struggle to breathe.

"I never left your side until I knew you were okay"

"That doesn't excused what you did...that's like me turning my back on Ethan and Lawrence when I mated with Bo and had Isabel" Lauren said with anger.

"I was weak! I know this! That's why I'm here now to right the wrongs I have done...I am willing to fight Stripes to death for you" Frank announced, Lauren eyes went wide in shock as she stood up and slapped the bowl from the counter.

"You think killing your first born will heal this gaping hole in my chest!" Lauren screamed as Frank stood up.

"It will solidify your safety! Your family's safety! Let me fight for you" Frank begged as Lauren let a deep growl rumble in her chest.

"I KILLED MY BROTHER!" Lauren cried in despair, Frank flinched in sadness as he saw the pain on his daughter's face.

"I killed Brian...he was the Beta of Dyson's pack, he was the wolf that was forcing himself on Sara...I killed him with no mercy and now I'm finding out that-

Her throat suddenly closed up as her emotions reared its ugly head, she closed her eyes and let her tears fall. Frank watched her silently cry in front of him.

 **-888888-**

Bo had to be physically held down as she suffered for five minutes hearing her wife heartbreaking sobs, it made her own tears fall as she held tightly to her mother arm. Lyric was trying to keep her own emotions in check as she too struggled to push the painful cries out of her head.

"Do you think she will kill Stripes?" Tamsin asked

"I don't know. He's still her blood" Lyric said but Bo snorted in disgust.

"He shot inside my house, he shot at my kids! If I could kill my father….I don't think Lauren will hesitate to kill Stripes"

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive, plus he already tried to kill her already"

"What about Valeria? He is her mate, If she does kill him, she will have Valeria after her" Bo said as Lyric shook her head

"Let's just hope Valeria's loyalty to Lauren is stronger" Lyric said, if they could get through to Valeria, they might have a chance.

"Stripes will fight dirty"

"Lauren has got accustomed to the silver, so that won't be a weapon he can use. It will be lion vs lion to death" Lyric said as Bo nodded feeling her heart skip a beat. She never second guessed her mate's strength or abilities...but she was still weary of the ruthless lion that was equal in strength of her mate.

It was gonna be bloody

"Why won't she look at me?" Bo asked her mother, Aife sighed sadly at the broken look on her daughter's face.

"She just need space right now Bo"

"I have given her space! She keep pushing me away, I just want to be her peace...She doesn't need to be irritated or tense, her mind should be at ease"

"You are absolutely right but it's Lauren Bo, she will suffer for eternally if it means we all are safe from harm" Lyric told her. Bo knew Lyric was right, but she just couldn't let Lauren leave her and go into battle without talking to her.

 **-888888-**

Valeria found Stripes sitting down surrounded by his pack, they were talking in hush whispers but quickly stop when they saw her. Stripes face lit up as he saw his mate walking towards him.

"Lovely! You're awake! I was wondering when you were gonna wake up...I didn't know I wore you out that much last night?" He said as the pack bursted into laughter, Valeria cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she froze on the spot.

"C...Can I speak to you in private please" Valeria said through gritted teeth, she was beyond embarrassed at this point to be polite. Stripes smiled at her and jumped out his seat, the pack disburse into the trees to give them some privacy.

"Was that necessary?"

Stripes looked at her confused as he leaned in for a kiss but she turned her head as his lips fell to her cheek.

"What's wrong now? I was just kidding my love" Stripes said but Valeria wasn't laughing as she stepped back from Stripes.

"I don't like that your pack knows what we do behind closed doors"

"Valeria you're overreacting-

"No! I don't like being the line of a fucking joke of yours" Valeria growled

Stripes just leaned over the table in front of him and gave Valeria's a bored look.

"Are you done yet?"

Valeria sighed in sadness, she felt tears fill her eyes. Her heart was hurting, she missed her pack and she fucking missed Lauren.

"Stop being pissy...it was a fucking joke, are you gonna make breakfast or do I have to fend for myself this morning?" Stripes asked sorting out the papers on the table, Valeria saw something that caught her eyes and snatched the paper.

It was a picture of a very pregnant Bo

"W...Why do you have this?" Valeria asked shakily, her heart started to beat fast as her eyes narrowed.

"Nosey much? But since you asked, this is my sister's pregnant mate"

Valeria growled deep in her chest

"Yes I'm aware of who she is, why do you have a picture of her?" Valeria asked as Stripes sat back down on his throne seat.

"She's my bonus chip, once I beat my sister to her knees...I will ripped that bastard child right from the poor girl's womb and make Lauren watch them both die" Stripes said in a daydreaming tone, he gave Valeria a sweet smile as her body started to shake.

"My love...Are you okay?" Stripes asked in mock concern, Valeria had to close her eyes and calm herself before she shifted right here and attack Stripes herself.

"I'm f...fine" Valeria gritted as she pushed her tiger into submission. Stripes nodded and walked over to Valeria, he stepped to her side and gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"You are mines...I can do whatever I want to you and you will accept it" Stripes said caressing her chin, Valeria bit her her tongue so hard that blood flooded her mouth, her tiger was whimpering confused at the battle brewing inside her. Her tiger didn't know if she wanted to rip the shifter apart or drop to her knees and please him.

"Y...Y...Yes"

Stripes smiled kissing her lips and let her chin go, Valeria blinked back rage and tears as she looked up into Stripes eyes. The shifter walked forward but stopped and turned his neck to looked back at Valeria.

"Oh and when I kill her mate, I will make you watch as I kill my sister nice and slow...your undying loyalty to her will be destroyed once I take her life"

Stripes walked out the room leaving Valeria clutching her chest as she fell to her knees.

She let out a heart shattering howl

 **-88888-**

Lauren was sitting in her mother's garden, after her tiring conversation with her father, Lauren needed some much alone time.

She was worried about Valeria

Was she okay?

Was she even alive?

Stripes was the type to kill his own mate so she wouldn't be used against him, Lauren gritted her teeth in anger.

Anger was not the way

Letting the anger ebb slowly out of her pores, Lauren smelt her before she even stepped foot into the garden.

"Want company?"

Lauren didn't say anything as she opened her arms but her eyes were still closed. Bo walked into her inviting arms and sat on her lap, Lauren quickly buried her face in Bo chest.

"Why don't you want me anymore?"

Lauren breath got stuck in her throat, she gasped and coughed. She looked up in shocked and disbelief.

"What! No! Baby...that's not why I have been avoiding you, I just needed to be alone….away from everyone. I can't focus if I'm being cuddled by you and the pack, I need to become feral completely and I can't do that with you around all the time"

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren tight

"Please just let me hold you" Bo asked as Lauren nodded letting her body relax in Bo embrace.

"I'm scared"

"I will be fine"

"Yes...but will you? He still your blood, you cried for the loss of Brian even though he did what he did" Bo explained as Lauren shook her head

"It's different...Stripes declared war on me and shot at my kids, I will not hesitate to rip his head from his shoulders"

Bo stayed silent, she wanted to believe that but she knew her wife. Family was everything to Lauren, and she was afraid that Lauren will try to spare Stripes if she could.

She just hope Stripes was worth it

"Follow me" Bo got up and pulled Lauren up to follow her, her baby bump was getting bigger with every day that went by. They passed by the living room and upstairs, they passed their bedroom and walked a little farther.

"Where are you taking me?' Lauren asked, Bo smiled and stopped in front of a door. She looked at Lauren.

"Push the door"

Lauren did what she was told and gasped, she let Bo hand go and walked into the room.

"What...When...How?" Lauren mumbled in amazement.

The nursery was finished

It was beautiful

"The pack finished it a couple of days ago, they been working on it for sometime" Bo explained as Lauren picked up the baby stuffed lion and laughed when she squeezed the chest and a roar bounce off the walls.

"I missed everything" Lauren said sadly, Bo laced their fingers together and kissed her knuckles.

"You missed nothing...and you won't. You will come back to us...promise me that you will fight to come back to us? He might be your blood but I am your soul...and I need you to stay alive" Bo held the shifter's chin tight in her hand, Lauren looked into her wife's glistening eyes.

"Come back to me"

"I will"

 **-888888-**

Lauren was standing in her baby's nursery looking out the window.

It was time

"You okay?" Lyric asked leaning on the doorframe, Lauren smirked and picked up the little stuffed lion.

"Do you remember what I asked you when Sara was pregnant with Ethan?" Lyric racked her brain to remember, she smiled and chuckled when she knew exactly what Lauren was talking about.

"You said a lot of stupid shit, but the funniest one was when you asked me to neuter you so you wouldn't knock Sara up again….I quote "Because she was the devil while pregnant" funny shit" Lyric laughed, Lauren rolled her eyes and smile.

"Yes I remember that...but that's not what I was talking about"

"Tell me"

Lauren walked over to the woman and gave her the stuffed lion. Lyric took the toy and looked up at her Alpha in confusion.

"I told you that you was going to be the godmother of my children, I didn't make you their godmother just because Lyric"

"Laure-

"Let me finish, I knew that one day I will have to leave them in this cruel world, I knew I needed a replacement that I trusted entirely. A replacement that I knew will love them like her own. A replacement that will never let them roam the world alone. Lyric you have been my spine since day one, everybody has left or died but you stayed loyal and stayed at my side"

"And I will until my last breath"

Lauren grabbed the back of Lyric's neck and pressed their foreheads together.

"And that's why I am stepping down to become your Beta"

Lyric eyes went wide as she gasped, Lauren fell to her knees in front of Lyric.

"Once I come back, I will give the Alpha of the Luna pack to you"

Lyric was speechless

"Lauren…."

"I will still be Alpha but to my own pack, Bo and I will form our own pack with Valeria's tigers and the rest of the strays that is staying with us. You will have all power over the Luna pack, you can pick your Beta and etc"

"What about your father?"

"He's too old to rule anymore, plus him and Aife are going to travel the world. You are the perfect candidate for this Lyric...you deserve this" Lyric felt tears in her eyes.

"But….But...Valeria?"

Lauren closed her eyes and felt her heart break

"She broke the bond to her pack Lyric, she abandoned them. The tigers are lost and saddened by the blow. They need a Alpha to protect them….Lyric I am not breaking my bond to my pack but I am stepping down to be your fill in Beta until you find one. Together as Alphas...we will be unstoppable" Lauren explained as Lyric pulled the shifter into a bone crushing hug.

"I left you and Bo something in the dungeon, just look for a brick that's lighter than the rest. I have left everything you all will need if I don't survi-

Lyric covered Lauren's mouth with her hands and glared at her.

"Come back"

Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled behind the hand, Lyric dropped her hand as Lauren kissed her cheek.

"I will"

 **-88888-**

Lauren walked over to her motorcycle, she strapped her bag to the seat. She struggled to not look back and threw her leg over and sat down. Grabbing her helmet, she looked up and put the helmet on. Cranking the monster up, she patted the top of her helmet and zoomed down the dirt path….

 **-888888-**

"S...She gonna come back right?" Bo voice cracked, Lyric pressed her hands into her eyes trying not to cry. Kenzi quickly grabbed Bo's face and nodded.

"Yes! You bet your sweet ass that she's coming back" Kenzi said as Bo nodded slowly as she continued to look out to where Lauren was just at, Lyric was struggling to keep herself rooted to her place.

"Come on guys, we have to go...I knew you all are excited to see the kids" Frank tried to perk the group up but silence was all he got back.

"Lauren is strong...she will come back" Frank voice rang deep as Lyric looked up.

"Frank is right...She will come back, until then we must get Bo to Valhalla" Lyric said as she look to Tamsin.

"How many can you carry at one time?" Lyric asked as Tamsin looked at the large group.

"Maybe three...but that's pushing it, I can bring maybe five Valkyries down"

"So four trips there and back?" Bo calculated as Tamsin nodded.

"Okay get yours sisters and we will all be down in the dungeon, I don't trust Stripes...he might have snipers in the trees right now" Lyric said.

Tamsin kissed her and left

Bo sat down on the couch, Lyric sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"You look like how I feel" Bo said as Lyric chuckled sadly.

"Lauren and I always ran into battle together, this is the first time that I am leaving her unprotected" Lyric took a deep shaky breath, Bo hugged the woman tight.

"She's strong Lyric...I have faith"

"I'm not second guessing her, I'm not entirely sure that leaving her was a good idea" Lyric said

"Why?"

"Just a feeling" Lyric shrugged nervous, she hated feeling like this.

"We all gonna be safe in Valhalla soon" Bo assured her, Lyric laid her head on the woman's shoulder and rubbed her belly. Bo felt sleep overtake her.

Tamsin return some hours later with six of her sisters, Tyro and her pack was on guard in the trees and mountains. Lyric let her guard fall when Tamsin flew with Bo in her arms into the sky and disappeared. Lyric wasn't going to leave until everybody was in the air, she scouted the area and nodded to Tyro to leave with her pack. Once Tyro and her pack disappeared into the mountains, one of Tamsin's sister came back down to grab her.

"Ready to ride the awesome Hannah train?" The young girl sang, Lyric laughed and let the girl wrap her arms around her waist.

"Wow your so pretty! Oh my god! I didn't mean that...wait! I did! No! I meant that-

"Breathe" Lyric chuckled at the young girl, she never seen this girl before.

"I'm guessing this your first mission?" Lyric asked, the young girl blushed and tightened her grip.

"Yea"

Lyric laughed, she let herself go limp in the girl's arms.

"You are doing great. Just relax and get us to Valhalla safe" Lyric said as the girl flew up into the air.

"Your not gonna tell Tamsi-

A loud shot rang through the air, slicing right through the girl's left wing. The scream that ripped from the girl's throat will forever haunt Lyric for the rest of her life.

"Let me go and fly!" Lyric yelled to the girl as bullets flew passed them, Hannah tried to dodge them but one manage to hit her right wing and she folded into herself. Covering them both with her wings as they fell from the sky, Lyric turned to see that the girl wasn't awake and they were dropping at a alarming rate.

They weren't gonna survive the fall

"Wake up! Please! TAMSIN! TAMSIN PLEASE!" Lyric screamed up to the sky. Holding the girl in a death grip as they picked up speed, Lyric closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Fuck she was gonna died.

The impact was loud

It was like a bomb went off, Lyric knew for sure she was dead. But she felt herself blinking, opening her eyes, she saw that she was on top of Hannah.

How?

She was for sure that she was going to hit the ground first, but somehow Hannah flipped them before they hit the ground. The girl wasn't moving at all, her wings laid motionless behind her.

"Hey...Hey...wake up! No...No...No! Please!" Lyric vision blurred as she pulled the girl into her arms, the girl couldn't of been no older than eighteen.

"I'm sorry" Lyric whispered kissing the girl's forehead. Lyric could smell them before she saw them, but a dart to her neck stopped her attack as darkness took over….

 **-88888-**

It was quiet

Too quiet for Lauren, she parked her bike and got off it. She scanned around for any site of Stripes, she pulled her bag from her back seat and rumbled in it. Tearing her clothes off and changing into her war clothes, she pulled her silver coated gloves out.

"Right on time! I see you brought presents"

Lauren swirled on her heels alarmed, how the fuck didn't she smell him before hearing him? She growled in anger.

"I must say...you look more prepared this time" Striped taunted, Lauren felt her body shaking but she kept herself in her human form...for now.

"Enough talking...are you ready?" Lauren asked crouching into her fighting stand. Stripes rolled his eyes and ripped his shirt from his chest, Lauren gasped at the burns and claw marks lit up his entire body.

"They don't hurt anymore, the first scar I got was from a older pack member who kept bullying my brother. He had scratched Brian above his eyebrow, so I gave him the same scar and much more...he managed to get me on the shoulder before I ripped his throat out" Striped explained pacing in front of Lauren.

"You see Lauren...I killed so many for my brother, he was like a son to me. I killed my best friend for my brother, my own mother, and now I am going to kill you next...dear sister"

"I didn't know" Lauren found herself saying but Stripes shook his head.

"Doesn't matter if you didn't or did, he's dead and you are still breathing." Stripes pointed out and crouched into his stands.

"It doesn't have to end like this" Lauren tried one more time. She felt Loki rattling in his cage, his rage far too gone to reel back in.

"But it does end with one of us dead...so shall we get this started?"

Lauren locked her body and stared at her brother

"Let the best lion wins"

 **Oh shit!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

Lyric groaned feeling an intense pain in her head, reaching up to touch the area, she heard ruffles of chains. Blinking back the darkness in her eyes, she saw the young Valkyrie lying across from her. The girl was chained to the wall, with her hair shaved off and her wings gone from her back.

"She's not as pretty without the hair"

Lyric head shot up at the voice, she tried to stand but the chains tightened around her neck forced her back to her knees.

"Where am I?" Lyric growled out

The man smirked at her and walked over, he bent down to look at her, Lyric growled at him...he was too close.

"You're the Beta right?" He asked, Lyric gave the man a once over, she knew exactly who this was and that made her heart skip a beat in fear.

"I knew he wouldn't fight fair. You're his Beta?" Lyric sneered.

The man laughed.

"Yes, I am surprised that Lauren came alone...bad move on your part. Weren't you taught to never leave your Alpha side until death? That's Alpha and Beta one on one"

Lauren felt tears fill her eyes, deep down he was fucking right. She should've never left Lauren to fight alone.

"Stripes should be finishing her off now"

Lyric growled yanking at the chains wrapped around her wrists, she stole another glance at the dead Valkyrie and bit her lower lip.

Fuck!

They killed a Valkyrie, a young one at that. She knew Tamsin and the rest was feeling the lost by now. But Lyric was confused as to why they took the girl's hair and wings.

"Why me?" Lyric asked

The man said nothing and stood up, he walked over to the body and touched the girl's breasts. Lyric shook in rage as she watched him molest the dead girl.

"Stop fucking touching her!" Lyric screamed in rage, she felt her leopard scratch against her chest to be unleashed.

"It's not like she's gonna remember any of this" He laughed and walked back over, he unchained her from the wall and pulled on the extended chain that was attached to her neck.

"Let's go...your prison awaits"

 **-888888-**

Sweat and blood dripped into Lauren's eyes blinding her momentarily, she reached up to wipe the blood away but found herself leaping seconds away from Stripes deadly blow to the head. The fight felt like it's been going on for hours...but Lauren knew it only been minutes. Lauren had a deep gash across her eyebrow that bled heavily into eyes, it was slowing her down as she rapidly blinked to clear her vision.

"What's wrong dear sister?" Stripes taunted as he lung high, Lauren ducked down trying to swipe his legs from under him, but Stripes saw this and smashed his knee into her nose, crushing the bone entirely. Lauren eyes rolled as she fell on her back, she saw him come down over her. His hand had shifted and his claws came down inches from her face, Lauren locked her body in fear.

"God! Your fear smelled so good...I'm getting a little aroused, but don't tell Valeria that, she's very testy about what we do behind closed doors" Stripes said laughing, hearing Valeria's name gave Lauren a boost of energy. She grabbed his wrist and twist until it snapped in her hand. He roared in pain as she bit into his chin, taking a chunk before rolling them and bashing her fist into his face repeatedly.

"Don't. Say. Her. Name!" Lauren gritted as she dug her claws into the bloody opening in his chin, Stripes roared and head butted her...her grip lessen and that was his opening to throw her a few feet away.

Stripes was impressed

"I must say...that I am very surprised at how tame you're being" Stripes said wiping the blood off his chin but it did nothing but make it ooze more.

Lauren growled

"But let see how level headed you are when you see what I got of yours" Stripes said smirking, Lauren suddenly smelled others running towards them, she hissed in anger and fear.

"This fight is between you and me!" Lauren yelled in anger, backing up when the other shifters came walking over with a limp body dragging between them.

"Oh it is...I'm just taking a quick timeout" Stripes chuckled, Lauren crouched immediately when a familiar scent hit her nose, her knees wobbled as she looked wide eyed at Stripes.

No!

"You thought you were so clever using the Valkyries as a safety net" Stripes said walking over to the limp body with the bag over the head, he snatched the bag off and Lauren felt her lungs shut down. Her knees buckled, you could hear the bones shatter as her knees smashed into the earth.

"Did you know that Valkyrie hair is very scarce among Valkyries? Why? Because it's the key to get into Valhalla undetected" Stripes said laughing in delight.

Lauren was speechless

"I must say that my little nephew is strong, he killed three of my best shifters. He went out as a warrior, he fought bravely to protect his family"

She didn't know what to say as she just watched the limp body lay motionless in front of her, she wanted to reach out and touch him but she was too scared that his body would be cold to the touch.

She shook dangerously, her shifters screamed inside her to be unleashed, her body shook so bad that she bit her lip as blood dripped down her chin.

"Now...are you ready to unleash that savage?" Stripes asked

Lauren looked at her son and back at Stripes with completely black eyes. This is exactly what he wanted, he wanted her drowning in her anger so she could lose her focus.

"If you win...he gets to live" Stripes shrugged nonchalant and smirked.

Lauren bared her teeth and spoke

"You will die a horrible death with my teeth deep into your neck just like your brother"

Stripes smile fell from his face

 **-888888-**

Lyric screamed in frustration, the chains was not budging at all. She couldn't pinpoint where the hell she was, after he drugged her for miles, he finally stopped in front of a dark room and threw her in it. She needed to get out here and warn Lauren that she was walking right into a trap.

Lyric let her tears fall as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She never been this helpless ever in her life.

She wanted Tamsin

She wanted Lauren

She want-

"Lyric?"

She heard her name and looked up from her knees and gasped, Valeria ran towards her and fell to her knees. Lyric gave a happy cry as Valeria wiped at Lyric's tears.

"Oh my god! I...How? What the hell?" Valeria stuttered in surprise. Lyric was so happy to see Valeria, that she started to rubbed her face against the older shifter's hand. Valeria wiped her tears away and grabbed the chains.

"How?" Valeria asked softly

"They ambushed me, the young Valkyrie that was helping me was killed. They took her hair and her wings" Lyric explained as Valeria gasped in horror as she stood up.

"Oh my God…" Valeria whispered as she shook her head in utter fear. She started to yank on the chain with all her might. Lyric was confused at the sudden frantic behavior.

"Valeria what is it? Why did they take Hannah's ha-

"Tamsin didn't tell you? Valkyrie's hair is the key to Valhalla! Anyone can walk right into Valhalla with it. Plus her wings as well...Stripes knew exactly what he was doing when he killed that Valkyrie" Valeria said as Lyric whimpered loudly and pulled on the chain frantically.

"No! No! Please Valeria...You have to do something!" Lyric cried as Valeria growled and yanked hard on the chains, but the chains weren't budging.

"You might have to shift in order to the break the chains" Valeria told Lyric.

"I will definitely snapped my wrists if I do that Valeria! Don't you think I would've did that long time ago!" Lyric yelled in frustration.

"Okay...well I might have to shift and bite through the chains"

Lyric didn't respond as she watched Valeria shift in front of her, the large tiger grabbed the chain into its mouth and yanked. The wall shook at the power but the bolt and screws didn't budge. Lyric growled and pulled with Valeria, she could feel the chains tightened with every pull Valeria did. The chains was going to snap her wrist for sure but she knew she needed to get to Lauren.

"Fuck it!"

Lyric shifted with a screamed as she felt both of her wrists snap, the chain ripped from the wall in a dust tornado, Lyric couldn't put weight on her front paws, she whimpered and fell to her side, Valeria nudge her to get up. The tiger laid down on its stomach and licked the leopard's muzzle.

Valeria had to get Lyric to Tyro fast

Grabbing the leopard by the back of the neck, Lyric knew what Valeria was doing, so she helped by jumping on the tiger's back. Once secured, Valeria quickly started to move toward the opening of the tomb. Valeria knew she couldn't really go too far, the front of the cave was littered with guards, she needed to get Lyric out by the back roads. She knew she couldn't go too far, so she was just gonna get Lyric far enough away and pray the girl get to Tyro or anybody before shit hits the fan.

 **-888888-**

Lauren was blinded by rage

She couldn't fight like this, Stripes knew this as he swipe the younger lion's feet from under her. Lauren rolled to avoid her brother's boot that was inches from slamming down on her face. She quickly grabbed the foot and kicked his leg out, knocking him off balance. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she growled and lifted him up in the air. Slamming him down hard on his stomach,she rolled on top and bit into the back of his neck deeply.

This was it!

Lauren let her teeth sink even deeper as blood spilled everywhere, her jaws was locked...there was no way she was letting go.

A shot pierced through the air

Lauren howled in pain, losing her grip as the bullet sliced through the side of her neck, Lauren body jerk at the impact as she fell on top of Stripes. He quickly flipped them over and pinned Lauren on her back, he saw the wound spilling like a faucet. He punched Lauren in the face, dazing her so she wouldn't get up.

"Who the fuck shot that!" Stripes screamed in rage, he was pissed! He didn't need fucking help killing his sister! He now looked like a bitch! He looked weak.

"Boss sh...she h..h...had you, I didn't think and shot...she was going to ki-

Stripes snatched the gun from his guard next to him and shot the shifter in mid sentence, the body crumbled to the floor.

"Anybody else want to intervene? If I die….I die! No one fucking intervene! Am I clear?" Stripes growled out as the rest lowered their heads. He turned to see Lauren hold her hand to the wound, he could see that her neck was slowly healing and she was gaining her strength back.

"Sorry about that...okay where were we?" Stripes said pointing the gun at Lauren and shooting her in the kneecap. Lauren hissed and fell to her uninjured knee, gritting her teeth...she pulled herself back up and stood putting her weight on her good leg.

"You almost had me there" Stripes said a little shaken up as he touched the deep bite in his neck, his chin was still badly bleeding as well. He knew if he didn't finish this now...she might get another chance to surprise him.

"You are a fucking coward" Lauren said trying to get her leg to move, she struggled to keep herself standing.

"No...you are a coward, you knew our fight was not over. I thought you were dead all these years, but no...you got remarried and had some more bastard kids" Stripes said as Lauren lung but a shot to the shoulder brought her back to her knees.

"It was like Brian's death was unjustified" Stripes said as Lauren screamed in frustration.

"How! Sara was raped repeatedly and beating until they finally put her out of her misery! My wife! MY MATE!" Lauren growled and stood back up, her anger pushing through the pain.

"I had to be put in a body bag with her and thrown down a fucking sewer!" Lauren bared her teeth as Stripes rolled his eyes.

"Well if the bitch just gave my brother what he wanted….none of that would've happened" Stripes said shrugging his shoulders, Lauren rage was passed being reasonable now. She lunged as Stripes shot at her, but it was like the bullets wasn't doing any damage. Once she heard the click of a empty magazine, she sneered and shifted in mid lung. Loki teeth sliced into his shoulder like butter, Stripes howled and shifted and knocked Lauren off him. The two vicious lions finally came to the climax of their fight.

 **-88888-**

Lyric pushed through her pain and managed to get to the mountains, she gave a howl that could be heard for miles. She just hope Tyro or anyone could hear her.

 **-88888-**

Valeria knew she was caught the second she walked back into the makeshift cave, the Beta was sitting down looking down at some papers. Valeria walked over to the stove and grabbed a skillet to start cooking.

"Where have you been?"

Valeria closed her eyes trying to keep her body from shaking, this shifter was a toddler in age...she was not about to be spooked by some infant that let his title get to his head.

"You hear me talking to you bitch!" He yelled pushing the chair across the room, he was enraged. He went to check on the prisoner and was surprised to see that the shifter ripped the chains from the wall and was gone.

"Yes I hear you Rico, and to answer your question, I was in my room because I wasn't feeling too good" Valeria explained as Rico glared at her and hissed.

"You fucking liar! I searched everywhere, you were gone and surprised! The fucking whore is gone as well!" He screamed grabbing Valeria's arm tight, she let her eyes shift as she turned on her heels and twisted the man's arm until it dislocated from his shoulder. She bite his neck forcing him to his knees, he whimpered and submitted quickly.

"Some fucking Beta you are" Valeria mumbled and grabbed the frying pan off the stove and smashed it against his face.

"Bitch" She whispered and quickly ran out to the opening of the cave, she immediately saw three guards by the road.

Fuck! She needed to get the hell out of here!

She dragged the unconscious man into the closet, she grabbed a coat and quickly walked out to the dirt path.

"Hey! You aren't permitted to leave the cave" A young shifter with a rifle said. Valeria turned to him.

"I need to hunt for dinner tonight"

"We have female shifters already on it, so please turned back around and-

Valeria didn't let him finish, she kicked him in his chest caving his ribcage in. His breath stopped in seconds, she took his gun and shot him in the head. Closing her eyes at the messy scene, she quickly started running toward where she was feeling the pull from Stripes.

Find Stripes….She find Lauren

She just hope she wasn't too late

 **-88888-**

Tyro was anxious

She been biting her teeth since she left the mountains, her Father refused to put his pack in danger to follow Lauren. Tyro was pissed but she understood though, Lauren had blood following her everywhere. People got hurt or killed around her, the Luna pack used to be the largest pack around for hundred of miles.

Now they were barely a dozen of them now

Most left when Frank was announced dead and Lauren was crowned the new Alpha, most of the men in the pack didn't want to take orders from a woman. Then when Sara died and Lauren lost her mind...most of the pack split, it was a rough couple of years for the Luna pack.

But Lauren always made sure that all the packs had money, food, safety, jobs….etc.

And now she was walking into a fucking trapped and all the packs were just going about their day like shit wasn't popping off just miles away over the mountains.

Tyro growled and turned and started to walk towards her father, she had to get him to let her take some of his members to check on the kids and Bo in Valhalla.

A howl rang in the air

Tyro knew that howl and whistle out a order for the shifters next to her to follow the sound, Tyro tore up the grass as she ran as fast as she could. That howl could be from anyone, running top speed...she damn near tripped and face planted as Tamsin came flying from the sky like a atomic bomb.

The howl belong to Lyric

Tyro knew she was hurt by how painful the sound was

Once she finally over the mountains, she saw Lyric in Tamsin's arms. She was naked and her wrists were broken, she had red marks around her neck.

"Baby! Thank god! I came as soon as I heard your howl" Tamsin said crying, Tyro fell to her knees and quickly started to heal the woman's wounds.

"L….Lauren"

Tyro froze at the name

"What about Lauren?" Tyro asked as Tamsin was crying so hard by now and Tyro thought the worse and howl.

"She walked into a trap, I don't know if she's alive but-

"Valhalla was invaded...they killed so many of my sisters but most flew down to earth, they all are scattered all over. Bo and the kids are at home down in the dungeon" Tamsin said wiping her tears.

"So everything went to shits?' Tyro said

"That's not all….Ethan was captured, I couldn't save him" Tamsin sobs were loud and heartbreaking.

"W….W….What?" Tyro stuttered in fear as Lyric whimpered struggling to get out of Tamsin's grip, a sob broke through her lips at the news.

"They was trying to take Bo, Ethan went feral and killed three shifters. I had Isabel on my back already and Lawrence in my arms, I couldn't do anything but leave. Kiki managed to get Bo down to earth before they started to shoot. Kenzi got shot in the leg, Ethan got distracted healing Kenzi injury and got snatched and they vanished with him"

Lyric pulled from Tamsin as Tyro quickly pulled her sweater off to offer it to the naked woman, Lyric got dressed and wiped her tears away.

"We need to find Lauren" Lyric said but Tyro growled in anger

"Did you just hear what Tamsin just said! Ethan is missing! We need to be focused on him now" Tyro said as Lyric grabbed the panther's shoulders, she could see the fear in Tyro's eyes.

"Nine of ten, they are using Ethan against Lauren as we speak. Stripes want Lauren lost in her fear and rage so she can fight sloppy"

"Fuck this! We should've killed his ass when he was on our land by himself!" Tyro growled

"We need to get back to the house...I haven't told Bo that Ethan is gone, Kiki had took her to earth first so she don't know much right now"

"Fuck…." Lyric whispered in pain, Bo was gonna lose her mind and do something stupid.

"Wait….how did you break your wrists?" Tamsin asked as Lyric looked up at her.

"They shot her in her wings, she tried to keep us in the air but they kept shooting and she lost control. We fell from the sky and I was taken, I woke up chained up. I saw that they took her hair and wings, I didn't know why until Valeria explained it and helped me escape" Lyric said as Tamsin swallowed her grief and looked away, Lyric kissed her knuckles but Tyro broke their moment.

"Valeria! She helped you? She's alive?"

"Yes she is...I do believe she still has her bond to Lauren" Lyric said hopeful, she knew deep down if it came between Stripes and Lauren...Lyric was confident that Valeria would choose Lauren.

"We need to leave...its not safe out in the open" Tyro said

The three quickly made their way down the mountains into Tyro's lands.

"We will move Bo and the kids here on my land, Stripes and his goons don't know about my pack" Tyro suggested as Lyric nodded, she liked that plan..it meant that Bo and the kids would be protected fully by hundreds of panthers.

"I'll fly us" Tamsin said grabbing Lyric around her waist, Tyro quickly shifted as Tamsin took to the sky.

 **I must leave it here….**

 **But sheesh!**

 **Intense huh lol**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **WARNING! (MAIN CHARACTER'S DEATH)**

 **Enjoy**

Bo screamed in fury

All she remembered was being forced back to earth in Kiki's arms. Stripes goons managed to penetrate Valhalla and kill a handful of Valkyries. Now, Bo was furious and afraid that her son was hurt somewhere.

"Please calm down Bo" Tyro said sitting by the distraught woman, Bo grabbed a fist full of Tyro's shirt and buried her face in the woman's chest.

"We will get them back" Tyro promised as Bo looked up at her lost. Kenzi came and pulled the succubus into her arms. The pack all were sitting down on the floor lost and defeated, Lyric was leaning against the door frame watching. She felt like she had fail Lauren horribly, everything had gone to shit so quick that Lyric couldn't wrap her head around it. Tyro and Lyric were going to meet up with her father and Frank and come up with a rescue mission.

"We need a plan, too much time has passed already!" Tyro said looking at Lyric, Tamsin was holding her mother in her arms trying to take away the pain the woman was feeling. A child's death was painful but a Valkyrie death to a mother was too much to handle. Tamsin could easily feel the pain in her chest at the deaths of her sisters, so she knew the pain her mother was in.

"We are waiting for Frank and Michael to get-

"I'm sorry but you are the Beta, we shouldn't be waiting on anybody. We don't take orders from anybody else. Lauren and Ethan do not have long so Beta, what are we going to do?" Dave spoke, he hasn't really said anything since watching Ethan heal his girlfriend's injury, he felt responsible for the boy being taken. He had lost focus when Kenzi got shot and begged Ethan to heal her.

"That might be true, but Frank is still a valuable piece in this, he is her father and your former Alpha so please show some fucking respect! I need a council, no errors can be made with this. Too much is riding on this plan" Lyric explained as Bo stood up and walked over to Lyric.

"I don't care what plan you come up with, bring my mate and my son back" Bo said pushing Lyric out of her way, Kenzi shook her head and gave Lyric an apologetic glance.

"I don't know how long she will keep her succubus in check but you need to come up with something before all hell breaks loose" Kenzi warned as she followed the pissed off pregnant woman.

Lyric watched them leave and sighed heavily running her fingers through her hair. Tamsin walked over and caressed her back, Lyric felt like a failure.

"The only thing I can think of is if Bo located them by using her bond, it's like a GPS right? We can track them that way" Tyro suggested as Frank and Michael walked into the door. It was weird being cooped up in another Alpha's home, but Michael was being a good sport about it all. Lyric stood as Frank hugged her. Frank looked around at the lost faces of his daughter's pack, he blew a nervous breath.

"As we know, Lauren and Ethan are in the hands of the enemy. We don't know if they are even alive, but we are not giving up. I know our focus was originally on Lauren but now with Ethan being taken, he will be our main focus" Frank explained as Lyric narrowed her eyes in anger.

"What are you saying?" Lyric asked

Frank sighed and looked at Lyric, He thought strongly about this and he knew his plan would cause an uproar.

"Ethan is our target, he is the future Alpha and heir to the Luna Pack. Our focus should be on making sure he's still alive and get him out" Michael spoke as Lyric chest rumbled loudly as she jumped up. The shifters surrounding the Alpha all growled in response, Frank glared at Lyric and gave Tamsin a look. Tamsin tried to pull Lyric back to her seat but Lyric snatched away from her.

"So what? We just forget about Lauren! Our Alpha! She is fucki-

"She could be dead right now"

Lyric lunged but Frank intercepted it and slammed Lyric on her back, Michael stood not fazed as Frank growled in Lyric face.

"Calm down Beta!"

Lyric was passed being calmed, her canines grew as she growled and struggled against Frank's strength. Tamsin fell to knees next to them, grabbing the woman's face.

"Stop this Lyric! We are wasting time! Please come back to me" Tamsin yelled as Lyric shook her head, Bo and Kenzi came running into the room when they heard the commotion. Bo's eyes flashed blue as she stalked towards Lyric, she yanked the woman up by her neck. Lyric was on her knees eyes black and teeth bared.

"This is not the time to lose your shit Beta"

"Did you hear-

"Yes, I heard. And they are right Lyric, Ethan is our main focus but I will….we will get Lauren back. Sit the fuck down and let's get this planned out" Bo ordered as Lyric bowed her head and nodded at Frank to continue.

 **-88888-**

Valeria felt her heart drop to her knees at the gruesome scene she walked upon, Ethan was forced to his knees and forced to watch his Mother fight. Both Alphas were seriously injured but what confused Valeria, was that Lauren wasn't healing. Bending down and cocking her gun, she bit her lower lip in nerves.

Was she willing to kill her mate? She had a perfect shot from where she was hiding, Valeria felt conflicted as she whimpered in pain at the choice.

Strips? Or Lauren?

Her mate? Or the woman who became everything to her?

Aiming the gun, she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

 **-88888-**

Ethan felt helpless as he watched his mother struggle to stay on her feet, he could see that her healing abilities weren't working and Stripes was taking full advantage of that. The weight on his arms was heavy and tight, he couldn't get loose even if he tried to use his full strength.

His mother was dying right in front of his eyes, he needed to help her before it was too late. He closed his eyes and whimpered when Stripes kicked her in the stomach and her body flew several feet away.

"Open your eyes boy! This is gold! Fucking dyke bitch getting what she always deserved" The shifter spat in Ethan's face and grabbed his chin harshly.

"Please" Ethan begged with tears in his eyes, the shifters around just laughed.

"Oh, he begs! I hope Stripes give us a go with her, I might just give her some hard di-

A shot rang out loudly

The shifter talking eyes went wide as blood burst in splatter across his chest, Etan gasped as blood splashed him in the face. The shifter's grip suddenly went limp and Ethan didn't waste a second, he growled and lunged at the shifter in front of him. Tearing into the shifter's neck,another shot rang out and Ethan didn't hesitate to ambush the shifter to his left. Both Alphas was confused at bullets passing them easily and made their target in the shifters around them. Stripes growled in anger as his men all fell one by one. Ethan ran as fast as he could to get to Stripes, he was going to rip the man head clean off his shoulders. Lauren saw Ethan's intentions and looked on in horror but Stripes was already turning around and slide out of the way of the deadly blow and grabbed Ethan by his neck and slammed him down on his knees.

"NO! Stripes! This is between us!" Lauren screamed in panic, Ethan was scratching and struggling to get out of Stripes grip.

"This little fucker intervene, my men are dead! You had something do with this!" Stripes excused as Lauren pulled herself up to her knees, she was losing so much blood but she couldn't let Stripes touch her son. She lunged at him when he looked down at Ethan, they rolled in the dirt and Lauren managed to get the upper hand. She latched on the Alpha shoulder and wrapped her legs and arms around him. Ethan scrambled back to his feet, he was about to help when Valeria came bursting through the trees.

"Valeria!"

All three gasped

Stripes smiled and reached between his body and Lauren's, he used Lauren distraction to find a death grip between her legs. He grabbed her viciously and twitched and pulled until he heard the scream ripped from her lungs. Lauren immediately let him go and Stripes rolled on to his knees and kept his grip tight, Lauren punched and scratched but his grip never lessen. Valeria saw this and aimed her gun at Stripes.

"Let her go Stripes!"

Stripes ignored her and pulled harshly

"Stripes!" Valeria yelled and shot a warning at his feet, Stripes let go and punched Lauren in her nose crushing the bone. Stripes got to his feet and swayed a little. He too lost a lot of blood, it was amazing how they both were still alive. Lauren kneeled trying to get her mind away from the pain, Ethan ran to her and fell to his knees and hugged her. Lauren buried her face in Ethan's neck and bit him. She could feel his healing power flood her body, her strength coming back in waves as she pulled back.

"Ethan you have to go"

"What! No! I'm not leaving you" Ethan hissed out as Lauren stumbled to her feet. Stripes looked at his mate and shook his head.

"You betrayed me my love" Stripes spoke heartbroken, Valeria gritted her teeth and looked at Lauren.

"It doesn't matter! She will die tonight, I don't care who follows" Stripes yelled as Valeria aimed her gun at Stripes.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that" Valeria said as Lauren pushed Ethan behind her. She debated on making a run for it but she didn't want to leave Valeria behind.

"You would die for her? You are my mate! You are to obey me!" Stripes screamed in fury

"Yes" Valeria said broken as she felt tears fill her eyes

"I said put the fucking gun down" Stripes ordered as Valeria cocked the gun, she closed her eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry"

A shot rang out and echoed through the trees

 **-88888-**

"Shit! Did you hear that?" Tyro asked as Lyric and Bo nodded but continued to walk. The shifters were a few miles ahead as they patrolled the area.

"If you heard that, then why the hell are we going towards the gunshots?" Tyro hissed as Lyric glared at her.

"Don't bitch up on me now! Get it together and keep walking" Lyric ordered as Bo froze and closed her eyes.

"Shit….Lauren is close" Tamsin whispered as she watched Bo body tense.

"Come on then!" Tyro shifted and tore down the road, Lyric nodded at Tamsin and they all picked up their pace.

 **-88888-**

Lauren looked at the dead body in shocked

She looked up at Valeria in shocked, the woman was shaking as the gun hung limp at her side. Ethan's eyes were wide as saucers, Stripes eyes were open as he laid dead on his back with a bullet hole in his head.

"Valeria"

Valeria fell to her knees and let out a heartbreaking howl and felt the pain hit her immediately. Lauren took a step but Valeria raised the gun and it made Lauren freeze as she put her hands up.

"Valeria"

"I didn't want to kill him but I c...couldn't let him kill you"

Lauren stayed still but she watched the gun as Valeria grip would tighten up then loosen. She turned to Ethan and told him to back up.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that, I didn't want to kill him either. He was my brother" Lauren said looking at the dead body.

"I c...can't"

Lauren quickly looked at Valeria in confusion, she took another step but Valeria tightens her grip on the gun and Lauren froze.

"The pain….." Valeria gritted as she hugged the gun to her chest, her whole body was shaking and tears fell like a waterfall down her face. Lauren was about to say something but she suddenly smelled her mate.

"Bo?" Lauren whispered and turned towards the trees, Tyro broke through followed by Lyric and Bo. Lauren's heart burst into complete joy at seeing her mate safe. Bo gasped and damn near fell to her knees but Ethan's arms suddenly attacking her waist kept her up. Bo broke their eyes contact and looked down at her son and let out a sob.

"Your okay" Bo asked

"Yeah mom I'm okay" Ethan whispered into her chest. Lauren wanted to run over there and hug them both but her focus was on Valeria. She kneels and looked at Valeria.

"Valeria, baby please look at me" Lauren whispered as Valeria looked up through her tears, Lauren stays still with her palms side up.

"I know how it feels to lose a mate, believe me I know the pain...but you will get through it, just like I did" Lauren said as Valeria shook her head.

"I don't know Lauren...I gave my Alpha away! I betrayed my pack"

"You can have them back Valeria!"

"NO! No I can't! You know more than anyone what happens to Alphas who abandons their pack"

"Death"

"Yes" Valeria move the gun closer to her chest as Lauren gritted her teeth. This wasn't about Stripes, this was about her giving her pack up for a piece of shit. Lauren felt tears fall from her eyes, it was like watching another mate slip through her hands.

"Only in another world, we could have been something more...something great" Valeria whispered in tears.

"Please…" Lauren said brokenly, inching closer to try and take away the gun. If she got shot then she got shot.

Bo knew what was about to happen and squeezed Ethan closer shielding him from the horror.

"I love you and please take care of my pack"

Lauren screamed and lunged but Valeria already moved the barrel closer and pulled the trigger.

"NOOOOOOOOO"

Lauren scrambled to pull Valeria's body into her lap, she was screaming and sobbing as she pressed her ear to the woman's chest. Bo closed her eyes and let her tears fall. She ordered the pack and the rest to give them some privacy. Lyric quickly grabbed Ethan and hugged him so tight and was refusing to let him go. Once everybody was gone, Bo wiped at her eyes and slowly walked over to her wife who was biting the dead shifter in her chest and neck.

"No….No….No Valeria! Don't you fucking dare!" Lauren yelled biting the woman's chest but blood just filled her mouth, but she didn't stop until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Bo looking down at her, she closed her eyes and pulled the dead woman up to her chest and sobbed. Bo fell to her knees and hugged them both.

 **-88888-**

Bo lost track of time, they been sitting for hours as Lauren just stared out into the trees with Valeria's body pressed close.

"We need to move Lauren"

Lauren growled but didn't move a muscle, Bo sighed and leaned against the tree behind them. Lauren knew she needed to get her pregnant mate home but her heart was fucking torn into pieces.

"This is all my fault" Lauren cried as Bo quickly grabbed the shifter's face in her hands.

"None of this was your fault, Stripes was a manipulating prick. Valeria was too sweet and pure for that devil. You know how bonds works, one can't live without the other"

"I did it"

"You barely survive...and I do believe the only reason you survived Sara's death is because of your healing abilities" Bo said as Lauren closed her eyes.

"You're right, we need to leave before Stripes pack come" Lauren stood up with Valeria.

"Your going to carry her the whole way?" Bo asked as Lauren wiped the blood off her face and nodded.

"She deserved to be buried with family, I will see that she is given a proper goodbye"

"You are a good friend" Bo told her as she rubbed her shoulder.

"She was more than a friend"

"I know and that's why it hurts so much" Bo whispered and they left the massacre behind them.

Once they met up with the rest, Lauren ignored everyone and carried Valeria's body with care until they got over the mountains and back into her territory. Lyric had clothes for her but Lauren didn't want to put Valeria down to put the clothes on. The tiger pack took it the hardest as they all fell to their knees crying as Lauren passed them and into the house. She continued through the house and passed the rest of her pack and her father who lowered his head in respect. She continued until she got to the backyard, she walked into her mother's garden and placed Valeria on the flowers.

"Please take care of her mom until I can get all the arrangements together" Lauren whispered as the grass started to grow and pulled Valeria's body into its grasp until the grass and dirt covered her whole body completely.

 **-888888-**

"Stripes is dead but his pack is not" Frank said from his seat at the meeting table, Lauren sat quietly from he head of the table. Lyric who sat to Lauren's right, looked at the Alpha and sighed. Bo sat to her left and was rubbing the Alpha's thigh, the rest just filled around.

"Lauren what do you think we should do?" Lyric asked. Everyone was quiet waiting on if the Alpha was going to speak. It's been hours and Lauren said nothing as she sat next to Valeria's dirt covered body.

"Please Lauren, we need to come up with a plan" Bo spoke, Lauren turned to her mate and clawed the wooden table.

"Before you guys came, Stripes was seconds from ending my life. I lost to him, if not for Valeria Ethan and I would've been dead"

"Stripes cheated, I knew he was going to but you still decided to go alone. It was a blessing that Valeria came when she did" Lyric said as Lauren punch the table, it shook at the impact as Lauren growled.

"Doesn't matter! I let him get the upper hand on me! I let him take Valeria away from me! This is my fault...all of it!" Lauren howled, Frank stood quickly and grabbed his daughter's face.

"Lauren it is easy to blame yourself when things go haywire, but you must be strong and smart. Valeria loved you for the strength and love you had for everybody, don't let her sacrifice be for nothing"

"She loved you"

Lauren head turned quickly at one of Valeria's packmate, he walked closer and looked at Lauren.

"She thought that you were the prayer for everything, I got tired of hearing about Lauren this and Lauren that. She really looked up to you even though she was eleven years older than you, she had us pledge our loyalty to you if anything happened to her"

Lauren felt tears filled her eyes, she hated how fucking emotional she became but she couldn't deny that her heart was damaged by this death.

"I can't lose anymore of you guys" Lauren whispered as Bo kissed her forehead and hugged her from behind.

"We will die in honor to stand with you" Lyric said as the whole room kneel. Bo stood and smiled down at Lauren who looked up at her.

"We have a war to finish...are you ready?" Bo said as Lauren looked at her pack.

"For the ones we lost...let's finish this once and for all" Lauren replied back and gave a floor-shaking growl.

 **Gotta leave it there.**

 **Awww Valeria :'(**

 **We are a couple of chapters to the end people, more tears to shed before it's over.**


End file.
